


Dustland Fairytales

by elchrists



Series: 威廉帝王：子爵篇 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 21,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>以A Thousand Oceans為基礎，衍生的故事。<br/>「如果威廉最後並沒有留在新大陸、而是回去家鄉繼承爵位了呢？」<br/>以此為前提發展出來的，屬於威廉與費爾席克的遠距離戀愛故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

　　從船上下來的時候，費爾席克率先感受到的是一陣清涼的晚風。時間已經不算早了，夕陽斜斜掛在天邊，遠處的教堂正敲響晚鐘，阜角的燈塔也由守燈人點燃塔頂。

　　距離費爾席克下船不遠處，連通前往鄰近村莊的泥徑上，早已引頸等候數名衣著端正的男人，一輛漆成全黑的四輪馬車就低調停在他們旁邊。

　　為首者披著披風，一身貴族侍衛閒暇時候的獵裝打扮，看見費爾席克的臉孔便朝他點了點頭，費爾席克也注意到，示意船夫將隨身行李往該方向搬運。同時穿著獵裝的男人吩咐身邊的馬伕與侍童，只見侍童機靈地跑向費爾席克，幫忙提領行李，馬伕則從旁協助。這兩人、連同一開始隨費爾席克下船的船伕，都非常俐落的做著份內的事，然後馬伕拉開馬車的門，幾乎當費爾席克走到馬車邊，他已經被恭敬地迎上車，行李通通都安排妥當。

　　

　　這一趟旅行的原則是不引起注意。

　　費爾席克為了避免麻煩，一路上奉行著惜字如金的道理。三個星期前，費爾席克從新大陸的科茵福羅先是乘上航向拜倫的船，自該處轉乘前往貝斯法紐娜最大貿易商港的航班，再以陸路搭車至鄰近港口，好不容易來到與奧佛路特有著密切船班往來的新港口，轉行向奧佛路特。最後，由奧佛路特第一大港沿著峽谷蜿蜒而上，又搭了兩天專門航行內海的漁獲船，才總算抵達名為臥波塔爾的小漁村。

　　這裡是臥波塔爾，位於亞沉，而亞沉正是亞本德沃夫省轄下最靠海的一個地區。

　　載著費爾席克的馬車事實上並沒有駛進村莊裡，一開始便沿著外圍的產業道路朝內陸前進。遠離村莊的範圍，來到不引人注目的距離外，馬伕開始加快行駛速度，馬車也就一點一點的將身後的漁村和內海都拋諸腦後。

　　費爾席克先看到大片牧地，連綿的峽谷地形婆娑起伏，然後逐漸見到山勢，馬車並在正式進入森林範圍後無顧忌的奔馳了起來。不只是車身牢固而四輪寬大的緣故，可以感覺得出行經的道路經過仔細修築，因此當兩匹馬拉著的車輛疾駛而過，坐在車子裡的費爾席克幾乎感覺不到半分顛簸。從兩旁樹木的軌跡，能夠理解這並不是一條經常被使用的道路，但一路的泥地依然被整理得平整而適合疾行，可想而知一定是官道抑或貴族專用的道路的考量。

　　馬伕和侍童自然坐在馬車最前方，從車廂內的小窗戶，隱約可以看見兩人的背影。至於與費爾席克一同乘坐在車廂內的，便是那名身穿獵裝的男人了。

　　這是一個有著偏紅的褐色頭髮的男人，費爾席克知道，他今年三十七歲，略略年長於自己和威廉。名字是腓特烈，一個奧佛路特常見的男子名，至於姓氏就大有來頭，男人來自於當地的丹德斯朵夫家族。

　　與雷肯多夫、杜賽爾朵夫、舒納浮爾斯，並稱為該地區的四大家族，並且共同效忠於亞本德沃夫家族。身為丹德斯朵夫現任當家第四子的獨生子，也就是現任當家排名第八的孫子，腓特烈想必與世襲的任何貴族頭銜都毫無緣份，但這無損於他良好出身栽培出來的好教養與豐富的學識。腓特烈‧丹德斯朵夫任職於亞本德沃夫宮殿，效忠的對象是亞本德沃夫子爵，也就是費爾席克此刻正殷殷企盼早點見到的對象。

　　「雖然現在說有點不早不晚，但請讓我代表亞本德沃夫歡迎您的拜訪，克魯克斯先生。」

　　「一路麻煩了。從這裡到宮殿還要多久？」

　　「事實上，這輛車並非筆直的往狼宮的方向去。我們要先前往亞沉的美泉宮，從那裡再前往狼宮。抵達美泉宮要一個小時，到了那邊也不能馬上出發，目前的計劃是跟著晚班運送肉品的馬車行動，實際上到達狼宮應該會超過十點鐘。」

　　雖然是初次踏上這塊土地，對於腓特烈口中所敘述的幾個地名，費爾席克倒絲毫不覺得陌生。那是由於他早就因為思念的緣故，不知道反覆把關於亞本德沃夫這塊土地的人文地理書籍翻閱過多少次。

　　亞本德沃夫的首府位於同樣以亞本德沃夫命名的城市，但這座城市的舊名是狼堡，當地的人至今依然如此稱呼。位於城市北方、亞本德沃夫本家居住的宮殿並且被命名為狼宮，據說是奧佛路特中部最美麗的宮殿。而在狼堡西邊，是命名為亞沉，奧佛路特古語裡水泉之意的地區，該地區以甘甜的泉水著稱，幾代以前亞本德沃夫的統治者在此修建了一座夏宮，命名為美泉宮。

　　「十點……現在也才不到六點吧，還要四個鐘頭……」

　　「是的。雖然能明白你的心情，但這麼大一個人待在狼宮裡是不會跑的，就請再稍安勿躁。」

　　費爾席克靜靜的點點頭，理解這不是一件適合強求別人的事。為了不給亞本德沃夫的宮廷帶來騷動，他這一路低調得不能再低調，既然已經努力了三個星期，沒有道理最後功虧一簣，如果腓特烈認為這是比較好的方法，那麼費爾席克願意相信。

　　「總之……現在的情況如何？」

　　「一如我寄去的信裡所言，沒有任何需要擔心的危機，御醫也明白表示只需要時間康復。子爵是個身體強健的人，每年秋獵表現最出色的往往是他，這可不是其他貴族有所顧忌而手下留情的緣故。」

　　「我知道……我從以前就知道他很行。」費爾席克不甘心的表示，腓特烈彷彿看見他快速的嘟了嘴，但那一瞬間很短暫，腓特烈決定假裝沒發現：「但他怎麼會犯這麼愚蠢的錯，也太蠢了，笨蛋威廉……」

　　

　　最開始，認識灰髮的男人時，費爾席克所知道的名字是威廉明‧格禮浮。

　　第一眼的印象是風流痞子，第二眼也還是，一直到第二十眼、二百眼。

　　因為自己不是女人的關係吧──費爾席克估計著，所以雖然覺得總是吊兒郎當、在花叢間優遊浪蕩的樣子很不順眼，另一方面倒也微妙的並不因此損害與男人純粹的友誼交往。他們認識很多很多年了，屈指一算距今已超過十五個年頭，而這其中有將近一半的歲月他們只是單純的朋友。

　　不知道事情到底是怎麼發生的，現在再來抽絲剝繭尋找蛛絲馬跡也沒有意義，總之這份認知來得很突然，有一天他們雙方意識到的時候，就已經從原本的友誼，以等比級數發展出曖昧又進退不得的關係。

　　不說自己的狀況好了，畢竟費爾席克本來就知道自己也能喜歡男人，偏偏威廉在那之前一直是個條件非常好的異性戀，所以光是接受這件足以顛覆威廉的人格的感情變化，費爾席克就耗費了相當多的時間。

　　也是在那一年，費爾席克才知道威廉不僅僅只有一個名字。

　　他可以是格禮浮，但也可以是亞本德沃夫。

　　來自於奧佛路特內陸其中一省的統治者家族，威廉還同時擁有唯一的合法繼承權。當年，這一塊土地由於宮廷政變、加之以貝斯法紐娜王室強行介入角力，朝野上下腥風血雨。遠在新大陸的費爾席克一開始並不明白其中的嚴重性，而只單純地在長達半年的期間欲拒還迎享受威廉明的追求。直到情勢無預警發展到逼不得已的地步，他才發現十萬八千里遠的政變竟與他有著切身的關係：他不可置信的從威廉口中得到證實，威廉必須離開新大陸回返家鄉繼承爵位。

　　兩人的關係就是從這裡結束；或者說從這裡重新開始。威廉離開新大陸前最大的遺憾來自於自己，費爾席克能夠十分肯定地如此相信。

　　當時的威廉明一直以為有機會和費爾席克建立起親密且唯一的關係，卻沒料到家族與國籍的包袱鋪天蓋地的捲來。知道情勢沒有翻盤空間後，威廉不只一次找費爾席克長談，直到最詳細的把所有逼不得已的狀況──解釋的那一晚，威廉怯生生的開口要求費爾席克和他一起離開新大陸，但費爾席克選擇淡漠而缺乏情緒地拒絕他。

　　不只是拒絕離開的提議，同時也等於拒絕威廉這個人。過於冷感的回應讓威廉一時亂了陣步，這份拒絕代表的是否定兩人共同未來的可能性。

　　害怕從此失去聯繫、從此被憎恨的威廉一手握住費爾席克的手掌，忐忑不安，放下尊嚴，試著再請求是否至少能寫信回來。

　　從威廉卸下矜持，卑微懇求的脆弱中，費爾席克能夠讀出威廉體內拉拔著兩份情感。他真的喜歡自己，但也真的非離開不可。費爾席克低下頭，看似毫無波動的武裝裂了縫，只好慌張的掩藏在人前濕了眼眶的衝動，並且倔強的排斥對威廉讓步。

　　發現費爾席克幾乎哭出來，威廉愣住了。也因為知道自己就是造成這些淚水的元凶，威廉立刻鬆開手。格禮浮的灰髮斥候違背自己的心意，用體貼扼殺對費爾席克的私心。

　　「對不起，我不會寄，當我沒說……」

　　從威廉篤定得走，到真正離開的那一個月，費爾席克有意無意避著對方。威廉走前只遠遠見過他一次，剛要靠近就讓他給逃掉，威廉走的那天，費爾席克遵守諾言到港邊送行，但站得很遠，沒給威廉正式道別的機會。

　　

　　費爾席克利用繁忙的家族開拓逼迫自己忘記這極端的不愉快，想要把關於威廉的追求、一起經歷過的事、以及對威廉的感情通通拋諸腦後。這個過程很難，費爾席克清楚體認到煎熬，但他認為只要時間足夠，耐心終究會沖淡一切。

　　半年過去，費爾席克在一個晚秋的下午前往科茵福羅處理路尼茲提督交付的任務，工作結束順道繞去食品集散地，注意到一艘巨大的遠洋船隻剛剛靠岸，旅客和水手陸續從船上下來。就在這時，他發現到一群訓練有素的護衛簇擁著一名男人下船，估計應該是舊大陸的有錢商人或名門貴族，費爾席克再定睛一瞧，幾乎停止呼吸。

　　那是威廉，走在中間的正是威廉。一邊和身旁的隨侍商量著什麼，一邊走下甲板。即使距離港口有一段不遠的距離，費爾席克完全不認為自己可能錯認。無論是肢體習慣性的動作、亦或那事實上早已烙印在腦海裡的身形，費爾席克甚至可以只憑影子就認出。他轉身，第一時間趕往李奧納多驛站，跳上最近的一班車逃回奧修，完全避開在這狹窄的城市裡任何與舊情人狹路相逢的可能。

　　連續幾天陸續傳回的傳言也證實費爾席克沒有看錯。離開新大陸前的威廉雖然說不上家喻戶曉，總歸有點名氣，因此威廉的再度現身便是人們茶餘飯後不經意提起的笑談。威廉是來看妹妹們的，而且一周後就要離開。費爾席克掌握了這兩項訊息，小心翼翼避免外出，只要熬過一周，掙扎拉拔的感覺就能再度掩埋。

　　但也不知道是不是運氣真的差，有一天他只是去門外的信箱收信，就正巧看見威廉與隨侍的一群人經過。威廉發現他的時候，明顯嚇了一跳，而他也是，兩人尷尬的隔著草坪、柵欄和羊腸小徑對望，然後是威廉先點頭致意，他忽然警醒，快速回禮之後逃也似的返身進屋。

　　估算著威廉即將回去的前一天，他逼不得已、非得以當家身分前往立普圖衛交付一枚圖章，硬是在開拓支援本部前再度與威廉巧遇。他從來沒有像這一星期這麼詛咒新大陸的小城市。威廉站在幾名隨扈中央，披著風衣，從林頓的宅邸走出，而他則從名人之屋走出，兩人同時轉身發現對方近在咫尺，費爾席克因為一陣迎面的風聞到威廉身上的香水味。

　　費爾席克進退不得，而威廉則拼命的忍耐激動。兩人在隨扈們不解的注視下僵持了有五分鐘之久，費爾席克才聽見威廉虛弱又不確定的開口向他問好。

　　威廉故作輕鬆的笑著，費爾席克注意到他的手微微發抖。灰髮男人淺淡問起克魯克斯的狀況，淺淡的表示明天就要離開，淺淡的交代這一行的目的以及會出現在廣場的原因。

　　費爾席克沒有給予太多應答，威廉的獨腳戲很難接下去。當費爾席克認為威廉或許已知難而退、準備轉身離開之時，威廉卻像下定決心般，苦澀吐出最後一句話。

　　「今晚有沒有空，我回去前，能不能喝一杯敘敘舊。」

　　費爾席克覺得自己瘋了，因為他居然鬼使神差的答應了。

　　

　　他們碰面的酒吧位於威廉下榻的飯店。顧慮到威廉搭乘的航班是一大早的緣故，費爾席克不介意就近約在那裡，好讓即將踏上另一趟長途旅行的旅者能充分休息。那一晚最開始兩人都有點尷尬，互相言不及義的交代分開半年來彼此做過的事。威廉去到亞本德沃夫，幸運站穩腳步，儘管掌有的人脈和優勢還不足以牢靠得無可撼搖，至少基礎已經上了軌道，這就是為什麼威廉能夠抽空回新大陸的緣故。

　　但從威廉的字裡行間，不難聽出光是回一趟新大陸，威廉就必須對抗多少保守派的閒言閒語。

　　費爾席克悶悶不樂的喝著酒，一杯接一杯。等到他自己警覺之前，他已不知不覺灌了太多，然後憑著酒力又灌下更多。或許從他答應與威廉喝酒時，就對於今晚自暴自棄了。喝醉的他對於威廉的阻止完全不予理會，一個人幾乎喝乾一瓶威士忌。藉著理性模模糊糊、感覺卻比什麼都真實的當刻，費爾席克把他的難過一口氣宣洩出來，抓著威廉的衣領歸咎所有情緒。既然都決定回去了，為何還要回來露臉？而且偏偏讓我看到，這樣要我如何面對……費爾席克對威廉大吼，然後額頭靠在他身上。

　　「你就丟下這些離開……追了就跑，反正那邊比較重要不是嗎。你憑什麼這樣對我！」一下子推開威廉，一下子卻又緊緊抓住，因為喝醉才能赤裸裸透露對於威廉矛盾的兩種愛恨，有推力，也有拉力，然後方向不同的力道化成了漩渦，把費爾席克徹底捲入名為酩酊大醉的深淵。

　　那天深夜，威廉只好吩咐下榻的飯店另外準備一間房，並親自把費爾席克帶去房裡好好的哄。費爾席克不讓他離開，倔強的抓住他的衣襬。威廉知道黑髮斥候只是太醉，但掩藏在沉默底下、他自私的一面也無法拋下眼前的男人，因此就這樣留在房間裡照顧費爾席克，直到天際泛起魚肚白，也沒離開一步。

　　航班是一大早，威廉卻置若罔聞待在費爾席克床邊，毫不理會親信三番兩次敲門催促。他那天幾乎沒有間斷的使用著斥候法術，作用在費爾席克的冷汗涔涔，在宿醉後的噁心和劇烈的偏頭痛。只有那幾個小時，他覺得兩人好像回到過去的關係：費爾席克在他身邊醉倒，而他能夠別有居心霸占這私密且脆弱的時刻，優欲使用治癒術，一如過去幾十年，而不是遠在亞本德沃夫擁有頭銜且完全與一線工作無緣的六個月。

　　這長達六個多小時的時間裡，威廉獨自與費爾席克待在過於寂靜的空間，除了費爾席克時而掙扎的呼吸聲，再也沒有其他事物干擾威廉思考。親信們儘管著急，卻也在威廉清晨一次嚴厲威嚇後，只敢隨扈在外而不是入內叨擾。一直到過了中午很久，費爾席克初次從睡眠狀態轉醒，威廉仔細餵他喝水，替他施展放鬆情緒的法術，費爾席克望著威廉，花了好一番功夫才搞清楚狀況。

　　「……你不是要回去，我記得是七點多的航班吧。現在都兩點了。」

　　威廉只是伸出手掌梳理費爾席克帶汗水的瀏海。

　　費爾席克不是女人，長大之後很少還被人像孩子一樣的哄，但不知道為什麼，他就是很習慣、也很依戀威廉對他這麼做。髮梢被輕輕碰觸到的時候，費爾席克本來下意識縮了腦袋，奇怪的是，或許可以怪罪酒力的作用依然，他忍住逃避的心裡，而更忠實於感情的、縱容著威廉觸摸他。

　　威廉沒有踰矩，只梳理他的頭髮，然後放下手掌，誠摯認真的望著他的雙眼。

　　「費爾席克，你好好聽我說……」

　　威廉開始以平淡的語氣敘述半年前就告知過的事情。他以更謹慎、也更淡然的用詞，樸實敘述為什麼自己非得回去繼承爵位。這過程中，隱含著表達他當初選擇家鄉、而放棄費爾席克這一事實，決不代表他對費爾席克的誠懇有任何虛假之意。他也承認，事情會到這步田地都是他的錯，他對不起費爾席克，很抱歉半年前追著費爾席克、給了未來的希望後，又基於千里之外的考量粉碎與費爾席克的可能性。但他認真的重新考慮，把各方面都想好了；威廉話至此，停頓著，費爾席克看到威廉不自覺兩手交叉握著手腕，因為緊張而細緻的發抖。

　　「這不是興頭上的邀請，是經過審慎忖量，費爾席克：你這次願不願意跟我回去。各方面我會盡力提供最妥善的處理：你不用擔心食衣住行亦或金錢的調度，一開始需要適應語言和文化，但我保證會陪著你直到習慣為止，之後你想從事任何工作我都能夠協助，或者就只在宮裡陪我也沒關係。這邊的克魯克斯家我也能派人照顧。當然，我不會委屈你的身分，我得承認一開始要讓宮廷裡其他人接受會遇到很大的阻礙，但我不會讓他們傷害你。各方面我都想過了，可能遇到的難題以及實際可行的解決方法，我不敢保證最開始就能順順利利，但只要你同意，其他的都可以交給我來執行。」

　　費爾席克傻楞的盯著威廉，一方面訝異於這近乎求婚的請求，一方面也訝異威廉居然能夠鼓起勇氣詢問他第二次。

　　「我們根本連交往都沒有，我沒跟你更進一步相處過，你卻要我拋下一切跟你回舊大陸？」

　　「我知道很過分，但你的確不討厭我不是嗎。」

　　「我不懂……你沒有想要忘記追求我的這件事？」

　　很明顯，企圖抹殺兩人之間回憶的只有費爾席克一個人。從威廉踏上回家鄉的船的那一刻起，費爾席克以為威廉早已放棄追求他。

　　「我沒有想過忘記不忘記。」威廉艱澀的表示：「剛到亞本德沃夫百廢待舉，我每天都忙得焦頭爛額，幾乎沒有睡眠時間，從開始到現在也才經過半年，政權還很不牢靠，反對我的聲浪暗潮洶湧的潛伏在周圍，老實說，過去半年我根本沒有多餘的心力思考是不是應該放棄你。」

　　「那你為什麼回來？如果情況這麼亂……」

　　「我想回來看看貝拉她們。還有，我想你。」

　　「但你不是說──」

　　「我沒有想過要不要忘記你，但一有空閒，或獨處的時候，我就會不自覺的想起你。我一直想知道你過得怎麼樣，找到新的戀人沒，任務中是否小心保護自己，遇到不開心的事情能跟誰分享，最喜歡的布丁口味有沒有變……」

　　費爾席克棉被下的手緊緊握住，他告訴自己，在男人面前繳械，實在太丟臉。

　　「那邊的情況真的那麼糟糕嗎？」

　　「現在比半年前好多了，不要擔心我。至少那裡的貴族顧忌我的合法性，明白在這個時候起內鬨只是加快貝斯法紐娜赤化亞本德沃夫的腳步。」

　　「你應該更理性一點，威廉，你不應該在這種曖昧的時候還讓自己立場難堪。」

　　「我沒有旁人想像的那麼沉得住氣，費爾席克，三個妹妹不是說放下就能放下。」威廉話停了停，盯著費爾席克的雙眼好半晌：「至於你……我這趟回來其實沒有想過真的要見到你。上次離開時你的態度很明白：最好我一輩子不要再出現在你面前。只是一方面我又有點自私的認為，和你站在同一塊土地上呼吸也能稍稍滿足。我保證，不是故意在你身邊轉來轉去，三城實在太小，我很抱歉昨天見到你的時候，依然控制不住才會提議找你敘舊。」

　　「那件事情……算了。」

　　威廉露出苦笑：「……沒想到你昨晚說了很多，我沒有辦法把你說過的話單純當成抱怨。你喝醉後的確會失言，但所謂的失言並不是說錯話的意思，而是你會卸下防備告訴我你平常處心積慮隱瞞起來的想法。」

　　「我昨天說了什麼？」

　　「很多，我沒辦法一一背誦。這半年來，我在你心中依然保有特殊的位子，是不是？」

　　「……我想要忘記你，想起你只會讓我很難過。」

　　「我知道，你喝醉後也說了類似的話。你說的時候用力把我推開，然後，又抓住我，緊緊的抓著。」

　　「然後呢？」

　　「然後一直沒開口。直到我動了一下，你幾乎哭出來，叫我不准走。」

　　費爾席克迅速瞥開視線，把頭壓在牆上斜靠著，一方面是偏頭痛發作，另一方面是不知道該怎麼面對自己的失態。

　　「所以我決定再問你第二次，費爾席克。我懇求你，能不能跟我回去，我絕對不會辜負你。」威廉的聲音很啞，抬起手臂打算替費爾席克施放治癒術，但他才剛靠近就猛地被費爾席克揮開。

　　「既然都叫你不准走了，你是聽不懂人話嗎！」

　　費爾席克吼叫，上半身一用力就撞在床頭板上，他卻絲毫不感刺痛的又推開靠近的威廉。

　　「要回去就一個人回去，少在這邊婆婆媽媽牽拖我下水！如果真的那麼喜歡我，就拿出誠意留下，做不到就不要在我面前裝可憐！」

　　費爾席克吼到後來真的成了哭音，長大之後他還沒有在一名男人面前掉過眼淚。

　　威廉愣在床邊不知道應該如何反應，手掌停在半空中，又握拳收回。費爾席克知道自己的話很過分，只是黑髮斥候也不想隱瞞實際上的內心感受。

　　「對不起，我又惹你不高興了。」

　　「你才沒有讓我開心過。從你思考要回舊大陸的那一刻起，我就不明白你的想法了，威廉。儘管你說喜歡我，我還是一點也不明白，所以我不會跟你走。」

　　就算先前用了再多的誠懇和努力，解釋迎向家鄉的選擇與對費爾席克的在乎兩件事情並行不悖，費爾席克依然無法認同。這就是問題的癥結，從威廉非得回去家鄉的時候開始，費爾席克就無法理解他的心意。

　　「……我懂了。剛才的提案，你就當作什麼也沒有聽到吧，是我失禮了。」

　　威廉保持不變的姿勢很困難的吐出這句話，十秒之後，伸手摸向椅背的風衣，或許這就是他準備離開了的意思。

　　「但能不能告訴我，你相信我說我愛你嗎？」

　　即使不明白，但你相信嗎？威廉的眼神裡潛藏著這番意思，實際上他預設了答案，因而不抱希望的望著費爾席克的雙眼。

　　「我曾經深信不移……」

　　這是費爾席克的回答，果然，威廉的感覺沒有錯。他點點頭表示聽到了，拎起風衣起身，摸了摸費爾席克的頭髮。

　　「我也不知道該怎麼做。這間房間費用已經結清，你待到想走的時候再走，偏頭痛不要急著出去吹冷風，好嗎。」

　　「嗯。」

　　威廉一邊穿上風衣，一邊打開房門，因為隱密設計的緣故，床上的方向看不太清楚門外的人，門外的人同樣無法一眼望入室內。費爾席克隱約見到好幾名西裝筆挺的男人，應該就是那些隨侍威廉身邊的親信，威廉開門時，費爾席克聽到他們鬆了口氣，然後其中一人吩咐左右，分別離開打點威廉返鄉的程序。

　　「再會了，費爾席克，請保重。」威廉一手握著門把，已經有半邊身體在門外，又回頭眷戀地向他交代：「你喝醉的時候總是沒有防備，要好好保護自己，不要隨便在人前過量，以後大概沒機會替你訂房間了。」

　　最後一句話俏皮的笑著講，一如威廉以往三句偏離正經的吊兒郎當。但費爾席克知道威廉是故作輕鬆。

　　「你不在我旁邊，又怪我沒保護好自己？」

　　儘管沒有責備的意思，這句話字面上所表達的矛盾還是讓威廉彷彿被緊緊掐住喉嚨，失去聲音。

　　「威廉。」費爾席克打斷威廉充滿罪惡感的思緒，被單下的手握得異常緊：「到了那邊，寫信過來，讓我知道你平安抵達。」

　　


	2. Chapter 2

　　威廉和費爾席克自此開始魚雁往返，起初約二個月一封，後來亞本德沃夫的政務逐漸上軌道，更有餘裕的威廉也就更能抽空寫信，乃至於一個月五、六封都有可能。一年後，威廉某封信初估三月的某一周要來新大陸，費爾席克看著那封信好久好久，提筆給了回覆，推薦威廉一家近期新開的料理店，味道不錯。

　　三月的第一天，威廉的船班到了，事先透過信件知道確切抵達時間的費爾席克，從早上起就有意無意看著科茵福羅的方向。

　　從位於奧修的住家自然不可能遠眺向山勢的另外一頭，費爾席克也不是真的想要望見什麼。他一如平常做著自己的事，但一旦有空檔又會不由自主的盯著窗外。第二天一大早，從威廉下榻的飯店來了一輛馬車，下車的是一名紅髮男人，這是費爾席克和腓特烈‧丹德斯朵夫的初次認識。

　　事實上，費爾席克早就在威廉身邊見過這名男人。來自丹德斯朵夫家族的男人身為威廉親信群的領頭，費爾席克巧遇威廉的三次都在威廉身邊注意到對方。但這是初次的正式照面，對方自我介紹，表達頭銜以及工作內容──簡言之，就是隨侍威廉並處理大大小小事情的秘書，看樣子無論威廉的任何細節都是由眼前的男人所指揮包辦。

　　此番拜訪，腓特烈代替威廉傳遞一封短信。威廉由於遠道的緣故受旅居科茵福羅的貴族之邀共進午餐，此時正在梳洗準備；但一方面又吩咐腓特烈捎信親赴克魯克斯。從有著漂亮摺痕的信封取出來的短信上是威廉的字跡，語氣十分婉轉：詢問費爾席克今晚能否撥冗，和他在之前推薦的餐廳共進晚餐。費爾席克揚唇一笑，承諾赴約。

　　從那時開始，他們維持著微妙的親密關係，既不是情侶，也絕對不只是朋友。因為必須顧慮到亞本德沃夫宮廷老派大臣們的觀感，威廉不可能經常回來，剛開始約莫一年一次，但是隨著威廉對於政權的掌握逐漸上軌道，費爾席克明顯感覺他見到威廉的機會多了起來。

　　每次回新大陸，威廉都會提出與費爾席克見面的請求。隨著兩人關係好轉，威廉也試著提出其他邀約，而費爾席克並沒有拒絕的意思，幾乎對於威廉的邀請有求必應。四月的第二週，威廉七天都停留在新大陸的商港，費爾席克自從第二天應了威廉的邀約露面之後，就沒有再離開飯店一步。

　　這逐漸發展成他們特有的相處模式：基於費爾席克的縱容，來到新大陸後的威廉只要開口，費爾席克就會出現，待在下榻的飯店直到威廉離開。一旦知道威廉特定期間預定留在新大陸，費爾席克便會排開其他事情，把工作以外的空閒都留給即將到來的子爵。

　　或許也是同時想兼顧一點矜持，威廉也注意到費爾席克從不主動表達想見面的意思。如果威廉不開口，費爾席克或許就不會現身吧。

　　他們以這種無法被界定關係的型態，持續了好一陣子的曖昧。威廉繼承爵位的第五年，費爾席克交了女朋友，而根據威廉的坦承，亞本德沃夫年輕的子爵在當地也有門當戶對的名媛作為交往對象。

　　某一年二月，威廉的船在情人節前兩天抵達科茵福羅。那天到港的時刻很晚，月已走了大半，港邊除作業漁船之外可說萬籟俱寂。隨扈們安靜的跟在威廉身邊，打算安排舟車勞頓的子爵盡快回返飯店。當他們三三兩兩疲憊地走下甲板，威廉忽然發現一抹人影等在港邊，看到他們下船因此悠悠閒閒的靠過來。

　　威廉愣在那裡，驚訝的說不出話。費爾席克從來沒有自發性的出現以迎接威廉，也從來沒有送他離開。費爾席克兩手插在口袋裡，看起來心情很好，衝著威廉偏頭一笑，嘻嘻嘻的。

　　「沒禮貌，看到鬼喔？」

　　口袋裡的兩隻手抽了出來，往前張開，威廉粗魯地就把他抱個滿懷。

　　心裡想要說的是「好想你」，但威廉發著抖織成言語的卻是「好久不見」。

　　

　　隔天，費爾席克陪著威廉在科茵福羅古董巷弄挑選來自鐵特拉的古物，當天晚上並在飯店的餐廳裡用餐，然後回到威廉位於頂樓的套房。洗完澡出浴室的費爾席克披著浴袍，邊擦頭，邊玩弄櫃子上威廉以好幾顆元素寶石交換買下的日晷。當時威廉和腓特烈待在與臥房相隔起居廳的書房，藉由敞開的門窗，能夠看見威廉在桌前提筆工作，因為每次來回兩大陸都要花去將近一個月，即使是旅行的時候也不能耽擱該處理的政務。

　　「你今天也要熬夜做事嗎？威廉。」

　　「不，已經告個段落，很快就會結束。」威廉在文件的最後簽上署名，填妥日期，然後封緘並交給一旁等候的腓特列。腓特烈低聲與威廉交談幾句，確認命令，便將信件收入衣內，對臥房門口的費爾席克點頭致意，走向玄關出了這間被威廉包下的套房。

　　房間裡剩下兩個人，威廉擱下毛筆朝他走來。費爾席克見狀便也走回床邊，在他慣睡的一側坐下。他這才注意到，自己的枕頭上躺著一枝顏色鮮豔的火鶴。

　　費爾席克沒說什麼，靜靜地把那隻火鶴拾起，拿在手中把玩。威廉走進臥室，未主動給予解釋，不知道為什麼，費爾席克居然嗅出他的不安。

　　「這是什麼？」

　　「……沒有，只是覺得你很適合火鶴。」

　　事實上，恐怕是情人節的緣故吧──費爾席克默默把玩艷紅如火的葉片，心裡有一絲暖流流過。他絕對不認為自己與威廉的關係稱得上情人，但威廉這彷彿害怕激怒他，又希望他開心的忐忑，讓他在那一刻好有優越感。

　　「對了，你明天要跟潔西卡‧蒙雪萊去城裡哪裡慶祝？」費爾席克還在玩弄花朵的時候，威廉像要掩藏心虛般邊關窗邊假裝心不在焉的詢問。潔西卡‧蒙雪萊是費爾席克當時的女朋友，費爾席克聽到這問句，才明白威廉的緊張究竟從何而來。

　　「喔……我明天沒有事情。」

　　早就排開了。從一開始知道威廉來訪的日期包含情人節的那天，費爾席克就排開與女友慶祝特殊節慶的日子。禮物和豐盛的燭光晚餐早在威廉下船前就都搞定，明天他的行程表完全空白。

　　「一整天都沒有？」很顯然，威廉明正錯愕著，對於費爾席克的答案無所適從：「但你不用……」

　　「總之我明天沒有計畫，但如果有人臨時提出邀約就不一定了。」

　　看不太出是否隱含任何暗示，但費爾席克的確是笑著的。

　　「所以你……」

　　「我什麼？」

　　威廉有點搞不清楚狀況，謹慎的嘗試詢問：「所以明天你一整天……可以都留在這？」

　　接觸到他的眼神，費爾席克瞥開視線，莫名奇妙有些害羞。

　　「嗯。」

　　威廉的腳步在地毯上移動，費爾席克故意看著枕頭，直到威廉來到他旁邊抱住他。

　　「……謝謝。」

　　費爾席克哼哼哼的笑了笑，抬起一手揉著威廉的頭髮，然後張嘴在威廉脖子旁啃了一下。

　　那是他們一起度過的第一個情人節，威廉的部下們硬得在難搞的日子訂到有包廂的高級餐廳。除了火鶴，費爾席克沒有收到任何禮物，那天他們一起到了兩人去過的角落──當年曾欣賞跨年煙火的山壁，一坐就坐到很晚很晚。

　　

　　威廉回去的前一天，用過晚飯的他們與隨扈一起到都林安湖畔散步。回飯店前，費爾席克拉著威廉繞回家一趟，帶走范保羅送來的布丁，打算晚點當宵夜吃掉。

　　事情在費爾席克正踏出家門的時候發生。威廉伸出一手想接過布丁，費爾席克竟冷不防的聽見槍響。名為腓特烈的隨扈立刻撲過來，卻沒有抓住威廉，因為當時威廉已經雙臂一張粗魯撲倒費爾席克。

　　是暗殺──費爾席克聽到隨扈們四散而開的腳步聲，雙方的槍聲也此起彼落。才一會兒工夫，他又聽到隨扈們不知道在草叢裡逮到了誰，彼此以費爾席克不明白的語言辱罵。他聽不懂，這讓他起了躁慮，他不知道這些人在說什麼。

　　費爾席克掙扎著，從威廉下壓的體重中起身。威廉發動急救用的治癒法術，並讓魔法密實覆蓋兩人。費爾席克拉高視線，確定威廉臉色正常，這才拉開威廉的手──威廉掌心緊按的腹部處有穿透傷，手臂上也有略略嚴重的燒灼傷。

　　「沒穿透內臟，子彈在肉裡，費爾席克。」

　　威廉喘著氣，一手回到遭貫穿的部位穩定輸出治癒術。以前開拓的時候隨便受個傷都比現在嚴重，費爾席克卻一反常態冷汗直流。

　　腓特烈靠過來了解狀況，見到威廉的傷勢，眼神變得更刻不容緩。

　　「先回飯店，這一回不由得您任性妄為了，子爵。」

　　「我知道，算我輸你一次。」威廉邊扯笑邊起身，傷勢不迫切的緣故彼此都不至於失去冷靜。費爾席克抓住威廉，拉下他的手，然後以自己的掌心取代發動了更確實的法術。

　　「我跟你們回去。把你的體力保留在康復，少浪費魔力，威廉。」

　　回到飯店的威廉回絕腓特烈顧請治癒師的詢問，便被費爾席克獨斷拎進臥房。腓特烈留下三名親信在外隨候，立即領導剩下的人處理後續必要追蹤與審問事宜。費爾席克脫去威廉的上衣，在床鋪上將陷入威廉腹裡的子彈挑出，清洗傷口，稍加縫合，然後連同手臂擦傷利用威廉的羅嘉立歐施展痊癒術，連續約莫半個鐘頭。最後他將白色的繃帶一圈一圈，仔細纏繞威廉的傷處。固定繃帶打平結的時候，為了能更牢固，他靠威廉靠得很近，幾乎欺在威廉身上。

　　威廉當然不是第一次遇到暗殺，卻是在費爾席克身邊的初次。費爾席克沒有受傷，這點對他而言最重要，但除此之外，黑髮斥候目睹他中彈的一幕，並且直到現在都表現出異常的鎮定，這種明顯的反常讓亞本德沃夫子爵泱泱不快地忐忑著。

　　盯著剛剛所打下的平結，費爾席克保持沉默動也不動。然後威廉的手試探性的摸到他的頭髮，梳過他的瀏海，費爾席克忽如大夢初醒，鬆一口氣，張臂抱住威廉。

　　就是那瞬間，威廉再自然不過的吻上他，舌頭如同要抓住他的神志似的在他嘴裡翻攪。猶如飢餓的野獸進食，費爾席克口腔內每一個角落都被舔遍，以若似要把靈魂啃咬一空的姿態將他的吸吐完全奪去。

　　男人的氣息重了，費爾席克再度自發性的呼吸時，威廉已經從他脖子一路囓咬而下。威廉的意圖很明顯，而他也感覺自己下方正在形成風暴。威廉毫不遲疑地抓住，熟練的搓揉。當時的他不知道為什麼，身體竟前所未有的敏感，無論威廉的任何要件，聲音，吸吐，熱度，視線，只要感覺到的剎那都能點燃他的細胞，他眼睜睜被威廉的存在淹沒，快感從胯下襲向腦門，背一挺，他的高潮輕而易舉染濕威廉的手。

　　費爾席克靠在威廉身上，嘴唇再度被掠奪，因缺氧而不分東南西北的呻吟。威廉的硬物清楚抵著他，然後他便被脫去褲裝，明明是兩人的初次卻完全缺乏耐性，威廉探尋入口，讓自己的尖端對著，便一點一點的頂進去。費爾席克發出呢喃，說不清楚那種怪異是痛或者別的情緒，他訝異於自己居然毫不排斥，緊緊抓著威廉的背，便在威廉自制力邊緣的悶哼中，完整被貫穿。

　　威廉動了起來，在他身下重複抽插，衝刺頂上的時候，費爾席克不自覺的跟著仰頭，明明實際接觸的只有身下一小部分，過於清晰的漲滿感卻讓費爾席克有全身都被威廉包圍的錯覺。那是一種無法言喻的壓迫，只不過迫近的同時有著抓攫住他整個人的心安。這是費爾席克和男人的初次性愛，完全無法控制欲望而低低喊叫，他的腰順憑本能激烈的晃動，牙齒在威廉脖子上留下齒印，威廉帶來的每一次高潮，他都全身痙攣，四肢徹底失去力氣，淚腺也不受控制的染濕眼眸。

　　

　　第二天他又害威廉的航班大大延遲。

　　威廉不顧親信們的催促，堅持等他醒來，並且得確認沒有大礙才願意啟程。事實上由於前一晚過於激烈的性交，費爾席克剛醒的幾個小時都處在無法控制肌肉的情況，連嗓音也因為呻吟得太久而啞著，這種狀態下他想騙人說自己沒事也不會有人信。

　　於是費爾席克乾脆把親信們的行程壓力拋諸腦後，不再往會造成自己罪惡感的方向設想，半瞇著眼睛慵懶趴在床上，享受威廉抱著他，將頭枕在他背上的肌膚相親。

　　直到下午，費爾席克才懶洋洋的從床上下來，並由威廉陪著在浴室裡沖澡。披著浴袍走向起居室，他替自己倒杯咖啡，注意到一旁的早餐桌擺放著兩份簡便餐點，應該是早上腓特烈進來時吩咐飯店準備的。

　　是放在蛋座裡的半熟水煮蛋、水果優格與圓麵包，威廉的那一份動了優格，麵包也撕去一半，咖啡杯裡乾掉的咖啡渣，顯示威廉已經喝完好一陣子。

　　「……下次也會住這間飯店嗎，威廉。」

　　「嗯，沒有意外的話，來科茵福羅都會住這裡。你不喜歡？」

　　「不是這個意思。和這房間同級別的其他間房，應該有配備廚房的選擇？」

　　「我想有的。」

　　「下次租那種吧，至少可以做些簡單的料理。」

　　「嗯，好啊。」

　　

　　威廉留到深夜才走，臨走時多付了一星期房錢，叮囑他不舒服就再睡一晚再離開。從那次到下一次見到威廉，費爾席克足足等了半年之久。半年間威廉似乎忙碌著某件政務，他是到威廉下船時，才終於面對面搞清楚威廉究竟是為了什麼、忙得不可開交而不能來見他。

　　「新的貿易線？」

　　「沒錯。新大陸有很多舊大陸沒有的獨特資源，包括根莖薯類作物和各種原物料。雖然貝斯法紐娜為了控制價格而專橫的限制農產品進出口，這一陣子為了發展奧佛路特內陸城市的經濟，並鞏固中產階級民心，財政大臣預計開放幾條南進貿易線。我順利在上個月的議會擊敗鄰近數省的競爭對手，爭取到其中一條經營權。」

　　費爾席克目瞪口呆的望著威廉。就算對政治再怎麼冷感，稍微有點常識也知道要獲得合法貿易海權有多麼困難。最能攏絡資金、控制市場價格的大餅，不可能輕易被原先的利益既得者分讓。而如今既然是貝斯法紐娜下令對外開放，想必符合資格的省份絕對都拼了命的爭取，威廉竟能從中搶到一塊。

　　「亞本德沃夫雖然身處內陸，其實有自己的貿易商港，叫做威廉霍芬。你聽過嗎？估計最快半年，威廉霍芬就能夠直航科茵福羅，因為不用再繞道，以後只要十天就能連通亞本德沃夫和新大陸。」

　　費爾席克搖搖頭，他沒有聽過這個港口。但自從上次威廉回舊大陸，他開始找人學習奧佛路特語，也因此約略知道Wilhemshaven在奧佛路特的語言裡，直譯就是「以威廉命名的海港」之意。

　　「港灣名字的威廉，就是來自於你？」

　　「嗯……是外公還在位子上的時候取的，那時我剛出生不久，換言之，是個很新的港口，但水深很足，近幾年取代原本的舊港，成為進入亞本德沃夫省的海路入口大港，吞吐量滿大。」

　　費爾席克沒有問威廉究竟是因為貿易的關係，才更頻繁往返兩座大陸，亦或是為了製造往返的理由才爭取這條貿易線。總而言之，以貿易之名威廉能夠踏上新大陸的機會將與日俱增。

　　除了一般農產品進出口，為供給亞本德沃夫當地貴冑與富紳階級奢侈品，同樣需要從新大陸小量出口絲織品、瓷器、黃金古董、各種奇珍逸物。這一方面由於需求不算大，威廉委託費爾席克代辦，基本上只要每個月親自到港口鑑定選貨，採買則交由當地專門的貿易商人負責。

　　從那時起，威廉和費爾席克的頻繁接觸在旁人看來似又有著商務理由，實際上威廉幾乎不曾和費爾席克談論公事，每個月的選貨完全放手讓費爾席克決定。儘管如此，費爾席克並不怠慢，他總利用人脈搶得品質最好的奢侈品，替亞本德沃夫談到合理價碼，一批一批將貨物運送回奧佛路特內陸。

　　也因為兩港貿易，威廉留在新大陸洽公的天數時不時的拉長，有些狀況甚至延到兩個禮拜，費爾席克便能與威廉連續相處十四個夜晚。只要威廉來到新大陸，費爾席克交往中的女友便形同虛設，若是不能忍受幾個月一次的完全冷落，費爾席克也不在意對方提出分手。

　　另一方面，威廉的親信顯然也了解費爾席克特殊又曖昧的地位，並且默默接受此一事實。每回威廉剛下船，腓特烈便會交給費爾席克一份詳盡的行程表，清楚標註威廉的所有空檔。與公事有關的會議或餐敘，如果費爾席克方便出席，還會以不同顏色的墨水間接告知。

　　那之後，他們固定有了性關係。久違的初次上床威廉總怕傷到他而克制欲望，臨走前的最後一夜則往往失控到雙方都無法自制。和威廉發生關係，經常使費爾席克激烈到飆淚，快感也多到他會害怕的程度。但他同時又如飛蛾撲火，從這種近似自虐的暢快接受威廉的誠意，威廉反覆索求，他便獲得安全感，以這為基礎所發展出來的，便是兩人私底下相處有一半以上的時間都是赤裸或半赤裸的狀態。

　　腓特烈再沒有把航班安排在一大早，親信們知道威廉不會配合，最理想的時刻是傍晚，而且不能太晚。威廉不可能匆匆離開性事過後的費爾席克。

　　

　　兩人分隔異地見不到面時，往返大陸的信件內容就像感情甚好的朋友，他們在信裡分享近況和週遭大小事情，鉅細靡遺到信紙的張數一次多過一次。

　　費爾席克敏感的察覺，當自己提起身邊新的追求者的動作，或者因任何緣故換了女伴，威廉的回信便會帶著某種說不出的急躁。有時這種急躁一閃而逝，費爾席克會盯著某個句子琢磨威廉的心思；有時以為沒被放在心上，相聚的頭一天卻會從威廉焦慮的言行發現他其實汲汲於掌握自己的人際狀況。

　　過去費爾席克稱讚任何人，威廉也會笨拙的探問身分；但從前他的探問隱含希望費爾席克感情穩定的祝福，近幾個月卻越來越明顯在為了費爾席克的字裡行間吃醋。

　　費爾席克裝作若無所察，事實上享受著這難以言明卻確真存在的優越感。他看過威廉偶然撞見追求他的男人的場合，那種醋意大發卻拼命隱忍的妒火，失控的富攻擊性的言詞和足以將人凌遲的眼神，讓站在身邊的費爾席克不自覺想交出專屬。費爾席克從來不渴望被擁有，卻會在激烈的床事裡索求威廉的佔領，他享受一次又一次被威廉漲滿，用香汗淋漓的肌膚感受威廉，當他的身體緊緊吸住威廉的欲望，當他明白威廉正因他意識游離，他會在高潮衝頂的瞬間燃盡理智，然後跌入一種與幸福相似卻沒有未來可言的充實感中。

　　


	3. Chapter 3

　　冬季，費爾席克出席了一場與狩獵冰雪女王諾比亞有關的任務。雖然工作順利完成，籌畫行動的自由之家也已對外發布攻克聲明，當時費爾席克為了支援法師們的魔導彈釋放，站在隊伍最前方施展加持法術，並因此成為諾比亞強大反擊魔力首當其衝的對象之一。最前排而受波及的隊友除他之外都是穿著皮甲的遊俠，且當時的他為了輕裝上陣，未配戴任何防禦性護具，此番後果就是任務結束後五天的失溫，外加兩天的昏迷高燒。

　　這一趟任務出發前，費爾席克剛收到威廉的來信。卻由於繁忙的前置準備工作而錯過即時回信，等費爾席克終於從不穩定的狀態轉醒，有餘裕、也有體力處理身邊事情時，前後已耗去二周。雖然照理說，就算慢個幾周回信，威廉也不能怪罪什麼，可是因為之前從未發生過類似的狀況，費爾席克醒來後第一件事就是提筆給威廉寫信。

　　那封信難得不是費爾席克親自拿去郵局投遞；當時的克魯克斯當家才剛脫離險境，家裡的限制良多，加上的確還不適合外出，信件是由弟弟路爾代為處理。殊不知，深知兄長彆扭個性的黑髮男槍手在信裡又多夾帶一封信，在未告知費爾席克的前提下，黑髮男槍手將這二周克魯克斯家的經歷通通寫入信裡，主旨當然是哥哥的一場大傷。

　　於是乎，剛收到信，遙遠的亞本德沃夫宮廷可想而知陷入了雞飛狗跳。負責處理威廉身邊大大小小事物的親信們是首當其衝的受害者。因為威廉的堅持，腓特烈在一切條件皆不理想的狀況下，依然硬著頭皮安排了旅程。他先派遣一名手下搭乘快艦直航科茵福羅，甫上岸就馬不停蹄趕赴奧修克魯克斯宅，見到代理費爾席克處理當家工作的艾爾亞勒，傳達亞本德沃夫子爵將於二日內到達的消息。並且由於種種安全上的考量，威廉的此番拜訪全屬機密，因此之故不能以真名在飯店登記，希望艾爾亞勒能夠安排威廉借宿克魯克斯。

　　威廉明和腓特烈兩天後抵達科茵福羅，艾爾亞勒支開家裡閒雜人等，空出客房方便威廉入住。而費爾席克，一直到威廉已經來到他的房門口，才震驚的見到這個在他想像裡怎樣也不可能現身的人影，竟生靈活現的站在那。

　　「……怎麼可能？」

　　「我收到信了。」威廉站在門口，看了艾爾亞勒和身後的腓特烈一眼，又看看費爾席克。艾爾亞勒聳聳肩，退後一步關上房門，從那一刻起房間裡只剩下兩名斥候。

　　「什麼信？你怎麼會在這裡！」

　　「跟你寄給我的一起，路爾夾了封信通知我你前陣子出事。我以為我上一封說了什麼惹你不高興，所以你才慢了回覆。」

　　「你……」

　　灰髮的子爵手足無措的站在房門附近，不曉得自己是否應該靠近床鋪。他此時臉上的表情讓費爾席克緊張，以至於起了話頭卻不知道該怎麼接下去。

　　「費爾席克，你的身體怎麼樣了？聽說你失溫很嚴重，後來又高燒不退。」

　　「……我沒事，但你怎麼會出現在這裡？我寄那封信不是才幾天以前嗎！」

　　「我不知道你什麼時候寄的，但我是昨天清晨動身。我前天晚上接到你和路爾的來信。」

　　「昨天？從亞本德沃夫？」

　　「我搭乘的是貿易用商船，和客船不一樣，不用顧慮到航行的穩定和舒適度，所以速度可以更快，而且是從威廉霍芬直航科茵福羅，再加上收買相關環節的海關人員，真的要做到兩天內出現也不是不可能。」

　　費爾席克不是白癡，當然知道若想縮短往返新舊大陸的旅行天數的確有些法子，但威廉之所以以前都沒有走這條路，就是因為這項選擇無論政治、金錢、亦或人身安全的風險都大太多。

　　「威廉明，你腦子是壞了嗎？把錢浪費在這種地方也就算了！搭乘完全沒有保障可言的商船，路上出意外怎麼辦！那些商人為了運輸成本，沒有一艘不超載，消防規格也完全不符規定！」

　　「……我可以過去你那邊？」威廉像是沒聽到他的責備，自顧自的發了個問題。費爾席克本想回嘴，話到嘴邊卻又狠不下來，最後只是氣餒的嘆了口氣。

　　「你特地過來就是為了杵在那？」

　　威廉聽到這句話，立刻跨步走到床旁，伸手抱住床上的人。費爾席克任他抱著，手臂輕輕放在威廉背上，不若威廉雙臂圍著他的堅實的力道。

　　「為什麼突然就跑過來，平常明明忙得半死，那些事情怎麼辦？」

　　「回去再說。」

　　「現在是秋季，威廉明，你往年這個時節都在處理農稼和冬藏的問題，社交季節也要開始了，你明明從來沒能在這個月份順利挪出時間。」

　　「總之我在這了。」

　　「你這樣沒腦衝過來，回去要天翻地覆的忙多久？」

　　這一次費爾席克的問題並未得到答案，威廉只是緊緊按著他。

　　「……笨蛋，你是領導人，不知道那邊少了做指示的頭頭會有多困擾嗎？」

　　「宮裡沒人會察覺我離開。我已經封鎖消息。」

　　「怎麼可能？」

　　「我宣稱遇刺，為了調查嫌犯所有人都不得接近內宮。這個狀態最多能撐一周，所以我只能待三天，然後一定得回去。」

　　聽到三天期限，費爾席克有種很重的悵然若失。他閉上眼睛，聞著威廉的氣味，感覺威廉的體溫，明明還有點發燒，他卻覺得威廉好像比他更燥熱。

　　「你說你封鎖消息又宣稱遇刺，意思是檯面上沒人知道你來了？」

　　「嗯。」

　　「那你這三天住在哪裡，飯店……」

　　「腓特烈和艾爾亞勒談過，我可以暫時住在你們家的空房。」

　　「可是我家人多，像北黎那些大嘴巴──」

　　「艾爾亞勒安排過，你們家大部分的人都接了任務，這幾天沒什麼人留下。」

　　費爾席克想了想，既然代理當家有考慮到，想必就是安排妥當的意思。

　　「威廉，搭乘貨船不可能舒服。」

　　「還好。」

　　「你不需要因為我這樣做。」

　　費爾席克的這句話，讓威廉又沉默了一陣子。五分鐘後，威廉維持擁抱他的姿勢，伸手搔著他的頭髮，然後將他的頭按在自己肩膀上。

　　「但我會擔心你。」

　　「擔心什麼，根本就沒事。」

　　威廉這一次又沉默得更久，像是在醞釀心中的想法該如何付諸言詞。

　　「兩個多禮拜來完全沒有回音……直到我收到路爾的信，才明白這一切究竟是怎麼回事。今天幸好你順利醒來，如果沒有，我得在那邊枯等兩星期，卻收到最壞的消息？」

　　「喂，威廉，我沒有什麼大礙。」

　　費爾席克從結果做判斷，但威廉恐懼的是萬一，兩種想法顯然無法取得共識。威廉知道自己沒有資格對費爾席克強求什麼，只好安靜的放棄爭論，專心感受雙臂擁抱的軀體的溫暖。

　　因為了解這是和死神擦邊的重獲，威廉閉上眼睛讓感官充分感覺費爾席克。費爾席克的臉埋在威廉身上，知道自己臉紅了。他索性交叉起手臂，環住威廉的脖子，像孩子一樣把重量都壓向威廉。見威廉並不表示排斥，他得寸進尺，小幅度的挪動身體調整舒服的位子，就這樣賴著威廉打起盹來。

　　威廉沒有抗拒，明明一定很不舒適的。灰髮的斥候在貨船上顛簸了一天半才踏上新大陸，旅程期間不算有進食，當然也沒有充分休息的機會。但為了不打擾費爾席克，他維持一定的姿勢好久都沒有動，漸漸的，他聽到懷中費爾席克勻稱的呼吸聲，威廉稍微低頭，證實費爾席克已經睡著。他以最不會造成震動的方式，輕手輕腳把自己移向床頭，背靠著枕頭，拉過被單蓋著費爾席克的肩膀，讓費爾席克枕在自己身上。

　　威廉就這樣在費爾席克房裡從白天待到晚上，直到已過晚餐時間，費爾席克從輕微發燒的狀態醒來，威廉持續對他施以有舒緩神經效果的神聖光芒。剛醒的費爾席克朝時鐘望了一眼，抬頭看著身邊的威廉，然後又把臉側向威廉，他因為發燒而流著汗，即使如此也不想和威廉分開。

　　「……你什麼時候又回來的。」

　　「回來什麼？」

　　「已經很晚了，今天晚飯是什麼？」

　　「我不知道，我沒有出去。」威廉梳著他的頭髮，用單手替他倒了杯床頭櫃上的檸檬水，然後用動作暗示費爾席克起身喝水。

　　費爾席克愣了愣，消化著威廉這幾句話所透露的蛛絲馬跡，再搭配對於威廉的了解，他有些不可置信的瞪大眼睛：「你從下午到現在都沒出去？」

　　「嗯。」

　　「連下床都沒有？」

　　「嗯。怎麼了？」

　　「……你在笨什麼？我只是靠著躺一下，睡著後你就可以放開，乖乖待在這裡幹嘛！」

　　威廉的表情看不太出明顯的情緒反應，但費爾席克依然可以察覺威廉眼底很淺的錯愕。灰髮子爵拿水杯的手停在半空中，費爾席克搶下，又放回床頭櫃。

　　「你還沒吃晚餐？」

　　「沒有。」

　　「威廉明，你上一次進食是什麼時候。」

　　「那不重要，先把水喝了，你這一覺流很多汗。」

　　「你不要那麼傻好不好……什麼時候這麼不知道變通。」

　　「我沒有不知道變通，也沒有傻。」這是威廉第一句流露出不快情緒的話語，費爾席克卻有點抓不住威廉在不高興什麼。語罷，威廉重新拿起水杯，湊到費爾席克面前，動作輕柔的哄他喝水。

　　「我知道了啦……」

　　費爾席克乖乖喝了水，又讓威廉替他施放兩次神聖光芒。補充過水分，也舒緩不適，費爾席克的肌肉再次鬆軟，先趴在自己的枕頭上，過了會兒，又不安分的靠向威廉的胸前。

　　「你去外面吃點東西，威廉明。」

　　「我不餓。」

　　「……告訴我，你上次睡覺又是什麼時候？」

　　「我沒有很累，沒關係。」

　　費爾席克斜斜側著頭，看著頭頂上威廉的臉龐。他伸起一隻手，搭著威廉的脖子施力往下拉。

　　「那至少過來，陪我一起睡。」

　　幸好在這一點上，威廉妥協了。費爾席克抱著威廉，把威廉拉到自己身邊陪伴，儘管因為有傷在身而體力不支，他比威廉還要早睡著，但至少半夜醒來時，費爾席克迎面看到的是威廉的睡臉。

　　費爾席克珍惜的更往威廉的方向靠攏，把自己塞在威廉身邊。重新閉上眼睛後，他感覺威廉也有了反應，他猜威廉被他的動作吵醒。淺眠的灰髮子爵伸起一隻手，繞過他的後背貼著他，將他更貼實的圈在胸前。費爾席克聞著威廉的味道，接觸著威廉身上流動的魔法力量，因為踏實而心安，因為心安而沉穩，就這樣有了一夜相當平靜的好眠。

　　第二天醒來時，偌大的床鋪竟沒有威廉的影子，費爾席克慌了一陣，悵然若失的認為昨天的事情難道是在做夢，他匆匆忙忙爬下床，披了袍子就往客廳去，幸好還沒下樓就聽見腓特烈和艾爾亞勒在通往書房的走廊上商量事情的聲音。

　　大部分的家人都被艾爾亞勒巧妙安排出任務，因此空曠的家裡只剩零星幾人。費爾席克聞到食物的香氣：肯恩丹特剛替客人們準備早餐，紅髮廚師端了兩個盤子經過走廊進入餐廳，把盤子擺在空著的坐位。至於費爾席克最想見到的對象──威廉明‧亞本德沃夫正獨自坐在餐桌前。看得出來威廉面前的早餐盤比肯恩丹特現在所端出來的還要早被準備好，卻沒被動什麼刀叉，威廉根本沒吃幾口。反而是一手握著裝咖啡的馬克杯，明顯心不在焉。

　　「大哥，你醒了！你可以下床了嗎？」肯恩丹特注意到費爾席克，朝氣十足的打了招呼，接著在他旁邊繞來繞去：「大哥想吃什麼當早餐，稀飯好嗎？生病吃稀飯最好了！我會弄得很好吃的！」

　　「等等……我吃不太下，隨便弄點清淡的就好。」

　　「好的！一定會弄得既好吃又好入口！」

　　都被肯恩丹特呼喚名字了，餐廳內的威廉不可能沒注意到。費爾席克走進去，原本緊張的腳步重拾步調，沒那麼患得患失，他輕輕走到威廉旁邊，一看盤裡就知道雖然可口，但肯恩丹特準備的早餐絕對不符合威廉的胃口，威廉向來無法在早上進食太油膩的食物。

　　「肯恩，能不能順便準備水果優格跟簡單的烤吐司，我記得我們家還有草莓？也洗一盒過來。」

　　「好啊好啊，我這就去弄！嗯，生病吃點酸酸甜甜的東西最好了！」

　　遠邊走廊上的艾爾亞勒跟腓特烈注意到費爾席克的現身，都往這邊靠近，但兩人走到餐廳門口就停步在那，維持一個有禮貌的距離，把空間留給兩個人。

　　費爾席克沒理他們，拉椅子在威廉旁邊坐下，覷到威廉的馬克杯裡只剩下咖啡渣。威廉鬆開握馬克杯的手，改梳著費爾席克的瀏海，一邊施放法術。

　　「你還有點發燒，回房間休息好嗎，不要在這裡吹風。」

　　「……為什麼醒來後你不在。」

　　威廉愣了愣，沒料到費爾席克居然會提出這個問題。他尷尬的看了腓特烈和艾爾亞勒的方向一眼，又收回視線看著費爾席克。

　　「我怕打擾到你休息。」

　　「你在說什麼？」

　　「玫爾爵菈提醒我，待在房裡會打擾你休息，艾爾亞勒也堅持我該出來吃點東西。」

　　「你是該吃點東西。」

　　「所以我……」

　　「可是你早餐根本不吃煎腸或培根，直接告訴肯恩又沒關係，把這裡當自己家好嗎。腓特烈，這傢伙不好意思講，你總清楚自己的主子吃太油膩會鬧胃痛，照顧好威廉的健康難道不是你的工作？」

　　猜也知道無論是威廉或腓特烈，都是站在不希望克魯克斯家覺得他們難搞的立場，才會沒對之類的事情要求太多，但費爾席克還是把矛頭指向兩人。最後又把焦點投向艾爾亞勒：「咖哩，這幾天請你負責威廉的飲食，請肯恩避開容易鬧胃痛的食材或烹調方式，沒問題吧？」

　　「啊啊……那咖哩怎麼樣？」

　　「你敢三天都讓威廉吃咖哩你試試看！」

　　艾爾亞勒一臉很受傷的表情，費爾席克只覺得沒好氣。

　　「費爾席克，我知道了，我會好好跟肯恩溝通，不過我不希望你在這裡吹風，先回房休息好嗎。」威廉好言相勸，用手背探著費爾席克的額溫，眉頭皺了起來：「溫度是不是又提高了。」

　　「提高就提高……」

　　這句話略微引起威廉的不快，雖然不快本身並不是衝著費爾席克。威廉忍著，放下探額溫的手：「回房吧。」

　　「那你呢？」

　　「……如果盡量不打擾你，我進去看顧你到你睡了再出房間，可以嗎？」

　　費爾席克不可能沒聽出威廉真正的意思，但他也知道威廉是真的顧忌自己會打擾他休息。

　　「你跟我回房去。咖哩，請肯恩把我們的早餐拿進房裡，還有，別再趕威廉出去，避免提高讓其他人發現這個子爵居然出現在新大陸的可能性，待在房間裡會更妥當。」

　　看似完美的說詞，讓一旁的腓特烈和威廉都愣了一下，倒是艾爾亞勒不解的皺起眉頭：「也是有道理……不過威廉待在玫爾爵菈幫他準備的客房裡也有一樣的效果啊？」

　　費爾席克皺著眉頭瞪著艾爾亞勒，一副再問下去就會生氣的樣子，艾爾亞勒見狀只好摸摸鼻子，去廚房執行費爾席克的吩咐。

　　

　　回到房裡的費爾席克脫去長袍，疲憊的爬上床。威廉替他掀被又替他倒水，還幫他把枕頭擺好位子，費爾席克索性把頭靠在威廉身上，半邊臉側壓著他，只露出另外半邊，虛弱的撒著嬌。

　　「你的羅嘉立歐呢？」

　　昨天就注意到了，卻沒有精力提出較詳細的詢問。費爾席克一直都很喜歡照顧人的威廉明，體貼且專業的各種照護動作很容易讓他怦然心動。以前曾經有過幾次接受照護的經驗，而那幾次威廉都會搭配羅嘉立歐提升療效，不知道為什麼這一回卻沒有。

　　「有次意外，使用時不慎弄毀，所以不能用了。」

　　「弄毀？」羅嘉立歐遭毀去的狀況實在少見，讓費爾席克不可置信：「發生什麼事情？」

　　「是我疏於練習的錯。忙於政務的緣故本來就很少私人時間，一空閒下來優先進行的額外事項又多不勝數，前陣子偶然捲入鄰省派系鬥爭的暗殺行動，施展治癒魔法時，沒有控制好魔力匯聚的強度，羅嘉立歐的核心爆開，自那之後就不能被使用。」

　　「那是多久前的事？」

　　「八月初。」

　　費爾席克知道威廉是一個很以職業為榮的斥候，他相信威廉喜歡斥候的工作，比誰都希望在這一個領域把事情做好。正因如此，他也能夠想像威廉抽不出時間做最喜歡的工作的無奈，以及，更不用說威廉有多珍惜羅嘉立歐，項鍊的損毀一定讓威廉相當程度的沮喪。

　　「這麼大件事，你信裡並沒有提過。」

　　「對不起。那場暗殺事實上幾個小時就被平定了，我也沒捲入任何危險，應該是因為這樣疏忽了告知的必要。」

　　「……威廉，我指的不是暗殺。」費爾席克皺起眉頭，在威廉身上不愉快的蹭了蹭：「你一定為了羅嘉立歐消沉很久，為什麼不告訴我？」

　　費爾席克並無得到威廉的答案，他知道威廉很難回答。事實上，就連他自己也說不出威廉非得向他傾訴的理由。既然他不是威廉的誰，就沒有提出要求的資格，但另一方面他其實不覺得提出這件事情是多麼過分的請求。

　　威廉給不出言明的句子，卻以包裹他全身的神聖光芒作為善意的回應。就算是很基礎的治癒法術，要能持續穩定輸出，還維持作用在大面積，若缺少一定深厚的底子絕對無法施展。就是從這些細節能夠分辨，即使威廉認為自己疏於練習，長年累積的實力依舊能和一票斥候分出高下。費爾席克知道威廉有這方面的天賦，所以希望威廉繼續發展。當然，威廉也是很有天賦的政治上的領導者，若從一國政經角度來看，讓威廉鑽研治癒方面的法術未免大材小用，但治癒師的魔法是威廉和費爾席克少數的共通點，也因此他對於威廉的這項特性很執著，格外有認同感。

　　「如果一直沒空練習，你會放棄學習治癒魔法嗎？」

　　「……我不知道。怎麼這麼問？」

　　「你有多久沒閱讀相關書籍了？」

　　這一回威廉又給不出答案。費爾席克拉著威廉的衣服，枕在枕頭和威廉胸膛之間。

　　「我想要你繼續。有空的時候，繼續學習高階法術，就像以前一樣。」

　　閉著眼睛的費爾席克覺得房間裡沉默了大概有五分鐘，然後靠著威廉胸膛的耳朵才聽到威廉低低的回應。

　　「嗯。」

　　「還有……把壞掉的羅嘉帶來給我。」

　　威廉動了一下，不太懂。

　　「沒什麼理由，反正帶來給我，我想要。」

　　這次又過了更久，威廉才有回答。

　　「好。」

　　


	4. Chapter 4

　　費爾席克睡睡醒醒，幾乎都在床上度過他的養傷生活。

　　雖然他讓威廉待在房裡，但也告訴威廉悶了就出去走走，並不是非得在他睡著時全程陪著不可。

　　只不過，想當然爾費爾席克每一次醒來，都看到威廉維持睡前的姿勢陪著他。一開始費爾席克還會表現出不開心，到後來倒也放棄對威廉碎碎唸了。

　　第三天早上，他仔細詢問威廉關於回去的行程。不知道是不是刻意，他這才得知威廉其實把離開的航班安排在隔日清晨，班次十分早，五點二十五分。如果以更寬鬆的角度來看，其實威廉留到第四天才啟程，但也因為實在是太糟糕的時間，對費爾席克來說多得的一天完全不算數。

　　威廉陪伴的這第三天，費爾席克從早上就病懨懨的賴著威廉。可以感覺得出並不是傷勢加重，純粹是費爾席克的壞心情作祟。他發了幾次沒來由的脾氣，與前兩天相比不太肯睡，後來是威廉一邊哄抱著，一邊哼歌，加上敗給還未恢復的差勁體力，才讓費爾席克剛過中午妥協睡了較長的一次午覺，並在晚飯前醒來。

　　費爾席克以沒有胃口為由，謝絕肯恩丹特準備的少量食物，卻催促並吩咐腓特烈監督威廉到餐廳和其他人一起享用晚餐。獨自留在房裡的費爾席克，因為再次感覺到威廉即將離去的迫切，又陷入一種無以名狀的焦躁。床鋪上有威廉的溫度，枕頭上，被褥上，費爾席克身上也都有。到了明天一切卻會回復原狀，他必須打起精神養傷，傷好後再度領導克魯克斯家開拓，而威廉會回他的亞本德沃夫，繼續繼承那什麼狗屁的子爵頭銜。

　　不到半個小時，威廉開門回來了，費爾席克坐在床上朝門邊看了一眼，輕聲吩咐威廉將門上鎖。

　　「怎麼了？」

　　一進來就察覺費爾席克情緒不對，讓威廉立時後悔剛才聽他的話出去用晚餐。威廉確實將門鎖上，然後走到費爾席克旁邊，他剛碰觸到費爾席克，費爾席克就伸手將他拉向床榻。

　　費爾席克親吻他，鬆開他上衣的鈕釦。實在太想念威廉的味道，捨不得威廉離開，因而在這不適切的空間裡也想進行這般接觸。威廉一開始有些錯愕，或許在顧慮地點時間，當然也顧慮著費爾席克的身體狀況，但是費爾席克的手一探入威廉褲中，觸摸到威廉最易被騷動的部分，威廉就有了反應。

　　「這裡是你家……費爾席克。」

　　「是哪個天殺的混帳明天一大早就要走了。」費爾席克的話中帶著顫抖，手指熟練的搓揉威廉。聽到這句話，儘管沒被說出口的部分遠較於此要多更多，威廉卻明白了費爾席克的心情。

　　他沒有道歉，因為他知道費爾席克求的不是歉意。威廉舔上費爾席克，手往下伸拉開費爾席克的衣褲。黑髮斥候的確還在發燒，倒也拜此之賜身體的敏感度更甚，威廉一點撫摸都讓費爾席克有著大小不同的反應。從喉結開始，順著鎖骨一路往下舔到胸膛，然後是腹肌，以及最曖昧的胯下的黑毛都沾上唾液。直到威廉的頭降至費爾席克雙腿之間，用舌頭含住了重點，費爾席克手掌緊緊扣著床單，從嘴中洩出止不住的呻吟。

　　「哼嗯──嗯……」

　　威廉並沒有因為費爾席克下意識的反抗放鬆力道，反而抓住呼吸脈絡，一次又一次吸舔，手指探向費爾席克後庭，輕車熟路的套弄開發。費爾席克膝蓋發軟，身下漲起衝動，冷不防威廉探內的手摸到一個點，費爾席克弓起身體，呻吟變調，全身都在顫抖。

　　「啊！等下……啊──啊啊！」

　　現在才喊停、後悔在家裡動情絕對已經來不及，威廉重複刺激費爾席克體內的敏銳處，使得黑髮斥候無法克制叫喊。一陣又一陣電流從背脊攀爬而上，致使費爾席克四肢的關節都宣告鬆軟，威廉從底下抽出舌頭，改而游魚般順流覆上他浪吟的嘴，但後庭的刺激絲毫未減，費爾席克為了隱忍，咬上威廉的唇，一口血味立時漫在兩人之間。

　　很顯然，情事中的費爾席克很難控制力道，威廉的眼眸竟浮現一層水氣，冷不防飆了淚。灰髮的子爵咬牙切齒，緊貼著費爾席克的分身硬了一個檔次。

　　「你別……」

　　費爾席克大吃一驚，不敢再給威廉刺激，任憑威廉撫弄他後方，致使他低喊陣陣。他將自己整個人壓著床，費力的扯著床單，雙腿張開迎合威廉，聽到身下那抽插的水聲。直到威廉在他即將繳械前，及時抽出體內的手指，引導自己的部分一下子進了去。

　　火辣的硬物如此順遂的挺進，貼著他敏感的肌膚一路往內，瞬間頂上費爾席克的重點。費爾席克倒抽一大口氣，為了抑止完全變調的尖叫溢口，緊緊咬住手臂，那一刻，白濁的液體噴得他和威廉腹上都是。

　　他的後方激烈抽蓄，隨著高潮的亢奮不斷痙攣，夾著威廉好一會兒才平息下來。威廉抱著他，急驟呼吸，他感覺威廉貼著他的喉頭在滾動，費爾席克聽出威廉也在克制呻吟。

　　費爾席克張口咬住威廉的頸項，舌頭含著頸動脈，一遍一遍的舔。

　　敢作就敢當吧，橫豎是他先搧風點火。克魯克斯的斥候豁出去，把雙腿張得更開，挺起下方讓威廉入得更甚，然後夾著威廉，就這樣一緊一鬆的挑逗。做著這項動作的同時，他的內裡也被充分摩擦，並且威廉當然也一進一出的挺弄。雖然剛才射了一次，他的感覺卻沒減弱，做到後來根本無法施力攀著威廉，而又渾身發軟讓床具支撐他的重量。

　　因著兩人結合處益發的滾燙，那種神智游離的虛晃感再度湧上。費爾席克搖擺著腰肢，不停嬌喘，隨威廉改變力道一再變換呻吟，直到威廉也來到五感的頂點，緊貼著他抽動，費爾席克雙臂交叉攀著威廉，讓威廉的漲大和硬挺帶走他的理性。威廉的喉頭貼著他的脖子，臉頰貼著他的臉頰，溽熱的汗水順著兩人的肌膚向下滑走，威廉艱澀的嚥著口水，費爾席克可以感覺吞嚥時候引起的震動，最後，威廉粗魯抓住他的背，身體弓起在他體內衝刺，費爾席克麻得掌握不住，後方顫抖，威廉很重的一聲悶哼，溫熱射入費爾席克，那一刻，他被緊緊的擁抱住，威廉一直喘，一直喘，好半晌才重拾冷靜，兩人相觸的皮膚這才開始降溫。

　　

　　激情之後，威廉胸膛緊貼著費爾席克的背，將黑髮斥候圈在雙臂之間，用近乎騷擾的撫摸觸探他的背脊和頭髮。

　　「現在幾點？威廉。」

　　「才剛過八點，還很早。你睡一覺我再叫你起來洗澡。」

　　「……你明天幾點要起床準備？」

　　威廉迴避了費爾席克過於現實的提問，只是把他翻轉，擁抱在懷裡，溫柔的哄著睡。問題是，灰髮子爵的這番迴避並不像拒不作答，反而更接近是在否定明天非離開不可的決定之意。

　　因為察覺到這一方面的暗示，費爾席克心裡有了僥倖，也就不願意繼續追問。威廉歛下眼眸，低低哼起Donna Donna，這首G小調民謠被翻譯成多國語言而在世界各地傳唱多年，雖然費爾席克最熟悉的是以貝斯法紐娜語寫成的版本，威廉哼吟的奧佛路特語在他耳中有種難以抵擋的異國情調。費爾席克一手抓著威廉的衣服，臉頰側在威廉身邊，感覺威廉低頻歌唱時隱隱震動的胸腔，如此一般踏實的睡著了。

　　再醒來的時候，他聽到房裡浴室的方向傳來淋浴的水聲，水氣隱約從並未緊閉的門扉中透出，他知道大概是威廉在洗澡。

　　看看時鐘，他才睡了一個鐘頭，也難怪威廉沒叫醒他。費爾席克翻過另一邊，讓身體貼著未染上體溫而冰涼的床具。因為房間裡能確實感覺到威廉的存在，費爾席克的情緒顯得十分安定。

　　這時，房間的門板傳來敲門聲。費爾席克懶洋洋的支起身體，猜測大概是玫爾爵菈要送藥水過來。輕輕應了聲，門便被由外打開，玫爾爵菈帶了數瓶藥水，擺放在離門邊不遠的矮櫃上，出去之前叫了當家的名字。

　　「席克大哥，威廉的屬下找威廉。」

　　「他在裡面洗澡。」費爾席克拖拖拉拉的回答，指了指浴室的方向。因為其實全身赤裸著，黑髮當家不想起身，越過玫爾爵菈，他看見腓特烈就站在一旁。

　　「閣下剛進去嗎？」

　　「我不知道，聽聲音大概吧。」

　　腓特烈往門口走了一步，停在門檻前：「費爾席克，能否和你談件事。」

　　這句話總算引起費爾席克的注意，黑髮當家狐疑的皺起眉頭。和威廉維持微妙的關係已經很多年了，拜此之賜費爾席克對威廉身邊親信們都有一定程度的熟悉，這其中最有接觸的莫過於威廉最信賴的眼前這一位。事實上，過去曾多次在與威廉的關係上接受腓特烈的協助，兩人縱使不似朋友般毫無芥蒂的交好，費爾席克也知道腓特烈絕對不會做出傷害他或威廉的事情，所以心底對威廉這名能幹的親信相當信賴。

　　「怎麼了嗎，進來關上門吧。」

　　玫爾爵菈的表情顯然對於腓特烈的唐突要求持反對意見，為了不讓玫爾爵菈干涉，費爾席克直接請腓特烈進房關門。腓特烈照做，闔上門板並看了看費爾席克的房間，那張過於凌亂的床舖讓經驗豐富的紅髮親信登時明白不久前發生過什麼狀況。

　　「費爾席克，這些話子爵閣下不會允許我向你透露。但我認為無論是基於效忠子爵的立場，抑或維繫與你的交誼的前提，都應該讓你知道。」腓特烈撿起地上的枕頭，並把沙發上一件皮草摺妥，這些動作明明過去在飯店裡也經常看見腓特烈做，場景一旦換到費爾席克自己的房間，卻讓費爾席克感到彆扭。

　　「……你說吧，怎麼了。」

　　「子爵閣下這一趟出來有多匆忙，我想不用我說你也能夠明白。今天早上我接到消息，四天後上議院將在例行會議諮詢今年秋收的分配，子爵閣下非得親自出席才能壓下反對派系的強硬干涉。而上一季才剛任命的財務大臣也因為經濟大臣的誣陷言行失當，宮廷內的貴族正對此落井下石，子爵閣下若不能及時護航，閣下花費三年時間培養的人才很快就會被輿論淘汰。更不用說還有兩件關於地方貧弱救濟、以及三件糧道修築的法案需在十天之內完成，若再拖延，冬天來臨之前法案無法通過，我會直接建議子爵閣下也不需要浪費資源力排眾議了。」

　　一開口就是一連串重話，讓費爾席克錯愕的從床上瞪著腓特烈，好半晌，他才收起原本的懶散，轉而凝重的重新目視紅髮親信。

　　「費爾席克，如果你為子爵閣下著想，麻煩請提供協助。如果子爵閣下透露任何想要多留下來的意思，請否決他的想法，子爵閣下真的一天也不能多留。」

　　費爾席克的臉色說有多難看就有多難看，腓特烈的請求殘忍打破他心中的僥倖，更甚於此，讓他又再一次深刻體會威廉從來不屬於他。

　　腓特烈站在那，等待費爾席克給予答覆，奈何費爾席克開不了口，腓特烈便向他敬了一個禮：「子爵閣下不會向你坦承這些，但不代表他可以忽視責任隨心所欲。閣下從來就不比他統治下的任何一名市民自由，我希望您能明白：只要閣下在位子上一天，他很難成全新大陸的這邊。」

　　

　　威廉從浴室裡出來時腓特烈已經離開了，灰髮子爵只披著一件浴袍，輕手輕腳上了費爾席克的床，把賴在床上的人影翻面過來擁抱著，卻接著被用力抱住腰。

　　「……怎麼了？」

　　「沒有。」話剛說完，緊抱的力道又被費爾席克鬆開，黑髮斥候翻身下床抽拿浴巾。

　　「你能自己進去？」

　　「可以，我很好。」費爾席克在地毯上站穩，回頭確實告訴威廉，並且順勢親了親威廉為了攙扶他而靠近的臉頰，才離開威廉身邊進了浴室。他鎖上門，把水開到最大，讓嘩啦水聲淹沒糟糕的情緒。

　　他沒有泡澡，所以比平常習慣還要早非常多就回到臥房，威廉不在房間裡。費爾席克將門開了條縫，竟隱約聽見樓下威廉和腓特烈的爭吵聲。費爾席克一個人爬上床，本來醒來後都還不覺得，但現在靜下心，他知道自己又開始發燒了。

　　十幾分鐘過去，背對著門口的費爾席克才聽見威廉進房的腳步聲。從氣氛，他就知道威廉在爭吵中敗陣。儘管腓特烈對正事的態度向來非常強硬，威廉畢竟是上司，若威廉非執意不可，費爾席克知道腓特烈總得讓步，但腓特烈成功讓威廉妥協了，不為什麼，只因為威廉不是一個昏聵的統治者，威廉會為了「亞本德沃夫」這五個字，把很多事情排在第二順位。

　　威廉爬上他的床，鼻子和嘴唇貼上他的脖子，就這樣依靠著好久好久，費爾席克覺得自己的呼吸聲好大。

　　「明天五點要從這裡出發……所以我最晚四點半會醒。」

　　本來沒有下文的問題現在有了答覆，費爾席克緊緊捏著床單，擺出一副不受影響的態度。

　　「嗯。」

　　「你又開始發燒？」察覺到體溫的異常，威廉明將他翻過正面，手背貼上他的額面，神聖光芒確實的包圍他。

　　「還好，有點熱。」

　　「對不起……費爾席克，不能多待幾天。」

　　「嗯，我知道。」

　　

　　都林安森林的清晨是真的很安靜，天還只有濛濛亮，濃重的霧氣籠罩著針葉樹林，因為已經入秋了，潮濕的空氣帶著微微的寒意。

　　費爾席克其實醒得比威廉早，當威廉從床上起身時，黑髮的斥候已經發呆發了好一段時間。他閉著眼睛，以至於威廉以為他沒醒，逕自的下床離開房間，費爾席克聽到威廉在走廊上走動，指揮屬下打點離開的瑣事，一面還有與艾爾亞勒交談的聲音。

　　半個小時後，已經臨近離開的時間，費爾席克才盼到威廉又重新進房。

　　他睜開眼，回頭看著威廉，灰髮的子爵走到床榻邊，身上已經穿戴整齊，左手攬著擋風的披風，估計要上車後才披上，右手是可以把帽緣壓得很低的帽子，作用在掩人耳目的小道具吧。

　　費爾席克坐起來，一手伸高觸碰威廉的臉，這讓威廉不自覺的彎下身，與他額頭相碰。

　　「費爾席克，我要走了。」

　　「嗯。」

　　費爾席克並沒有放開手，威廉也就索性維持接觸費爾席克的姿勢。兩人都閉上眼睛，呼吸的速度逐漸完全一致。

　　「藥記得準時服用，胃口不好也得吃點正餐，流汗了就得換衣服，沒事多休息，不要吹風，不要著涼。」

　　「嗯。」

　　其實費爾席克沒什麼在聽。他很專心的感受威廉的氣息和體溫，因為太專心了，神智有些游離。

　　最後威廉親了費爾席克一下，又搔搔費爾席克的頭髮，才緩慢分開相觸的額頭。這時，費爾席克有點用力的扶住威廉，湊上去吻住威廉的唇，就這樣兩人舌吻了一陣子。

　　「萬事小心。」

　　費爾席克剛講完，威廉忍不住又吻上他，這一次比依戀的舌吻更情緒化，威廉幾乎把費爾席克整個人從床上拉起。

　　兩張唇分開時，敞開的房門方向傳來腳步聲，艾爾亞勒敲了敲門板，出聲提醒房內。

　　「威廉，時間差不多了。」

　　「等等，費爾席克……」威廉看也不看門外，一手牽起他，忐忑不安的抓著：「求求你，費爾席克，跟我回去。」

　　費爾席克愣住，沒有料到威廉會這麼唐突的要求，而門外的艾爾亞勒也明顯反應不及。

　　「你剛……剛剛剛剛剛剛剛剛剛剛剛說什麼！你要把帝王帶走嗎！」

　　「費爾席克，跟我回亞本德沃夫，我絕對不會虧待你，其他方面的事情都交給我。」威廉越說，握著費爾席克的力道就越緊，直到費爾席克發疼，這份疼痛正是來自於威廉對現下請求有多麼輸不起的表現，費爾席克不可置信的瞪著他。

　　「我知道這種做法很俗氣，但我會用金錢和權勢彌補克魯克斯家失去你的補償，我保證派人常駐奧修，絕對能妥善照顧你的家人。至於你，我不會讓你在亞本德沃夫受一點苦，你的地位和我平起平坐，我擁有什麼，你也能擁有什麼。求求你，跟我回去，費爾席克，我不想要和你分隔兩地。」

　　費爾席克沒有想過還會聽見威廉對他提出一起走的請求。這麼理所當然的想法，之於雙方卻很天馬行空。費爾席克冷不防想起前一晚腓特烈告訴他的話，只要威廉在位子上一天，他就很難獲得威廉完全對他奉獻這般奢侈的承諾。

　　「閣下，這次的船班不容誤點。」

　　腓特烈的聲音傳來，費爾席克才注意到紅髮親信站在艾爾亞勒身後。威廉身體一顫，明顯被腓特烈的提醒動搖，但依然固執的緊握費爾席克，下達了非得到答案不可的決心。

　　「費爾席克……求求你。」

　　再聽到威廉呼喚他的名字，費爾席克嘴唇微張，難過得不知道該如何表達。他用力從威廉掌中抽回自己的手，握實了拳頭，低下視線不明所以的瞪著床榻。

　　「我不要。」

　　洩出口的話語隱約帶著哭音，卻又堅定清楚得不可能讓人誤聽。然後費爾席克抬頭，狠狠瞪著威廉，眼白的部分泛著紅。

　　「你走，不要誤了船期，但我絕對不會跟你走，去那個叫做亞本德沃夫的地方，威廉明。」

　　


	5. Chapter 5

　　那一次回程，威廉從頭一天就沒有過好脾氣，也因此少少的幾名隨扈，包括腓特烈在內都避免進一步招惹他的不快。剛抵達亞本德沃夫，宮廷裡欲待處理的急件可說堆積如山，怒氣無處可發的子爵立刻拿反對派領導開刀，霜威一震便讓諮詢會議順遂過關，並且借虛構的遇刺之事發揮，封住經濟大臣的嘴，又既然刺客尚未落網，朝野裡外風聲鶴唳，威廉明雷厲風行地推動數條法案，本該成為阻力的官員們都奉行明哲保身之道，看似繁雜的政務居然一周之內被迅速理出頭緒。

　　正事之後，威廉明提筆寫信給費爾席克問候病況，但那封信過了一星期依然沒有收到回音。威廉每天都向管理書信的秘書詢問同樣的問題，問到秘書胃藥服用量創了新高也得不到滿意的答案，威廉已經很糟糕的壞脾氣當然只有每下愈況。

　　撐過當周，威廉寫了第二封信，同樣一個字也沒有收到回覆。威廉的第三封明顯著急了，不知道費爾席克是單純沒回信或者病情加重，他一方面指派腓特烈差遣值得信賴的侍衛再度趕赴新大陸，另一方面除了又寫信給費爾席克，還多夾帶一封提名給路爾。

　　兩封信和侍衛同時抵達奧修。多虧署名給路爾的信，路爾得知哥哥以沉默回應威廉的來信，這讓本來就支持威廉的黑髮男槍手認為哥哥處置失當，不僅親自招呼侍衛，通知哥哥，還老實的教訓哥哥不可以對威廉如此疏忽怠慢。

　　費爾席克不想和路爾爭論，便依著路爾的催促回信給威廉，並讓路爾親自跑一趟郵局，以玆證明信件的確有被寄出。只不過路爾不知道信裡只有三個字：我很好。

　　很明顯費爾席克是故意不回信，但看到他本人完好無缺，侍衛鬆了一大口氣。同時路爾也回信告訴威廉：費爾席克一切安好，雖然他不知道為什麼哥哥會反常。事實上，威廉回去後費爾席克的病情一度莫名加重，甚至不肯按時服藥又將自己反鎖在房間裡，直到威廉的第一封信寄達奧修，費爾席克總算振作，開始主動打理、照顧自己，才在幾天後得以康復，克魯克斯家也順利的重上軌道。

　　

　　得知侍衛有目的的特殊拜訪，費爾席克特地空出一個下午，和被派遣的侍衛在書房裡待了很久。對於侍衛提出的私人問題，費爾席克四兩撥千金的不願正面回覆，但至少在關於身體方面給予相當明確的回答：真的都康復了，無論大大小小的工作現在都沒有問題了。同時他也可以從侍衛並不堅持得到答案的態度中得知，侍衛知道自己所提出的問題不一定都會獲得解答，所以不拘泥於此，侍衛很清楚這些問題的優先順序，很顯然，此趟行前，侍衛對狀況已有一定程度的了解。

　　「我以前沒有見過你。所以，你歸腓特烈所管，或者直接聽命於威廉？」

　　「在下隸屬於丹德斯朵夫侍衛長，但出發前當然仔細聽從子爵閣下的叮嚀。」

　　「是嗎，那威廉跟你說過什麼？」

　　「子爵閣下吩咐絕對不能輕疏怠慢，也不能造成克魯克斯家的麻煩。但務必再三確認閣下您本人的安危，只有這一點不得有任何苟且僥倖。」

　　「……不要叫我閣下。」

　　「子爵閣下重複叮囑過的，要將閣下您視為與子爵閣下同樣的身分服侍。」

　　費爾席克嘆口氣，不想在這一點上繼續爭論。從以前其實就和威廉的侍從們提過類似的要求，而當時不僅腓特烈強烈反對、囑咐其下的隨從不得踰越，就連威廉也大不贊同。

　　「除此之外呢，你的目的就是來確認我的安危？」

　　「這是子爵閣下最關心的事情。雖然比不上宮廷治療師，在下依然是經過標準考核及格的名人斥候，若您有任何需要，在下都能提供協助。」侍衛敬了一個禮，微微低著頭：「至於丹德斯朵夫侍衛長則吩咐，在您許可的範圍內了解您這一陣子的狀況，但若您不願透露，則切莫追問。另一方面，若您提出任何詢問，在下也可就所知的範圍內回答您，閣下。」

　　「……腓特烈還好？」

　　「侍衛長一切安好。」

　　「威廉呢？」

　　「子爵閣下身體健康。」

　　費爾席克躑躅了一陣子：「他回去後……最近很忙嗎？」

　　「秋季向來是亞本德沃夫政務最頻仍的時候。是的，閣下近日可說天翻地覆。」

　　「他有好好休息嗎……」

　　「有關於此，或許只有子爵閣下本人才能給予最正確的回答。」

　　費爾席克也知道身為侍衛的對方不會得知太多威廉的私人消息，偏偏威廉永遠只會宣稱自己已經獲得足夠的睡眠。

　　「另外，丹德斯朵夫侍衛長吩咐在下轉告，對於您連日的壞心情提出最深的歉意。或許您會樂於得知，這半個月子爵閣下也處於讓人難以相處的暴躁脾氣。」

　　費爾席克愣了愣，一下子沒有反應過來為什麼對方向他透露這件事，「我哪有壞心情！」但他冷靜一想，居然有幾分理解腓特烈讓人如此轉告的原因：「威廉他情緒不好？」

　　「恕在下僭越，子爵閣下的狀況絕對不是『情緒不好』可以囫圇解釋。子爵閣下處於不穩定的暴怒狀態已經三個星期之久，尤其明顯反應在處理政務的手段與平時的待人接物，這也是為什麼丹德斯朵夫侍衛長特地派遣在下趕赴此地。」

　　「處理政務的手段和待人接物？什麼意思？」

　　「請原諒在下有失中立的措詞，子爵閣下近日明顯因自己情緒不佳而遷怒旁人，隨身服侍的女官與侍從們最深受其害，當然宮廷內文武百官也都有過在錯誤的時間點撚虎鬚而被反咬的經驗，而且為數不少，朝野內外人心惶惶，不曉得子爵閣下下一次會找誰開刀。」

　　費爾席克驚訝的想，這聽起來嚴重性可不低，他只不過是沒有回信，威廉的壞心情卻演變成影響整座宮廷的事態。

　　「對於我跟威廉的事情，你究竟知道多少？」

　　「為了擔任最適宜的傳話者，侍衛長將在下必須明白的部分都予以告知。若有任何冒犯，甘願受罰。」

　　費爾席克歛下眼，靜靜的盯著桌面。因為他不曾向任何人透露與威廉之間的事，也不曾對任何人分享這麼多年來不見光的單方面的愛情，在一個全然的知情者面前，他反而能夠放下所有防備。

　　「告訴腓特烈……謝謝。然後，你沒有冒犯到我。好好的向威廉傳達我沒事的訊息，關於這一點一定要確實傳達，並叮囑他照顧好自己。」

　　「是。」

　　「你替我多帶一封信回去好了。」費爾席克有些猶豫的摸了摸書桌上的信紙，並且慢吞吞找起筆。

　　「您上午不是已經請令弟寄出一封？」

　　「……那封信有點簡短。」費爾席克侷促的解釋，語氣心虛，畢竟他無法坦承因為還在氣頭上，那封信的內容出乎意料的幼稚。儘管，他新的一封信也並沒有多出多少字數。

　　『別想太多，剩下的見面再講吧。』

　　這是威廉從歸來的侍衛手中接到的信的內容，字跡較之以往工整，可以感覺得出寫信者的謹慎。信末是費爾席克的一貫簽名，威廉的大拇指觸碰著那個地方，捨不得放開。

　　侍衛緊接著報告在克魯克斯家半天多的情形。艾爾亞勒十分友善，仔細把費爾席克近期內可能會接觸到的任務種類、難易度、執行地點都提供給威廉；路爾在侍衛停留的數小時間給予相當多協助，甚至連帶去城裡觀光的邀請都提出了；身為管家的玫爾爵菈託侍衛帶回新大陸新品種的菸草作為禮物，那是北黎某次任務意外得來的戰利品；而北黎基忒，纏著侍衛問了好多有關威廉的問題，甚至厚臉皮的要求侍衛帶她到亞本德沃夫玩，有幸於卡克妠絲的阻止才讓侍衛鬆口氣，最後還堅持送一頂霸王龍的頭蓋骨給威廉當遮雨帽。很顯然，克魯克斯家不約而同以自己的方式對威廉釋出善意。

　　他們的友好態度讓本來戰戰兢兢的威廉踏實起來，又嘗試寫第四封、第五封信寄到奧修，儘管費爾席克堅持保持沉默。那幾個月，亞本德沃夫的政務多到各部門普遍處於水深火熱，身為最高決策者的子爵當然更抽不出空檔安排旅程，這一切都是他早先翹班的後果。

　　第六封的時候，距離上一次回去已經相隔半年，威廉信裡終於鬆口下次抵達科茵福羅的日期，費爾席克這才去了一封信，讓威廉了解那段時間他沒有任何安排。

　　

　　威廉的船班抵達科茵福羅的當天，費爾席克親自到港口接船。剛會合，威廉在前往飯店的馬車裡就鄭重向費爾席克道歉。因為其實不知道到底是哪一個部分觸怒費爾席克，以至於費爾席克不願回信，所以威廉針對所有可能性都提出解釋：他上一次真的沒有辦法延長停留的天數，也十分抱歉未經審慎思考就向費爾席克提出一起走的請求。費爾席克凝視著威廉，知道威廉沒有做錯事，是自己無法接受明明早該覺悟的狀況，是自己無法排解心裡的不平衡。

　　馬車裡的沉默總是讓人難以忍受，對威廉而言更甚。每次來科茵福羅都是從滿檔的行程裡費力擠出時間，他比任何人都希望好好的和費爾席克相處。灰髮的子爵無聲嘆了口氣，認為費爾席克還是沒有原諒自己。他本想再度開口致歉，甚至如果費爾席克想要，他能做更多，但這一回費爾席克制止了他。

　　「不要再說了，難道你回新大陸只為了對我道歉？」

　　威廉被這話封住無限歉意，費爾席克的反問基本上沒有說錯，除卻威廉就是想見到費爾席克本人，這一個一直隱藏在心底的最奢侈的答案。儘管如此，很顯然的，向費爾席克坦承其此是他此行拜訪的最大目的也不是適切的回答，於是威廉只能點點頭表示了解，按照預定和費爾席克前往飯店。

　　完成入住手續後，威廉帶著費爾席克前往艾拉克談貿易，那天他們回到飯店休息的時間有些晚，洗過澡的費爾席克沒有等威廉把文件處理完畢就不小心先睡著了，第二天也比威廉晚醒。吃早餐時，威廉沒動幾口，他將依照諾言所帶來的受損羅嘉立歐交給費爾席克，黑髮斥候小心翼翼的接過，那頓早餐很不定神的，分心將羅嘉立歐已破碎的晶體從基台上取下，接到另一條事先準備的鍊子上，做成長項鍊低調的藏在衣服裡。

　　等費爾席克明顯吃飽，威廉叫住無聊翻閱起報紙的他，認真向他詢問心中的矛盾。

　　「費爾席克，如果一直維持現狀，對你來說會不會還不如結束比較好？」

　　「嗯？」沒頭沒尾的，費爾席克一時抓不住威廉的意思，發出很大的疑問。

　　「我是說我們。我對於長期留在新大陸無能為力，費爾席克，有的時候就連多留一天也很困難，我一定得按行程走，就像這一次時間東拼西湊，我只能留五天。」

　　「……我知道。今天不是才第二天嗎，我不想談。」費爾席克轉開視線，故意忙著閱讀報紙以避開威廉的話題。半年沒見，好不容易盼到，卻只能留下來五天。他當然能夠想像威廉的行程表有多麼變態，政務有多麼繁忙，正因如此他不想責怪威廉，但也不想面對現實。

　　「費爾席克，你好好聽我說，就算我想，我就是沒辦法一直留著，而你又說絕對不跟我離開。你明顯為了現況生氣，可是你不接受我的道歉也不希望我道歉，最糟糕的是我沒辦法改善。我想了一陣子，是不是其實我不要找你比較好？」

　　費爾席克身體動了動，像是企圖迴避而反射性的想從位子上起身，不過他壓抑住了。

　　「你在說什麼啊……」

　　「我問得很認真。對於每次來科茵福羅都約你見面的你的看法，我一直不敢深問，因為我怕一問，現在的平衡就會崩解。但我的初衷絕對不是惹你生氣或讓你感到受傷，如果你覺得停止約你能夠讓你好過，就讓我明白。」

　　費爾席克的視線不在威廉臉上，而是在威廉手上。威廉左手的食指始終戴著一枚戒指，那是祖承至今亞本德沃夫領導者所擁有的身分證明。

　　費爾席克知道威廉在說什麼，完全明白威廉考慮的其實是解決兩人間矛盾與痛苦的唯一解答。他知道威廉不是毫無緣由提出這麼一套理論，他知道威廉說得很有道理，考慮得也很詳盡。但，這不是他想要的。

　　「……威廉，我不想要再也見不到你。」

　　十分難得的，費爾席克用相當直白，絕對不會引起誤會的句子向威廉表達他的心思。威廉嚇了一跳，嘴唇微啓愣看著費爾席克。費爾席克依然盯著威廉的戒指，雖然他當然知道威廉的注意力在他身上。

　　「對不起，對不起。那就維持好嗎？」

　　「嗯。」

　　費爾席克一直盯著，直到威廉放在桌上的左手舉了起來，但費爾席克並沒有跟著抬頭。威廉的左手輕輕撫上他的頭髮，溫柔的梳理，費爾席克感覺威廉的掌溫帶過他的太陽穴，眼淚忽然湧上眼眶，快速的滴到膝蓋上。

　　


	6. Chapter 6

　　威廉滿三十五歲那一年，奧佛路特中部以北經歷了一場少見的嚴冬。由於春風遲遲不發，亞本德沃夫境內糧食產區無法順利播種，與鄰近省份相連的主要河道又發生嚴重凌汛。儘管重大災情主要集中在蘇末爾省，威廉轄下地區只有零星變故，卻也無可避免打擊了亞本德沃夫境內被稱為經濟支柱的數種花卉作物。

　　一方面要處理迫在眉睫的春耕，一方面指示內政大臣控制經濟損害，還要對湧入亞本德沃夫的蘇末爾災民實行人道救援，導致威廉原本計畫三月中旬對新大陸的拜訪不得不取消。也從威廉的信中了解狀況之緊急，費爾席克除回信關心，特地利用關係將一批新大陸產量過剩的根莖薯類農產品出口到亞本德沃夫，在這關鍵時刻無疑是對中部兩省雪中送炭。

　　與各民生部門有關的政務在那段時間蜂擁上威廉的書桌，灰髮的子爵幾乎天天都得熬夜才跟得上驟變的節奏。儘管春去秋來，災情逐步獲得掌控，接踵衍發的旁支末節依然未曾減少。一個月又一個月忙碌的流逝，直到該年十月底，都慶祝過代表秋穫的萬聖節，威廉還是沒有餘裕安排前往新大陸的旅程。

　　

　　十一月底，也就是感恩節過後，亞本德沃夫的一切總算上了軌道。威廉特地以子爵身分參加美泉宮附近莊園所舉辦的在地舞會，享受農家樸實自然的莊稼氣氛，也親眼證實他所統治的土地已經脫離年初的天災。舞會結束，他和親信們穿過夜間的森林散步回美泉宮，才剛抵達夏宮門口，就注意到狼宮的宮廷執事神色嚴肅地兀立在外。

　　「怎麼了？亨利，發生什麼事。」

　　亨利‧雷肯多夫是亞本德沃夫宮廷「狼宮」的大總管，平常總是待在所負責的宮殿範圍處理大大小小的雜事。身為宮廷執事的亨利不可能毫無緣由離開自己的崗位來到另一座城堡，也因為十分了解這位家臣務實負責的個性，威廉能夠嗅出有狀況發生。

　　「請別慌，不是什麼狼宮即將被夷為平地的慘案，但能夠處理的時間實在太過有限，屬下不得不徹夜叨擾以請示應急之法。」

　　下個禮拜就是亞本德沃夫一年一度由宮廷所舉辦的官方社交舞會，也是當地傳統曆法冬季的第一個月份。對亞本德沃夫貴族們而言，冬天是社交的季節，只要是稍有頭銜的人都會回到城裡的大宅，從十二月一直到隔年夏季參與一場又一場社交活動。亞本德沃夫首府是上流階級人們注目的焦點所在，每年在狼宮所舉辦的第一場盛宴，自是揭開社交季節最響亮的一聲序幕。這場宴會被視為統治者展現財力與權力的象徵，自祖代以降至今從未有過輕疏怠慢。

　　每一年，為了狼宮的舞會總是花去統治者大把銀子，所有能夠想像的細節都必須謹慎闊綽：餐點不只做到美觀可口，還需避開敏感食材與味道刺激的辛香料，料理成適合舞會食用的狀態；地毯與窗簾通通換洗，起用上好的織品並且打理到近乎完美；舞會時演奏的樂團訓練只是基本，宮廷作曲家得根據每一年的需求，提供符合潮流並兼顧藝術性的華爾滋、圓舞曲、夜曲；接待侍從、侍酒侍從、御馬侍從的訓練也會一絲不苟的重新來過，同時包括提供他們所穿著的制服與大量鈕釦；即使是走廊上蠟燭燃燒所散發的香氣也會由專人安排，通常只有宮廷調香師認可的香精才能在這樣的場合被適當的使用。

　　這樣的一場宴會，無論哪一個環節都毫不猶豫的做到最講究的地步，其中如何兼顧預算，不淪為二流的炫富也不能超支，便是宮廷大總管每一年的考驗。亨利‧雷肯多夫在威廉來到亞本德沃夫之前就穩坐在這個位子上，可想而知他是個能幹的人，只不過即使是他，今年也碰上不得不感到棘手的狀況。

　　為了傳達統治者對於與新大陸的貿易的支持，同時也計畫替宴會的布置增添新意，今年預計採用艾拉克特有文化圖騰作為宴會主廳的裝飾織物。為此，負責相關事宜的宮廷隨從幾個月前親跑一趟新大陸，由科茵福羅長期合作的在地人員陪伴拜訪艾拉克，千挑萬選交易了一匹價格高於黃金的絲織品。誰知道下午貨物總算藉由海路送抵狼宮，開箱的人一拆開木條就發現整箱織品都發霉了。

　　一趟下來所必須負擔的海運成本以及布匹本身的高昂價位所造成的損失暫且不談，最要緊的在於必須當機立斷，決定出舞池主廳裝潢的替代方案。

　　「既然如此，你今晚領一批人到美泉宮，把國王廳的布簾都拆去。然後聯絡亞本德沃夫各地莊園，五天內提供舞會當天盛開的花苞的莊園予以減稅，就用這些花朵和三十年前最被為人稱頌的布置暫且度過難關。」

　　亞本德沃夫是奧勒菲西亞大陸花卉與香水的重要產區，這裡的花不比一般，每一朵的價格都高於同樣品種卻種在不同省份的作物二到三倍。威廉以減稅的方式變相大量收購，奢侈地消耗在舞池主廳牆面。布簾與飾綴織物採用威廉年幼時一次宴會的裝飾，當年舞宴結束之後宮廷隨從將一整個廳的用料都移往美泉宮國王廳，如今舊酒裝新瓶重新啟用，恰恰注與懷舊風格一種新的生命力。當然威廉也改了舞會的講稿，讓突如的變卦看似理所當然，彷彿狼宮今年的設計一開始就打著向經典致敬的主意。

　　由於農作欠收，威廉最初就打算下令減稅。大量收採花卉當然會造成香水市場價格的浮動，但毋寧說這是將計就計的障眼法──年初的天災大大影響亞本德沃夫最重要的花卉作物生長，可想而知蒸餾出來的香膏品質將大不如前。與其如此，乾脆廣向莊園徵收，可以預期花農們最先上繳的一定是最不適合凝香的一匹。於是事實上遭到花農淘汰的次級品在不被明說的情況下，以「奢侈的黃金」之美名裝飾威廉的舞廳。由於原料減少，該年度香水價格自然上漲，而非因天災非得販售二等貨並落得個等次低劣的評價，亞本德沃夫引以為傲的香氛產業於是依然能穩固其優越立場。

　　可大可小的意外的確平安解決了，只不過，有個地方威廉怎麼也想不透。先前所提到的，科茵福羅長期合作的在地人員事實上就是費爾席克，如果絲織物是在海上航行的時候受潮也就罷了，親自檢驗過該批貨品的威廉卻能肯定，貴比黃金的織品封箱之前一定先出了問題。

　　身為監督的費爾席克當然不可能惡意搞鬼，但要說他對於封箱時的狀況毫不知情也很奇怪。並不是要追究，而是想了解真相，威廉抽空寫了封信寄到奧修詢問，奇怪的是費爾席克的回信只有一句話：不爽你自己來挑！

　　屈指算算，距離上次拜訪新大陸隔了將近一年，兩人已超過十個月沒有見到對方。雖然不能肯定費爾席克的心情是否和自己相同，威廉每次空閒下來總是想念著他。

　　十二月過了一半，威廉終於排開其他工作啟程前往新大陸。每一次的拜訪都帶著最低限度的同一批人員，住在同一家飯店，而這相隔一年的再至讓他們頭一天就經歷粗暴的翻雲覆雨。

　　「很抱歉，我的好品味一次只能維持五個月！」

　　可以聽出費爾席克動了怒，但又刻意裝得滿不在乎，然後激烈咬住威廉的脖子隱忍威廉在他溽熱的身上搧風點火。

　　他的下方劇痛，卻將後果拋諸腦後索求威廉進入。由於太過煽情且明白的欲求，威廉一反常態無法控制理智，在費爾席克大開的雙腿與淫靡的呻吟裡發洩無數次。

　　原來是這樣嗎，其實是在抗議見不到面。威廉能夠明白費爾席克基於委屈所施展的蓄意報復之心態，但也因此顯得運送織物的海事人員以及相關貿易專員所接受的責罰有些太過。

　　他不是故意不回來，實在是該處理的亂象太多。費爾席克不可能無法設想到這一點，卻依然拿價值非同小可、用途也不該被馬虎的絲織品出氣，可想而知真的很生氣。

　　「你明知道那批織物要被用在一年最重要的盛宴上，也知道為了購買，我們付了多少錢吧……」

　　「那又如何。」

　　「沒有，這樣就好。」

　　威廉清楚感受著費爾席克的緊緻，那是真正的意亂情迷，費爾席克太有感覺的叫喊讓他無法克制身體，費爾席克的體溫和碰觸一再讓他的細胞灼燒刺痛。

　　很想很想抓住，但他認為沒有辦法。已經清楚開口詢問過三次，奈何費爾席克不是能用地位，或金錢，或暴力得到的對象。

　　

　　「威廉，你真的不考慮回來了嗎？」

　　激情過後，費爾席克皮膚上因欲望而染的紅暈尚且沒有退去，威廉的一部分也還留在體內，灰髮的男人從後頭擁抱嗅聞他脖子的香味時，費爾席克猶如詢問接下來一周天氣般不經意提出這個問句。

　　威廉嗅著他皮膚氣味的動作停了停，然後加重糾纏他肩膀的雙臂的力道。費爾席克反而轉過身，不與威廉四目相交，拉過枕頭慵懶地枕在上面。

　　「怎麼突然問這問題。」

　　費爾席克對威廉的不答反問不作回應，斂下眼皮盯著身前床單激烈的褶痕。和女友上床時從來不曾這麼投入，也不會有這種簡直要把身體崩解也在所不惜的貪欲。雖然他的生理能夠隨女人起反應，與威廉牽扯後卻一點也沒有那方面的渴望。他知道自己的感情正寄託在眼前的男人身上，而僅有欲念的激情，和發自內心的激情，本質上是截然不同的兩件事。

　　威廉在亞本德沃夫，也會和女人，或者男人上床吧。

　　「費爾席克……我是在公開典禮、貴族們見證下繼承外公的爵位，不可能丟下一句『不幹』就能輕易了事。」

　　費爾席克當然明白，清楚威廉的難處，但他就是忍不住想問。從威廉口中得到如此確切的答覆，費爾席克露出苦笑，然後爬離威廉身邊，起身披上浴袍。

　　威廉從他體內一點一點的被抽離，完全分開後費爾席克感到自己下方紅腫發漲，每一次完事都會留下同樣的傷痕，今天又特別嚴重，怪異的是，費爾席克始終不覺得這是個難過的傷害。

　　「至今你依然希望我定居在新大陸？」

　　「別放在心上，當我隨口問問就好。」

　　這回答有點狡猾，威廉不可能只當費爾席克隨口問問，偏偏費爾席克的問題他也無法給出令人滿意的答案。

　　費爾席克替自己倒杯礦泉水，坐上窗邊的躺椅翻閱起當天的報紙。經濟版提到來自亞本德沃夫的花料價格上漲，而擔心原料短缺的香水商人們似乎都有各自的因應對策。

　　「亞本德沃夫不常見報，尤其新大陸發行的報紙。這個月卻出現了兩次。」

　　「嗯。是這樣嗎？」

　　費爾席克說的除了最近的花料價格飆漲，另一件上報題材就是十二月初舉行在狼宮的舞會。

　　儘管是遠近馳名的花卉與香氛的故鄉，這個省分之於奧佛路特不真的占有太重要的政經地位，國際性報紙沒有必要報導一場區域性舞會。從大貝斯法紐娜的角度來看是如此，更不用提遠在另一塊大陸的這裡。人們尚且不能背誦奧佛路特舊王室成員的姓名，區區一名亞本德沃夫子爵只會更名不見經傳。

　　但很顯然，舞會幸運受到貝斯法紐娜一名社交名媛的青睞。作為首都貴族們時尚指標的女公爵在偶然機會下旅行至亞本德沃夫，依照禮節出席了舞會。根據報導，女公爵不僅對舞會讚不絕口，年過四十依然風韻猶存，展現知性與成熟美的交際花也相當欣賞風度翩翩的子爵。女公爵一句話能讓最不受歡迎的討厭鬼成為當紅炸子雞，若要做到完全相反的效果也易如反掌，可想而知獲得女公爵讚辭的威廉一時行情看漲，費爾席克相信就是在貝斯法紐娜首都社交圈也是同樣的情況。

　　「根據報導，除了第一場舞，後面幾乎都和女公爵膩在一起嘛，她是你最新的情人？」

　　「什麼？格洛斯特女公爵今年已經四十六歲，你想太多了。」

　　「有憑有據，以前你還住在這裡時，不也和大你十來歲的寡婦交往過。」

　　「那時候我才二十來歲，你所謂的寡婦是三十多歲，女人最有魅力的年華啊。」

　　「那想必親愛的子爵大人現在也是後宮佳麗三千的盛況吧。」

　　「怎麼可能……你在胡說什麼，我在那邊可是有交往對象的。」

　　「雷肯多夫家族的長孫女，你和她床上很合得來？」

　　「我和她還沒進展到那種關係。」

　　「和之前兩任呢？你不可能在亞本德沃夫十年來都沒有性伴侶。」

　　「我和第一任上床之前就分手了，亞本德沃夫的未婚女性貴族在性道德方面的操守把持得很嚴格。」

　　「你也太四兩撥千金，就算如此你也有床伴吧，更何況第二任不是離過婚，不可能還是處女。」

　　「我和黛妮絲確實有，期間若有需要腓特烈也會替我找人。」

　　「也包括男人？」

　　「……亞本德沃夫的確有這些男性，但我沒找過。」

　　「沒找過的意思是你想找只是沒去找嗎。」

　　「費爾席克，我為什麼非得找男人不可？」

　　費爾席克泱泱不快，故作無事將報紙翻開新的一頁，卻無法集中精神讀出社會版的標題，這讓他莫名其妙發起火。

　　「女公爵不正是理想對象，在貝斯法紐娜首都，女公爵的入幕之賓可都對與她的閨房韻事讚不絕口。」

　　依然留在床上的威廉若有所思的望著他，接著也下床披上浴袍，走到他身邊。

　　「你在意我的性關係在意到尖酸刻薄了。」

　　「少轉移話題。」

　　「格洛斯特女公爵是遠道而來的客人，而且是貴客，我身為舞會主人，當然得盡地主之誼。我們的關係就僅止於此，沒有其他額外增生的花枝柳結。」

　　「是嗎，那或許等亞本德沃夫有了女主人，陪伴貴婦人的工作就不會落到你頭上。到時候若還是殷勤接待，緋聞就其來有自。」

　　「話並不是這麼說的……」

　　「我想問，為什麼亞本德沃夫的年輕子爵遲遲不結婚？」

　　威廉愣了愣，一臉驚愕。

　　「你說什麼？」

　　「全奧佛路特在適婚年齡的單身貴族一定不多，經過女公爵加持你的身價肯定更提高不少。你治理的省份和貧瘠兩個字可一點關係也沒有，亞本德沃夫子爵又是傳承自奧佛路特王室的旁支不是嗎？來頭可不小。有臉皮有金錢也有爵位，就只差個對象，雖然亞本德沃夫不是最主要的省分，一個人掌理宮廷內外明明很辛苦。」

　　「這件事情和你說的又有什麼關係？」

　　「差點忘了，你非回去繼承爵位不可不正是因為亞本德沃夫缺少嫡系繼承人，到現在都不考慮成立家室真的無所謂嗎，子爵大人。」

　　威廉就像喉嚨被掐住了，一時給不出回應。過了良久，他稍稍遠離費爾席克，走到小吧台前開了一瓶威士忌。

　　「你希望我結婚？到那時候我邀請你出席你會來嗎？」

　　過於奇怪的語氣起伏，就像說這句話的同時極力掩藏某種情緒，費爾席克抬起頭，從威廉斜望下方的眼神捕捉到怒意，卻剎那又被收得一乾二淨。

　　費爾席克嚥下口水，搞不清楚剛才是他的錯覺還是威廉真的火了，對於威廉的問題半個字也答不出來。

　　「到那種時候我邀請你，你會肯去亞本德沃夫嗎？」

　　威廉又重複了一次問題。本來在往角杯裡注入威士忌，卻冷不防抽手把酒瓶擲向牆壁，厚實的玻璃瓶身沒碎，裡頭的威士忌卻濺得四散，威廉的浴袍、沙發和高級壁紙上盡是飛濺的淡褐色酒液。

　　費爾席克愣在原地，也聽到房間外立即傳來親信的敲門聲。

　　「沒事，不要進來。」威廉喝住外頭，語氣平穩，一點也看不出生氣的跡象，只不過當他一轉頭盯著費爾席克，費爾席克便知道自己真的惹起一頭野獸。

　　「我在問，你會去嗎？」

　　「……我不會。」費爾席克低下頭，垂下的手指捏緊浴袍：「絕對不可能去。」

　　他不知道威廉的脾氣來自於什麼，因為喜歡他才生氣，還是覺得他多事了所以生氣，或者他咄咄逼人的態度令得亞本德沃夫的子爵不得不反擊。

　　但好好的聽到費爾席克的回答，倒是讓威廉先有了態度上的退讓。原本就在刻意克制脾氣，得到答覆後，灰髮的子爵吐了口氣，慢步走回他身邊。

　　「亞本德沃夫除了我這一支，還有四門地位不相上下的貴族，四大家族彼此牽制，取得勢力消長的平衡。只有四大家族和平共處、亞本德沃夫本家又足夠強大的前提才不會發生內亂，所以我不能輕易和任何一門的貴族女性締結永久性關係，這很容易破壞遊戲規則。」

　　「……騙人，四大家族的地位之所以可以緊追在亞本德沃夫本家之後，正是因為從以前就和本家密切聯姻吧。」

　　「是沒錯，但除非我在位時其中一個家族的影響力忽然跌落谷底，否則我沒有從四門家族中挑選婚姻對象的理由。」

　　「說來說去你還是會結婚……頂多不娶這四個名門。」

　　「是嗎。若你出席婚禮，就舉辦吧。」

　　「我才不會去。」

　　「那我就不會結。」

　　威廉話中有話，費爾席克卻沒聽出來。

　　「什麼啊，你這種──」

　　「你不在場的婚禮我沒興趣。」

　　沒有比這句話涵義更明確的發言，要說威廉其實求婚了也不為過。但他本人並沒有求婚的意思，他認為就算他提起，費爾席克也不可能答應，他只是很老實的說出對於自己理想婚禮的想法罷了。

　　而費爾席克，依然聽不懂，反而誤會威廉的想法逕自的發起脾氣：「我才不要去參加你的婚禮，我為什麼要去？而且為什麼我去了你才肯結，故意結給我看的嗎？你耍我嗎！」

　　威廉站在他身邊，手指探進他的浴袍摸向後腰將他拉起抱著。

　　「我沒有耍你。」

　　「你講話根本前後矛盾！」

　　「我誠實告訴你我的想法了。」

　　威廉的手摸向他，只穿著浴袍，很難抵擋威廉的撫弄。

　　「你能等嗎，給我五年或更久一點。」

　　「哎？」

　　「要我馬上離開子爵的位子回來這裡幾乎不可能，除非我犯下天理不容的大錯並被王室褫奪領地頭銜。」

　　「我不是說了，那件事當我隨口問問。我們明明正在談──」

　　「費爾席克，我唯一想到的可行方法是立出讓那些老頑固滿意的繼承人。這一招絕對無法立竿見影，必須花費五年或更久的時間。」

　　「所以你要結婚好讓女人懷孕生下你的小孩你就可以回來？你想要用這種方法！」

　　「這怎麼可能只花五年。」

　　「那你到底想要怎麼樣！」

　　「我會立旁系的堂表弟作第二順位繼承人。既然我沒有家室，沒有私生子，又遲遲不結婚，亞本德沃夫的貴族會同意我的作法。」

　　「你騙誰，這並不容易……就因為那塊土地除你之外的其他人都不夠資格擁有繼承權，他們才千里迢迢挑選你回去。」

　　「我知道，所以我說你要給我時間。畢竟現在掌權的是我，如果態度夠強勢，我能改變這件事，只是我不保證事情能進展迅速。」

　　「不要一邊說這種話一邊摸我……」

　　「你今天一直在試探我。」威廉的唇靠在費爾席克的脖子旁，一邊囓咬一邊留下口水。

　　「才不是！」

　　「費爾席克，我過幾天就得回去，不要跟我擺臭臉，算我求你。」

　　威廉一口咬在他耳邊，好似把許多話語一起咬進他耳裡，然後舔了起來。費爾席克半邊的身體都酥麻了，威廉還一面梳過他的頭髮，讓指間的溫度略過他後頸，然後嘴唇移向耳後，費爾席克清楚聽到威廉的深淺吐息。

　　為什麼從第一次拒絕跟威廉離開新大陸的邀請後，就沒聽威廉說過愛他……費爾席克覺得好難過，他伸手抱住威廉，將威廉的頭扣在頸側，彷彿要威廉吻得更深，而威廉也的確回應他的期許，他感到自己的皮膚逐漸因敏感而躁熱難耐。

　　威廉一手往下，撩起他的浴袍，從底下探入他雙腿。察覺到威廉的節奏，費爾席克的欲望來了，他屈起右膝蹭上威廉，以大開腿間的姿勢小幅度在威廉大腿根部磨蹭。

　　明明同樣的事情做了一整個下午，他卻還能超出自己意料的再次發情。前面漲了起來，而後面需要另一種不同的刺激。他用騎在威廉腰上的腿點燃威廉的火，不住顫動磨擦直到兩人開始分泌體液。

　　因為太有感覺，費爾席克不讓威廉做足前戲，就用肢體引導威廉將下方一步步進入體內。威廉在他體內腫脹發熱，他一扭腰，威廉便發出輕喘，一想到有別的女人也分享過這些，費爾席克就懊惱起來。正因為不肯隨威廉離開，才讓威廉身邊的位子被其他人共有，他不只一次後悔當初的回絕，儘管再讓他做決定，他也會說出同樣的話，心裡卻也幻想，如果他能拋下家族和面子，現今的他是不是能夠擁有那些他得不到的部分。

　　他很喜歡威廉，很愛威廉，見面的次數明明就低得難看，在一起的天數也少得可憐，他卻無法控制每見一次面，身上的細胞就發狂一次的騷動。高潮的時候他像是壞掉的玩具，全身肌肉一顫一顫的痙攣，那種感覺讓他害怕，過多的快感使他無法自已。威廉的臉龐埋在他胸前，而他連緊緊抓住威廉都做不到，失去協調的肢體無助的發著抖，他被威廉箍著，支撐著，腰部與大腿完全失去知覺，白濁色的體液間歇噴在兩人之間。

　　「費爾席克……聽我說。」威廉滿頭大汗的從他胸前抬起頭，伸手梳開他的瀏海，擦過他濕潤迷濛的眼角：「我答應你，每五個月，一定回來見你一次。」

　　從費爾席克這對眼睛看出去，因滿足身心的飢渴而高潮的威廉好有味道，他想要永遠私佔，鎖在身邊。

　　


	7. Chapter 7

　　為了實現對費爾席克的承諾，事實上，威廉把回新大陸的間隔盡力安排在四到四點五個月，多出的一到半個月是用來確保不要有意外發生，畢竟亞本德沃夫的政務可不是小學生的寒暑假，能有穩定規律的時程表。

　　從這些細節，費爾席克就能感受到威廉的誠意，一想起來便讓他身心暢快──雖然不能說自此毫無顧慮，但之後送走威廉能察覺他的心情比以前好了許多。

　　有一次，威廉安排八天停留在科茵福羅，其中卻有五天必須和新大陸的權貴人士開會。

　　早於威廉的航班入港，費爾席克就收到關於此次行程特別緊密的通知。正因為明白工作是威廉往返兩大陸的唯一理由，費爾席克默默告訴自己必須將任性的情緒收起。一開始，費爾席克表現得很安靜，前往飯店的馬車裡，黑髮斥候頭靠著沙發椅背，但那一趟路程威廉始終低頭翻看手上厚重的好幾封信件，費爾席克瞄到其中有大半是餐宴或會議的邀請。他吞了吞口水，還是覺得吃味，努力裝作不經意的樣子向威廉搭了話。

　　「聽說你這次行程比較滿……」

　　「啊，對，星期一到四的白天都有會議，星期五有一場蓋布瑞爾夫人的晚宴。」

　　「是嗎。」

　　「……四場會議都會在晚餐前結束，我晚上不需要外出。」

　　「嗯。」

　　費爾席克知道威廉這是在表達，晚餐以後的時間都會和他留在海景飯店，可是少掉整整四個白天對費爾席克來說還是有很大的差別。至於星期五的晚宴……

　　「腓特烈說，你是夫人直接邀請的上賓？」

　　威廉點了點頭：「作為第一主客，我不方便帶任何伴侶同行，我必須和夫人一起行動。」

　　「……嗯。」費爾席克又應了聲，再度告訴自己這只是上流社會的社交禮儀。一陣沉默後，費爾席克才慢吞吞的交代：「那個，我也有收到帖子。」

　　「你會去嗎？」

　　「會，我想去。」

　　「你會帶誰出席？」威廉好像慌了一下，又好像沒有，費爾席克不確定。

　　「沒意外的話，貝潔妮洛吧。」

　　

　　連續四個晚上，費爾席克都主動誘惑威廉上床。若真的要追究原因，也不過就是白天工作時沒辦法待在一起，費爾席克卻不知道為什麼，會讓這麼簡單的事情放大心裡的寂寥感。

　　第四天晚上完事後，費爾席克躺在威廉身邊直至恢復體力，才稍微推開撫摸他的威廉，一個人進浴室沖澡。關上門，水還沒開，費爾席克便隱約聽見威廉穿睡袍的聲音，打開水龍頭的時候，威廉開了臥房的拉門走了出去。

　　從跫音可以判定是往書房，並且也聽到威廉呼喚腓特烈進書房待命的指令。每次回新大陸，威廉都會花很多時間陪費爾席克，以至於灰髮的子爵已經習慣利用費爾席克洗澡、睡覺或外出，這些零碎的空檔處理工作上的事情。

　　洗完澡的費爾席克懶洋洋的走出浴室，走到床緣坐下。書房與臥房的門都開著，所以威廉第一時間就注意到披著浴袍卻沒繫好綁帶的他。灰髮的男人放下手中的筆，漫步踱回臥房，先替他把浴袍繫妥，才拿過旁邊的乾毛巾，好好擦著光澤耀眼的黑髮。

　　「……威廉，在亞本德沃夫，你也會幫別人擦頭髮嗎？」

　　從毛巾底下傳出來的聲音悶悶的，費爾席克坐在床邊，拉低視線盯著威廉的腰帶頭。

　　「什麼？要幫誰？」威廉的回答不明就裡，顯然沒聽出費爾席克問句裡隱藏的試探。這答案讓費爾席克揚起了嘴角，頭一往前，額頭就靠在威廉的腹肌上。

　　「怎麼了？」

　　「沒有。」費爾席克搖搖頭，專心感受威廉的手指以適度力道按摩他的頭皮，然後威廉拿開毛巾，取過吹風機。

　　費爾席克知道，在亞本德沃夫，威廉完全不需要做這些事情。這傢伙是省份裡地位最崇高的統治者，一座宮廷的雇員都是為了服侍他而聚集的。剛開始回科茵福羅時，子爵的隨員裡甚至包含更衣女僕，是因為費爾席克不想看著更衣女僕正大光明觸碰威廉的裸體，才以各種迂迴的理由將貼身女僕屏除在兩人的空間外。

　　但威廉，會替他擦頭，會幫他穿衣服，會按摩他痠痛的肌肉，會抱著他哄他睡。

　　

　　吹風機剛接上電源，還沒按下開關，威廉狐疑的往右邊看去；費爾席克也抬頭看著同一個方向，腓特烈站在那，手上拿著一份文件並叫了威廉的頭銜。

　　「啊，是貴金屬買賣合約，等我一下。」

　　威廉放下吹風機，朝腓特烈走去。兩人針對腓特烈手中的合約交談了幾句，腓特烈翻出另一份文件，威廉思考片刻，腳步隨著腓特烈漸漸走向書房。

　　費爾席克無聲嘆口氣，逕自拿起吹風機按下開關。聽到吹風機運轉的聲音，威廉朝這方投以視線，費爾席克沒注意到，頭低低的替自己吹頭。

　　

　　處理完事情，威廉回到床榻邊，一邊用手指梳開費爾席克早已吹乾的髮絲，一邊親吻他的太陽穴。費爾席克閉上眼睛，深深吸了幾口氣，趁威廉的嘴唇離開他額際的空檔，黑髮斥候低下腦袋，咬住威廉的頸動脈，舌頭又輕又重的舔。

　　隨著他的吮舔，威廉的手掌撫過他的頭，然後脖子，然後是背，他的浴袍被斜斜扯歪了，他便用沒有抱著威廉的那隻手鬆開綁帶，讓浴袍順著威廉的輕扯從他身上脫落。他的手掌探入威廉衣內，撫摸威廉的敏感處，威廉抱著他的腰部的雙臂一個用力，就讓他騎在自己腿上。兩人的分身緊貼著彼此，然後威廉張嘴吻他，他就這樣坐在威廉身上，臉孔朝下與威廉無法停止的舌吻。

　　

　　星期五早上，剛醒的他看見威廉就坐在床頭瀏覽每天會寄到的信件，早餐桌上是兩人份的餐點，威廉的咖啡已經喝了一半有餘。

　　「早安，你醒了。」威廉注意到睜開眼睛的他，便把信擱在床頭櫃，俯身給了他一吻。威廉的氣息有咖啡和肉桂的香氣，費爾席克雙臂交纏著威廉的脖子，不讓威廉起身。

　　「跟我再來一次。」

　　「嗯，好呀。」

　　床單很快又被弄亂，費爾席克被早晨的高潮弄到喘不過氣，緊緊抱著威廉許久。中午以前，他終於從床上爬起來，威廉始終待在他旁邊，和他一起進浴室，兩人沖澡後在寬敞的雙人浴缸裡泡澡，費爾席克靠著威廉的肩膀睡了好一陣子。

　　吃過午飯，腓特烈送來威廉的禮服，黑色的燕尾服搭配亞本德沃夫家徽的千鳥紋白色絲巾。費爾席克坐在沙發上看威廉換穿襯衫和背心，然後他主動走過去，幫威廉把領飾摺妥，扣上袖釦。威廉披上黑色的外套，在鏡子前調整外套肩線。在費爾席克眼中，正裝筆挺的威廉實在過份吸引人，他低下頭，莫名煩躁起來。

　　「你的禮服呢？費爾席克。」

　　「我帶來了，不勞費心。」語氣有點兇，讓威廉錯愕。費爾席克再抬起頭，走到威廉旁邊扯掉燕尾服上衣口袋的絲巾，又走向擺放衣服的更衣間。

　　「費爾席克？」

　　「用這條。」費爾席克轉身回來，手中除了威廉的絲巾外又多了另一條白底銀紋的絲巾，是費爾席克自己搭配禮服所使用的。他將絲巾摺妥，塞入威廉的上衣口袋，並沒有讓威廉注意到絲巾的角落繡著他自己的名字縮寫。

　　「怎麼了？」

　　「沒有。你這條我喜歡，今晚借我用，所以你用我的。」

　　威廉好像有話想說，不過後來並沒有開口。費爾席克走到更衣間也換上自己的禮服，他出來時，威廉正在瀏覽由女僕拿進來的手錶和香水，似乎拿不定主意要搭配哪些配件。

　　「要我幫你挑嗎？」

　　威廉點點頭，費爾席克便挑了所有選擇裡最樸素的一只精工錶，然後選了他喜歡的銀雪松和麝香基底的香水。

　　已經準備妥當，腓特烈也一身正裝站在房門口。

　　威廉和蓋布瑞爾夫人約定的時間肯定早於宴會開始，費爾席克則必須和現任女友貝潔妮洛碰面再一同出席，所以兩人都打算提早出門。

　　威廉派遣腓特烈手下一位名叫彼得的侍衛送費爾席克到會合點，甚至替他準備了馬車。兩人分開前，威廉拉住轉身的他，費爾席克聞到威廉身上的香水味。

　　「……你今晚也會回來嗎？」

　　「嗯？會啊。你有事？」費爾席克沒有注意到，這是他第一次在威廉人在新大陸的時候和女友見面，他並沒有聽出威廉其實很不安。

　　

　　蓋布瑞爾男爵夫人是一名年過五十的寡婦，繼承丈夫的爵位在新大陸的上流社會擁有一定社交影響力。如果要把威廉和這名寡婦的互動與緋聞連線，那麼該名記者肯定必須非常富有聯想力。至於寡婦同樣高身價的三十多歲的女兒遠居拜倫，也不會是費爾席克在意的焦點，蓋布瑞爾家族最後一位成員是年僅九歲的小外孫女。這位小女孩宴會期間一直跟在威廉與外祖母附近，後來甚至讓威廉牽著她的手，整宴會場的亂跑。

　　費爾席克在意的對象和蓋布瑞爾家族完全沒有關係，而是那些圍繞著男爵夫人的男男女女。

　　費爾席克知道，正是由於蓋布瑞爾家族的廣大人脈，威廉才會出席宴會，好讓男爵夫人從中牽線以認識更多有益於亞本德沃夫的人力資源。也有賴於過去格洛斯特女公爵的讚詞，威廉明‧亞本德沃夫的名氣不再侷限於特定地域，從這場宴會就可以明顯觀察到，威廉在科茵福羅越來越有勢力。

　　宴會剛剛結束，費爾席克就把貝潔妮洛送回家，然後返回飯店，一點多餘的時間也不願花在對方身上。彼得守在飯店的套房門口，看見費爾席克歸來，恭敬的開門讓他進去，房門關上後費爾席克聽到彼得派人對外聯繫的指令。

　　過一陣子，彼得敲門進房，向費爾席克傳達威廉人還在蓋布瑞爾宅邸的宴後席作客的消息。

　　「嗯，我知道他不會太早回來，沒關係。」

　　「如果您需要廚房準備宵夜或任何要求……」

　　「沒關係，我不餓。」這句話剛說完，費爾席克轉念一想，回頭看著彼得：「你能派人聯繫上腓特烈？」

　　「是。」

　　「腓特烈則有辦法傳話給威廉？」

　　「是。閣下有任何吩咐？」

　　「叫威廉回來前，去科茵福羅的甜點店買布丁。」

　　彼得臉上的表情明顯愣了愣，大概作夢也沒想過費爾席克會有這樣的要求。但盡責的侍衛點點頭，退出房間便派人轉達費爾席克的吩咐。

　　洗完澡的費爾席克等到快十一點，才認出走廊外他所熟悉的腳步聲。他從床上坐起來，看見房間的門被打開，威廉和腓特烈出現在房門口，身後還有那些經常隨侍的熟面孔們。威廉手上拿著甜點店的袋子，費爾席克雙眼一亮，下床興奮的湊近。威廉衝著他笑了笑，把袋子交給他，然後轉頭吩咐腓特烈明天的幾件事情，才關上房門，替房門上鎖。

　　「你真的買到了。但你離開蓋布瑞爾夫人家的時候，甜點店應該關了。」

　　「我中途從宴後席上離開半小時，先去買布丁再回去宴後席陪貴婦人們說話。」

　　費爾席克正在從袋子裡取出布丁，聽到這話感到有點驚喜。

　　「其實你也可以叫腓特烈買……」

　　「你傳話是說要我買。」威廉頓了頓：「你指名我，不是腓特烈，所以應該由我來替你做到。」

　　傍晚跟晚上被迫看著威廉遊走名媛紳士間的悶氣，忽然被這貼心的一句話一掃而空，費爾席克嘻嘻嘻的笑著，打開布丁杯的蓋子一口一口把布丁送到嘴邊。

　　「費爾席克。」

　　「嗯？你先去洗澡，那些女人的香水味很惱人。」

　　費爾席克邊說邊朝床鋪走，爬到床中間繼續吃布丁。因為威廉剛剛才逗他開心，所以這句話沒有任何壞心情的成份，但他還是不希望聞到威廉身上複雜的女人的香氣。

　　威廉動作停了停，稍微深呼吸，可惜一個晚上都被各式各樣的氣味所包圍，他的嗅覺已經不靈敏了。他尷尬的脫下燕尾服的黑外套，擺到旁邊，訥訥的繼續開口。

　　「我待會就去。但我想先告訴你一件事情，我今晚拿到一些滿有用的人脈。」

　　「……恭喜？」

　　「謝謝。但我的意思是，近期內我可能需要頻繁拜訪科茵福羅。」

　　費爾席克偏著頭，用一對圓鼓鼓的眼睛望著威廉，不明白威廉的意思。

　　「我下個月會再過來一趟。」威廉顯得局促，眼神往旁邊飄開：「下下個月，跟再下個月也是，總共三個月必須緊臨著回來，都會逗留快一個禮拜。我不知道這樣會不會對你造成……」

　　「所以是幾月幾號到幾月幾號？」

　　「我還不……」

　　「威廉，一確定時間就告訴我，越快越好。」

　　費爾席克的心情暢悅，他無法形容這種情緒，他好高興。

　　


	8. Chapter 8

　　事實上，要說威廉最近幾個月頻繁回來，對費爾席克本身完全沒有造成影響是不可能的。為了維持穩定的收入，克魯克斯家很早就跟獎金獵人同盟、以及自由之家簽約，因此家族每一季所接受的委託都有一定件數。又由於過去威廉就算最快，也要隔四個月才會再訪新大陸，費爾席克能夠趁威廉剛走接下大型任務，專心完成工作，並且推算威廉再訪的日子，有計畫的讓那段時間的自己處於賦閒狀態，便能同時兼顧工作和與威廉會面兩件事情。

　　沒想到威廉相當頻繁的連續三個月拜訪，意外打破費爾席克長久以來的規律。威廉來訪的間隔拉近了，上頭發包的委託件數則不可能無故減少，於是威廉停留的期間便和家族固定的任務執行期有著相當高度的重疊。

　　如果重疊天數控制在兩天以內，費爾席克還能勉強自己接受，卻沒想到不管怎麼安排，兩邊行程都會重疊到三、甚至四天，事實上威廉前後也只停留一周或更短，如此一來，相當於兩人幾乎沒有相處時間，這結果費爾席克怎樣也無法妥協讓步。

　　他因此做了破天荒的決定。他讓艾爾亞勒代替他領軍，率領家中弟妹執行任務，而他自己在那段期間則從頭到尾都陪在威廉身邊。

　　頭一個月，分派到克魯克斯家的並不是什麼困難的任務，老實說費爾席克並沒有很放在心上。他就像往常一樣賴著威廉，隨威廉三座城市的移動，可以出席的場合，他會跟腓特烈一起陪著威廉，與那些威廉談生意的對象交談或用餐。

　　下午，威廉在書房裡處理政務文件時，他難得帶著一本書，敲了威廉的門。

　　「怎麼了？」

　　「我想在這裡看書。」

　　威廉有點訝異，因為費爾席克過去不曾在他工作時進來叨擾。佇立在書桌旁邊的腓特烈也投以狐疑的視線，這讓費爾席克很不自在，轉身就想放棄。

　　「等等，進來吧，對不起，我只是嚇到了。」

　　威廉出聲喊住他，然後看向腓特烈，腓特烈得到示意立刻拉張空椅子靠近書桌。

　　「您可以坐在這裡，或者您有別的想法？」

　　「……這裡就可以了。」

　　腓特烈稍微清出書桌一角讓他放書，還端了杯茶，這讓費爾席克很心虛。

　　「腓特烈，先出去吧，把門關上，需要時我會叫你。」

　　「是。」

　　腓特烈根據威廉的吩咐退出書房。門被關上時，費爾席克鬆口氣，他知道自己硬是要留在書房裡的舉動很不適切，若腓特烈也留著，只會讓他更不自在，但如此一來工作的威廉等於少去了能幹的秘書。

　　「……我不會打擾到你啦。」

　　「沒關係的。」

　　威廉並沒有停下手上的書寫動作，卻稍微抬起頭，衝著他給了一抹很溫柔的笑容。費爾席克低下腦袋，為了掩飾輕易就受到吸引的情緒，有點慌亂的翻開書本。

　　很明顯，關於兩大陸的貿易讓威廉這陣子十分繁忙，倒也拜此所賜有更多理由留在新大陸。費爾席克說不清楚他究竟是喜歡，還是討厭，其實他所渴求的也只有一件事：就是能夠感覺到威廉一直陪著他就好了。

　　一陣子後，心情平靜下來的費爾席克才開始閱讀起手上的散文。書房裡很安靜，只有威廉的鵝毛筆帶過紙張，以及他自己閱讀時的翻頁聲。散文讀到一個大段落，他抬起頭，看出威廉離工作完成還是有好長一段距離，他偷偷嘆口氣，把注意力放到桌上各式各樣的文具。

　　除了一般會用到的紙筆用品，當然還有作為擺設的小裝飾，像是一款從前一起在古董街挑選的恐龍骨紙鎮，以及以黑檀木製成的筆架。費爾席克伸手撥了撥公文旁邊漂亮的艾拉克琉璃珠，琉璃珠互撞發出清脆好聽的聲音，這種材質連同玻璃作為流行建材流傳回舊大陸，也不過是近十幾年的事情。

　　一個恍神，費爾席克不慎將兩顆琉璃珠撥出桌緣，跌落到地毯上。費爾席克拉開椅子，彎身鑽進書桌底下，趁琉璃珠滾得更遠之前攫住它們。

　　「怎麼了？」

　　「沒有，不小心讓彈珠掉了。」

　　威廉斜斜的朝書桌下看，然後空出未握筆的右手，搔著桌下跪著的費爾席克的黑髮。費爾席克手上握著兩枚琉璃珠，閉上眼睛，過了會兒，威廉收回手繼續提筆工作，他才重新睜開眼。

　　「我有點累，威廉。」

　　「去床上睡個午覺？」

　　「不要。」

　　威廉聽不太懂，寫字的速度慢下來，抽出空檔又朝書桌下看，費爾席克靠近他，雙手搭上他的大腿，像小孩子在撒嬌。

　　「你最近工作都很多？」

　　「對不起，不過這些忙完，明天跟後天就沒事了。」

　　「嗯。」

　　「你想去哪裡走走嗎，遠一點的地方也可以。」

　　「有點想出門，但跟屁蟲很多。」

　　「……以前在你家附近遇刺的緣故，腓特烈不會允許我支開他們。」

　　「所以留著好了。」費爾席克又更往威廉的方向湊近，臉頰枕在威廉的大腿上，發懶又依戀的蹭了蹭：「我想要這樣待著就好。」

　　說著說著，費爾席克閉上眼睛。威廉見狀，右手手掌撫上費爾席克，寵溺的摸著他的頭，一邊哄著他睡。費爾席克聆聽威廉沙沙沙的寫字聲，偶爾會因思考而停頓，但很快又再度提筆，那微弱卻悅耳的音量就像專屬於他的搖籃曲，費爾席克枕著威廉的腿，不知不覺睡著了。

　　

　　之後兩天，威廉的確依言都留在房裡陪他。讓腓特烈帶走處理完的工作後，灰髮的子爵就慎重其事的下令，停留科茵福羅的最後兩日沒有大事不得叨擾。

　　威廉和費爾席克一步也沒有踏出房門。他們在房間裡下棋，玩牌，聊天，他們討論文藝復興時期的劇本，討論存在主義的小說，討論古希臘的辯證哲學，討論開明專制和馬基維力的君主論。不只是威廉親他或摸他的時候，每當費爾席克的思緒因為與威廉對辯而飛快的漫天競走，費爾席克都能從過程中輕易找到更被威廉吸引的理由。

　　這個男人是最優秀的，而自己也絲毫不落於後。就是這種性感的聰明迷倒了他，同時費爾席克也為自己的程度感到驕傲。

　　威廉伸出手臂將他攔腰抱住的當刻，費爾席克也在拆開威廉的鈕釦。兩人的性愛通常滿瘋狂，不過偶爾也有如法式甜點般濃膩滑順的體驗。

　　第二天晚上，費爾席克沖了澡，披著浴袍出來時，威廉正在用唱盤播放拉赫曼尼諾夫的小提琴協奏曲。費爾席克走過去，一邊撒嬌一邊把濕髮擦在威廉身上，促使威廉拿起旁邊的乾毛巾，一如以往以恰到好處的力道擦著他的頭髮。

　　「明天是下午的船班。你會來送我？」

　　「嗯。」

　　「我很快就會再過來。」

　　「我知道。」

　　有三個禮拜左右可以完成工作，但威廉的再下一次拜訪同樣會和一件任務撞期，費爾席克已經拿定主意要請艾爾亞勒多幫一次忙。

　　對於丟下工作只為私情的行為，費爾席克其實很有罪惡感，乃至於他不敢讓威廉知道自己居然做出這種決定。只是一想到非得減少與威廉會面的機會，費爾席克當然選擇放任自己的任性。

　　稍微替他把頭髮擦乾，威廉並沒有立刻轉身拿吹風機，反而將臉孔湊近費爾席克，靠在費爾席克身上嗅聞香氣。

　　「你幹嘛啊？」

　　威廉笑了笑，輕咬他的耳垂，然後舔他脖子後面，一手伸到浴袍裡撫摸他的腰與大腿。

　　「今天累了？」

　　「才怪。」

　　「我想在吧檯旁邊來一次。」

　　「……站著？」

　　「我會撐著你的。」

　　費爾席克並不是想拒絕，卻有些不懂：「怎麼了，突然間？」

　　「你好香。我們沒試過這種姿勢，好嗎。」

　　費爾席克兩頰潮紅，沒說話，只是移動雙腿改變站姿，使得威廉的手滑入他大腿內側，那隻手掌很溫暖，敏感的下方只要被稍微靠近就能感覺存在，然後費爾席克扶著威廉的臉頰親吻他，以此表明他的許可。

　　兩人的舌吻稍歇，費爾席克伸手拉鬆威廉的領帶，扯落到旁邊，並用靈巧的手指拆開威廉的鈕釦。這段時間威廉一直低頭吻他的手背、手心，並且威廉的雙手將費爾席克的浴袍綁帶越拉越低，一面掀開下襬撫摸費爾席克的左大腿。

　　房門的方向卻傳來奇怪的音量，導致費爾席克肌肉一陣緊繃，下意識的抓住威廉，而威廉也不著痕跡的用身體擋住費爾席克，轉身看向聲音的來源。面對明顯正被由外打開的房門，灰髮的子爵扳起面孔，本來和悅的臉色一下子變了調。

　　「我說過，這兩天沒有我的允許不准進來！」

　　威廉說的是亞本德沃夫的語言，在科茵福羅，只有與親信們直接交談才會使用。誰知道，門後探出頭的居然是個陌生男人，這讓威廉和費爾席克都明顯愣住。下一秒，費爾席克看見彼得等人衝上前將對方制伏，腓特烈站在門外，臉色慘白，命令手下將擅闖者即刻拉出這層樓。

　　直到陌生人消失在費爾席克的視線範圍內，費爾席克才意識到自己身上只穿著浴袍，而且因為與威廉勾搭的緣故胸膛和左腿都裸露在外，剛才威廉的手也明顯擺放在無法撇清兩人關係的親密位置，更不用說威廉的上衣被他脫了大半。

　　他心寒了，剛才的陌生人只要有眼睛絕對會意識到兩人的不尋常關係，這讓他手足無措的放開本來緊抓的威廉的衣服。費爾席克並不在乎別人認為他怎麼與男人親近，就算謠言傳得很難聽也無所謂，但威廉不行，他認為威廉沒有本錢惹上跟名譽相關的任何謠言。

　　他這一放開，威廉卻盯著他鬆開的手指好半晌；費爾席克故作鎮定又伸手去扣威廉的鈕釦，沒想到威廉排開他，不讓他替自己整理儀容。

　　「這到底是怎麼回事，腓特烈。」

　　威廉抬起頭，以怒容直視門外的腓特烈。腓特烈進房，關上房門，頭低低的開口。

　　「閣下，那位是立普圖……」

　　「我當然知道他是誰，我在問你這是怎麼回事！」

　　威廉一聲喝住腓特烈。沒錯，被這一提醒，費爾席克逐漸回想起剛才的陌生人是誰。威廉政商兩界照面過的對象何其多，對方是一位近期定居立普圖衛的貿易商人，蓋布瑞爾家族所舉辦的社交晚宴上，費爾席克有著遠遠看見男人向威廉毛遂自薦的奇怪印象。

　　「很抱歉……全是屬下監督不周。負責樓梯口的西門初以為那位布爾喬亞是租下樓層另一半的客人，所以沒有阻攔對方上樓。」

　　「這邊的走廊呢？馬修應該就守在門口，你人又在哪！」

　　「屬下剛才在科茵福羅港，張羅明天離開的行程；布爾喬亞手上握有林頓男爵的文件，並以此出言恐嚇馬修和保羅，使他們對職權有疑慮，不確定以武力強行驅逐是否恰當，才不慎讓對方趁亂混進來。」

　　費爾席克可以察覺威廉大大的被腓特烈的解釋激怒了，儘管腓特烈說的是事實，也完全沒有替自己脫罪之意。他看看威廉，又看看腓特烈，將嘴巴湊近威廉耳邊：「我在臥房等你。」說完話，費爾席克離開威廉身邊，避免目睹腓特烈將被威廉斥責的場面，也算給腓特烈留面子。

　　費爾席克一走進臥房，立刻聽到威廉開罵，其音調之低沉語氣之嚴厲，讓臥房裡的費爾席克都微微感到顧忌，替腓特烈捏了把冷汗。因為是使用亞本德沃夫當地語言，費爾席克無法了解全面的意思，只聽得懂七成，但看來威廉句句切中要點，指出造成這次疏忽的好幾個顯而易見的錯誤，費爾席克沒有聽到腓特烈反駁，只有承擔責任以及簡扼的道歉。

　　腓特烈離開房間後，坐在窗邊的費爾席克聽見威廉進臥房的腳步聲。他抬起頭，看著威廉，知道威廉依然處於盛怒的狀態。出於想要化解威廉的情緒，費爾席克主動伸手觸碰威廉的臉頰，把威廉的頭壓低與他輕靠。雙方一接觸到，費爾席克聽見威廉深深的吸了口氣，然後吐出，本來充滿疾戾之氣的眼神才慢慢的柔和起來。

　　「這次回去我會完整追究責任。剛才對不起，費爾席克，他們的錯誤太誇張了。」

　　「……你不需要吩咐腓特烈處理嗎？」

　　「處理什麼？」

　　「被剛才那個人看到了。」

　　威廉臉色又一沉。費爾席克心想，好不容易安撫住，現在情緒又上去了；偏偏他認為這件事情非提不可，這是關係到威廉的聲譽的事情。

　　「他媽的那又怎麼樣，重要嗎？」喉音很重的嘟噥，因為後半句話威廉已經咬在他脖子上，俯低身子將他壓在窗邊親吻。費爾席克背抵著牆，頭靠著玻璃，幾乎沒有反抗空間的被扣在威廉身下，威廉的吻和很有目的的愛撫，讓他迅速亂了吐息。

　　不行，很重要。費爾席克一邊喘，一邊挪動身體迎合，情緒正高漲，思路倒還糾結在威廉的名譽問題。威廉的手直接摸進他，有節奏的撫弄，他的後方被弄得溼潤而灼熱，清楚感覺到自己的肌肉正不由自主的吸著威廉的指尖。

　　威廉進來時，他被轉了個方向，威廉以後背體位將他貫穿。因為無法控制劇烈敏感的身體，費爾席克的手掌重重按壓玻璃，手指緊縮，恨不得用指甲把玻璃刮破。他扭著腰，將專注力集中在下方，喘息吐上玻璃，形成的白霧讓他完全看不清楚外面。高潮到來之前，威廉急促的在他體內衝刺，他感覺自己又失控了，只有威廉掌握著速度。直到快感達到極限，費爾席克的腦袋完全空白，就好像那關鍵的瞬間他失去了意識，身下的壓力一解，他忽然回神，大喘著氣，威廉的手握著他的，慢下速度但依然輕輕的套弄。

　　威廉的吻落在他頸背上，沿著肌肉分明的線條遊走，落到他後肩，然後是背後的肩胛骨。

　　「你好香……」

　　「最好是。」

　　費爾席克有些沒好氣的推開威廉，蹣跚走到床邊放鬆的癱軟上去。威廉射在裡面，他感覺雙腿間有東西流出來，但他現在懶得處理。

　　威廉追著他也坐在床緣，一手梳著他的頭髮，俯低上半身又在他身上嗅嗅聞聞。

　　明明就只有上床之後體液的腥味，費爾席克心想。他不認為威廉會覺得那種味道好聞，所以他想，或許威廉喜歡的味道是他自己本身。他是不是可以自以為是的認為呢？

　　費爾席克像貓一樣的挪動身體湊近威廉，將臉埋入威廉的胸腹。威廉因而整個上半身都放低，覆蓋著他，鼻子埋在他的耳朵旁邊，費爾席克清楚聽到威廉的吸吐。

　　好一會兒，威廉才起身，抽過床頭的衛生紙擦拭費爾席克的胯下。費爾席克臉紅，不太自在的把威廉的手移開。

　　「我再去洗一次澡比較快。」費爾席克坐起來，拉整幾乎鬆脫的浴袍，懶洋洋的往浴室去。

　　「我跟你一起。」

　　「嗯。」

　　費爾席克停下腳步，回頭等威廉走近。眼前的男人不生氣了，卻依然沒有處理剛才被看見的事情的打算。費爾席克沒有勇氣詢問為什麼，但他想，等威廉回去後他一定要記得控制損害。

　　


	9. Chapter 9

　　威廉一回去，費爾席克立刻進入繁忙的工作模式，帶領家族一連接下好幾個案子。並且委託艾爾亞勒代替自己探查立普圖衛的商人的訊息，艾爾亞勒也很快給予費爾席克回覆。

　　對方的名字是雷諾‧海伍德，此家族在貝斯法紐娜算是中等規模的貿易世家，今年因政府補助開始把貿易觸手伸向新大陸，名為雷諾的分家領導即是被外派上前線的第一人。

　　儘管還無法斷定是怎樣的合作關係，但海伍德家族明顯與林頓男爵有密切的利益牽扯，從很多跡象都可以觀察到，林頓男爵毫不避嫌的提供海伍德家族特權，好讓海伍德便宜行事。

　　威廉回亞本德沃夫後一星期，也差不多是費爾席克開始得到關於海伍德的情報之後，克魯克斯的當家接到雷諾‧海伍德的親筆請帖，邀請他星期六上午一起喝個早茶。

　　海伍德家族確實有權勢，其位於立普圖衛的宅邸緊臨北門鐘塔，附近就是公主殿下的謁見廳，是立普圖衛城地段最好的區域。雷諾‧海伍德年約三十多歲，正是那天闖進威廉房間的陌生男人，今天費爾席克見到他時，可以觀察出雷諾的臉上有瘀青，鼻子也有近期骨折過的痕跡。

　　「你就是費爾席克‧克魯克斯？」

　　他的口音帶著貝斯法紐娜上流社會的腔調，這以一名出身於商族的男人來說有些不尋常。但若再考量自從三年戰爭導致的貴族沒落與新階級的崛起，以及戰後國庫空虛而使國家對商人的重視一再提升，費爾席克很容易便能勾劃出海伍德家族的輪廓：年輕的家族成員從小就被送入貴族公學接受教育，成長過程只接受最頂尖的素材，但同時也具備商人所該具有的彈性，見風轉舵的速度或厚臉皮的程度絕對是傳統貴族所遙不可及的。

　　「我的目的很簡單，想和亞本德沃夫做生意。如果你同意居中牽線，那我想你擔心的事情一件也不會發生。」

　　這是對方的訴求，的確清楚且容易明瞭，不過費爾席克並不同意被人利用把柄。

　　和威廉以曖昧的型態相處十多年了，不要說路上被人碰見，有的時候威廉甚至會帶他出席與政商人士的正式會議。一直都沒出大事，是因為他們在公眾場合都很莊重，也不會有什麼人特地把矛頭指向來自亞本德沃夫的子爵，威廉的爵位剛好大得足以遏止其他人對其的非分之想，在地影響力又剛好小得不會給旁人帶來威脅；可惜，現在看來情況有些變化，樹已經長大到足以招風，有人想來插手亞本德沃夫的貿易好分一杯羹。

　　詭異的是，才在立普圖衛落腳不到半年的年輕商人，又怎麼會有如此的政治敏感度恰巧發現大醜聞？正常的情況，一般人根本不會闖入想做生意的對象的飯店房間，這是多麼失禮又失當的行為。加以蓋布瑞爾家族宴會上雷諾異常主動的毛遂自薦，費爾席克懷疑雷諾早就嘗試利用各種管道與威廉接觸過，卻基於某種考量，而使威廉並不打算與之合作。於是乎，有人給了吃盡閉門羹的雷諾一記鋌而走險的指點，雷諾運氣好，的確成功抓住威廉的弱點。以此換來的是腓特烈的手下們一頓毒打，但腓特烈他們沒有料到雷諾並不因此放棄。

　　「我倒滿訝異亞本德沃夫子爵也好這套，難怪之前送上身材曼妙的處女也不為所動。雖然不曉得這對保守的內陸宮庭會是多大的醜聞，卻也不至於完全不構成威脅吧？」

　　「臉長得像豬就算了，連腦子都像豬還真是令人髮指。」

　　「……你說什麼？說話給我當心點！在立普圖衛我不是沒有勢力！」

　　「以為拿這種事情就可以當把柄，你未免也太高估自己，海伍德。」

　　雷諾背後的主使最有可能是林頓，若果真如此，顯然林頓也沒有隱瞞這件事情的意思。

　　費爾席克知道亞本德沃夫的貿易線，帶來科茵福羅不小的生意量，初期貿易件數還沒有大到會讓人眼紅的地步，而威廉的好人緣也成功讓他拉攏當地商人公會。後來因為費爾席克的協助，奧修的手工品商人也開始輸出貨品至亞本德沃夫，沒有人會討厭帶來訂單的主客，更何況商人之間所販賣的商品並不彼此競爭，這是一門有錢大家賺的生意。至於艾拉克則是威廉以前留在這裡時所建立的人脈，酋長夏曼雖然普遍被認為是個難以應付的蛇蠍美人，倒是願意和威廉維持微妙的良性合作關係。

　　獨獨只有立普圖衛，尚未藉由與亞本德沃夫的貿易取得任何甜頭，費爾席克可以想像林頓對此或許相當介意，因而透過剛來新大陸發展的年輕商人給威廉一記低俗的下馬威。

　　費爾席克利用那一場早茶，從明顯歷練不足的雷諾口中套得佐證他推理的情報後，就頭也不回的踏出海伍德宅。他緊接著拜訪西蒙‧亞連特，畢竟若要對付立普圖衛的林頓，只有與之抗衡的自由之家能夠提供協助。

　　除此之外，只防大狼是不夠的，費爾席克又聯繫一位同樣來自富商家族的朋友，從同業之間側面打擊海伍德的事業。

 

　　威廉再下個月抵達科茵福羅的頭一天，克魯克斯家族由艾爾亞勒領導出發赴沼澤，費爾席克再次從應該隨行的隊伍中離隊，將領導工作完全交由表兄。他陪伴威廉出席兩場貴族夫人的社交午茶，隨威廉赴艾拉克，第四天下午又跟威廉參加舉辦於四季飯店頂樓，商人公會所主導的交際舞會。

　　會上提供的酒水餐點都很令人滿意，威廉也成功與另外兩名貿易線不同的商人搭上關係，這個下午一切都運作得很順利。中途，威廉去了一趟洗手間，費爾席克則留在走廊上等待，一如以往的安排，腓特烈和其他護衛隨威廉移動，彼得，以及其餘三名隨扈則亦步亦趨跟在費爾席克身邊。

　　當時已屆傍晚，走廊面西側是很大的拱形落地窗，科茵福羅美麗的夕陽晚景盡收費爾席克眼底，陽光照得走廊都是燦爛的珊瑚色。

　　費爾席克轉頭打算折返宴會廳的時候，注意到身邊的彼得臉色微變，這使他狐疑地看向洗手間的方向。就守在門口的護衛似乎目睹洗手間裡某種異狀，並對彼得比了手勢，彼得立刻抓住費爾席克，一手握在腰上的軍刀刀柄，另一名護衛菲力也迅速擋住他的腳步，不讓他繼續前進。費爾席克聽見腓特烈的聲音，亞本德沃夫語，要求彼得等人立刻帶走費爾席克。

　　費爾席克知道出事了，他撞開彼得和菲力，衝向前推開擋在門口的馬修，奔入洗手間裡面。威廉就站在洗手台前，腓特烈在旁邊，而最靠近威廉的隔間的門板大開，裡面不斷有奇怪的聲音傳出。費爾席克上前一步，以為會看到更危險的場景，卻沒想到等在那的，是一名全身赤裸、綁著束縛繩索的黑髮男人，靠著牆壁止不住的發出喘息。

　　男人一絲不掛，性器上套著皮繩做的鎖頭，並且因為興奮而勃高待發。從費爾席克的角度，可以輕易從對方大開並屈著的雙腿間，看見被橡皮道具充塞著並收縮的後穴。這性感的男人一臉沉醉的發出淫蕩舒服的呻吟，並且目標明確誘惑著威廉。

　　費爾席克頭皮一陣發麻，飛快的整個人擋在威廉面前。腓特烈趁此時呼喊其他護衛將威廉往後隔開，一面想要抓住費爾席克，未料費爾席克身體前傾，撈起地上的男人，發出拳頭揮中對方的顴骨，並使勁摔到遠些的窗下。

　　「他媽的……你哪裡來的！」

　　眼看費爾席克又俯身想動手，威廉慌張的從後頭攔腰將他抱住，制著他的雙臂就往外拖。

　　「夠了，我們走。」

　　「約翰，張羅馬車；馬修、達太，你們處理掉這東西。」腓特烈明確下令，並緊隨威廉離開洗手間。名為約翰的護衛奔向馬車場，被點名留下的兩名則堵住門口。

　　費爾席克氣急敗壞的在威廉懷裡掙扎，一直想要回去。他注意到了，對方和自己同樣一頭黑髮，而且臉蛋明顯挑過，呻吟的聲音，還有擺出的姿態，怎麼看都像是專業的性工作者，一個出現在威廉的洗手間裡的男妓，費爾席克腦袋快要爆炸了。

　　「放開我，為什麼要走！那個人到底是誰，你認識他嗎，他有什麼目的！」

　　「費爾席克，冷靜一點，我不認識他。」

　　「那為什麼他會在那裡！」

　　「腓特烈會去查，然後告訴你，我們先離開，好嗎？」雖然遠離宴會場，威廉跟費爾席克的拉扯還是惹來不少與會者注意，加上威廉的隨行多，如果再不快一點，就不能趁事情鬧大前離開。

　　威廉扶著費爾席克走出飯店，迎賓車道上停靠著準備妥當的馬車。腓特烈替兩人開車門，一手確保範圍內安全，上車前有個人卻湊近，差點沒給腓特烈張開的防護罩震退。

　　「亞本德沃夫子爵？」

　　費爾席克一見到對方，幾乎要衝出威廉旁邊，是威廉用力抓住他才沒讓他掙脫。

　　「雷諾‧海伍德。你來這裡做什麼！」

　　「嘿嘿，我只是想說你怎麼這麼不識情趣，我還特地找了同樣髮色的耶？」

　　費爾席克甩開威廉，對著雷諾的下頷一個結實的拳頭，雷諾整個人倒在地上站不起來。沒想到貝斯法紐娜的富商仰天長笑，好像雖然被打卻是他贏了一樣。

　　「多麼大的醜聞……你不是喜歡男人嗎，子爵大人，還是你是被插的那個所以剛剛絲毫不感興趣？」

　　費爾席克完全失去理智，動了殺意撲上去，一手抓住雷諾的衣領，另一手銀光閃爍，腰後的匕首出鞘並落下，刀鋒未至雷諾頸項，費爾席克忽然整個人被定住，是腓特烈的咒語，彼得立刻上前制住他並往後拖：「請冷靜點！」

　　「帶上馬車，彼得！」腓特烈刻不容緩的下令，並張出結界不讓彼得緊緊抓著的費爾席克掙脫，一面看向威廉請求啟程，沒想到威廉朝雷諾走去，一手還在維持法術的腓特烈大聲的抗議著：「閣下！」

　　威廉的腳踩在雷諾的下腹，稍微抬高，接著又重重落下，雷諾當場身體拱起痛得慘叫，威廉的靴底於是改踩著他的肩膀，把他的上半身壓回地板，一對深紅色的瞳孔因為憤怒而如貓科動物般狠戾的收縮著。

　　「你再給我污辱費爾席克試試看……」

　　「閣下！」

　　隨著腓特烈的第二次抗議，另二名護衛：納森和西門站到威廉面前，威廉這才鬆開踩著雷諾的肩膀的力道，轉身上馬車。

　　等威廉一上車，腓特烈終於解除加在費爾席克身上的結界，命令馬夫即刻離開現場。納森和西門抓起地上的雷諾，不讓飯店的警衛靠近，當然也不準備把雷諾交給任何第三方。約翰上了另一輛輕型馬車，必須比子爵更快趕回飯店並吩咐飯店的隨從待命；腓特烈向第二護衛安德烈交待簡單的吩咐後，領著彼得以及其他三名護衛，搭另一輛馬車同樣趕回飯店，把現場留給安德烈善後。

 

　　「停車！威廉你停車，讓我下去！放開我啊！」

　　馬車並不理會費爾席克的抗議，飛快的馳向威廉落腳的海景飯店。全程威廉用力抱住費爾席克，並且親吻他的額頭，費爾席克被親到委屈的情緒逐漸大於憤怒，用一對濕潤的藍眼睛瞪著威廉，堅持要下車。

　　「費爾席克，那個人在立普圖衛有林頓撐腰。」

　　「那又怎麼樣……你到底知不知道他做了什麼！讓我下車！」

　　「我知道，費爾席克，但不要現在處理，不要你當面跟他處理。」

　　「這算什麼！腓特烈憑什麼用咒語定住我，讓我跟那坨肥腸解決這件事！」

　　「費爾席克──不要這樣，我沒辦法一直留在新大陸照看你！」

　　直到被帶回房間，費爾席克的反應才勉強平靜。剛關上房門，黑髮的斥候站在門邊動也不動，威廉上前輕輕的牽著他，將他牽到沙發邊坐下。

　　「明天你想去哪裡，到卡塔莉瀑布走一走，還是國王的庭院繞一圈？」

　　威廉一面詢問，一面走到小吧台旁倒了兩杯威士忌，回費爾席克身邊緊鄰著坐下。他將其中一只酒杯遞給費爾席克，誰知道才剛碰觸到費爾席克的手，費爾席克忽然激動的撲到他身上。

　　「你不會其實有心動吧，威廉，剛剛看到那個，你到底怎麼想，你要怎麼處理他？如果之後又遇到這種事情你會怎麼辦！」

　　「喂，費爾席克、費爾席克……」

　　兩杯酒都灑了，威廉趕緊放下酒杯，好好抱住壓著他的黑髮斥候，用固定頻率撫拍費爾席克的背。

　　「什麼怎麼辦，我根本不覺得該怎麼辦，難道我應該要怎麼辦？」

　　「威廉，你同情那個被我摔到地上的人嗎？他分明是被錢收買想來誘惑你，還是你覺得我太過分了？威廉，你該不會覺得我多事，為什麼你都不責怪或質問他！」

　　「費爾席克，我沒有不處理這件事，但我不想要你在現場，讓腓特烈他們去辦，你懂嗎？」

　　威廉將費爾席克的頭壓向自己的肩胛，摟著他的肩膀左右搖晃。費爾席克起初聽了話，但又瞬間抬起頭。

　　「但他們故意找黑色頭髮……」

　　威廉瞪大眼睛，瞪著費爾席克的雙眼，舉起左掌撫著費爾席克的臉頰。

　　「費爾席克，他長得怎麼國色天香根本都不是重點。」

　　費爾席克眼眶裡的淚水打轉，威廉感覺費爾席克全身的肌肉都繃緊著。黑髮斥候微張著嘴巴，不知道該再開口逼問什麼，威廉主動親吻他，哄著他，費爾席克一眨眼，眼淚立刻滑下臉頰。

　　「威廉，你不可以跟別的男人上床……」

　　「嗯，我不會，我不會。」

 

　　費爾席克早上醒來時，威廉正在浴室裡洗澡，身為第一隨扈的腓特烈則人在客廳，旁邊是飯店廚房準備的早餐車，費爾席克猜測腓特烈應該是親自送早餐進來。

　　「早安，閣下。」

　　「早安。」先打了招呼，費爾席克的腦袋才正式運作，也因為這樣馬上回想起昨天發生的事情，費爾席克當下臉色一沉。

　　「你昨天對我做了什麼……」

　　「回閣下，是定身咒。當時情況刻不容緩，但我也不會對這過分冒犯的舉動提出任何辯解，已經做好接受懲處的準備。」

　　費爾席克本想開火，腓特烈的這句話卻提醒他，在舊大陸，下位者對上位者使用任何帶有束縛效果的咒語是多麼大的一件事，雖然嚴格說起來他不算腓特烈的上位，可惜威廉一定不這麼認為。他知道腓特烈的作為很有可能讓腓特烈處於十分不利的境地。

　　「……什麼意思？」

　　「回國後軟禁、勞役或減薪，子爵閣下還算通情達理，所以我不會得到太嚴厲的懲罰。關於這個話題就到此為止？您應該對於其他事情更有興趣。」

　　「腓特烈，昨天的混帳解決了嗎？」

　　「是，付錢的的確是海伍德。那男妓名叫──」

　　「等等，我不想知道他的名字。」

　　費爾席克情緒排拒地大聲阻止。腓特烈頭微微低著，調整立正的站姿。

　　「……告訴我除此之外的其他資訊就好。」

　　「是。我們找到他工作的酒店，並且製造了麻煩，估計對方起碼失業個把月，不會有其他聲色場所膽敢雇用他。另外也查到他的居住地址，如果您想，我可以派人恐嚇，如果您希望更進一步，子爵閣下也會允許我做些處理，讓他永遠從這座城市裡消失。」

　　「算了……不需要，真正該被搞垮的不是他。」

　　「好。」腓特烈點點頭。

　　「那隻蠢豬呢？」

　　「這是我接下來要說明的部分，費爾席克。海伍德背後有林頓撐腰，他們一開始的確想和亞本德沃夫做生意，但現在看起來卻更像是在找子爵閣下麻煩。」

　　「我知道。」

　　「費爾席克，您不知道。沒有人說得準找麻煩是什麼意思。今天是色誘，明天可能是威脅或刺殺，您不應該隨隨便便掙脫彼得他們，您昨天不應該出現在洗手間裡。」

　　「腓特烈！我──」

　　「不管基於任何理由，您都不應該出現在那裡。狹長的空間裡一次要保護兩個容易被當成目標的對象，這件事情一點也不容易。如果您出了狀況，子爵閣下絕對不會同意離開，不然為什麼我會吩咐彼得第一時間先把您帶走？」

　　「腓特烈，第一時間應該離開的人是威廉，不是我！」

　　「您們兩位都必須離開！費爾席克，昨天所有人都捏了一把冷汗，子爵閣下心裡一定也非常不好過。曾經有一次閣下發生過類似的意外，有人把慾火難耐的處女送進閣下的浴池，原本以為只是色誘，導致輕疏大意敷衍處理，而讓配毒刀的女人有發動攻擊的空隙。當時死了兩名侍浴的女僕，護衛們才成功制伏衣不蔽體的女殺手。」

　　「殺手？那威廉他──當時──」

　　「閣下自然無事，否則現在在浴室裡的又是誰？」

　　「這……」

　　「海伍德家族有林頓男爵撐腰，顯然男爵的人曾經混入飯店，這方面的疏失我們已經做出檢討與改進。但老實說，現階段與男爵撕破臉並不明智，如果子爵閣下沒有進一步的指示，我打算暫且放過找海伍德麻煩，費爾席克。」

　　聽腓特烈一講，費爾席克恍然大悟，難怪從威廉抵達科茵福羅的第一天，費爾席克就注意到飯店從迎賓大廳的小弟到樓層的禮賓員都換人了。

　　費爾席克吞了吞口水，他能明白腓特烈為了威廉即將推動的貿易著想，不想在敏感時期得罪立普圖衛權貴。腓特烈的考量有其政治性的道理，而且也是費爾席克很在乎的面向。

　　但費爾席克無法接受因此必須放過海伍德的結論。他決定要從他所能夠利用的人脈下手。


	10. Chapter 10

　　幾天後，正是威廉回亞本德沃夫的前一天，照理說最後一晚費爾席克都會特別珍惜與威廉相處的時間，他卻反常的從早上就告訴威廉吃過晚飯後有些事情。

　　「我要和一個朋友見面，你應該有印象吧，傑兒拉姆。」

　　威廉當然有印象。傑兒拉姆‧比思斯尼，費爾席克的好朋友，來自新大陸最成功的富商家族，威廉因為生意的緣故曾經和對方打照面，彼此不算生人，但也談不上熟識。

　　「你要和他見面？」

　　「嗯……嗯。」

　　「怎麼會約今天？」

　　「挑不開別的日子……」

　　「喔。你們約在哪裡？」

　　「他朋友開的一間酒吧，我去去就回來。」

　　費爾席克東摸西摸的裝忙，含糊其辭回答威廉。這之中似乎隱藏著什麼不願坦白的部份，威廉敏感的察覺了。

　　「你會很晚回來嗎？」因為對方的不坦承，而使威廉的話尾有些落寞。費爾席克緊張的回過頭，威廉卻已經假裝不受影響的看起王爾德的劇本。

　　「不一定，如果累了就先休息吧，別因為等我撐著。」

　　「這麼晚啊。」

　　威廉的聲音頗失望。費爾席克不由自主的心跳加速。

　　「我會盡早回來。」

　　「費爾席克，讓彼得他們跟著你，答應我不要甩開他們。」

　　「嗯。」

 

　　費爾席克與傑兒拉姆‧比思斯尼約定見面的地方是城裡最高級酒吧的VIP包廂，傑兒拉姆已經等在裡頭，見到費爾席克背後的四名護衛，好奇地吹了聲口哨。

　　「這是什麼陣仗，當真帝王出巡？」

　　「不要跟我來這套，傑兒拉姆。」

　　「進來吧。你身後的四個小忙人也要加入？」

　　費爾席克轉身看著彼得：「你們去附近等？我和傑兒拉姆要討論事情，一時半刻不會結束。」

　　「……費爾席克，前幾天才出狀況，這種時候請不要為難我們好嗎？」

　　「不然你們留在包廂外，我就在裡面，不會有意外。」

　　彼得眉頭皺得很緊，警戒的瞪著傑兒拉姆好一陣子，傑兒拉姆因此故意露出大大的笑容，還對他們攤攤手表示身上未攜帶任何武器。

　　「那麼，請至少容許我們，十二點的時候進來看看？最遲至少那時確認您安然無恙。」

　　費爾席克瞧了瞧傑兒拉姆，見傑兒拉姆一副無所謂的樣子，這才答應。

　　「好，就這樣吧。」

　　關上門，傑兒拉姆悠悠哉哉的拉開一張椅子坐下。這包廂是傑兒拉姆專屬的VIP室，各種酒類陳列在牆壁的展示架上，從酒精濃度最淡到濃烈異常的一應俱全。

　　「這太有趣了，費爾席克，什麼時候開始你身邊也像大人物一樣有隨扈跟著？」

　　「只是暫時的。」

　　「對了，克魯克斯家最近不是接了好幾件任務？我還以為你很忙，沒想到你根本就在城裡，接到你的連絡時我嚇了一跳。」

　　被問起這件事情，費爾席克的反應不太自在，他邊回答邊拉開椅子在傑兒拉姆身邊坐下：「沒有……讓家裡小的開始實習如何帶隊不是件壞事。」

　　如此這般的說法反倒引起傑兒拉姆的懷疑，幸好傑兒拉姆並不打算深究。

　　「總之，你急著找我幫忙，又怎麼了嗎？不久前才叫我幫你在對貝斯法紐娜的貿易線上搗蛋不是？」

　　「上次那樣效果不夠，我要更具體的，直接打壓到海伍德的事業那種。」

　　「又是海伍德……你怎麼會惹上那個家族？」

　　「關你屁事。倒是你，為什麼非得今天出來見面不可？」費爾席克不太開心的皺起眉頭，用腳用力踢了傑兒拉姆的椅子：「就跟你說今天不好，我有行程，你這豬腦就是聽不懂人話。」

　　「討厭啦，誰叫我明天、後天、大後天、大大後天都有重要的會議，只好今天約你？」

　　費爾席克翻了白眼，不相信游手好閒的紈褲子弟有嘴上說的忙碌，而且沒必要故意用奇怪的女人語氣回答問題吧。費爾席克認為，傑兒拉姆只是對於他堅持「無論如何到明天為止都沒有空」的說法保持存疑的態度，畢竟從各種跡象來看，費爾席克這兩天都不需要工作，卻忙到連見個面都推拖再三。

　　「少裝娘！就跟你說本來約了人……」

　　「是約什麼人，會從早上八點到晚上十二點都沒有空檔，還一連好幾天？」

　　「你管我！」

　　「貝潔妮洛也在抱怨，說你這幾個月動不動就不見人影，神秘兮兮的，每次失蹤起碼一星期。這麼說來，其實上一個女人、上上一個女人也說過類似的話。」

　　「未免管太多了，你是我媽嗎傑兒拉姆！」

　　「誰叫我們家帝王悶騷啥都不說，好好告訴我，我就不需要天馬行空了不是嗎～這跟門外那些護衛有關係？」

　　「少暗諷我！」

　　「除了藉我打擊海伍德，也找西蒙‧亞連特幫忙，再加上這幾天酒吧裡流傳的某則流言蜚語……如果在散落的拼圖中多放上一塊最近十分熱門的名字，包括門外護衛等等一切就都說得通了。費爾席克，我還聽說兩件有趣的八卦：前幾天在四季飯店舉行的社交午宴，某個海外大貴族和海伍德起了衝突，剛好你也在場？另外蓋布瑞爾男爵夫人上個月舉辦的晚會，你居然佩戴紋有亞本德沃夫家徽的千鳥紋絲巾出席？」

　　「什麼？就算我在四季飯店又怎麼樣！而且我哪……」費爾席克本來下意識的要否認根本不可能的事情，但他恍然一想，當天下午自己的確有過特別的舉動。

　　「亞本德沃夫家徽的千鳥紋？那條絲巾……」

　　「非同小可喔～不是家族的人不能佩戴的表明身分的絲巾～」傑兒拉姆吹了聲口哨：「溫斯雷家的公子告訴我的，他聽到歌帝華爵士警告老是找你麻煩的朋頓家族的少爺，你當天的穿著顯示有很硬的人罩著，勸他不要亂來。」

　　「那只剩一張嘴的死娘砲敢惹我就來啊！但這到底關你屁事，拿出來講幹嘛？你一天不煩我會死嗎，傑兒拉姆！」

　　「我實在搞不懂你的用意耶？帝王小親親，事情都那麼明顯了，你卻依然不想承認，這是基於你的意思、還是對方不想聲張的意思？」

　　費爾席克真的不耐煩了，抓過桌邊的威士忌重放在傑兒拉姆面前：「關於胡亂猜測的部分就到此為止，一句話，我提出的請求，你幫還不幫？」

　　「哇喔──把整瓶酒扣到我面前，小親親要跟我乾了交杯酒的意思嗎？」

　　「不要轉移話題！」

　　「打擊海伍德的代價沒有外界想像的小喔。」

　　「幫還不幫？」

　　「好啊，但有個條件。」

　　「說來聽聽。」

　　「今天陪我喝酒～」

　　費爾席克又對傑兒拉姆翻白眼：「不要，每次都喝到我爛醉才結束。」

　　「因為你喝醉很可愛啊～我愛死你喝醉呢！」

　　「我不要，就說了晚一點還有事。」

　　「那我不幫喔？」

　　「靠──」

　　「快點啦～」

 

　　彼得在十二點的時候確認了VIP包廂裡的狀況，誰知道他一打開門臉色就刷白了，費爾席克爛醉在桌子上，旁邊是穿著西裝卻已鬆開領帶，臉色微紅的傑兒拉姆。兩人面前擺著大量酒精飲料瓶罐，費爾席克的手還握在一只威士忌杯上，迷迷濛濛的嘟噥著。

　　「菲力，立刻去張羅馬車。達太，連絡店經理要求使用後門。雅各，跟我進來。」

　　彼得和雅各一進房，半醉未倒的傑兒拉姆就舉起酒杯對兩人致意。

　　「比思斯尼先生，今天就到此為止，我們帶克魯克斯閣下回去休息。」

　　「喂喂喂等一等，這也太粗魯了吧，我可沒說要放他走喔？」

　　傑兒拉姆這句略帶挑釁的發言引起彼得的警戒，只見亞本德沃夫宮廷排名前十的近戰士拉起了防衛線。

　　「您這話什麼意思？」

　　「好兇喔！我好奇心比較重嘛。叫你們主子親自來接人，我就放親親小帝王走～」

　　「以您的身分並不適合在這般場合提出如此不切實際的要求，彼思斯尼先生。」

　　「怎麼會不切實際，帝王很少有求於我，想知道是誰讓帝王煩惱是很正常的想法吧？再說，香檳王和年份好的蒙塔榭葡萄酒我們好像各開了十瓶……可是我剛剛發現忘記帶錢包出門唉，這下子酒錢該如何是好～這邊的老闆娘可是很兇的！」

　　彼得聽了一愣，環視瓶罐散落的桌面，的確看見好幾瓶高價位酒精飲料……重點在於這到底是什麼喝法，如果傑兒拉姆目的不在故意找碴，那就是在沒腦的炫富。

　　「如果被留下來該怎麼辦～你們頭上的不可能樂見帝王被罰掃廁所吧？」說著說著，傑兒拉姆抓起費爾席克的手故意擺出拿掃把的動作，然後自己也可憐兮兮的做出刷馬桶的動作。

　　沒錢的話，由彼得代付亦或以威廉的名字賒帳就能夠解決，但傑兒拉姆提到的「有求於我」大大讓彼得起了疑心。

　　只要人在科茵福羅的期間，彼得向來負責費爾席克的全程護衛工作，任何不利於費爾席克的狀態都是彼得必須防範的範圍。而既然費爾席克有求於人，就會有之後償還人情的問題，想當然爾威廉不會樂見此般情態。

　　可惜的是，彼得就算詢問傑兒拉姆也不會得到回答吧，對方是彼思斯尼的富三代，其家族財力之雄厚就連威廉也要顧忌三分，當然不會因為一名護衛的問句而將與費爾席克的交易全盤托出。如此一來，事態之嚴重已經脫離彼得的掌控範圍，盡早回報並讓更適合的人接手才是明智的決定。

　　「……我知道了，只要大老闆出馬您就無話可說？」

　　「看看囉，如果你們的主子太容易被我牽著鼻子走，可就不是我的錯歐。」

　　「關於這一點您多慮了。雅各，你趕回去，請閣下趕緊過來一趟。」

　　「是。」

 

　　威廉和腓特烈、以及另外幾位部屬抵達VIP包廂時，傑兒拉姆已經當著彼得的面，一個人把半瓶葡萄酒喝完，並且把玩著好幾個軟木塞，在指間練習手技。

　　「喔，果然就是你啊？最近讓帝王奔走的主角。」

　　威廉愣了一下，沒聽懂傑兒拉姆在說什麼，然後看向趴在桌上睡得迷迷糊糊的費爾席克，立刻靠過去探查狀況。

　　「你給他喝了多少？」

　　「不算多，他酒量又不好。」

　　「既然你明知道，為什麼還要灌他酒？彼思斯尼先生。」

　　「好玩啊，不這樣你會出門嗎？」

　　「如果你的目的是見我，透過貴家族的聯繫這不會是件難事。」

　　「不對喔，我不想見威廉明‧亞本德沃夫，早在爺爺和老爸那聽夠你的名字了，我想見的是偷偷保護費爾席克的神秘蒙面男。」

　　「那麼現在你也見到了。」

　　威廉輕輕抱起費爾席克，將他的頭按在肩膀上避免搖晃，費爾席克發出酒醉不適的呻吟，這讓威廉按著費爾席克的手釋放出神聖光芒，費爾席克用鼻子蹭了蹭威廉的肩膀，然後往威廉的脖子縮，張開手臂抱著威廉，吊在威廉身上睡。

　　「你滿有經驗的嘛……費爾席克可沒比你小隻多少。」

　　「與你無關。」

　　「又是與我無關，怎麼兩個人都這樣～說說看嘛，你們到底是什麼關係啊？」

　　「我說了，與你無關。」

　　「怎麼會無關，親親小帝王可是有女朋友的，沒想到，這兩天酒吧裡竟在流傳奇怪的傳言～剛好主角之一是您，子爵大人。」

　　傑兒拉姆意有所指的笑容讓威廉起了警覺，本來打算無視對方離開包廂，這又停下腳步。傑兒拉姆的說法並不隱晦，威廉很容易就聽明白暗示，他轉頭看向腓特烈，腓特烈得到指令，便指名另一名護衛馬修，只見馬修迅速出了包廂。

　　「是誰在散播這些無稽之談？」

　　「怎麼會是無稽之談，我看你很呵護他啊。」

　　「我問你是誰在散播的。」

　　「好兇、好兇。」傑兒拉姆笑吟吟，把手上的軟木塞當成球一顆一顆輪流拋接：「費爾席克約我見面，目的就是懲罰幕後唯恐天下不亂的壞蛋，你急什麼。」

　　威廉瞪著傑兒拉姆，百般的感到不暢快。很顯然傑兒拉姆硬是把他找來，就是要透露費爾席克的行動，但又基於守信或道義，或者就只是好玩的緣故，故意不把話講白。

　　「費爾席克給了你什麼？」

　　「什麼什麼？」

　　「費爾席克找你幫忙，他以什麼作為回報？」

　　「這個嘛……陪最近剛被女朋友甩了的可憐蟲喝酒，喝到醉倒為止呀。平常死要面子的傲嬌帝王每次喝醉都好可愛，會嘀嘀咕咕的把牢騷都發出來～」

　　「彼思斯尼！如果你真的是費爾席克的朋友，請留意他宿醉的不適比一般人嚴重，不需要為了娛樂拿他的健康開玩笑。」

　　「我又不是他的情人，管這麼多？」

　　傑兒拉姆擠眉弄眼，毫不在乎的趁機消費兩人的曖昧。既然對方是故意的，那其實就沒有溝通餘地了，再加上也顧忌醉酒的費爾席克的身體狀況，威廉決定先回飯店再說。

　　「腓特烈，張羅離開的程序，讓馬車開到後門，我們走。」

　　「是。」

　　「帳單呢？」

　　「你自己付。」威廉氣沖沖的答覆。彼得依言把酒吧開立的帳目交到傑兒拉姆面前，這讓傑兒拉姆放聲大笑。

　　「好～小～氣～帝王小親親討厭小氣的男人的喔的喔的喔的喔！」

　　威廉明對此絲毫不予理睬。眼看一行人真的要離去了，傑兒拉姆才鬆口。

　　「愛吃醋的亞本德沃夫大人，雖然的確有人存心搞鬼，但真的要追究起責任，你跑不掉的。」

　　「……你說什麼？」

　　「上個月的舞會，我是指蓋布瑞爾男爵夫人的舞會。」

　　「那場舞會怎麼了？」

　　「帝王佩戴你的絲巾出席對吧，但這個小笨蛋好像沒有發覺他的行為的嚴重性。」

　　威廉聽到傑兒拉姆的話了，卻依然一臉茫然，他沒聽懂傑兒拉姆的意思。

　　「他的確佩戴我的絲巾。所以呢？」

　　「你以為你在新大陸，還和以前一樣毫不起眼嗎？十年前或許如此，甚至連亞本德沃夫在地圖上的哪裡也沒幾個新大陸的人指得出來，但近幾年和亞本德沃夫的通商規模越來越大，你的在地影響力可不比一些貝斯法紐娜貴族小。亞本德沃夫的紋章長什麼樣子，只要有點政治敏感度的人都會調查，甚至調查更多細節，例如只在奧佛路特境內流傳的千鳥紋變體或者宮廷卷草紋變體，彆扭鬼帝王偏偏戴著紋有亞本德沃夫變體紋章的絲巾出席正式場合，明眼人一看就在猜這究竟是怎麼回事。」

　　傑兒拉姆的一番話幾乎給威廉當頭棒喝。他當然明白情勢不比從前，卻沒想過自己已經變得比估計中還要招人注目。他十分清楚讓費爾席克使用他的絲巾出席正式場合太敏感，但他以為根本不會有人發覺。

　　「……我聽見了。」

　　「我是搞不懂你們在鬧什麼啦，但要嘛說出來，要嘛沒打算說出來就隱藏好，不乾不脆的真難看。」

　　威廉明沒理會傑兒拉姆後面那段趨近於教訓的話語，帶領其他隨扈，連同腓特烈離開了包廂。

 

　　腓特烈派遣馬修前往調查，沒花多少時間便回報：科茵福羅與立普圖衛的多家酒吧的確流傳著威廉跟費爾席克兩人關係不尋常的謠言，幸好還不到清楚浮現在檯面上的地步。

　　「如果是從酒吧、而不是從貴族間的沙龍開始流傳的話，很顯然有人刻意放話操控。是誰在傳這些，很明顯有人刻意在製造話題。」

　　「閣下，即使掌握不到證據，您也能猜到對方的身分。」

　　「……海伍德？」

　　「是。」

　　「既然海伍德如此不懂得潔身自愛，不考慮之後的貿易了，讓海伍德知道玩火要付出代價，他已經惹我兩次。」

　　這一回，腓特烈停頓了半秒才回答「是」，威廉知道腓特烈這番停頓出自於什麼樣的遲疑。

　　「你很驚訝嗎？」

　　「有一些。到幾天前為止，閣下都還傾向息事寧人，此次商談中的生意有指標性，將帶來的獲利預期也相當可觀。並不是不支持閣下的決定的意思，但此刻和海伍德撕破臉事小，引起海伍德背後有力靠山的阻撓事大。」

　　「我知道。就是因為不想要太快和林頓對上，我之前才忍著。」威廉停了停：「但反過來說，又何必非要在這個關頭再創一次利潤高峰。亞本德沃夫並不缺錢，我從一開始就不是為了賺錢來新大陸。」

　　腓特烈聽到這段話，才發現自己忽略了什麼。

　　「比起生意順利或者大賺一筆，我反而比較在意林頓認為可以往亞本德沃夫臉上踩腳，或者費爾席克無端被污辱。」

　　「是，您說的對。」

　　「不過，費爾席克找彼思斯尼打擊海伍德究竟是什麼意思？」威廉坐在沙發上，背往後一靠，身體陷入沙發裡：「從經濟面向對海伍德動手嗎？」

　　「閣下，上個月我們離開科茵福羅後，彼思斯尼有一段時間在幾個海伍德感興趣的買賣上做了包場的動作。財力雄厚的彼思斯尼家族這一舉動無疑是宣告海伍德退場。」

　　威廉一手支著頭：「這不是小事，這關係到家族貿易的決策方向和資金調度，我有耳聞比思斯尼第三代獨自掌管部分分舵的生意，或許他個人的權限的確能下令包場，但這不是小事。」

　　「閣下？」

　　「究竟費爾席克用什麼利益，驅使比思斯尼幫這麼大的忙……總之，如果和我的傳言對費爾席克造成困擾，甚至讓他去找朋友幫忙的話，腓特烈，分派人手去各個酒吧解決這件事：花點錢收買酒保，給他們封口費。然後找出上游，三大城幾十家酒館的老闆大概都是那幾個人，情報網也是相同的道理，我晚點給你一些名字，至少十幾年前是我知道的那幾位在管理酒吧裡流通的情報。」

　　「這並不難，閣下，明天離開前能夠辦妥。」

　　「很好。」

　　腓特烈頓了頓：「但我不認為克魯克斯在乎謠言對他的傷害，閣下，他在乎的或許是您的名譽的損害。」

　　「……他在這裡有女朋友、有家人，腓特烈，這些傳言怎麼不會傷害到他。」

　　「是。」

　　「今晚先這樣，我要休息了。」

　　「好的，有任何需要請通知我。」


	11. Chapter 11

　　腓特烈離去後，威廉走進臥房坐到床邊，梳理著床上酒醉而睡著的費爾席克的黑髮。事實上，那天晚上威廉幾乎沒睡，一直留在床邊照看著費爾席克。清晨，費爾席克略略醒來過一次，只是抱著威廉，有點意識不清的感覺，喝過水後又再睡著，一路睡到過了中午才有反應。

　　「……什麼聲音？」

　　「你醒了。」靠著床頭閱讀信件的威廉放下手中的紙張，撥開費爾席克的瀏海幫助他坐起來。

　　「好吵。腓特烈他們在幹嘛？」

　　「收拾東西。今天是傍晚的船班，你忘了嗎。」

　　「……沒有。」

　　剛醒的時候，腦子還沒開始運作，現在則漸漸想起：威廉傍晚要離開了，這的確是收拾行李的聲音。昨天明明是最後一個珍貴的夜晚，他卻喝到不省人事。

　　「我昨天怎麼了，誰送我回來的？彼得他們嗎？」

　　「我去接的。回到飯店大概一點半，你從那時一路睡到現在。」

　　「……對不起。」

　　「沒關係。好點了嗎？」

　　「嗯。」

　　嘴上給了正面的回應，手卻伸長想替自己倒杯放在床頭櫃上的檸檬水，這般動作讓威廉立刻明白費爾席克的實際狀況。灰髮的子爵拉下費爾席克的手，動作流暢地替他倒水，並將杯子仔細餵到他唇邊。

　　喝過水，費爾席克趴在威廉胸前，閉上眼睛深深的吸了口氣。威廉沒有針對前一晚的事情追問，反而讓費爾席克抓不住威廉的想法，甚至害怕威廉會不會生他的氣。

　　他蹭了蹭威廉，然後把頭移動到威廉的肩膀處，在脖子旁邊撒嬌，將身體的重量壓在威廉身上，閉著眼假寐了幾分鐘。

　　這期間，腓特烈推開臥房未闔掩的門，想進來報告離開前的事項，才剛進房就看見費爾席克趴臥著威廉，而威廉正用手指梳理他的頭髮，施放神聖光芒並溫柔的親吻他的頭頂。

　　注意到腓特烈進房，威廉比了個安靜的手勢，示意他出去。腓特烈只好敬個禮，退出臥房並帶上百葉門。

　　「……怎麼了？」

　　「沒事。」

　　閉著眼睛的費爾席克並沒有注意到腓特烈進來又出去過了，他賴在威廉身上，磨磨蹭蹭，過了會兒開始對威廉上下其手。

　　威廉低頭看著他，看著費爾席克認真想要挑起威廉慾火的樣子。威廉沒有阻止，讓費爾席克解開自己的褲頭，一隻手伸進去套弄，另一隻手攬過他的脖子，與他接吻。

　　費爾席克先亂了氣息，這男人換氣的技巧還是一樣糟糕。為了避免費爾席克窒息，威廉主動抽出舌頭，卻看著兩人的口水沿著費爾席克的唇邊，一路滴到鎖骨上。

　　「……你不是討厭在有人聽得到聲音的範圍內來嗎？」

　　「那又怎麼樣。」

　　費爾席克臉頰潮紅，解開威廉襯衫的釦子，再拉低褲頭，整張臉埋在威廉腿間專心的吸吮。他的動作讓威廉很有感覺，威廉漸漸喘著氣，一手不由自主的放在他頭上，帶著他前後的動。

　　過了會兒，威廉也開始去扒費爾席克的衣服，撫摸他的敏感處，而他們的背景音是客廳與書房進進出出收拾東西的護衛們。

　　可以看得出來威廉撫摸費爾席克的過程，費爾席克一直在隱忍反應，他不是沒有顧慮到門外聽得到聲音的人，這讓威廉更不明白費爾席克急著想在當下發生關係的理由，但威廉想，昨天晚上泡湯了，傍晚就得出發，現在這個時間點也不壞。

　　威廉把費爾席克的後方弄得蓄勢待發後，費爾席克坐到威廉腰上，一開始是騎乘之姿。黑髮斥候用手掌壓著威廉的胸膛，不讓威廉起身，並自己主動把威廉高挺的部分放入體內。他坐下的速度極慢，慢得好像會痛，但事實上威廉從他的表情所觀察到的，是他不斷忍耐過於敏感的知覺的樣子。

　　負責動作的也是費爾席克，位於上位的他控制著速度，控制威廉在他體內磨擦的角度。威廉低吟著，發出粗喘，這讓費爾席克更奮力運動下方好討好威廉。作為輔助的潤滑液與口水交纏在身下，而威廉的手一直在他胸膛與腰部遊走。費爾席克動得越來越快，威廉也更忠實的發出代表陶醉的音調。

　　而費爾席克，被威廉愛撫過的肌膚都在發燙，這讓費爾席克用理智盡力克制著自己的感覺。作為主導者，他有目的的避開體內敏感點，搔癢而不刺激的避過關鍵處，以防自己發出太難以面對的音調。但對於他單方面的忍耐，威廉似乎頗不習慣，一直摸著他的臉龐，想要用手指張開他的嘴，費爾席克一再撥開，並且壓著威廉不允許威廉起身。

　　偶然間，腓特烈的腳步出現在房門外，接著便是與馬修交談的聲音。費爾席克聽到的當下緊張得全身繃緊，甚至停下抽動，這讓高潮正一半的威廉喘了口氣，發出抗議的語言，因為怕威廉搶回主權，費爾席克只好繼續動作，不知道為什麼抽動的速度竟不減反增，越來越快，威廉無意的扭腰，費爾席克忽然一聲呻吟。

　　門外腓特烈話說到一半明顯停住，馬修也尷尬的倒抽口氣，這讓黑髮的斥候立刻摀起自己的嘴，想要慢下速度控制感官。而威廉，卻好像不在意這件事，上半身從床上起來，將費爾席克為了迎合而大開的雙腿盤到腰上，直接抱起費爾席克。

　　「不──等等、威……」

　　一改變姿勢，費爾席克就被突來的刺激亂了陣步。主導速度與角度的成了威廉，費爾席克無法控制身體，浪叫剎那溢口而出。

　　「嗯啊！啊──啊啊！」

　　幾乎像在喊痛，床上掙扎的男人動作激烈的把床單扯離床墊。他在並不預期的情況下，以喊叫排解身體的暢意，並且身下逐漸加強的快感讓他失去自制，淫靡的呻吟持續傳出臥房。腓特烈吩咐侍衛們離開客廳，費爾席克聽到收拾東西的人們一一離去的腳步聲。然後腓特烈關上套房的大門，外面終於不再有人聲。

　　威廉舉起手臂撫摸他的左頰，卻讓他無助的不停搖著頭。黑髮斥候費力吸氣，費力咬牙，但威廉一挺進還是讓他的聲音失守。那感覺很實在，威廉正和他做愛，威廉被他的身體所接納。後方不停抽著，快意如潮水越疊越高，與威廉結合之處熱得像有火在燒，威廉很快讓他燃遍，他卻還是無法停下來，一直到很後頭，他嗓子都乾了，身體下方才得到解放。

 

　　完事之後威廉抱著他瞇了片刻。因為實在很少有結束後居然是威廉先睡著的情形，費爾席克不禁猜想搞不好昨天晚上威廉為了照顧他，根本也沒睡多久。

　　費爾席克其實有點餓了，想吃東西，但他沒有臉走出去，門外現在想必全是把自己的叫聲都聽進耳裡的威廉的護衛們。他埋怨的捏了捏威廉，誰知道惡作劇般的力道很輕易的就把威廉給吵醒。

　　「……你剛剛居然那樣弄，我很努力不發出聲音了！」

　　既然罪魁禍首醒來，費爾席克立刻不客氣的開罵。

　　「那樣弄？」

　　「你明知道腓特烈他們都在外面，他們會聽到啊！」

　　費爾席克雖然壓低聲音，卻沒有壓低脾氣，威廉懶洋洋的枕在枕頭上，偏過腦袋斜斜的看著他，嘴角笑嘻嘻的。

　　「……你笑什麼！」

　　「原來你還是會在意，主動誘惑我時，我還以為你看開了。」

　　「誰、誰看開──不對，誰在意啊！」

　　「那為什麼不能在門外有人的時候來？」

　　「你管我！」

　　費爾席克怎樣也無法告訴威廉，因為他很怕威廉在生他喝醉酒的氣，而且再怎麼樣昨天都是他的錯，兩人才會少了可以共存的最後一個晚上。

　　威廉笑得賊嘻嘻的，放棄追問，然後用那肌肉線條好看的左臂抱著枕頭，全身放鬆的側躺在枕頭上休息著。

　　「……你很累嗎？威廉。」

　　「累？」

　　「你很少結束後比我先睡著吧。」

　　「嗯？是這樣嗎，哈哈。」威廉的回答聽起來很不以為意，偏偏回答時半閉著眼睛，費爾席克總覺得威廉今天特別賴著床。

　　「你昨天顧著我一晚沒睡對不對……」

　　「也還好吧，怎麼了？」

　　事實上，他賓果了，但被詢問者似乎沒有費爾席克正在企圖得到確切答案的自覺，只心不在焉的回應著。費爾席克專心盯著假寐的威廉片刻，最後只好放棄。他爬啊爬，窩到威廉旁邊，重重的把頭靠到威廉身上。

　　因為動作粗魯，一定稍微弄痛威廉了，威廉卻沒計較，用另一手環著他，赤裸的兩人肌膚相親著，費爾席克閉上眼睛嗅聞威廉的氣味。

　　房間裡就這樣安靜了好一陣子，從威廉的呼吸聲，費爾席克知道威廉沒有睡著，而且顯然也跟他一樣享受著兩人沉默相靠的氣氛。約莫過了半個小時……

　　「費爾席克，憑良心講，我剛才並沒有故意怎樣弄啊？」

　　「耶？」費爾席克睜開眼睛，發現威廉正慵懶的和他說話。因為費爾席克動了，威廉也睜開眼，從原本躺著的姿勢稍微撐起身體，臉龐就在費爾席克旁邊，俯視著他。

　　「剛才的姿勢或做法完全沒有創新，都是以前經常使用的。」

　　「你……你……」

　　「因為腓特烈他們就在門外，所以你才更興奮敏感吧。」

　　「才不……」

　　「說起來，你的確叫得特別起勁。」

　　「閉嘴啦！」

　　威廉的臉被費爾席克的枕頭覆蓋住，並且趁機悶悶打了一擊。

　　「唔！」

　　「活該！」

　　威廉推開臉上的枕頭，好好坐起來。費爾席克因為鬧彆扭而故意把身體轉向成背對他。

　　「哈哈，好啦，取笑你這件事是我不對。原諒我好不好？」

　　「才不要，你走開！」

　　「費爾席克，我差不多時間要換衣服了。」

　　聽到這句話，費爾席克才回過頭，但視線還是不在威廉臉上。

　　「去換啊。」

　　「……嗯。」

　　本來還在拿情事開玩笑，這一回倒乖乖應了有點寂寞的一句。費爾席克故意看看床鋪又看看地毯，然後看看床頭櫃，看看牆上的畫，就是不看下床走到穿衣鏡前換穿衣服的威廉。

　　「你呢？費爾席克。」

　　「洗完澡再說，反正又不用退房。」

　　「也對。」

　　威廉穿好衣服，費爾席克才慢吞吞的走過去幫他扣袖釦和整領帶。然後威廉對他展開笑靨，在鏡子前面將他抱住，搖了搖。

　　「我真的不知道聲音會被聽到的情況下，你能興奮成這樣……」

　　「閉嘴啦！」

　　威廉又咧嘴笑著，囓咬他的脖子。咬呀咬的，另一隻手不安分的在他身上滑走，費爾席克未著寸縷，這樣的情況下被威廉上下其手絕對不是一個好主意。

　　「不要這樣……停下來……」

　　「下次沒有人偷聽的時候，也可以那樣叫給我聽嗎？」

　　「才……不要，誰理你。」

　　「無論如何都不願意嗎，你剛才的樣子真的很……」

　　一陣敲門聲響起，適時的擋住費爾席克的尷尬，費爾席克睜著圓眼睛瞪著威廉，表情說得很清楚：先應門！

　　「怎麼了？」威廉心不甘情不願的朝門口應聲。

　　「子爵閣下。」門後是腓特烈的呼喚：「時間到了，提醒您準備出發前往港口。」

　　「嗯，好，我已經好了。」

　　以往總是進房通知的腓特烈今天完全站在門後，可想而知腓特烈在避免不識趣的打擾到他們。一想到這一點，費爾席克雙頰又紅了，天知道腓特烈怎麼想的。

　　「你要送我出去嗎？」

　　「才不要，你故意問的嗎！」費爾席克氣呼呼的瞪著威廉，雙手在威廉胸前抓呀抓，企圖留下生氣的證據，然後轉身縮回床上，用被子把自己蓋住。威廉眼神帶笑，追到床邊坐下，手掌拍了拍費爾席克的頭，斂下眼，有點寂寞。

　　「……真的不要？」

　　「不要！」

　　「好吧。」

　　威廉落寞的聲音讓費爾席克有種自己做了錯事的罪惡感，這讓他又齜牙咧嘴：「不要就是不要！」

　　「好，我聽到了，別生氣。」威廉伸手梳理他的瀏海，看著他的髮絲從指間一一滑落，過了會兒，在費爾席克認為威廉差不多要起身前，威廉又開口：「對了，有件事情。」

　　「嗯？」

　　「你那個朋友，昨天那傢伙。」

　　敏感的時間點提起傑兒拉姆，讓費爾席克嚇了一跳：「他怎麼了？」

　　「我知道你跟他交情好。不過……」

　　費爾席克屏息以待，不曉得威廉會說出什麼。

　　「……他能不能不要叫你帝王小親親？」威廉很小聲的脫口而出，接著彷彿是發現自己踰矩般又心虛的解釋：「算了，沒有別的意思，你和他平常怎麼相處就──就維持吧。」

　　費爾席克抬起頭，詫異地仰視著威廉：「他在你面前這樣叫？」

　　「啊……沒事，當我沒說。」

　　費爾席克依然睜著眼睛凝望著威廉，思考威廉提出這要求的動機，而被望著的威廉已經先棄械投降。

　　「……那我先走了，下次見。」

　　「嗯。」

　　坐著的威廉起身，床鋪所承受的力道改變，然後是開門和關門的音量。門被關上後，費爾席克全身放鬆的躺回床上，不一會兒就不安的在被窩裡翻來覆去。他剛才沒有擁抱威廉，沒有跟威廉說航程平安，這讓總是膽小的心恐懼起來。顧忌的心情和面子在心裡兩相拔河，費爾席克最後咬著牙，下定決心，翻身穿上旁邊的浴袍，開門衝出臥房。

　　套房的大門還開著，威廉和隨扈們站在門邊正要離開。聽到臥房的聲音，幾乎所有人都回過頭，費爾席克盡量不看其他人，彆扭的跑向威廉，很快抱威廉一下又放開。

　　「我早就說過很多次了……總之我會再跟他強調不要那樣該死的叫我，好嗎。還有，下次見，要平安。」

　　威廉嚇了一跳，費爾席克滿臉通紅的低著頭，表情很惱。

　　「嗯，下次見。」

　　趁著費爾席克又溜回房裡耍自閉前，威廉伸手抱著他的頭，遮住他的臉，並且在他耳朵旁邊親了親。

　　「我會平安的，不要擔心。」

 

　　威廉一離開，費爾席克立刻聯繫傑兒拉姆，當天就把真的有會議要開的忙碌商人給叫出辦公室，拖到沒有人的巷子裡。

　　「稀奇耶，昨天才見面今天怎麼還特地找我出來？」

　　「你這靠北的小王八！他媽的居然灌醉我，看我不省人事很好玩嗎！」

　　「嗄？挺好玩的啊，又不是第一次了，幹嘛這麼激動？你回去後遇到什麼慘事啦？」

　　費爾席克忽然出手，痛揍傑兒拉姆，傑兒拉姆被揍到倒在骯髒的地板上。具體能說出口的慘事是沒有，但光是少掉一夜的相處都讓費爾席克無可忍受。

　　「好痛──幹嘛啦？」

　　「下次我說沒空的時候，就是沒空的意思！」

　　「沒空就沒空幹嘛揍我，哭哭喔！因為我影響到你跟亞本德沃夫子爵約會，生氣囉？」

　　「約個屁會！」

　　「不然你們那要叫什麼？幽會？」

　　「你還想討打嗎！」

　　傑兒拉姆趕緊從地板上爬起來，免得費爾席克又衝過來。他小心翼翼拉開兩人之間的距離，在過於狹長的巷子裡做這件事，讓他的動作顯得很滑稽。

　　「靠，我關心你耶，帝王大人，所以貝潔妮洛的事情你怎麼想？找那種美人當煙霧彈？你每次跟女友鬧失蹤，都是因為子爵來科茵福羅？」

　　一問起具體的事情，費爾席克忽然噤語，這讓傑兒拉姆很不暢快。

　　「又是沉默大法！不否認的話，不可以怪我亂想囉？我要亂想了喔！」

　　「你好煩，我要走了。」

　　費爾席克轉開身，邁步出巷子，沒想到傑兒拉姆衝過去抓住他，把他拖回巷子裡。

　　「告訴我這個就好了嘛，亞本德沃夫子爵每次過來，你都會跟他見面？」

　　「靠，你存心找死嗎！」

　　「這樣還不反駁，難道他根本就是為了你才來科茵福羅？貿易這種事情派專員負責就好，我老早就在想兩港貿易什麼時候重要到一個省份的子爵要一天到晚跑新大陸。」

　　「他哪有一天到晚！」

　　「一年至少三次算一天到晚啦？你看過什麼地方的統治者可以幾個月就離開領地一次？」傑兒拉姆注意到費爾席克的表情，便偷偷擺了一個笑臉：「嗯嗯……對你來說一年三次不夠對不對？」

　　居然被說中心裡想的事情，費爾席克惱羞：「走開！我要回去了！」

　　「一連串問下來我才想到，其實很久很久以前就傳過你們兩個的緋聞啊，就是子爵還住在立普圖衛的那個超久以前，我沒有記錯吧？」

　　費爾席克拍開傑兒拉姆抓住他肩膀的手，瞪著傑兒拉姆：「你今天也他媽的煩死了！」

　　「靠，原來我挖出不得了的新聞！從一開始子爵頻繁拜訪科茵福羅就別有目的囉？」

　　「傑兒拉姆！」

　　「這樣算算也暗通款曲十多年，喂，費爾席克，告訴我，你該不會對他是認真的吧？」

　　費爾席克正轉身走人，一聽到這問題，表情微妙的變了樣，雖然很快又恢復平常，傑兒拉姆卻注意到了。

　　「真的假的？」

　　「滾！」

　　費爾席克踢開他，傑兒拉姆勉強閃過，扶著牆壁湊過去：「親愛的帝王，雖然我今天很煩，但我想提醒你：要是子爵不認真你不就吃虧死了？你有沒有考慮過？」

　　費爾席克回頭怒瞪著傑兒拉姆，站在巷口氣呼呼的，傑兒拉姆知道這問題好像過頭了點，只好聳聳肩。

　　「好啦好啦，不問就不問，我不會再多事總可以吧。」

　　「我交代的事情做好就對了！」

　　「好啦好啦～」

　　「還有，不要再叫我鬼屁小親親，威廉不喜歡！」

　　傑兒拉姆一喜，正又要開口消遣費爾席克，卻看到費爾席克臉上恐怖的表情，只好識相的閉上嘴，大方露出誇張的微笑。

　　費爾席克氣急敗壞的離開巷子。


	12. Chapter 12

　　費爾席克怎麼可能沒考慮過傑兒拉姆的提問，怎麼可能不煩惱，但他的好面子讓他無從向威廉徵詢答案，萬一得到否定的說詞，他要如何繼續和威廉相處，而早已深陷感情的他當然也找不到自此安然脫身的方法，所以他寧願自欺欺人，假裝威廉對他很認真，畢竟這本來就是可能性之一。

　　威廉即將頻繁拜訪科茵福羅的第三個月，克魯克斯家接獲了一個出乎費爾席克意料的中高難度任務。瞪著遞到眼前的任務發包指令，費爾席克愣了很久很久，直到名人之屋發派公文的事務員出聲提醒費爾席克，費爾席克才忽如大夢初醒。

　　「請問委託文件上有任何問題嗎？」

　　「不、不是。」

　　「那麼請在右下角簽收。」

　　「嗯……好。」費爾席克靜靜的簽下名字，目送事務員離去。他關上門，低頭瞪著手上的公文，心裡一直思考這該怎麼辦才好。

　　費爾席克在書房裡煩惱了三天，不管怎麼安排都無法避開威廉回來的檔期，當然更不可能去信要求威廉調開日期，費爾席克明白與亞本德沃夫宮廷繁忙緊湊的行程相比，他絕對沒有說話的權利。

　　到第四天，費爾席克如同往常先和艾爾亞勒開會討論工作，說明任務時間、地點、規模和細項，並且針對預計隨行的家族成員進行責任分配。但一說到自己，費爾席克反常的欲言又止，這讓艾爾亞勒起了疑心，卻聽不出費爾席克究竟有哪裡不對勁。過了會兒，艾爾亞勒因為走廊上玫爾爵菈的呼叫而朝外應聲時，注意到費爾席克書桌上攤著一封威廉的來信，艾爾亞勒似乎想起了什麼，不確定的看著費爾席克。

　　「威廉最近要過來？」

　　「嗯，下禮拜，你怎麼……」

　　「任務也是下禮拜出發？」

　　問句剛出口，艾爾亞勒望著黑髮表弟驚懼又心虛的表情，他懂了。

　　「你希望我幫你帶隊嗎？」

　　「這次不行……我不放心。」

　　「不放心？」

　　「這個月不像前兩個月是小規模的狩獵任務，這次去雪地，一定要有斥候陪同，我不可能不去。」費爾席克話說得很慢，雖然他知道自己說的是正確的，要說出這意味著無法與威廉會面的一段話，還是讓他很不愉快。

　　未料，艾爾亞勒倒是用相當輕鬆的語氣回應他的艱澀：「這樣的話，可以讓舒曼代替你隨行，前兩次任務都是他一個人獨立完成，這次雖然難度高，夠小心不會有大問題，舒曼能應付。」

　　「……是這樣子？舒曼可以獨當一面了？」有了意料之外的希望，費爾席克忽然緊張的抓住艾爾亞勒，企圖問個清楚。

　　「對啊，之前他都處理得很好，就連野外伙食也調理得不錯，如果他願意多煮幾頓咖哩我會更開心。」

　　「喂，正經點，真的是這樣？」

　　「往冰魔塔比較危險，可是之前你參與的行動已經成功討伐諾比亞，附近也有探險隊常駐，我想可行的。」

　　「嗯，說的也對……」

　　一半是被艾爾亞勒說服，另一半則屬於毫無理由的就想要相信，費爾席克再次做下由艾爾亞勒領軍、而自己不參與的決定。

　　「哎不過帝王，你跟威廉到底……」艾爾亞勒躊躇了一會兒，覺得實在非問不可而起了話頭。他偷偷觀察費爾席克聽到這開頭的表情，雖然嚇一大跳卻好像沒有生氣：「你們兩個到底是什麼關係啊，我知道兩港貿易你也有幫忙，這讓克魯克斯賺了不少外快，但你們遠遠不只工作上的合作吧？上次你受傷，他居然立刻從舊大陸趕來，還問你要不要跟他走，除此之外你也常常跑去找他。雖然你們以前就是朋友，會不會太好了點？」

　　費爾席克盯著艾爾亞勒，心裡很慌張，如果可以，他很想繼續跟艾爾亞勒裝沒事。

　　家裡的人長久以來當然都好奇過，只是基於尊重而不多問，但既然費爾席克現在的狀況已經明顯影響到工作，不給艾爾亞勒一個交代絕對說不過去。

　　「我們……我們……」

　　「你們怎麼樣？」

　　「那個，他……威廉很難得才能回新大陸一次，那段時間我想盡可能的跟他待在一起……」

　　很隱晦，根本沒有解釋任何事情，艾爾亞勒卻感覺費爾席克盡力了。

　　「這樣子啊。」

　　「嗯。」

　　「你每隔幾個月就會有一星期左右暫時不回家，時間都和威廉回來的期間重疊，其實是去找威廉吧？」

　　「嗯。我有說不是嗎，回來也會帶他給你們的禮物。」

　　「我以為只有一兩天，譬如你不回家一周，我以為只有最後幾天是去找威廉處理公事。」

　　「不是……」

　　費爾席克當然知道家裡的人一直都誤會，因為他當初就故意講得含糊又誤導。

　　「所以那段時間，只要你沒回家都是住他那？我知道他固定在科茵福羅的海景飯店落腳。」

　　「嗯，就是那間飯店。」

　　「你和他同一個房間？」

　　「……對。」

　　艾爾亞勒很驚訝，但仔細想想這又是意料之內。

　　「就像他當時住在你房間裡？」

　　「……嗯。」

　　「你們見面時，都在做什麼？」

　　「一些時候會陪他出去開會，或者和商人或政治家見面。」

　　費爾席克沒有說謊，只不過所謂的「一些時候」只佔了兩人相處的不到十分之一的時間。而身為費爾席克的表哥，就算再怎麼遲鈍，這一次也聽出費爾席克的避重就輕了。艾爾亞勒知道真正重要的一定是費爾席克剛剛避開的部分，他不得不追問：「其他時候呢？」

　　「……就待在房間裡。」

　　費爾席克支支吾吾的，艾爾亞勒猜想自己正問到費爾席克最不想回答的問題。可是，這並不能繼續裝沒事，艾爾亞勒能夠放棄太細節的資訊，但一定要得到重點。

　　「你們早就上床了？」

　　「……嗯。」

　　費爾席克眼睛垂得很低，就像做錯事的孩子。他知道自己和威廉上床並沒有錯，身體是他的，他要跟誰發生關係就和誰，他是個能為自己行為負責的男人。他之所以對艾爾亞勒心虛，是基於除此之外的更深一步理由：費爾席克很清楚，他早就把真心給了威廉，偏偏他身為克魯克斯家族的當家，這意味著威廉或許能藉由他輕易左右克魯克斯家，而這麼重大的影響他從來沒有讓家人知情。

　　「這樣子啊。」

　　不曉得艾爾亞勒有沒有聽出費爾席克心底裡的意思，白髮的西洋劍士大大的呼出一口氣。

　　「好吧，我了解了，過幾天我會帶其他人出任務，幫我跟威廉打個招呼。」

　　「嗯……好。」

　　「他上次送的香料超棒的，來得及的話幫我多要一點！」

　　「好啦……」

　　艾爾亞勒保證了平安帶隊歸來，費爾席克才忐忑不安的目送全家人出門執行任務。第二天，威廉的船班抵達科茵福羅，費爾席克不僅親自接船，一上馬車就牢牢黏著威廉。

　　「……怎麼了？」

　　因為感覺到費爾席克表達的，不只是思念、依賴等等正面情緒，這般反常讓威廉緊張的問候著。費爾席克卻沒搭話，故意靠在威廉肩膀上假寐，他不敢向威廉坦承自己首重私情，竟丟下應該領軍的家族不管，他怕威廉會瞧不起他。

　　那幾天，費爾席克陪伴威廉趕赴幾場會議，空閒的時候他們便完全待在套房裡，只有中間到貝爾峽谷散步一次。一旦沒事做，費爾席克很容易便會坐立不安，於是就抓著威廉上床，而儘管他們以前也經常赤裸並頻繁的做愛整整好幾天，威廉依然可以嗅出費爾席克的不對勁。

　　每一天，艾爾亞勒都會寫一封信寄到飯店給費爾席克，威廉知道寄件人是艾爾亞勒，卻沒看過內容，也不懂為什麼費爾席克非得收到信件，當天的情緒才會好轉。只要一陷入焦慮，費爾席克會異於之前的需要威廉，於是那幾天威廉不管做什麼都讓費爾席克待在旁邊，甚至因此在費爾席克不知情的情況下推掉一場會議，因為那場會議不方便帶費爾席克出席。

　　威廉人在科茵福羅的第四天，一早他們並沒有收到艾爾亞勒的信。費爾席克急得每五分鐘就開門詢問隨從，每半小時就把禮賓員找來。在書房裡處理政務的威廉看不過去，表示是否需要直接派人前往克魯克斯家，費爾席克卻又不肯。

　　發現到已經引起疑心了，黑髮斥候怕威廉繼續深問，只好刻意壓抑等信的心情，裝作沒什麼大不了的樣子，明明眼神一直瞄著門外，卻不再開口探問。但坐立不安到極限後，費爾席克窩到工作中的威廉身邊，把他從椅子上拉起來，又摸又舔的挑逗著。

　　「費爾席克，費爾席克……」

　　費爾席克完全沒有停止動作的意思，威廉無法可施，只好回應他的要求，他們的衣服並不全解，但威廉把費爾席克的褲子脫了，推開桌上散放的文件，好讓費爾席克坐在桌邊。費爾席克一開始腿張得很開，雙手撐著桌緣想要支撐自己，但到後來根本使不上力，只能被威廉抱著衝刺，張開的腳也因為發軟而無法施力，任憑威廉抬到腰上固定。他上半身靠在書桌上，手指扣住可以抓到的桌體，嘴巴就像溺水的人不斷吸氣吐氣，全身血壓高得彷彿要爆裂，威廉劇烈的在他體內進出，他的呻吟像哭泣，只有威廉知道這是他瀕臨高潮的反應。

　　「嗚……嗚嗯！啊啊──呀啊！」

　　激動的掙扎和喊叫，費爾席克終於被威廉弄到射出來。威廉這次故意撐很久，讓費爾席克蓄勢待發卻不觸碰前方，導致他的情緒被懸宕在臨界點，無法出界，想要卻要不到，焦急又痛苦的對威廉扭腰擺臀，以至於終於因威廉的允許得以宣洩後，累得比平常更甚，倒在威廉的書桌上虛弱的喘息著。

　　「威廉、威廉……」

　　威廉穿好褲子，拿旁邊的圍巾替費爾席克擦汗，最後又拿一件襯衫替費爾席克披上。費爾席克朝威廉伸手，威廉自然抱著他，讓他靠著自己休息了一陣子。

　　「我得把幾份文件看完，費爾席克。」

　　「嗯。」

　　費爾席克不曉得有沒有聽進去，總之威廉知道他一定累透了。雖然希望費爾席克好好回床上睡一覺，卻也明白他不會肯一個人留在臥房，灰髮子爵於是讓他躺到書房的躺椅上，並盡量把躺椅拖近威廉工作時坐著的椅子旁。

　　整理完被弄亂的文件，再度起草事務時，威廉感覺到身後的費爾席克起身。他回頭，卻發現自己膝上一重，費爾席克坐到地上並且枕著他的膝蓋。

　　「費爾席克，會感冒。」

　　費爾席克下半身未著吋褸，儘管地面鋪著地毯，威廉還是擔心寒氣會直接傳到費爾席克身上。奈何費爾席克動也不動，從呼吸聲聽起來已經睡著了，威廉只好拉長上半身，從躺椅處撈來毛毯，替費爾席克蓋著，並小幅度的把坐著的椅子轉向，好讓費爾席克可以更舒服的枕著他的膝蓋。

　　中午以前，書房的門被敲響。因為知道費爾席克也在裡面，避免打擾到他們的考量，腓特烈等威廉應聲才開門進來。

　　「怎麼了？」

　　「信送到了。」腓特烈往前幾步，本來還在狐疑怎麼沒看到費爾席克人影，當他足夠靠近書桌，注意到威廉腳邊時，有點訝異的懂了。

　　「子爵閣下，不會著涼嗎？」

　　「沒辦法，都睡了。」威廉一邊用空著的右手梳理費爾席克的頭髮，一邊在公文用紙上寫字。腓特烈還注意到威廉的右手持續施展著神聖光芒，以此輸送溫暖。

　　「……子爵閣下，您游刃有餘的豐沛魔力，不任專職的治癒師還真可惜。」

　　「到那時候就會有人說，我的腦袋不當亞本德沃夫的子爵也很可惜。」威廉眨眨眼，露出俏皮卻有點無奈的表情，惹得腓特烈也低低一笑。

　　「信拿來吧，費爾席克盼了一個早上。」

　　「是。」腓特烈將淺綠色的信封交給威廉，威廉看了一下，寄件者的確是艾爾亞勒。

　　「知道為什麼會遲送到嗎？」

　　「郵差表示郵局方面沒有耽擱，估計是寄件者並沒有趕在早上第一批郵務處理時間之前寄出。」

　　「好，謝謝你。另外，這幾份文件已經完成了，你拿去處理一下。」

　　「是。」

　　威廉在最後一份文件之後簽上署名，並蓋印，放下鵝毛筆。腓特烈接過厚厚的一疊公文並大致翻閱，這幾日的工作到此結束。

　　「閣下今天依然在房裡用午餐？」

　　「嗯。」

　　「我去吩咐廚房準備。」

　　腓特烈行禮退出書房。威廉找到墨水瓶的蓋子，將瓶蓋鎖緊，稍微整理桌面後才彎身在費爾席克耳邊說話。

　　黑髮的斥候被溫柔的喚醒了，有點搞不清楚狀況，可是一當他聽清楚威廉正在告訴他什麼事情，他忽然回過神，抬頭瞧著威廉。

　　「到了？」

　　「拿去吧。」費爾席克接過威廉手中的信件，粗魯拆開，然後就地讀起。閱讀完畢，他大鬆口氣，慢吞吞的從地毯上爬起，焦慮的情緒一掃而空，好像很開心的樣子。

　　而威廉，卻一點也不輕鬆，坐在辦公椅上俯視著費爾席克。

　　「費爾席克，到底怎麼了，咖哩為什麼必須每天寫信給你？」

　　「沒有，沒事……」

　　當然不可能沒事，只不過費爾席克堅持不肯鬆口，這情況很奇怪，一定有鬼，平常的費爾席克不會無故心神不寧到那麼黏威廉。

　　威廉起身，把書桌上攤開的兩本參考用書籍闔妥、放回書櫃，並隨手將櫃子上的書籍排攏。完成這些動作後，威廉走到躺椅旁坐下，對費爾席克伸手。

　　「費爾席克，過來這裡吧。」

　　威廉的要求費爾席克無法抗拒，因此很輕易的就被喚到身旁。但趁著走過去的時候費爾席克把信擱在離威廉最遠的書桌桌角，就怕威廉瞥到內容。

　　威廉靜靜的把費爾席克對他迴避信件的動作看在眼裡，並不是想探究費爾席克的隱私，實在是威廉嗅出事情的嚴重性或許不比一般。

　　「咖哩人根本不在奧修對不對，否則怎麼會有寄信給你的必要，費爾席克。」

　　一被說中，費爾席克全身肌肉都繃緊了。在團體裡，或許是旁人難以親近的優秀人才，但在威廉的目光下，費爾席克一直都很難隱藏情緒。

　　「他去了哪？你到底在擔心什麼，告訴我。」

　　「沒有……你不要問了……」

　　「我怎麼可能不問，費爾席克，你從第一天開始就心神不寧，沒辦法好好的靜下來，今天只不過是沒跟平常一樣的時間接到信，你卻幾乎要哭了，到底你身邊發生什麼嚴重的事情，讓你這麼擔驚受怕，克魯克斯家遭遇困難？好好跟我說！」

　　面對威廉的勸問，費爾席克只能錯愕的瞪著威廉，然後緊緊抱住威廉，低下腦袋。

　　「沒有，沒事啦，我哪有擔驚受怕。」

　　「你有。」

　　「我沒有啦。」

　　「……那好吧。」威廉忽然起身，也不管費爾席克正抱著他，跨步走向艾爾亞勒的信件擺放的桌角，費爾席克一急，衝過去抽走信紙。

　　「把信給我，費爾席克。」

　　「不行，這是我的東西！」

　　「你的東西為什麼我不能看，你一直都能自由瀏覽這書房裡我所有的文件，我卻不行？」

　　「不是……但這……」

　　「你隱瞞我什麼事情，或者信裡跟叫做貝潔妮洛的女人有關？」

　　「哪有，你想到哪裡去了？」費爾席克嚇了一大跳，亂糟糟的腦子一時反應不過來威廉其實在吃醋。

　　「還是彼斯思尼？還是哪個我不知道的男人女人？」

　　「不是，你怎麼會想到那邊去？」

　　「那為什麼不給我看。」

　　「因……因為……」

　　費爾席克講不清楚，他完全找不到適當的藉口，事實上，就算他說謊也有很大的機率瞞不過威廉。

　　「費爾席克，你現在不給我，明天開始就算信寄到也交不到你手上。」

　　一句話出口，費爾席克錯愕的瞪著威廉，不敢相信威廉居然會威脅他。

　　「我不想做到這種地步，費爾席克，我知道信件很私密，我應該尊重你，但這是在你平安無事沒有受到任何危險的前提下。」

　　「我沒有遭遇危險……」費爾席克啞著嗓子，虛弱的回應威廉。

　　「克魯克斯家也算，所有你在乎的人事物都算。」

　　「我不是……」

　　「海伍德還在為難你嗎？或者林頓找克魯克斯家麻煩？」

　　「不是，跟他們無關。」

　　「把信給我，費爾席克，或者你不會再收到下一封信了，我很認真。」威廉說完，嘆口氣，邁前一步單手抱住費爾席克，用肯定的動作表達這不是在與費爾席克敵對。費爾席克起先全身因威廉的威脅而緊繃，沒想到一被威廉的體溫碰觸，竟覺得發軟，因而手指掐著威廉的衣服，靠在威廉身上。

　　「到底怎麼了？」

　　費爾席克把嘴唇抿得很痛，抱著威廉搖頭不語。

　　「費爾席克，你再不告訴我，我只會把情勢想得更嚴重。」

　　「你不可以罵我或瞧不起我……」

　　「我不會，當然不會。」威廉不得其解，卻不忘重複強調，實在不明白何故費爾席克認為自己會瞧不起他。費爾席克被威廉帶到躺椅上坐好，讓威廉吻著他的額頭，把他按在肩膀附近。黑髮的斥候把信件捏得很皺，然後才戰戰兢兢的，開始告訴威廉他讓艾爾亞勒代替他領隊前往一場危險度高的任務，而他為了這段時間與威廉會面，並沒有選擇跟著出席。

　　交代完始末，費爾席克頭低得很低，不敢探看威廉的表情，深怕威廉的責備下一秒就會降臨。豈料威廉沒責備他，一開始好像很訝異，消化完費爾席克所透露的資訊後，反而把他抱得很緊，讓想逃避的他無法起身。

　　「……謝謝。」

　　費爾席克愣了一下，不確定有沒有聽錯，兩人間除了擁抱之外沒有聲音的沉默延續了好久後，威廉說出口的竟是一句道謝。

　　「我、我……」

　　費爾席克講不出完整的話，他其實想問，為什麼是道謝，這句道謝究竟是在謝哪件事情，威廉對他自私又不負責任的作為又有什麼想法。

　　費爾席克卻還是被威廉緊緊按著，更有甚者，威廉抱著他的雙臂有著微微的顫抖。並不是激動或害怕，比較像是不知所措。

　　「……費爾席克，我對不起你的家人。」

　　聽到這句話，費爾席克忽然聽明白了。為了做到和威廉見面，他必須自欺欺人的假裝家人們這趟出征絕對很安全，必須放掉向來被他視為自尊一部分的責任心，必須扛著不斷在心裡滋長的自卑感與羞恥心，還要背負萬一家人出了任何錯誤，全是他的自私所造成的罪惡感。但威廉這簡單的一句話，意外的讓費爾席克認為威廉都懂，威廉理解他的心情，理解他的委屈。那一刻，費爾席克自己沒有察覺，但他馬上哭了。他的淚腺，一旦碰到威廉總是脆弱異常，威廉肩膀附近的衣料因為被弄濕而顏色變深。

　　「我好擔心，要是他們不順利或出事……我一定不會原諒沒跟去的自己。」

　　費爾席克說著說著，情緒激動的開始發抖，這讓威廉趕緊施放包圍全身的神聖光芒，一邊撫拍他的背，一邊安撫他的情緒。

　　「總之，瞎操心沒有用，我們現在就去現場看他們，好不好？費爾席克。」


	13. Chapter 13

　　威廉吩咐腓特烈馬上進行安排，剛過下午就帶著費爾席克和隨從們趕赴冰魔塔，並在附近的營區與克魯克斯家的隊伍會合。基於安全考量，腓特烈說什麼也不允許威廉親上前線，事實上費爾席克也不同意。為了讓威廉妥協，他選擇陪威廉留在營地裡，維持同樣由艾爾亞勒帶隊的分配方式，但因為與家人們的距離拉近，若有任何意外都很方便即時支援，更不用提威廉分配了手下兩名名人斥候隨克魯克斯家行動。

　　晚上收隊時，威廉花很多時間和費爾席克的家人們相處，好比陪沒大沒小的北黎基忒耍刀，跟很久不見的路爾聊天，拿著匕首測驗德羅亞荷的反應技術，或者說雪地的故事給阿爾貝特聽。

　　腓特烈他們大概對於簡陋的營區僅能提供的最基本住宿設備很有意見，威廉反倒完全不在意，甚至因為以前常常到附近執行任務，太熟悉營區裡外硬體和軟體，為了不叨擾其他隊伍的作息、以免影響克魯克斯家對外評價，威廉下令就駐紮在營地的帳篷裡，而非選擇較能遮風擋雪的木屋。

　　深夜，因為威廉與哥哥驚喜的出現而有如展開慶典般，充滿歡鬧氣氛的克魯克斯家總算安靜下來，被艾爾亞勒一一趕回帳篷裡休息。趁著愛操心的費爾席克還在一座一座帳篷裡替弟弟妹妹們檢查身體、道晚安，並叮囑舒曼該如何處理各種危急，艾爾亞勒來到威廉身邊訥訥的坐下。

　　「哎，那個，威廉。」

　　「嗯？怎麼了。」

　　「那個……我聽帝王說了。」

　　艾爾亞勒支支吾吾，威廉一開始不太明白，直到艾爾亞勒明顯表現出尷尬與不自在。

　　「……對不起。」

　　「呃，幹嘛說對不起？」想談的事情還沒談出口，居然先聽到威廉道歉，艾爾亞勒思緒錯亂的搔搔頭。

　　「我該說的，對不起佔著他，至少是我害你要代替費爾席克帶隊。」

　　「喔，但這算克魯克斯家內部的事情啦……也不全然是你的緣故。」

　　「總之，對不起。」

　　艾爾亞勒抓了下臉，不習慣威廉一直跟他道歉。「威廉，所以你喜歡帝王喔。」

　　「嗯。」

　　「你們兩個是在交往的意思囉？」

　　「……沒有，費爾席克不想跟我在一起。」

　　「蛤？」

　　「他在這裡有固定的女朋友了。他過去拒絕過我三次，我想他對我並不執著吧。」

　　「怎麼可能？你確定嗎，我怎麼……」

　　「當然，否則我老早就把他從你們身邊搶走了。」

　　「耶！這這這這這這──」

　　看著艾爾亞勒一臉慌張的樣子，威廉不由得笑了出來。但一想到他說的只是玩笑話，只是無法實現的夢想，威廉的臉色又沉下去。

　　「對不起，我知道這種情況下還霸佔著他很厚顏無恥，甚至對費爾席克的女朋友來說是最嚴重的背叛。可是既然每次回科茵福羅，他都願意來見我，我就不想放開權利，即使這會遭到所有人的怨恨也不想。」

　　「説實在的，我被你們搞糊塗了……」

　　威廉盯著眼前跳動中的篝火，往裡頭添木材。

　　「艾爾亞勒，萬一你們家遇到不好的狀況，無論是瓶頸還是困境，需要幫助的時候，就算費爾席克不考慮，也請記得可以聯繫我，好嗎？」

　　「欸？」

　　「我的保證一輩子都有效。費爾席克希望我回來，我在努力，可惜目前成效太有限，我不知道什麼時候才可以做到符合他期望的成果，這讓我很擔心，不曉得費爾席克還可以忍受我多久。」威廉話說到這，停了停，眼睛盯著跳動中的火苗，嗓音有點啞：「聽起來大概很一廂情願，可是我想給克魯克斯家一輩子的承諾。當初我選擇離開新大陸、回到亞本德沃夫，權力和地位是我放棄其他重要事物後所獲得的唯一補償，也是我整個人僅有的籌碼了，所以儘管遠水救不了近火，只要我的籌碼能幫上你們的忙，就寫信給我。」

　　「……喔，我知道了。」其實艾爾亞勒覺得背著費爾席克答應這種事情好像不太妥當，但威廉話說得太沉重，臉上的表情又太卑微，讓白髮劍士認為必須好好給一個令人安心的回答才行。而既然身為一名男人能夠說出這樣的一番話，他的心意著實很讓艾爾亞勒信服，艾爾亞勒在自己都沒察覺的情況下選擇支持了威廉。

 

　　跟弟弟妹妹們都道完晚安，費爾席克才滿足的踱步回到篝火旁邊。注意到艾爾亞勒和威廉單獨坐在一起，讓他好奇的靠近。

　　「你們在做什麼？」

　　「我問了艾爾亞勒任務的進度。」威廉語氣平常的撒了謊，費爾席克沒察覺，艾爾亞勒則從本來的位子站起來，覺得自己很像電燈泡。

　　「那我……回去睡覺了。」

　　「快去吧，你們明天還要往冰魔塔北面去。」

　　「嗯啊。」

　　送走領隊的西洋劍士，篝火旁就只剩下威廉和費爾席克，儘管腓特烈他們還醒著，離兩人尚有一段有著足夠隱私的距離。

　　「大家都很好？」

　　「嗯。」費爾席克剛坐下，就輕輕把頭靠在威廉肩膀上。自從抵達營區，因為一直和家人們相處在一起，費爾席克彆扭的避免和威廉有太親密的舉動，因此這是自從離開飯店後兩人的首度身體接觸。

　　威廉舉起一隻手臂環住費爾席克，輕搖著他，像搖籃曲。

　　「你今晚真的要睡帳篷？」

　　「當然，腓特烈他們都替我搭好了。」

　　「……你很久沒睡帳篷了吧。」

　　「還好。」

　　「有沒有十年，你人在亞本德沃夫，怎麼可能需……」

　　「規模長達半個月的秋狩當然得住在帳篷裡，費爾席克，或者幾次大規模的演習帶兵，行軍時都有機會。」

　　「咦？」

　　「我並不嬌生慣養，別擔心了。你想跟我使用同一頂帳篷，或者會待在你們家的帳篷裡？」

　　「……跟你。」

　　費爾席克回話回得很小聲，移動腦袋，讓嘴唇輕輕吻在威廉的脖子上，把威廉的脖子弄濕。威廉閉上眼，深吸了一口氣，然後起身。

　　「我們回去吧。」

　　「好。」

 

　　第二天早上，費爾席克發誓再也不在帳篷裡做愛。雖然腓特烈等人使用大量毛料阻隔寒冷的地板，並且持續以爐火和乾草驅趕潮濕，雪原營區的凍土太硬，搞得他全身上下都是瘀青，明明昨天晚上完全不覺得痛，很顯然，處於興奮時的身體會騙人。

　　威廉也是醒來才發現費爾席克身上多出的傷痕，趕緊使用治癒術一一療癒，費爾席克起初很埋怨，可是一碰到威廉的體溫，再被威廉吻一下，剛剛發的誓立刻就想打破了。費爾席克很想要，他騎到威廉身上，有意無意讓自己的分身摩擦威廉。

　　「……我不想又弄傷你。」

　　「沒事，沒有你想像的痛。」

　　這句話是最佳的催情劑，讓威廉立刻向心中的渴望棄械投降。為了避免弄痛費爾席克，威廉好好做了前戲，做得非常足，足夠到還沒進入，費爾席克就已經無法忍耐而不停在威廉身下呻吟。

　　終於進去時，費爾席克下半身濕得一塌糊塗，威廉幾乎沒有遇到阻礙，然後開始深深淺淺的移動。

　　帳棚本身使用的布料很厚重，更何況上頭還覆蓋著一層又一層羊毛毯子，風吹過來可說文風不動，但聲音就不是這麼回事。費爾席克咬著手臂，努力遮住嘴，威廉卻不想見他咬傷自己，因此一下子俯低身體吻他，一下子誘導他大口換氣，最後，費爾席克整個人掛在威廉身上，將臉埋入威廉的肩窩，悶悶的在威廉的衣料裡呻吟。威廉抱著他的腰，激烈的進出，費爾席克咬牙，張腿任憑威廉運動，直到費爾席克的下半身麻得掌握不住，前方腫脹感來到極限，威廉再一套弄，費爾席克立時射了出來，並且由於高潮的緣故後方緊緊吸著威廉，這讓威廉發出步調大亂的粗喘，費爾席克扭腰，用僅剩的力氣動作，那一秒，威廉的知覺因他而劇烈反應，粗魯的抓痛他的臀部，熱流湧入費爾席克體內，連續好幾次，然後威廉才呼出一口長氣。

　　費爾席克身體軟趴趴的靠著威廉，露出很滿足的笑容，這是他最喜歡的部分，能夠清楚感覺威廉是因為他的行為高潮，能夠輕易左右威廉床上時候的狀態。

　　兩人都劇烈的喘息，肌膚濕漉漉的，都是汗水和口水，下半身則包含著分泌出的體液。威廉還有點失神，眼眶很濕潤，這讓費爾席克不由自主的伸出手臂緊緊抱著他，兩人交合之處並沒有要分開的意思。

　　下方的液體還未乾，威廉用手指塗弄，並把費爾席克噴在腹上的部分也帶到後面。

　　「你在做什麼？」

　　「你今天特別濕，我喜歡這種感覺。」

　　「才沒有……」儘管嘴上狡辯，威廉手指摸到的地方都還是滑的，他們今天並沒有用上任何潤滑劑，甚至費爾席克知道自己的前方也還有些分泌物。

　　「很色的畫面，但你很漂亮。」

　　費爾席克臉紅，害臊的想逃開威廉的撫摸，可是帳篷裡充當床鋪的地方羊毛毯子鋪得最厚，一絲不掛的他只要遠離威廉就有點冷。

　　「會著涼，我不亂摸了，待在這裡。」

　　費爾席克這才停止亂動。他安靜一會兒，又伸臂撒嬌：「威廉……謝謝。」

　　「謝什麼？」

　　「陪我過來現場……讓我得以兼顧兩邊。」

　　「啊，這沒什麼。」

 

　　克魯克斯家收隊回奧修的日期比預計還早一天，離威廉離開則還有兩天。本來家人們以為回城以後哥哥會跟著回家，誰知道費爾席克完全沒有這個意思，上了威廉的馬車又跟威廉回海景飯店。

　　「對不起，又給你添麻煩……腓特烈。把威廉弄到冰魔塔一定讓你很生氣。」

　　剛回到房間，趁威廉洗澡，費爾席克心虛的跑去找腓特烈。而聽到費爾席克的道歉，腓特烈先是錯愕，接著倒也老實的回應他。

　　「的確，冰魔雪原的危險度不好掌握，我並不熟悉新大陸的環境，也不知道那片雪地怪物的習性或天候資料。」

　　「對不起……」

　　「但那是子爵閣下的意思，我聽命於此，只要是閣下的命令，就是我的份內事，所以您不需要道歉，費爾席克。」

　　「……真的嗎？」

　　「──話先說前頭，這絕對不是您大可隨心所欲，拉著子爵閣下到處跑的免死金牌，費爾席克。」

　　「我知道啦……」

　　那一次分別前，費爾席克特地送威廉送到港口，兩人坐在車上，威廉準備要下車了，費爾席克彆扭的玩弄著項鍊。

　　「你下次什麼時候會來？」

　　「費爾席克，我現在真的說不準。一確定立刻寫信告訴你，好嗎？」

　　「喔。」

　　意料之內的答案，費爾席克也知道自己是被連續三個月的頻繁見面給寵壞，卻還是不由自主的感到不開心。

　　威廉嘆口氣，躊躇一陣，期間腓特烈來到車門邊提醒兩人時間將近，威廉並沒有理會。

　　「有件事情，我本來不打算先告訴你，怕到時候又有變數。」

　　「……什麼事情？」

　　「先答應我，你有聽進去，關於我實在很難掌握我的行程變數這件事情，所以不要抱任何期望好嗎？」

　　「你要說什麼事情？」

　　面對費爾席克慌張的表情，威廉沒轍，開始後悔自己提起這個話題，但他知道就此不講是更糟糕的決定。

　　「費爾席克，現在是五月上旬，我答應你至少五個月回來一次，所以下一次會在九月左右。」

　　「然後呢？」

　　威廉凝視著費爾席克疑惑的眼神，心裡亂糟糟的有著各種想法，關於費爾席克的家人、他的女友、或者其他威廉所知道的追求者，更甚，所有喜愛費爾席克的人都被威廉包含在內。

　　威廉一直認為，他是全部人裡面最沒有資格霸占費爾席克的一個，至少在他能實現費爾席克的願望之前他都沒有資格，可是他厚顏無恥的一直在預支費爾席克的陪伴。

　　「……我希望回來的日子裡包含九月十九日。」

　　威廉鼓起莫大的勇氣將這句話脫口而出，說完之後，心跳竟快得超乎想像。過去即使面對高等魔獸或一心打壓他的名門貴族，他從來沒有那麼的緊張。

　　「總之，我並不是、我的意思並不是──我知道那天你會跟家人或女友……或不管是誰一起慶祝，但我想如果可以，至少那天我人……能在這裡。」

　　威廉的心跳越來越快，耳裡傳來動脈搏動的巨響，他的眼睛沒辦法好好的看著費爾席克，只要一接觸到費爾席克的視線就立刻轉開。

　　「你是說……」

　　「對不起，我太冒失了，更何況也不確定行程能不能如我所願，你聽聽就好。」


	14. Chapter 14

　　沒想到，威廉真的順利在九月中安排了旅程，費爾席克一接到威廉的信件，高興得連續幾天都處於神采飛揚的好心情，連家裡甜點沒了，北黎基忒想吃他珍藏的玫瑰布丁都沒關係。也為了這麼大件事，往常費爾席克的生日總是和家人一起度過，那一年，他特地提前到威廉都還沒踏上新大陸就已經慶祝完畢。

　　亞本德沃夫的子爵從甲板上走下來時，費爾席克拼命按捺想衝過去擁抱他的衝動。當天船班抵達的時間剛好在大白天，港口人來人往，費爾席克很清楚他們應該避嫌。

　　馬車還沒開到海景飯店，費爾席克就主動告訴威廉接下來五天他都沒有任何計畫，而聽到費爾席克的表示，威廉愣在位子上意外了頗久。

　　「……你女朋友呢？明天不是你的生日嗎？」

　　「貝潔妮洛？我從來沒有和她過生日的習慣。」

　　「那──路爾他們？」

　　「前幾天慶祝過了。」費爾席克心情很好，嘻嘻嘻的笑著，四個多月沒有見到威廉，他很想念威廉的體溫和氣味：「你再廢話下去，我現在就去聯絡咖哩明天回家吃飯。」

　　明明還在馬車裡，連絡不上任何人，威廉卻緊張的抓住他，好像他隨時都可能逃掉似的。費爾席克無意間探得眼前男人的脈搏好快，他心裡繼續竊笑著。

　　費爾席克生日當天一早，就被威廉的頭髮給癢醒。威廉的頭湊在他頸邊，聞著他的香氣，撫摸著他的手臂。

　　「早安。」

　　「嗯。」

　　還有一點起床氣，還沒有完全清醒，直到費爾席克看見床尾的地方怎麼多了張桌子，桌子上有一座淡黃色的小山。

　　「那是什麼？」

　　「你坐起來，看一下。」

　　費爾席克依言起身，也讓迷糊的腦袋開始運轉，然後發現那是一座用他最愛的品牌的牛奶布丁，所疊成的布丁塔。

　　「這是！」

　　除了他最中意的牌子，布丁塔旁邊還有額外幾個他也喜歡的品牌或口味，簡而言之，他愛吃的口味通通都被排列在眼前了。

　　「費爾席克，生日快樂。」

　　威廉在他身上嗅嗅聞聞，手中還拿著一只木盒，費爾席克這才意識到自己的生日是今天。

　　「裡面是什麼？」

　　「你開開看。」

　　盒子的材料是檜木，帶有淡淡的木頭香，做成抽屜般的長匣，匣頂陰刻一行花體字，Felzic。

　　費爾席克將匣蓋推開，看見裡面放著一只精工石英錶。藍寶石水晶鏡面，佩以玳瑁與牛角製成的錶冠與錶釦，其最特殊之處在於錶殼鏤空雕金，這意味著當機械走動時，可以清楚觀看到機芯零件互動，並且也彰顯雕金師的精湛工藝。總共五層雕鏤，層層疊嶂，形成淺景深景富含曲線美的一幅創世神話，十二個時標嵌以琢磨璀璨的鑽石，面盤的夾板另鑲有一圈珍珠。

　　太薄了，他手中的精工表，錶殼明顯打磨得薄於當代所能展現的技術。要製作出超薄腕錶，必然得製作輕薄的機芯，而這也是目前為止的科技所能達到最好的狀態吧。並且，想當然爾其雕刻與組裝都考驗師傅的工藝經驗，必須是最好的精工師才有辦法達成。這是一件不只藝術層面，即便科技方面也十具意義的傑作。

　　「……你送我這個？」

　　「喜歡嗎？」

　　「價格很高吧。」

　　「還好，我負擔得起。」

　　費爾席克把手錶比在右手腕上，威廉替他戴好。

　　「我希望它適合你。」

　　「嗯，當然，而且我喜歡喔。」

　　費爾席克是真的喜歡，比第一眼看到還喜歡，錶帶的皮革顏色搭配他的膚色，相得益彰。腕表的秒針和分針開始走動，那幅創世神話隨著齒輪在變換圖樣。

　　「……搞不好哪天克魯克斯家破產了，賣掉這只手錶還能撐一陣子。」

　　威廉聽到這話，露出不知所措的表情，費爾席克立刻哈哈大笑。

　　「開玩笑的，我不會做這種事。」

　　「啊……總之生日快樂。」

　　費爾席克四面翻轉著手錶，以各種角度欣賞鏤空的錶面與行走中的機械。他發現精工錶的主要時間雖然是此刻，世界鐘的時刻好像比較快。

　　「主時鐘你幫我對好了？」

　　「嗯，裝盒前就請師傅調過，是新大陸東岸的標準時區。」

　　「世界鐘呢？」

　　「……是狼堡。」

　　亞本德沃夫的宮廷，也就是，那是威廉的時區。

　　「這樣子啊。」

　　「如果你想要，可以再改，只要拿去鐘錶店……」

　　「沒關係，就這樣就好。」

　　費爾席克心裡湧起一種難以言喻的感覺。他的手上戴著威廉的時區，那彷彿是把威廉生活的世界給實像化，並且讓他掌握著。費爾席克不自覺的抬頭盯著威廉的雙眼，像是想要看透威廉把自己的時區紀錄在他的表上，會不會有任何更進一步的含意。

　　不過威廉沒注意到他的凝視，只是讓手掌緩緩摸上他，然後爬到他旁邊將他攔腰抱住：「所以，生日快樂。」

　　「謝謝。」

　　費爾席克笑嘻嘻，抬起右手又欣賞了一次自己的禮物，然後看向床尾的布丁塔，開始幻想今天能吃一整天的布丁。

　　威廉頭低低的靠在他的肩窩附近。

　　「費爾席克，你還有沒有什麼願望？」

　　「嗯？」

　　「任何願望，告訴我你的願望。」

　　「這個嘛……真正的願望說出來就不會實現了。」

　　本來是想更滿足費爾席克，誰知道費爾席克一這麼回答，倒讓威廉像是觸碰了兩人間的逆鱗般嚇了一跳。明明沒有說出來，威廉卻很清楚，費爾席克的希望是他能長久留在新大陸。

　　感覺到威廉的顧忌，但費爾席克的本意並非如此。他主動將額頭與威廉相碰，衝著威廉距離很近的露出大笑容。

　　「布丁就很棒了，我好高興。」

　　「……或者，我可以再為你做什麼？」

　　躑躅著，威廉鼓起勇氣又問一次。至少能力所及的範圍內，威廉真的很想對費爾席克更好。

　　費爾席克也知道，他從剛剛就一直發自內心的笑著，停不下來。

　　「就今天一直陪著我吧。」

 

　　他們中午到費爾席克最喜歡的義利埃餐廳用餐，點了白酒圓鱈、犢羊排和菲力牛排，完畢之後，費爾席克拉著威廉前往賽加梅湖，有一次他們在湖岸附近發現一處山坡，初秋總是落滿楓葉，當天陽光很好，費爾席克帶著底片相機，在覆紅的坡處拍攝著威廉。

　　「是你的生日，應該我幫你拍吧？」

　　「不要，你技術一定很爛。」

　　費爾席克格格格的笑著，把相機拿到身後不讓威廉碰觸，他想要拍很多很多的威廉，多到威廉回去後，他還能回味而不感到寂寞。

　　傍晚，陽光已經斜到不足以提供攝影所需的光源後，威廉和費爾席克才回到科茵福羅，到港口邊的夜間市集遊玩。費爾席克拉著威廉撈魚、射靶、套圈圈，咬著雞肉串和烤魚，喝了一大杯蘋果酒和更多啤酒。威廉的護衛們在人群中十分窒礙難行的企圖跟上他們的腳步，費爾席克明明清楚人潮擁擠的地方會增加腓特烈等人的工作量，但他衝著那天是他生日，任性的帶著威廉跑好多地方。

　　當人潮最擁擠的時候，威廉不知道出於什麼原因，伸手緊緊的牽住他。

 

　　一直到接近深夜，市集的人群開始散去，費爾席克才收了玩心。儘管先前已經和家人們慶祝過生日，還是有些弟弟妹妹堅持當天才送禮物，加上肯恩丹特一定也準備不少費爾席克喜歡的料理，所以費爾席克在逛完夜市之後，還是拉著威廉與隨從們回家一趟。

　　他剛開門進去，立刻被熱情的弟弟妹妹們包圍，走在稍後的威廉吩咐腓特烈等人在外等候就好，接著就聽到屋子裡北黎基忒很大聲的抗議。

　　「咦？什──麼──嘛──臭帝王臭帝王臭帝王臭帝王，為什麼帝王生日要工作所以不能開派對，結果笨蛋威廉卻跟帝王在一起！」

　　聽到北黎基忒的質問，威廉愣了一下，但趕在威廉必須面對北黎基忒的質疑前，費爾席克就面無表情的開口。

　　「我不是說了嗎，要處理跟舊大陸有關的業務，當然需要威廉幫忙。時間不早了，卡克妳跟北黎負責帶大家上床睡覺，我等等去看你們。」

　　話說到後半段變成在對卡克妠絲交代，究竟是沉默的女槍手、或者好動的軍刀戰士在費爾席克的心裡比較可靠，答案很明顯。聽到費爾席克的催促，弟弟妹妹們都鼓譟著，但費爾席克都已經板著臉解釋，既然理由跟工作有關，大家雖然都癟著嘴，也得乖乖聽話。

　　「好嘛好嘛……」

　　趁著北黎基忒和卡克妠絲把其他弟弟妹妹們一一趕回房間上床睡覺，費爾席克拉著威廉進了書房。

　　門關上後，威廉好像很在意剛才其他人的反應。費爾席克的家人比威廉想像中還更遺憾不能當天慶生，費爾席克當然沒有工作，他把一整天的時間都留在跟威廉相處。

　　「費爾席克……」

　　「嗯？怎麼了。你在這邊等我一下，看要看書或什麼都好，我把所有人都哄睡之後就回飯店。」

　　「費爾席克，如果你想要留下來，今天住家裡陪他們的話，不用顧慮我沒關係。」

　　「……什麼？」

　　「如果你想留下來……那就留下來，畢竟他們很想你。」

　　衝著這幾乎相當於被正面打擊了的威廉的發言，黑髮斥候歪著頭思考，過了會兒，他湊近威廉。

　　「什麼意思。」

　　「就是字面上的意思。」

　　「那你呢？」

　　「所以我說，不用顧慮我……我可以自己回去。」

　　「什麼叫不用顧慮你？如果我想一整天都留在家裡，跟弟弟妹妹們過生日，你也沒關係？」

　　「……如果其實你不想在生日當天把弟弟妹妹們撇下，不用顧慮我怎麼想。」

　　威廉的心跳很快，他這輩子或許還沒那麼言不由衷。

　　「我不在你真的無所謂？」

　　黑髮的斥候又靠得更近一步，詢問的表情很認真，雙眼專心盯著威廉，努力想要讀懂威廉的想法。而他的湊近讓威廉不知所措。

　　「費爾席克，我不認為自己有資格佔用到你和家人相處的時間，甚至佔用你和情人相處的時間，所以真的不用太在意我……」

　　他後面這句話講得很慢，老實說，一點說服力也沒有，但費爾席克聽到的時候依然覺得受到打擊。這讓威廉慌了，只好急急忙忙的又補充：「費爾席克，我不想要我們的現況是你的負擔，所以你挑不會讓自己為難的去做就好，家人或情人的優先性本來就優先於我，他們才是真正在你身邊的人。」

　　「優先性是我自己決定的，又不是你。」

　　「我知道。但我想要你過得好好的，有人照顧，就算我人很遠很遠。」

　　「你才沒有資格這樣說。」費爾席克幾乎馬上就嘟噥了這句話，音量小到威廉絕對聽不清楚。威廉疑惑的瞧著他，費爾席克嘆口氣，開始把玩書櫃上的裝飾品：「既然你這樣講，如果我過得好好的，你就可以不用離我很近很近嗎？」

　　「不，我的意思不是我可以選擇遠近，就因為我很遠，才希望你過得好。」

　　費爾席克沒什麼情緒的消化了威廉的意思：「簡單來說，只要我好你就怎樣都無所謂？」

　　「嗯……對。」

　　費爾席克斂下眼，收回把玩裝飾物的手，幾步走到書房門邊，一手拉開門準備出去。

　　「你在這裡等我一下，我去哄睡他們。」

　　威廉默默的點點頭。

　　關上門之前，費爾席克動作停了一下，看看威廉，又看看地毯。

　　「……但我生日只想跟你待著。」

 

　　費爾席克花了比想像中還多的時間，才順利把所有弟弟妹妹哄睡。他先將收到的手工卡片都拿去臥房放好，才回書房找威廉，卻沒想到打開書房的門後，威廉並不在裡頭。

　　桌上只有一張紙，寫了威廉的字，墨水半乾。威廉的毛筆字是真的好看，費爾席克當下卻只覺得手心冒汗。

　　他緊張的把信拿起來看：開頭就是道歉，威廉其實搞不懂為什麼惹了費爾席克不愉快。威廉在信裡再一次解釋自己的意思，並且表達他想和費爾席克相處，只不過──儘管如此，他依然不希望對費爾席克的其他人際關係帶來負擔。

　　信還沒讀完，費爾席克抓了風衣就緊張的衝出書房，衝出家門，沒想到，他才剛踏出去，竟看見威廉靠坐在家門外的矮牆上，一個人吹著夜風。

　　「嗯？怎麼了……」

　　費爾席克趕緊跑過去，抓住威廉的手，眼睛睜得大大的，忽然加速的心跳此刻還未平息下來。

　　「你怎麼會在這裡？」

　　本來腓特烈等人被安排在矮牆附近等他們，但現在只有威廉一個人獨處，費爾席克注意到腓特烈等待的馬車的燈光還在更遠的籬笆之外，是被威廉支開的吧？

　　威廉錯愕的望著他，也不懂費爾席克怎麼了。費爾席克注意到威廉嘴上叼著沒點燃的雪茄：「我……我以為你走了。」

　　「走？」

　　「你不在書房裡，我以為……」

　　「你沒看見我的信嗎？」

　　威廉的視線往下拉，費爾席克手上明明就拿著他寫的信。但幾秒後，灰髮的子爵想到一種可能性：「你沒把信看完對不對？」

　　「什麼看完？」

　　「我有寫到想到外面吹吹風，在門外等你。」

　　費爾席克一臉還是很慌張的表情，然後才笨拙的開始收起不知所措。

　　「啊……這樣啊……我沒讀完。不要嚇我，我以為你跑掉了。」

　　黑髮的斥候邊說邊閉上眼睛，主動靠在威廉肩膀上。

　　威廉想了一陣子：「為什麼無緣無故認為我可能跑掉？」

　　「哪有無緣無故。」

　　威廉又想了一會兒：「因為我說你可以留下，我能一個人走嗎？」

　　費爾席克不回答，不過當威廉說出他的推理時，費爾席克身體僵了一下。這足以讓威廉明白了。

　　「費爾席克，我沒有跑，只是需要吹點風。」

　　「嗯。」費爾席克的回應有點虛弱，不過威廉可以感覺費爾席克逐漸在冷靜下來。

　　「你讀到哪？我唸給你聽吧。」灰髮的斥候右手接過他手中的信件，挑了一個段落開始以低沉的聲音朗誦。

 

　　他很抱歉，在生日當天惹壽星不愉快，儘管他不太明白原因。

　　他說他無所謂，並不是怎樣都沒感覺的意思，但他不要費爾席克考慮他，只要做對費爾席克有利的選擇就行。

　　正因為他很遠，所以希望費爾席克任何時候都過得好，如果因為遷就他，而迫使費爾席克壓縮跟其他人相處，這絕對不是他的本意。

　　他不是那個總是在費爾席克身邊的人，他更不希望與費爾席克的關係，成為費爾席克的負擔。

 

　　唸到最後一個字，威廉放下信件，兩人就這樣安靜了一陣子。

　　「我唸完了。」

　　「我知道。」

　　直到威廉打破沉默，費爾席克才有動作。他從威廉那拿回信紙，摺妥後仔細的放進口袋，然後又靠回威廉身上。

　　「我知道你怎麼想。可是還是有點失望，如果你一直覺得會造成我的負擔。」

　　威廉沒回答，就算費爾席克對此失望他也不知道能多做什麼，因為至少在他看來，兩人的關係的確在各個面向都造成費爾席克的負擔。威廉明白針對這一點兩人很難有共識，或許費爾席克因此會更不愉快，但他真的不知道應該怎麼辦。

　　威廉不想要留下太多起衝突的回憶，他的選擇是避開話題，伸手搔了搔費爾席克的頭髮，引導費爾席克自己站好，好讓兩人平行的四目相對。

　　「你剛剛說……你生日只想跟我待著。」

　　「嗯。然後？」

　　「再跟我說一次，很肯定的看著我的眼睛，好嗎。」

　　費爾席克睜著一對黑暗裡依然耀眼的圓眼睛，不太明白威廉的要求有什麼特別。

　　「我說，我的生日……本來就只想跟你待在一起度過啊。」

　　用著很平實，好像這是再簡單不過的道理般的語氣，費爾席克緩緩說出對威廉而言意義非凡的一句話。然後費爾席克低低的笑了，威廉傾身抱住他，他感覺到威廉因為這句話完全釋放壓力，威廉的心情變得很好。

　　這時，隔著一扇門的玄關內有些聲音，費爾席克還沒意會過來這代表什麼意思之前，屋子的大門已經被匆匆打開。費爾席克嚇了一大跳，儘管大門開闔的弧度不至於撞到兩人，偏偏打開這扇門的一定是家人，費爾席克慌亂的想要掙脫威廉的擁抱。

　　可惜他沒成功，威廉抱著他不願放手。屋內的光線讓已適應黑暗的雙眼眩了一陣，費爾席克才看清楚開門的人是路爾。威廉雖然背對著大門，也沒有抬起頭，但不可能不知道某個克魯克斯的家人看見了的。

　　年輕的男槍手尷尬又錯愕的愣在那，對於打開門後所見到的驚人景象無法做出反應或理解。費爾席克又掙扎了會兒，威廉還是任性的不肯放手，這讓黑髮的克魯克斯當家只好放棄，乾脆伸起右臂也回抱著威廉，將威廉的頭輕輕按在肩膀上，然後用左手比手勢提醒路爾快回屋裡睡覺。

　　從訝異到讀懂費爾席克的意思，又花了路爾幾秒時間，然後年輕的男槍手才又害羞又尷尬的點點頭，嘴巴無聲的做出「哥哥生日快樂」的嘴型後，乒乒乓乓關上門，乒乒乓乓的上樓了。

　　原來是忘了說這句話……費爾席克覺得有點好笑，也有點慶幸，至少路爾不是個會大聲嚷嚷把事情告訴所有人的傢伙。

　　等路爾的腳步聲完全消失後，剛才只顧著撒嬌的灰髮子爵才懶洋洋的發出聲音。

　　「費爾席克，你喜歡我送的生日禮物嗎？」

　　「廢話……當然喜歡。」

　　「很喜歡？」

　　「嗯，很喜歡。」

　　「非常喜歡？」

　　「嗯，非常喜歡。」

　　「很合你的喜好品味？」

　　「嗯，很合。」

　　威廉一直問一直問，費爾席克就抱著他一直回答，每多問一次，威廉就笑得越甜，費爾席克的臉頰也就越紅。

　　「……好了啦，我想回飯店了，威廉。」

　　「好，我們回去吧。」


	15. Chapter 15

　　過了兩天，威廉和費爾席克到立普圖衛走動。噴泉池附近有一家從威廉還住在新大陸時，就時常拜訪的小書店，威廉有空回來也偶爾會到店裡逛逛。

　　出了小店，和因店內擁擠而在外面等候的隨扈們會合，威廉帶著費爾席克往販賣甜點的街道去。以前的立普圖衛只有一條商店街，但現在不僅范保羅擁有自己的餐廳，立普圖衛也發展出專門的打鐵與冷兵器街、販賣鎧甲或皮革防具之街、一條由安德烈開始，之後蓬勃發展的時尚街、還有一條雜貨與日用品街，俗稱主婦之道。

　　除此之外有個街區開了幾家特色不同的咖啡店，還有個街區因為都是糕點店而被稱為糕點小路。儘管手工藝品還是以奧修為翹楚，而古董貿易的大宗在科茵福羅，要說到美食與時尚之城，絕對是立普圖衛。

　　雖然，也正因為強項在食品類與時尚工藝，就算威廉有意與林頓做生意，也不曉得該從立普圖衛出口什麼吧。食品類的產品有時效性，不可能遠渡重洋運送至亞本德沃夫，新大陸特有的原物料也不會從立普圖衛出口，捨棄科茵福羅而另繞遠路反而會被多課一次稅。至於時尚工藝，並不是說立普圖衛的服裝產業不夠強大，而是舊大陸已經有義利埃時尚強國，更遑論從奧佛路特首都出品的製衣工業也不會輸給立普圖衛。

　　費爾席克一邊這麼想，一邊幸災樂禍的打算，反正錢不給林頓賺就對了，要找麻煩就來吧。

　　來到一家糕點鋪前，費爾席克開開心心的跟威廉兩人進了店裡。不算很大的販賣空間只有櫃檯和簡單的陳列櫃，這家店販賣的商品很簡單，只有布丁，而且只有四種口味：雪鹽牛奶、濃滑抹茶、盛夏斑斕、玫瑰香檳，費爾席克一口氣各叫了十杯，完畢後，又和威廉走出店鋪往旁邊逛，讓腓特烈他們付錢和提領商品。

　　開滿糕點鋪的小路盡頭似乎換了一塊招牌，這讓發現的費爾席克興沖沖的跑過去湊熱鬧。結果走到店門前，才知道換了招牌的店還沒開幕，不過現場已經有宣傳品可以拿，費爾席克攤開其中一份，是店鋪預定販售的甜點目錄，另外還夾著一張廣告，說明店鋪的新主人曾到貝斯法紐娜首都拜師學藝，廣告上刊登著一名中年甜點師傅的照片，旁邊並註明斗大的字體：拜自貝國布丁第一師！

　　「你在看什麼？」

　　威廉走到他旁邊，好奇的探看他正專心閱讀的廣告。

　　「這家即將開幕的甜點鋪的老闆，是貝斯法紐娜某個甜點師傅的大徒弟。這個師傅的布丁很有名嗎？威廉。」

　　如今的奧佛路特屬於貝斯法紐娜的一部分，所以如果忽略威廉本身的國籍認同問題，在法律上亞本德沃夫屬於貝斯法紐娜轄下一省。應該是因為這樣，費爾席克才認為貝斯法紐娜的事情問威廉會比較熟悉，但問題在於，威廉平常根本不會注意甜食的資訊。

　　「我不知道……你問問雅各？」

　　雅各是負責護衛費爾席克的四名隨從之一，聽命於彼得，費爾席克知道他平常也有到處找好吃的甜點的嗜好，雖然最喜歡的不是布丁，而是提拉米蘇，但光憑同樣喜歡甜食這一點，費爾席克就對他很有親切感。

　　「雅各！你聽過這個師傅嗎？好像本來是義利埃人，移民到貝斯法紐娜，還被請到國宴上過？」

　　原本基於威廉的命令，隨從們除付錢的時候都得站得稍遠，好留給兩人獨處的空間，不過既然費爾席克大方的朝後方揮手，雅各當然苦笑著走上前。

　　「閣下，不是要求我們迴避？」

　　「現在不算，告訴我你知道這傢伙？」

　　「賽吉歐‧芬托尼？他在舊大陸很有名氣，有一次託子爵閣下的福，隨閣下赴首都參加國宴，宴會結束後嚐過芬托尼先生製作的香檳提拉米蘇，至今口齒留香……」

　　「嗯？」威廉愣了一下，旁邊的費爾席克則發出不可置信的聲音。

　　「什麼？你吃過！」

　　「三年前的事情了，因為甜點不合子爵閣下您的胃口，閣下您就留了心，把當時國宴上為您準備的提拉米蘇留給在下。」

　　雅各話剛說完，費爾席克立刻羨慕的盯著他：「那他的布丁呢？」

　　「據聞相當出名，不，應該說是最出名的，可惜在下並沒有嚐試過。」

　　「這樣子啊……好吧，他的弟子來這裡開店也不錯。」

　　「店鋪什麼時候開張？」

　　「還有半個月。」

　　或許威廉本來想出點錢、買布丁給他，但如果是半個月後，威廉早就回去了，而威廉也從不會做把錢留給他之類這種不體面的舉動，儘管如此，費爾席克感覺到威廉渴望對他好的想法，這對他便很有意義了。

　　費爾席克摸了摸右手腕上戴著的手錶，這是他才一天就被養成的習慣動作。

　　「我們回飯店好不好？威廉。」

　　「嗯，當然好。」

　　「在下去調馬車，街口上車可以嗎？」

　　「可以，你去吧。」

　　「是。」

　　雅各離開兩人，走向腓特烈報告事項，腓特烈遣了馬修前往調度車輛。

 

　　那一次威廉來訪新大陸，似乎是為了讓時程順利包含費爾席克的生日的關係，威廉硬性挪動宮廷大臣與新大陸貿易對象等不少人的密集行程。並且大概也想好好的花時間在費爾席克身上，因此回來的頭幾日，很奢侈的都處於賦閒狀態，唯一的一場會議被安排在最後一日中午，並且開會地點就在下榻飯店的餐廳包廂，當天威廉船班起航的時間會是入夜。

　　飯店秋意正濃、落滿銀杏葉的庭院裡，費爾席克獨自一人霸佔著沒有客人的輕食餐廳，一邊看書一邊用午餐，把帳記在威廉房間名下，他拿著一本亞本德沃夫方言寫成的散文，踱步到庭院邊緣唯一一株楓樹下。

　　腓特烈就站在那，至於彼得他們，以及威廉的其他護衛，則站得更遠，只有腓特烈位於費爾席克能一眼看見的位子。

　　「威廉的會還要開很久嗎？」

　　「費爾席克，或許還得一、兩個小時吧。」

　　腓特烈面對著一扇落地窗，而落地窗內正是高級餐廳包廂裡開會的威廉。

　　餐廳的包廂採用大面窗戶，因此用餐者可以將窗外庭院美景一覽無遺，但那必須是在客人們有好興致並且也有餘裕的前提，而非如今商人們專注於會議的忙碌狀態。倒是午後陽光斜斜的照耀入內，讓這頭的費爾席克得以清晰地勾畫威廉的一舉一動。

　　威廉的眼神，威廉的鼻樑，威廉的嘴唇，威廉的下巴，威廉的眉毛，不管哪一個部分費爾席克都覺得好好看，威廉只要動一下費爾席克就會注意到他的存在，就算瞥開視線暫時注意著別人，一旦威廉的肢體有動靜，費爾席克的雙眼又會不自覺的回到他身上。

　　費爾席克發覺，他對他的心意，一直都很傾，而且顯然只會一傾再傾。

　　「腓特烈，我討厭亞本德沃夫。」

　　不知怎麼的，費爾席克靜靜的對身邊的腓特烈開口。很顯然，身為唯一聽眾的腓特烈很不習慣費爾席克的突然發言，因而轉頭看了他一眼。

　　「我想我一直都有這種知覺。而您正在學習一種您討厭的地方所使用的方言？」

　　「我不喜歡聽不懂威廉和你們在說什麼。我……但我討厭的不是你們。」

　　「我知道。」

　　「我受不了那個搶走他的地方，他本來在這邊好好的。」

　　「費爾席克，以個人的立場，或許我能表達遺憾，但身為一名效忠宮廷的護衛隊長，我不適合對子爵閣下繼承爵位之前的過去發表感想。」

　　「……我很愛威廉。」

　　「我知道。」

　　「腓特烈，他有沒有說過他愛我？」

　　忽然之間，脫口而出的是十分敏感的問題，讓腓特烈愣了許久，完全轉過身體面向費爾席克，而不是習慣性的面向威廉所在之處。

　　「費爾席克，您怎麼了？」

　　「你一直跟在威廉身邊，問你一定最準，他有沒有這麼說過？」

　　「如果子爵閣下要說，總要有對象傾訴，您認為閣下適合對誰說這種事情？」

　　「我知道你和威廉私底下交情很好，腓特烈，他喜歡你這個朋友。他有沒有說過這句話？」

　　「……沒有。」

　　費爾席克瞪著腓特烈，頓時信心全失，不敢置信的垂下肩膀，但這似乎又不是意料之外的回答，他只好勉強打起精神，默默盯著地面上的落葉，左手緊握著右手的精工錶。

　　「這樣啊，也對。」

　　「費爾席克……」

　　「沒關係啦，本來就有想過了。」費爾席克這句話說得異常小聲，緊緊握著威廉送他的手錶：「那個，腓特烈，威廉現在的女朋友是個怎麼樣的人？」

　　「您是指雷肯多夫貴女嗎？」

　　「嗯，她漂亮嗎，應該是個美女吧，威廉交往過的女人都很漂亮。」

　　「費爾席克，我不適合評論子爵閣下的女伴。」

　　「個性呢？」

　　「費爾……」

　　「隨便告訴我一點什麼，以朋友的立場。我除了她的名字，根本一無所知。」

　　腓特烈緊緊的皺著眉，相當為難，但費爾席克不知道為什麼異常堅持的表情讓他很難說不。

　　「就以朋友的立場，腓特烈。」

　　「……雷肯多夫貴女的頭髮是酒紅色的，眼睛是藍色，的確是宮廷社交圈裡有名的美人。」

　　「又是紅頭髮……」

　　「至於個性，是一名品性良好的淑女，並且騎術方面也相當優秀。」

　　「她今年幾歲？」

　　「二十三。」

　　費爾席克喃喃的算著，整整小了他和威廉十幾歲。

　　「她和威廉感情好嗎？」

　　「我不適合評斷。」

　　「就你覺得就好，腓特烈。」

　　「……我想，雷肯多夫貴女對子爵閣下用情至深，但我不認為子爵閣下同樣交心以對。」

　　聽到腓特烈這麼說，費爾席克臉上的表情卻看不出來是開心或者難過。只有一瞬間眼底閃過一道光芒，腓特烈抓不準費爾席克的心思。

　　「那……其他人呢？威廉說沒和她上過床，但他說有需要時你會替他安排。」

　　「子爵閣下的確另有兩名情婦。」

　　「她們也是酒紅色的頭髮？」

　　「是。」

　　費爾席克的臉色霎時變得非常難看，腓特烈幾乎以為他要哭了。

　　「腓特烈，他其實不愛我，對不對，我的外表根本不符合他的喜好。」

　　「費爾席克，子爵他……」

　　「他是不是對其他人也一樣好？送貴重的禮物，送喜歡吃的東西，花很多時間在她們身上，甜言蜜語的哄？」

　　「不，費爾席克……」

　　「我是不是也只是其中一個？我根本就不特別？」

　　「費爾席克，並不是的──子爵閣下這幾個月和雷肯多夫貴女相處得並不融洽，閣下對雷肯多夫貴女越來越沒有耐性了。或者說得更明白些，他們從一開始就貌合神離。我並不被允許發表任何非中立客觀的發言，費爾席克，但至少就我的觀察，子爵閣下根本不關心雷肯多夫貴女，閣下不在乎，您懂嗎？」

　　「那他為什麼要跟她在一起？」

　　「沒有為什麼，四年前雷肯多夫男爵在宮廷裡的聲望很高，子爵閣下若要獲得男爵的支持，勢必在其他方面有所妥協。」

　　「其他兩個人呢？威廉的另外兩名女性？」

　　「您說的兩位女士，最後一次侍寢都是好幾年前的事情了，子爵閣下的確還固定和兩位女士見面，但我向您保證，閣下是基於不方便明說的目的才召見她們，並不是您猜測的那樣。」

　　費爾席克抬起頭，專注的盯著腓特烈，水藍色的瞳孔很濕潤，只要一眨眼或許就會哭出來。

　　「你是說……」

　　「並不是您猜測的那樣，這樣講您明白嗎？」

　　費爾席克隱約被提醒了什麼，威廉一直都很擅長把女人收為眼線，從在新大陸的時候就是如此，那麼腓特烈的意思或許是……

　　「既然如此，為什麼他從沒向人坦承他愛我？甚至也沒有對我說過。」

　　「我不知道，費爾席克，我無法回答這道問題，但閣下的確異於對其他人的重視您不是嗎？」

　　「我不需要安慰的話，腓特烈，不要讓我覺得你在同情我。」

　　「我沒有同情您。您知道彼得的薪水是怎麼被計算的？」

　　「……什麼意思？」

　　「彼得身為您的隨身護衛的小隊長，軍職只比我低二階，他待在科茵福羅的期間，薪水一直都比照子爵夫人護衛隊長所該領取的比例，並且這是根據子爵閣下親口下達的口諭。」

　　聽到這件事，費爾席克睜大眼睛，眼神從原本的失望變得純粹，充滿期待的看著腓特烈。

　　「一直？那樣的比例？」

　　「一直都是。」

　　「所以或許威廉他……」

　　「我不適合妄測子爵閣下的行為的意思，畢竟我從沒聽過他針對這番指示作出任何額外說明，但他的確如此下令，費爾席克。」

　　「那……威廉的女伴呢，威廉也在她身邊派人？一樣的薪資？」

　　「子爵閣下並沒有提供任何宮廷裡的人力資源給雷肯多夫貴女，或其他交往過的女性。雷肯多夫貴女身邊的隨扈、侍女、車伕都是雷肯多夫家族自己的僕從。另外，如果您有興趣知道：我敢打賭子爵閣下根本沒注意過雷肯多夫貴女喜歡的甜食是巧克力，但討厭糕點類，或者對薰衣草香料過敏。子爵閣下不只一次指示送出完全錯誤的節慶祝賀，諸如以薰衣草籽調味的馬芬蛋糕，而進行修正掩飾一直是我的工作。相對的，子爵閣下反倒牢牢記著您喜愛的甜點鋪名稱，其中您鍾情的布丁口味，甚至連單價都記得一清二楚，儘管他從來不需要親自結帳，還對店鋪營業時間有印象，說得出個所以然？」

　　「營業時間？連我都不記得每一家……」

　　「子爵閣下也從來沒有送過任何人，比您戴著的精工錶更用心的禮物。這只精工錶光是起草就花了閣下四個多月挑選，我從奧佛路特各地找來不同行業的工藝名匠，最後閣下挑定一名蘇末爾的機械師與另一名首都的雕金師，並聘請兩人花二年多的時間合作完成。這是半年前的事情，之後的半年不斷在調整細節，除此之外錶面所使用的每一顆鑽石，都是目前宮廷所能提供最好的品質。組裝時，由於難度太高，曾經失敗一次，子爵閣下大發火光，命令雕金師連夜趕工將毀去的零件修補完畢，並且將宮廷退休的老鐘錶師請來狼堡，親自詢問組裝的細節、技巧、注意事項，子爵閣下花了一個晚上親自組合成功的。」

　　「至於裝錶的木盒，閣下或許沒有向您透露，請原諒我斗膽：盒蓋上您的名字是閣下親自刻字的。閣下幾乎從三年前，就念念不忘這份禮物，經常監工督促，而他從六年前，每一年都試著安排九月中前來科茵福羅，直到今年總算如願成行，費爾席克。」

　　聽了一大段話，費爾席克忐忑不安的望著腓特烈。如果威廉肯這麼做，做這麼多，是不是足以代表威廉把他看得很唯一，但威廉從來沒有把關鍵的一個字說出口，費爾席克不懂，他的心裡還是有一部分難掩失望。

　　「腓特烈，為什麼他可以做這些事，卻沒辦法說他愛我？」

　　「……我真的不適合回答您，也不會明白原因，費爾席克。想知道答案，您應該親自詢問子爵閣下。」

　　費爾席克閉上眼睛，知道自己一定不敢，萬一從威廉口中得到的答案很殘忍，他該怎麼繼續和威廉相處？

　　「我很愛很愛他……」

　　黑髮的斥候虛脫的靠著楓樹，吐出一口長長的氣。他臉上過份脆弱的表情，表現得太過無助，腓特烈基於一名朋友想要打氣的立場，伸手在他肩上拍了兩下。

　　「我多事的言行已經踰越身分了，但請試著給閣下多一點信心，難道您不曾從他身上感覺到任何努力？您真的認為他對您毫無感情嗎？」

　　費爾席克搖著頭，知道腓特烈說得有道理，奈何心中的踏實感並沒有增加多少，儘管或許也因為腓特烈的保證而不至於減少太多。他的眼眶很濕，這讓他倔強的低下腦袋，不願讓腓特烈注意到泫然欲泣的表情。腓特烈也很體貼，裝作無事的繼續拍著費爾席克的肩，無聲的替他打氣。

　　落地窗彼端的威廉抬起頭，正好看見這一幕，這讓灰髮的子爵感到困惑，眉頭輕輕的皺著，擔心的望著情緒明顯不對的費爾席克，卻又因為合作夥伴的呼喚，迅速把注意力收回談話上。一陣子後，威廉再往窗外看，費爾席克已經離開了，腓特烈依然佇立在原處等候，注意到威廉的視線，腓特烈手指指著威廉望不到的庭院另一頭，示意費爾席克回露天咖啡廳看書了。

 

　　總算把會議結束，威廉和合作對象們一一握手道別，那時大約四點左右，離晚餐還有一段時間，而船班安排在晚餐之後。走出餐廳，腓特烈迎上前，威廉低聲和他交代幾件剛才決議的事項，腓特烈一一聽令。

　　「目前就這樣。其他人呢？」

　　「克魯克斯在咖啡廳看書，彼得他們顧著他。」

　　「……今天下午他還好嗎？」

　　「一如以往，我們留在新大陸的最後一天，克魯克斯的脾氣都很差。」

　　威廉聽出腓特烈無意透露下午發生的事情的意思，他不知道從何問起，如果跟其他人有關，他能命令腓特烈開口，可是一遇上費爾席克，威廉很不習慣使用他的權力。

　　在露天咖啡廳，威廉和費爾席克會合，費爾席克看起來無精打采，閉著眼睛靠在威廉肩上，飯店大廳有些角度可以藉由落地窗看見這頭的景像，可是大概是走動的人太少，費爾席克不是很引以為意。

　　「我們回房間？威廉。」

　　「嗯，當然。」

　　回到頂樓的套房，費爾席克脫掉外套，拿了一把尖頭細鑽子，拉著威廉窩到沙發上。

　　「威廉，幫我一個忙。」

　　「什麼事情？」

　　「幫我刻字。」

　　費爾席克摘下精工錶，把手錶和鑽子一起交到威廉手中，這讓威廉著實愣了愣。

　　「刻在哪？」

　　「這裡。」費爾席克指著錶環，有一個地方剛好留白，雖然空間不大，費爾席克也不需要刻很多字母。

　　「刻在錶上？」

　　「嗯。」

　　費爾席克當然知道這只錶的價值超乎想像的高，以及他的要求頗失禮，但他還是想這樣做，而且希望威廉幫他做到。

　　威廉確定自己並沒有會錯意，於是決定尊重費爾席克。

　　「要刻什麼？」

　　「Mine。」

　　聽到回答，威廉疑惑的看著費爾席克，可是費爾席克並沒有解釋原因。

　　「Mine？這東西當然是你的。」

　　「不是那個意思。」

　　「更不可能是礦區的意思不是嗎？」

　　費爾席克搖搖頭，威廉的名字在亞本德沃夫當地的語言，唸法和奧佛路特官方語有微妙的差異，更何況除了費爾席克，已經很久沒有人以威廉的本名稱呼他，所以他根本沒有發現那四個字是他名字的結尾。

　　「沒為什麼，幫我刻。」

　　其實費爾席克在撒嬌，這讓威廉不再多問，稍微以目測分配四個字母的位子，便以鑽刀在堅硬的金屬表面刻畫字母。費爾席克湊在一旁，一手抓著威廉的衣服，儘管擔心妨礙到威廉工作而不敢靠著威廉，還是象徵性的碰觸著威廉。

　　刻到n的弧度的時候，威廉手上一邊進行，一邊低低的發問。

　　「費爾席克，剛才你和腓特烈怎麼了？」

　　「咦？」

　　「他好像在安慰你。出了什麼事情？」

　　「沒有啦……沒什麼需要擔心的。」

　　威廉動作停了停，不太明顯的瞥著費爾席克，並不相信費爾席克的說詞。

　　「這樣子嗎。」

　　「嗯……對啊。」

　　威廉繼續工作，好好的把四個字母刻完，然後把錶還給費爾席克。

　　費爾席克接過，拿在燈下反覆轉動。如果一開始打造錶環的時候就刻字會最好看，但威廉手藝很巧，用鑽子刻下的痕跡難免有瑕疵，倒也瑕不掩瑜，四個字母排列得很漂亮。

　　威廉靜靜的將費爾席克滿意的神情看在眼裡。

　　「費爾席克，你早一點到底和腓特烈說些什麼？」

　　「這個……」費爾席克明顯不想談，事實上，他甚至不願意回憶稍早那複雜難解的情緒，可是威廉一臉在乎的樣子，讓費爾席克不太有辦法從容應付。

　　「不是啦，我只是……覺得很開心你來陪我過生日。」

　　聽到這話，威廉垂下眼瞼，露出思索的表情，好像還是無法被說服，這讓費爾席克趕緊湊過來蹭著他。

　　「不要再問了……我好喜歡你送我的禮物，我今年的生日過得很棒，所以不要問了……」


	16. Chapter 16

　　又五個月後，一月底，威廉下船時的大氅上都是雪片，燒著暖爐的馬車裡，威廉神秘兮兮的說今天先不回飯店，行李讓彼得他們送去就好。

　　「咦，你要去哪裡？」費爾席克睜著一對圓眼睛，歪著腦袋，不解的望著威廉。

　　「因為對方指定下榻的飯店不是我們住的，他應該上午就到，我們去看看。」

　　「誰？你在說什麼人？」

　　威廉故意不回答，賣了關子，整趟路程不肯洩漏消息。費爾席克納悶的癟著嘴，就這樣一路被威廉帶到位於里翁平原的度假飯店。

　　這間飯店不像他們平常住的，馬上有認識的小弟來開車門，不過服務素質一樣好，走的是休閒假期路線，少了點嚴謹氣派的商旅風格，如果不是旅遊淡季，房價不見得比科茵福羅的海景飯店便宜。

　　「我們到底要來找誰？」

　　「你很快就知道了。」

　　威廉帶著費爾席克進了飯店大廳，左手邊是登記入住的櫃檯，右方則有一大片緊鄰里翁平原景緻的落地窗，而落地窗前是提供給住宿者會客休息的沙發區。從這裡看過去，里翁平原一片白雪皚皚，很棒的景色。

　　這偌大好景觀的觀賞區域當時只坐著一名男人，光從背影，費爾席克無法判斷年齡、身分，直至對方察覺到這邊的動靜而轉身，並立刻起身朝他們走過來。

　　「咦？咦咦咦咦咦！」

　　費爾席克雖然不認識對方，卻絕對叫得出名字。

　　「賽吉歐‧芬托尼！」

　　「你們好～這一位應該是出錢讓我來新大陸郊遊的子爵大人吧？那這位就是子爵大人信裡提到的克魯克斯先生？」

　　舊大陸大名鼎鼎的甜點師傅，此時此刻就站在費爾席克面前，費爾席克驚訝得措手不及。

　　「這……這到底是怎麼回事？」

　　「百忙之中還要求撥冗，非常感謝回應了我過分的請求，我是威廉明‧亞本德沃夫。」

　　「我是賽吉歐‧芬托尼。」舊大陸的甜點師傅和威廉握了手，接著又轉而跟費爾席克握手：「這邀請可是相當討喜呢，子爵大人，要不是拿著大人您的親筆推薦信，或許我到現在都還不能跟工作的地方請假～」

　　「您在新大陸的一切開銷請不用操心，唯一需要麻煩的便是信裡提及的那件事。」

　　「哈，沒問題沒問題，我也跟飯店廚房商量好了。」

　　費爾席克一臉困惑的瞪著威廉：「你們在講什麼，威廉？」

　　「我請芬托尼先生到新大陸拜訪，他將停留一個星期，並且其中一天會替你製作布丁，你一直想吃吃看，對吧。」

　　費爾席克雙眼一亮，幾乎發光的看著威廉，抓著威廉的手臂：「我要！」

 

　　結果，費爾席克第二天剛起床就拖著威廉趕赴里翁平原，花整個早上在飯店供應早餐的餐廳裡和賽吉歐大聊甜點經，威廉插不上話，自己坐到隔壁空著的坐位，就地讀起一些這幾天需要處理的信件和文件。

　　到午餐時間時，費爾席克才注意到餐廳這一區一直都只有他們三個客人。他往旁邊看，腓特烈和彼得站得稍遠，而他們再過去的位子才有客人用餐，腓特烈大概把整個區都包起來了。

　　這不是腓特烈第一次把餐廳的特定區域淨空，通常，威廉和費爾席克用餐時都會由腓特烈安排包廂，如果實在沒有包廂可以提供，腓特烈就會把鄰近幾張桌子都包下，並且安排在較隱密的角落，好確保兩人用餐時不會有被其他客人打擾。不過這間餐廳的用餐區很空曠，沒有什麼廊柱，這就是為什麼腓特烈會特地淨空更多桌子的原因吧。

　　注意到費爾席克和賽吉歐的聊天暫歇，威廉從閱讀的文件中抬起頭，看向費爾席克：「餓了？」

　　「有一點。」費爾席克回應著，他在撒嬌，像要飼料的小貓，而飼主輕易的被這句話收服。

　　「想吃什麼？留在飯店或者到外面都行。」

　　「肉。」費爾席克湊向威廉，把椅子拉到威廉旁邊。目光所及之處還有外人，所以他不願意有更進一步的肢體接觸，儘管如此，這小小的舉動在觀察細緻的明眼人眼底，依舊代表著特殊的意思。

　　「芬托尼先生呢？」

　　「這個嘛，我想試試看巨靈鼠肉排和燉獨角獸腿肉！」

　　「……賽吉歐，你說的兩種動物沒有廣告台詞寫得美味喔。」聽到甜點師傅所點的菜單，費爾席克馬上就知道賽吉歐一定是被新大陸的旅遊宣傳騙了。

　　「什麼？是這樣嗎！」中年甜點師傅發出失望的聲音。

　　「如果想要品嚐道地食材，我推薦鱷梨料理或烤科卡特里斯胸肉。」威廉指著樓上：「四樓有一家餐廳，供應的都是道地美食，若還是打算嚐嚐巨靈鼠或獨角獸也無所謂，都點吧。費爾席克，可以嗎？」

　　「嗯，好。」

　　結果，巨靈鼠排騷味太重，獨角獸的腿肉則有腥臭，的確都不是好選擇。不過鱷梨沙拉、嫩烤科卡特里斯胸肉捲麵，或炸變種黑魚塊都很美味，飯後飲料的奶茶費爾席克認為濃密香醇，很值得推薦。

　　下午，賽吉歐跟飯店的甜點廚房租借一個時段，花好幾個小時利用自己帶來的香草莢與食材，在廚房的料理平台上製作香草烤布丁。費爾席克好奇的跟著師傅轉來轉去，天南地北的聊天，一手拉著威廉，動作自然得絲毫未察兩個大男人這樣的舉動其實並不尋常。

　　賽吉歐轉身監督隔水加熱中的焦糖汁，並且一面添入增加香氣的香草莢種子，費爾席克把威廉拉在旁邊，趁賽吉歐不注意的時候靠著威廉的肩膀。

　　賽吉歐轉回來發表有關甜度的意見時，費爾席克就又自己站好。威廉奇怪的朝他看了一眼，兩人和賽吉歐之間隔著齊腰的料理平台，威廉的手背於是在桌下擦過費爾席克的手背，停在雙方手背相碰的位置。

　　正附和賽吉歐的看法的費爾席克一陣緊張，垂下的手明顯僵著，不似平常會自然晃動，威廉瞥了瞥賽吉歐，賽吉歐還在開心的邊製作甜點、邊分享這次坐船來新大陸的趣事，威廉便手掌一撈，牽住費爾席克。

　　這讓費爾席克又是錯愕，全身僵住，賽吉歐詢問他喜歡的糖汁濃稠度時，他慌張的回答「你決定」，等賽吉歐開始和威廉聊起舊大陸的事，費爾席克便偷偷覷著威廉的表情。威廉若無其事的和賽吉歐講起幾年前國宴上的一面之緣，還向賽吉歐坦承當時的提拉米蘇他並沒有嚐試。

　　「你知道嗎，我認為不吃甜食的傢伙人生最無趣了！」

　　「啊……以前也聽宮廷裡的甜點師傅說過這句話，這好像是一句古義利埃諺語？」

　　「古義利埃諺語可是很有智慧的，子爵大人要牢記在心啊！」

　　「諸如番茄紅了，醫師的臉綠了？」

　　「哈哈哈！」賽吉歐聽到母語感到很新鮮：「你這子爵也實在奇怪，肯在廚房裡溜轉不說，不好甜食卻千里迢迢把我請來新大陸？」

　　「我不懂得欣賞是我愚昧，不代表其他人不懂。輾轉聽聞你一直有意想到新大陸旅遊，只是苦無機會，既然原本就有意思，我的請求不至於唐突，便去信邀請你試試看了。」

　　費爾席克有點急，威廉的表情太恍若無事，這讓他不安的搖著被握住的手，引起威廉不明所以的看了他一眼，捏了捏兩人交握的手掌。

　　威廉這一回應他，費爾席克才鎮定，肯定威廉的確是在伸手牽他，忽然心情很好的小幅度左右搖著手，晃啊晃的，雖然費爾席克很安靜，威廉卻彷彿可以聽到費爾席克輕快的哼著歌。

 

　　過了會兒，賽吉歐開始將布丁液倒入模型杯中，威廉注意到廚房的門後方，腓特烈正在找他。威廉看向料理台，估計布丁差不多要完成了，便身體動了下，想過去。被輕輕鬆開手的費爾席克卻疑惑的五指一縮。

　　「……怎麼了？」

　　「腓特烈有事，我去一下。」

　　費爾席克也朝門口看，腓特烈的確站在那，雖然沒有催促、沒有出聲、也沒有敲門，看表情就知道的確有非詢問不可的情況才會來打擾。

　　「喔。」言語上同意了，不過費爾席克沒放開威廉。賽吉歐瞥了兩人一眼，轉身拿湯匙把布丁液弄平，順便調整烤箱的火候。

　　「我就想說，子爵大人您看起來也太悠哉了點。」

　　威廉衝著賽吉歐笑了笑：「當然還是有事務必須處理。」接著才靠近費爾席克耳邊，放低聲音：「我就在外面，不會跑掉。」

　　費爾席克又抓著威廉幾秒，才鬆開手，轉身靠到桌子旁邊觀看賽吉歐傾倒布丁液的動作，而威廉跨步往門口走，出了廚房。

　　「接下來進烤箱二十五到三十分鐘，看狀況，這部分很仰賴經驗判斷。半熟不熟，還會搖晃的狀態最可口，但也最不好控制時間。」

　　「說實在的，如果要重現同樣的味道，就得使用你帶來的品種的香草莢吧。」

　　「沒錯，香草是關鍵，雖然是乾貨，據我所知新大陸並沒有進口？」

　　「特地預定應該有……很麻煩就對了。」

　　費爾席克想，可不可以每次都叫威廉幫他帶？

　　「總之，現在剩下等囉。」賽吉歐把布丁杯一一裝入深烤盤，並在烤盤裡注入沸水，然後送進烤箱，確認溫度。

　　「要不要順便來做別的甜點？」

　　「嗯？好啊！」

　　「你想做什麼？藍莓派，燕麥餅乾，或者蜂蜜戚風？」

　　「蜂蜜戚風！」

　　賽吉歐擅自打開廚房的食品櫃，輕車熟路的把需要的材料一一取出，雖然費爾席克一開始有點錯愕，但他轉念一想，威廉會搞定的。

　　「趁著子爵大人剛好出去……」賽吉歐神秘兮兮的回頭看他：「我實在很好奇，不問對不起良心，費爾席克，你是子爵大人的情人？」

　　費爾席克本來正在替賽吉歐拿大鍋子和打蛋器，聽到這問題忽然動作停住。

　　「啊，我問到尷尬的地方了？」

　　「為什麼……為什麼這樣問……」

　　「好奇嘛，看你跟子爵大人的互動就知道不只是朋友。」賽吉歐露出好大的笑容：「子爵大人聽說還單身？沒有傷害元配名譽的問題吧，男性情人對貴族來說並不少見，你別緊張啊？」

　　「你……你當我是小白臉嗎！」

　　「哎？貴族的同性情人我看多了，可以給你忠告：麻煩通常來自元配，如果元配娘家背景很硬你就要小心。但反正子爵大人還沒有結婚，你暫時不用擔心啦。」

　　「我不是情人！」

　　賽吉歐回頭看他，費爾席克看起來很慌張。

　　賽吉歐認為費爾席克和威廉是很常見的同性情侶關係，在很多宮廷裡，配偶與情人的身分絲毫不相牴觸，只要雙方互能容忍就沒有問題。但費爾席克不想當威廉的情人，他不甘於僅止於此，絕對不願意。

　　經常流連在貴族家庭廚房裡的甜點師傅，看費爾席克的樣子就知道不方便繼續追問。他機警的閉了嘴，動作流暢的拿起麵粉，尋找雞蛋：「來吧，蛋糕也要烤半個小時，我們動作快點。戚風要好吃，比例絕對是秘訣。」

　　「嗯……先來弄。我們弄得別那麼甜好不好？」費爾席克邊說邊偷偷看外面，從廚房門上的窗戶可以望見威廉的側臉，灰髮的子爵依言就待在外頭和腓特烈處理事情。

 

　　晚上，飯店的房間裡，費爾席克喜孜孜的擁著餐桌上一山布丁，排列成各種形狀拍了好幾張照片，還抓著威廉一直拍。完畢後才一一把布丁放入冰箱，只留下六個沒有收起。

　　「記得留幾個給雅各，他也喜歡甜點。」

　　「嗯，這些要給他，不過這一杯是我的。」

　　也就是，有五杯要給雅各的意思，這可算是很多呀。費爾席克喜孜孜的抱著那五杯布丁跑出房間，過了會兒又聽到他空手開門回來的聲音。

　　「威廉，其他人呢？」

　　「你可以問腓特烈，如果有人想要，腓特烈會知道。」

　　「那你呢？」

　　「我不用……請不用留給我。」

　　用了「請」，聽起來真的很討厭甜食，費爾席克嘻嘻嘻的笑了，跑出房間找腓特烈，一陣子後回來帶走三杯，再回來，就抓著餐桌上的布丁窩到沙發上。

　　「說到這，你們不是還多做了戚風？怎麼沒看到？」

　　「啊……」一被問起，費爾席克立刻從沙發上跳起，打開擺放在吧台上的紙盒子，威廉發現裡面是一塊正方形的戚風，大約兩口左右的量：「這是留給你的！」

　　「嗯？」

　　「我們做好就吃掉了，因為你在外面跟腓特烈說話都沒吃到。」

　　「喔，沒關係，不用留給我。」

　　「這一點也不甜，很香，你試試看？」

　　面對極力推薦、雙眼發亮的費爾席克，威廉無從拒絕，於是接過費爾席克手上的戚風，咬了一半。

　　「怎麼樣，不甜吧！」

　　「嗯，很清爽。」

　　的確沒有威廉排斥的甜膩味，不過說起來子爵大人還是不喜歡甜點。

　　「還要嗎～」

　　費爾席克開心的晃著腦袋，一雙眼睛緊緊盯著威廉手中僅存的最後一口蜂蜜戚風。威廉露出微笑，把戚風湊到他嘴邊，費爾席克立刻張嘴咬下去，用舌頭捲進蛋糕後，牙齒不太用力的咬著威廉的指尖，把屑屑也吮進口中。

　　「黏牙糖。」

　　「什麼？」

　　「沒有。」威廉漫步走向吧台，取出咖啡豆準備替自己泡咖啡，但動作不是很專心，一直分出注意力讓視線追著費爾席克跑。

　　「布丁滿意嗎？」

　　已經窩回沙發上的費爾席克點頭如搗蒜，綿密濃郁的蛋奶香，每一口都讓他好想撒嬌，他喜孜孜的再度跳下沙發，湊到威廉面前：「真的很好吃！你試試看？」

　　威廉盯著伸到他嘴前的湯匙，有點不知所措。他不愛甜，偏偏費爾席克希望跟他分享，最後他張了嘴，費爾席克立刻餵他一口。

　　「怎麼樣？你覺得怎麼樣？」

　　威廉好半天都說不出一個適當的感想，看著善辯的子爵詞窮，讓費爾席克失笑。

　　「真可憐，都不懂欣賞美食！」把自己的口味喜好套用在別人身上，然後故意用強硬的語氣批評，接著露出惡作劇成功的笑容，費爾席克開開心心的把布丁吃完了。

　　翻身打開冰箱拿第二杯，費爾席克忽然想到某個好主意，立刻帶著布丁跑出房間，正在等咖啡豆磨好、所以拿著合約書瀏覽的威廉，隱約聽到房門外雅各回答費爾席克的問題的音量。

　　過了會兒，威廉看到雅各被費爾席克強拉進房間。

　　「來陪我吃，甜點一個人不好吃！威廉又無聊死了，過來陪我！」

　　「閣下……不要害我，有你給我的五杯就夠了，你會害我被罵……」

　　威廉抬起頭：「沒關係，你進來陪陪費爾席克吧。」

　　「不，子爵閣下我不是怕您，侍衛長比您還恐怖。」

　　威廉愣了愣，費爾席克這次真的失聲大笑：「你不該說出來的，雅各！你以為說出來後我還會讓你離開？」

 

　　隔天早上，難得到新大陸遊玩的甜點師傅提出前往鐵特拉地下墓地觀光的主意，並詢問費爾席克有沒有推薦的導遊。考量到對方是威廉為了他特地請來，如果不能稍盡地主之誼好像說不過去，並且得知威廉當天不需要開會也沒有工作，費爾席克立刻拉著威廉對賽吉歐毛遂自薦：「鐵特拉遺跡的文化導遊，這邊有個很棒的人選啊！」

　　舊大陸的甜點師傅一開始百思不得其解，何故奧佛路特的子爵大人竟對鐵特拉文化有如此精闢的研究。直到費爾席克向賽吉歐透露，威廉繼承爵位前原本住在立普圖衛，而且不只一次參與和鐵特拉遺跡有關的文化考察。

　　「原來如此……曾經常住在新大陸，如此一來我覺得奇怪的地方都說得通了。」

　　「奇怪的地方？」

　　「好比對立普圖衛很熟悉，或者相當適應當地飲食，以及最大的疑惑：亞本德沃夫的統治者為什麼特地約我來新大陸見面？」

　　「原因其實不在我，費爾席克住在這裡，自然就請您過來一趟了。」

　　「是的，但也正由於您在新大陸待過，才會認識現居新大陸的費爾席克，不是嗎？」

　　「這麼說也對；不明就裡的人或許的確會感到疑惑吧。」

　　「另外，老實說，您給人的感覺一點也不像從小在豪宅裡嬌生慣養的文化貴族孔雀，卻又跟自幼受到軍旅培訓的騎士貴族出身有段差距。既然不在傳統貴族的原生家庭教養長大，而是新領土的開拓者身分的話，便與您給人的印象相契合了。」

　　「哈，以那群人的形容詞來說，我就只是海賊的猴兒子。」

　　「幹嘛這樣說自己？」費爾席克排斥的皺起眉頭，不滿的瞪著威廉。

　　「嗯？他們的確這麼稱呼我，從小就是了。以前還說是骯髒丟臉的雜種，相較之下猴兒子還比較文雅，不是嗎？」

　　威廉一副不痛不癢的模樣，讓費爾席克有點遷怒。明明是那群人找威廉回去，這麼瞧不起威廉當時怎麼不出聲反對？只會事後嫌棄，一點屁用也沒有……  
　　

　　那天一整天，威廉帶著費爾席克，陪賽吉歐在鐵特拉地下墓地開放觀光的前面幾號墓室逛。冬天的墓室有些冷清，遊客也不算多，腓特烈領著隨從們分布於前後，先行替他們淨空擾亂秩序的雙翼魔獸、石炎魔蜥，以及殿後確保沒有怪獸偷襲。

　　結束考古學的一天，威廉又請賽吉歐進城用晚餐。他們選擇一家以海鮮料理為主的高級餐廳，肥美的蟹肉大餐與馬賽魚湯都讓客人相當滿意。

　　除了鐵特拉遺跡，賽吉歐還想到沼澤地開開眼界，並且預計讓帕哈瑪勒成為第二天的行程。但因為隔天威廉有一場非出席不可的餐會，無法陪賽吉歐前往，這讓回到飯店後的費爾席克心裡很掙扎。

　　人情上他似乎應該陪賽吉歐到帕哈瑪勒觀光，可是也不想犧牲與威廉共處的寶貴時間。考慮了很久，費爾席克才下定決心說服自己，既然威廉被邀請的餐會他並不方便也跟著出席，那就應該大方一點，當個稱職的在地人。

　　「這樣啊，所以你明天也會和賽吉歐出門？」

　　「嗯，因為中午的餐宴我不能去吧，而且如果是蓋布瑞爾男爵夫人主持的話，下午應該會有小型沙龍。」

　　費爾席克緩緩的說。估計就算待在客房裡，從威廉出門赴宴以後到晚餐前都得一個人打發時間。

　　「總之，威廉你……覺得呢？」

　　費爾席克戰戰兢兢的試探著，想要確定這番決定不至於惹威廉不開心。但威廉不曉得是沒聽出他的意思，或者忽略了，總之並沒有正面回答他的問題。

　　「讓彼得他們好好跟著，用我的馬車，好嗎？」

　　「嗯……好。」費爾席克點點頭，爬到威廉旁邊輕輕靠著他。一整天都在外面，當然並不是討厭賽吉歐，但還是對於只有晚飯過後才能與威廉獨處感到不滿足。

 

　　第二天，費爾席克一大早就驅車前往里翁平原的飯店接賽吉歐，並盡責的帶著賽吉歐前往帕哈瑪勒沼澤，夥同彼得等四人在附近待了整個白天。

　　對於初來新大陸的遊客而言，這塊土地有太多神秘又有趣的事物得以探險，更遑論沼澤是個如此生機盎然的生態圈。賽吉歐玩得不亦樂乎，還在冰冷的河流裡找到幾種從沒見過的淡水洋菜類植物，直呼要帶回去試試看研發嶄新的甜點品項。

　　他們回到城裡的時間剛過六點，正是城內各大餐廳開始出現人潮的時刻。費爾席克本來認為應該要陪賽吉歐到用完晚餐，倒是舊大陸的甜點師傅很豁達的拒絕了他。

　　「今天這樣夠了，接下來我自己想辦法吧，有地陪固然好，你和子爵大人的四個護衛一直跟著我的話，我就沒有空閒到酒吧泡妞了！」

　　「耶？」

　　「更何況……比起陪我消磨夜晚，你更想回去找子爵大人吧？」

　　一被說中心事，費爾席克立刻羞紅臉，狼狽的企圖掩飾：「我沒有！」

　　說歸說，確保賽吉歐手上握有三大主城的地圖、並且指點了幾家氣氛好的酒吧的位子，費爾席克立刻上馬車指示彼得用最快的速度直奔海景酒店。用餐時間路上的車潮總是比較多，費爾席克花了比平常路況好的時候還要多一點的時間才抵達飯店，但令人意外的是，一打開頂樓他與威廉所屬的套房，威廉並不在裡面。

　　「咦……」

　　彼得也愣了愣，並且詢問留守的小隊長西門，西門只回答按照餐宴該出發的時間出門後，子爵閣下至今還未回飯店。

　　「想必是被沙龍耽擱了，我這就派人去問。」彼得先確認費爾席克回到房裡，通知廚房準備輕食，並同時派人前往蓋布瑞爾男爵夫人的宅邸聯繫腓特烈。  
  
　　那一天，費爾席克一個人窩在沙發上，等了很久很久。

　　差一點睡著的費爾席克逼問彼得無數次關於威廉會回來的時間，奈何從腓特烈處所捎至的消息始終無法令人滿意。午餐後的沙龍舉行得比腓特烈原本所估計的還要久，而雖然威廉一再適時表達離開之意，卻總被男爵夫人給勸阻留下。後來，甚至傳回必須留下用晚餐的消息，威廉特地差遣腓特烈的副席安德烈回到飯店，用萬分抱歉的聲音報告此番結論，並且十分盡心的監督飯店安排費爾席克的晚餐，每一道菜都是費爾席克的喜好。

　　等到晚上十一點多，費爾席克才終於聽到走廊彼端傳來好幾個人的腳步聲。他直起身體，拉長脖子，一旦確定聽見威廉的，立刻眼巴巴的盯著房門，直到看見房門被打開。

　　威廉人出現在門後，匆忙的脫掉皮鞋，把外套扔給身後的腓特烈，很明顯的急於進房。

　　「費爾席克，對不……」

　　費爾席克就坐在沙發上，眼睛睜得大大的，笑容重新出現在臉上，開心的朝威廉伸出雙臂。也因此，威廉並沒有好好的把道歉說完，他給了腓特烈一個眼神就讓隨從們跟著腓特烈離開，套房裡只剩下彼此。

　　威廉走到沙發前，牢牢的抱住費爾席克。

　　「我很抱歉，搞到現在……」

　　費爾席克保持著被威廉擁抱的姿勢好幾分鐘，直到確定自己的寂寞已經被威廉的體溫填補足夠，費爾席克才把威廉拉到旁邊坐下，然後把全身的重量都壓到威廉身上。

　　「為什麼這麼久。不就是個餐宴？」

　　「嗯，照理說也不會……」

　　「蓋布瑞爾夫人找麻煩？」

　　「不，不是，現在夫人和亞本德沃夫的關係很好。」

　　「難道是男爵夫人的孫女的緣故？」費爾席克歪著腦袋，小女孩上次的舞會很黏威廉，不過堂堂亞本德沃夫子爵不至於被一個小女孩絆住吧？

　　「也不是，那女孩餐宴後就被家庭教師帶走學習了。」

　　「那為什麼……」

　　威廉沉默了一會兒，一隻手摟著費爾席克的肩膀，像哄貓咪那般在費爾席克的背後撫摸。

　　「男爵夫人的女兒這陣子從拜倫回來省親。」

　　一開始，費爾席克並沒有聽懂威廉的意思，直到威廉又開口。

　　「她女兒三年前就和貝斯法紐娜的侯多伯爵離婚了。」

　　費爾席克身體不由自主的發了抖，瞬間明白威廉的暗示。他瞪大眼睛，不安的捏著威廉的衣服。

　　「那，後來呢……」

　　「我沒有那種打算。」威廉開始緊緊的抱住他，越來越緊，把他的頭按在自己的肩窩處，身體按在胸膛上。

　　「……那你有什麼打算？」費爾席克問。威廉還是沒放輕力道，老實說，費爾席克的骨頭被威廉抱得有點疼，但他完全不希望威廉放開，甚至更痛一點也沒關係。

　　「沒有，我為什麼非得要有打算。」

 

　　那句話之後，費爾席克和威廉都沒再繼續話題。費爾席克不想追究，不想知道餐宴的細節或威廉抱著他說的話是什麼意思，但他明瞭：蓋布瑞爾男爵夫人在商業上是個強而有力的盟友，而且近期和亞本德沃夫的關係很好，威廉不會想直接得罪這位老婦人。

　　費爾席克拉著威廉早早的上床睡覺，第二天賴在床上，賴床到中午才願意爬起來。

　　「你今天會出門嗎？」

　　「不會。除非你想出去走走？」威廉人在書房工作，費爾席克穿著睡袍走到書桌旁邊坐下。海景飯店最貴的樓層的最好的房間，不管哪一扇窗戶看出去都是美麗的科茵福羅港。而今天是個好天氣，窗外海天一線、一碧萬頃，陽光照耀在海浪上，波光粼粼，費爾席克通常不是待得住家裡的人。

　　「……不要好了。你這次工作量很大嗎？」

　　「是還好。今天不做完明天再完成也行。」

　　「那，到臥房陪我好不好。」

　　威廉沒有多問，費爾席克也沒有多說，抱了幾杯布丁就拉著威廉窩到床上，費爾席克橋好一個可以靠在威廉身上吃布丁的姿勢，一邊吃著布丁，一邊湊著腦袋和威廉一起閱讀威廉手上拿著的小說。

　　費爾席克好幾天就一直維持著黏人的模式，只有賽吉歐要離開新大陸的當天早上同威廉到里翁平原送行，自此沒再出房間一步。還好賽吉歐之後都跑去找移民到新大陸的大徒弟，聽說還在大徒弟剛開幕的甜點鋪裡幫忙了一番，還聽說特地留下幾份珍貴的私藏甜點食譜。

　　而即使威廉人在書房工作，費爾席克也似乎已經把威廉當成他的枕頭，除了洗澡，沒離開威廉身邊超過五公尺。

　　蓋布瑞爾男爵夫人派遣僕從又遞了兩次餐宴的邀請函，威廉都以公事繁忙為由婉拒出席。被拒絕了兩次，男爵夫人或許也明白威廉的意思，這才沒再請人邀約威廉。


	17. Chapter 17

　　幾個月過去，威廉在初夏來到新大陸。事實上，那陣子宮廷的行程很緊湊，威廉去了幾趟隔壁的蘇末爾省，還因為上位者的召見而遠赴舊奧佛路特首都。統治者長時間不在宮廷內執政，導致很多重要的政事被延滯，這也就更嚴重的壓縮了威廉可能安排前往新大陸的空檔。在費爾席克不知道的情況下，威廉造成周圍人很大不諒解的、利用接著必須前往貝斯法紐娜首都的行程，硬是安排三天繞路停靠在新大陸科茵福羅港，而這短短的三天，也實在是威廉的時間東拼西湊下最大的可能性。

　　「你後天一定得走？不能再多留一、兩天？」

　　上了馬車、只剩兩個人的時候，費爾席克苦惱的靠著威廉發牢騷，一邊下意識的摸著手上戴著的錶。那只威廉所贈送的精工錶，自從費爾席克拿到以後，沒有一天不佩戴它。

　　「現在都傍晚了，後天還是中午的航班，嚴格說起來你只會待在這裡一天，你以前都可以留到五天，甚至一周不是嗎？」

　　「……對不起，這次實在有困難。」

　　威廉用著很誠懇的語氣道歉，讓費爾席克訥訥的閉嘴了。威廉沒有讓他知道太多行程安排的內情，但他也聽聞亞本德沃夫子爵最近幾個月的忙碌，或許跟這有關吧。

　　「威廉，你最近是不是很忙？」

　　「的確比之前有更多項目必須處理。對不起，費爾席克。」

　　老實說，對費爾席克而言現下的情況也不是毫無預兆，威廉人在舊大陸的時候他們總會通信，通常兩、三個禮拜就有一封，偏偏最近威廉寫信的間隔拉長了。

　　當然，還有一種可能性就是威廉已經不像以前那樣願意和他頻繁通信。即使是情侶也有熱戀和冷淡期之分，如果威廉減少寄信的頻率，費爾席克也不會對此感到意外。在威廉踏上新大陸之前，費爾席克其實將頻率拉長的原因解釋為此；但現在，威廉就在他身邊，用熟悉的聲音向他道歉，態度又如此戰戰兢兢，讓費爾席克認為或許只是太忙了。

　　「如果，威廉，工作很多很多的話，你也不一定要特地過來。」

　　「嗯，那沒關係。」

　　連自己都覺得聽起來很像耍人。才剛抱怨威廉不能多留幾天，下一秒卻說出這種話，如此自相矛盾的發言實在很沒有可信度。但一想到威廉可能忙得天翻地覆、才非得把前往貝斯法紐娜的行程和前往新大陸的行程安排在一起，費爾席克就憂心忡忡的考慮起威廉的身體狀況。他有沒有睡足夠？有沒有好好吃飯？長時間的船上顛簸對人的影響很不好，費爾席克想要見到威廉，不過這項心願絕對不能拿威廉的健康交換。

　　可是，威廉只含糊的告訴他沒關係，這般回應讓費爾席克不知該如何是好，沒關係是什麼意思，是有聽進去，還是一意孤行的認為凡事盡在掌握？

　　「我說真的，威廉，你的確答應我每五個月一定會回來，但如果工作量不允許，告訴我一聲就行了。我……我不會再把發霉的絲綢封箱……」

　　聽到後半那句話，威廉愣了愣，發出笑聲，然後伸手梳理費爾席克的頭髮。

　　「雖然很抱歉停留的時間很短，答應的事情就是答應，我也有我的誠意和自尊，況且這並沒有讓我到東牆西補的地步，不用操心。」

　　「那也要顧好自己啊！」費爾席克皺起眉頭，嘴有點鼓。

　　「顧好自己？我做了什麼傷害自己的事情嗎？」

　　費爾席克被威廉的疑問堵住口，一時不曉得該回什麼。他沒有任何具體的說法，可是他真的覺得威廉看起來很累，儘管……威廉沒有黑眼圈也沒在打呵欠，可是費爾席克認為這只是現在還沒！

　　「再說，我有重要的理由必須回來見你，我要和你商量一件事，費爾席克。」

　　「咦？」

　　本來還在專心尋找反駁威廉的話的證據，費爾席克眨了眨眼，不明白威廉的意思。

　　「……什麼事？」

　　「回飯店再說，馬車上提太草率了。」

 

　　費爾席克一路上忐忑著，甚至胃有點抽痛。他沒有繼續追問威廉究竟打算問他什麼，所以他完全沒有底，但從威廉的態度聽起來，絕對不是好事，雖然可能也不是壞事……考慮到威廉的謹慎，費爾席克總覺得或許兩人之間發生了某些他還不知情的變化也說不定。

　　他害怕變化，他和威廉的關係已經因為相隔兩地夠脆弱了，任何改變都會引起費爾席克的不安。馬車上費爾席克雙手緊緊握成拳頭，並沒有特別靠著威廉，好像維持此般狀態他比較能夠冷靜。

　　回到飯店，威廉和費爾席克進了房間。費爾席克站在客廳中央，不確定威廉想在哪裡展開交談。

　　「我們到書房裡，好嗎？」

　　「……嗯。」

　　威廉詢問；而費爾席克頷首同意。雖然其他的隨從留在走廊上，腓特烈倒是帶著一疊像是威廉的工作的文件跟著進來，並且拿到書房放好。把文件擺到書桌上後，腓特烈看了費爾席克一眼，對他點頭示意，並把文件最上面的一份檔案夾拿給威廉，這才退出書房，關上門。

　　「……你到底要跟我說什麼？」

　　很顯然，腓特烈對於威廉將要開啟談話的內容是知情的，所以事情果然有一定嚴重性和公眾性。那份文件是什麼？某份合約？或某項政策？那瞬間費爾席克心底浮現各種想法，好比威廉打算結束兩人不尋常的關係而需要他簽保密同意書，或者準備強迫他讓出之前強塞給他的既得利益。上次的相處明明都好好的，威廉還替他找來舊大陸甜點師傅，除了……啊，費爾席克這才被迫回想起，上一次蓋布瑞爾男爵夫人想搓合她的女兒跟威廉。

　　威廉攤開手中的檔案夾，費爾席克看見幾張族譜與身分證明之類的文件，最上面則是一張照片，裡頭是個年輕的男孩，還未進入發育期，稚氣未脫。

　　「這是陸斯恩，來自霍克海姆家族。」

　　費爾席克沉默的盯著被威廉特別抽出、放到書桌上的照片，他不太明白威廉想告訴他什麼。

　　「費爾席克，我繼承的亞本德沃夫是當地地位最高的貴族，接下來就是四大家族，這你早就知道。至於霍克海姆……最初是協助第一代亞本德沃夫子爵立國的姻親，幾乎和亞本德沃夫平起平坐。幾代後的當家卻因謀反而被斬首示眾，但念在祖先功業，其嫡子被赦免並且繼續世襲爵位，自此雖然不再烜赫，倒也能維持一定的排場，一直到現在。」

　　「……然後呢？」

　　「陸斯恩是現任當家的弟弟的獨子，也就是分家的孩子。他的父親在我外公任內得罪權貴，本來就不受其他貴族歡迎，以致於刑罰完全沒有得到寬赦，不幸死在獄中。這孩子跟爵位繼承權無緣，本家也沒有多餘能力提供更好的機會，但是在亞本德沃夫的貴族公學裡，陸斯恩無論文武表現都很傑出。」

　　良好的出身，良好的血統，卻因為父親而染上汙點，失去機會一展長才，費爾席克從威廉的描述裡勾勒出了如此一幅形象。桌上的照片裡，也能看出名為陸斯恩的小男孩有著好看的輪廓，不到威廉或費爾席克的耀眼，但相信在同儕中也屬於出色一類的了。

　　「所以，你說這麼多……」

　　「我想要領養他，費爾席克，讓他使用我的姓氏，好讓我的爵位有繼承人。」

　　聽到這一句話，費爾席克忽然呆呆的愣在原地，一雙水藍色的眼睛睜得大大的，好半晌說不出半個字。

　　「雖然關於認養或爵位繼承的法律很嚴格，但因為霍克海姆是第一代亞本德沃夫子爵的姻親，和亞本德沃夫血脈有密切關係，恰恰符合宮內省所認可的領養資格，利用重複收養就能解決手續問題。再加上他的母系也不是大家庭，不會有背景阻礙，意外符合我的需求。我需要一個孩子，想做的事情才能更順利，當然，這是大事，所以我想至少要先問過……」

　　「然後呢，然後你就會因為小孩不能常回來了？」

　　費爾席克冷冷的打斷威廉，他的語氣就像他必須耗費全身的力氣阻止自己對威廉大吼。

　　「什麼？這跟……」

　　「反正你就是喜歡小孩！你就是想要一個孩子不是嗎？」費爾席克失望的發出質疑，情緒一旦被挑起，就無法再冷靜：「憑什麼你得平白多出一個孩子，那真的是霍克海姆家族的孩子？還是其實根本是你的私生子，只是換個名目接回來養！」

　　費爾席克言不由衷，他並沒有真的這麼想，但當下的情緒讓他非常偏狹的把威廉的舉動做了最陰謀論的解釋。威廉被他的情緒嚇到，走過來想安撫他，費爾席克立刻揮開威廉的手。

　　「不要碰我！」

　　「費爾席克，你在說什麼，你是不是沒聽懂。」

　　「沒聽懂什麼？我管不著你，反正你那麼遠！有了孩子，你還怎麼回來？你要這樣就別再來見我，不想回來也別找這種差勁的藉口！」

　　費爾席克因為憤怒而歇斯底里的發著抖。看到威廉靠近，馬上隔著書桌移動到另一邊，威廉從右邊接近，他就移動到左邊，威廉只好站在對面和他僵持。

　　「費爾席克，你冷靜點……」

　　「你不聽人話嗎，我叫你不要過來！」

　　威廉明顯還是企圖靠近，這讓費爾席克生氣的繼續後退，卻沒有多少空間。他的手擺在窗櫺上，身後是牆壁和窗戶，而書房的門偏偏在威廉後方。

　　「費爾席克，你誤會了，我……」

　　「誤會個屁，我不要聽！你滾，那麼想要小孩就滾回去，如果你一開始就不想留下，少一直回來見我！」

　　「費爾席克，我根本──」

　　威廉一副完全不曉得哪裡惹火費爾席克的模樣，讓費爾席克更怒火中燒──反正這些情緒都是他一個人自作多情，反正威廉的想法從沒和他有過交集。

　　「你不滾，我自己走！」

　　「等等，費──」

　　費爾席克居然伸手去開窗戶。這裡是飯店的高樓層，雖然不是最高的一層，摔出去還是非同小可，更何況威廉知道費爾席克懼高，他若出去保證無法好好的顧著自己。

　　趁著打開窗戶的這一秒，威廉健步奔到窗邊，一把用力抱住費爾席克，把他死命的拖離窗戶。儘管費爾席克的體型並沒有比威廉小多少，多年的亞本德沃夫狩獵與騎士訓練，明顯讓威廉的體能不再像任斥候時著重技巧與速度，而兼具著力道。

　　「他媽的──放開我！威廉明你這個王八蛋！」

　　威廉抓痛了費爾席克，卻不因此放鬆力氣，牢牢制著他繼續向書房大門移動。他用腳踹開門板，借道客廳把費爾席克抓進臥房，並且高聲叫著腓特烈的名字。

　　「腓特烈，把那扇該死的窗戶給我釘死！」

　　氣急敗壞的下令後，威廉抓著還在反抗的費爾席克，直接把他拖到臥房的床上。費爾席克一被壓上床鋪，趁著威廉重心降低，立刻把握機會掙脫，跳起來就想奔向門口，卻被威廉粗魯的撈住並摔回去。這動作比之剛才還要急促，費爾席克的右手撞在床頭櫃上，結果戴著的手錶就這樣硬生生刮過床頭櫃的櫃角，發出一陣難聽的聲音。

　　費爾席克大吸一口氣，縮起右手抱在懷裡不可置信的吼出來：「威廉明──你不想再踏上新大陸也不准弄壞我的錶！」

　　這是他最珍貴的東西，費爾席克彷彿心臟被劃開似的歇斯底里的擦著鏡面上的刮痕。威廉什麼話都沒回，只顧著抱著他的腰把他霸道的抓在床上，緊緊制著他不允許他移動。這讓費爾席克更憤怒，開始吼叫，指甲在威廉皮膚上抓出傷痕，一直對威廉動手，不過威廉就是不願意妥協放開。

　　費爾席克什麼三字經都出口了，重複罵著要威廉滾，罵著有養子就不要再回來。罵到後來卻越來越哽咽，聲音漸漸放低，到最後也不反抗，只是把手錶抱在胸前，靜靜的縮著，這才讓威廉鬆口氣。

　　「……費爾席克，我沒有不想回來，我認養他就是為了能夠回來。」

　　威廉說完這句話，稍微放鬆加在費爾席克身上的力道。一被放手，費爾席克踢開威廉，一個人縮到床的角落不讓威廉靠近。威廉低頭看了一下兩隻手的前臂，通通都被抓出紅色的痕跡，他摸了摸脖子和胸前，也有些刺痛。

　　費爾席克沒什麼反應，好像不相信或不想聽他說話。這讓威廉很無力，下了床站在床邊又嘆口氣。

　　「我搞不清楚你怎麼了，為什麼會說有養子我就不回來，或者這是藉口。我剛剛說的都不是藉口，你希望我有一天能永遠留在新大陸，我也說過，子爵的頭銜不能辭職了事，除了被褫奪爵位之外，要離開唯一的辦法就是退位。所以我需要一個繼承人，一個能夠被宮內省承認核可的繼承人。我找這樣的人選已經很久，做了無數的手續，陸斯恩是我的希望。事實上，他被我以繼承人的身分栽培也有幾年，但我發現只要宮內省不承認，這一切就沒有意義。要讓宮內省認可他的繼承權最快的方法就是讓他使用我的姓氏，如果他是我的養子，要取得合法繼承權的時間，至少會縮短十年。」

　　費爾席克沒理會他，根本對他正在說的話置若罔聞。

　　「……好吧，對不起，我壞事了。如果你不同意，我不會這樣做。或許聽起來很像事後推拖，但我本來就是打算和你商量才做決定，沒有要無視你的意見的意思。另外，如果你因此厭煩我，已經不想待在這……我不會再攔你。剛才太急可能抓痛你，我很抱歉我的魯蠻。」

　　威廉在那又站了一陣子，費爾席克都沒有動作或說半個字，維持背對他的姿勢不給回應。灰髮的子爵知道自己不能再多說什麼彌補，只好放棄，靜靜的轉身出房間。

　　等威廉出去後，費爾席克抱起枕頭，縮在床邊沉默的發著呆。

　　他不是沒有聽到威廉說的話，只是心裡的情緒太亂，無法聽明白威廉的意思。現在獨處了，也比較冷靜了，費爾席克抓著枕頭，失落的把臉埋在枕頭裡，回想威廉告訴他的那些。

　　威廉說不會再攔他，所以如果要離開，沒有比當下更好的時機，卻偏偏費爾席克沒有勇氣站起來，他知道只要他走出去，威廉就不再需要遵守每五個月回來見他一次的約定，他會永遠失去見到威廉的籌碼。

　　這麼多年了，他沒有辦法證明威廉對他的愛，有的只是威廉對他付出的過程，還有許多解釋明明就很模稜兩可的承諾或言語。嚴格來說，或者就做最客觀的判斷，他知道威廉一定對他抱持著比曖昧還更多的感情，否則不會在他身上表現佔有慾或醋意，也不會容忍他出格的任性作為，或如此寵溺他。

　　但，愛情這個詞是很狹義的，除了對他好，除了在乎他，還得進一步確認雙方的唯一性。偏偏他和威廉之間沒有適當的名銜，威廉在亞本德沃夫甚至有固定的交往對象。威廉是個異性戀，威廉的條件那麼好，所以威廉到底怎麼想，他們的未來到底在哪裡。

　　費爾席克眼眶默默的紅了。他一眨眼，淚水就湧出。

　　好委屈，實在太喜歡太喜歡他……

　　威廉是不是真的，很努力的想要回來新大陸呢？


	18. Chapter 18

　　太陽下山之前，臥房的門被費爾席克從裡面打開。黑髮的斥候緩緩移動，來到客廳沙發旁。右邊的桌子上放著被拔起軟木塞的威士忌，還有水晶角杯，費爾席克記得這瓶威士忌本來還有多少，所以他知道威廉在短短的兩個小時之內喝了多少。

　　「……用萬花筒灌醉自己也太浪費。」

　　小聲的嘀咕著，費爾席克來到威廉身邊坐下。因為威廉斜斜的躺在沙發的扶手上睡去了，費爾席克很容易就抱住威廉的腰，然後把全身的重量壓在威廉身上。

　　假寐的威廉睜開眼睛，好像很驚訝還能看見費爾席克。

　　「你……」

　　「對不起。」費爾席克故意不看威廉，把臉埋在威廉胸膛裡，不甘心的談和。

　　威廉惶惑不安的伸出一手放在費爾席克的背上，像安撫貓咪般輕輕的來回撫摸，只不過撫摸者自己也很忐忑，不曉得費爾席克的道歉意味著什麼。

　　「對不起，我剛剛反應很大，甚至沒有發現你是在徵詢我的意見，以為你已經做了決定。」

　　「不是的……所以我才說另外有事情跟你商量。我一開始就打算，如果你不贊成就撤銷這個做法。」

　　費爾席克小幅度的在威廉身上搖頭：「不是不贊成。我一聽到什麼養子的時候，很怕你再也不回來，有了更多責任後，你會不會更被養子和那塊土地綁著？就算他和你沒有血脈關係，他終歸是你的孩子，你有教養和照顧他的義務，又怎麼能夠像現在這樣頻繁回新大陸？」

　　費爾席克提出的問題，讓威廉意外的睜大了眼：「或許你說的有道理吧，但我並不是因為想要一個孩子而領養他，我需要的是繼承人。儘管對陸斯恩很抱歉，我與他的關係的建立，絕對以此為前提。」

　　「兩者有什麼不同？」

　　「如果我想要一個孩子，我就會成為他的父親；如果我需要繼承人，則我依然只是亞本德沃夫子爵。我會負擔他的教養和教育，卻不可能一輩子。從一開始，我領養他，就在為離開做準備，你懂嗎？」

　　「咦？」

　　「主賓順序不該被搞錯。既然為了離開而領養，又怎麼會因為領養了這個孩子而更離不開？」

　　原來，從一開始思考的方向、立場就和威廉不一樣，所以大大的誤會了──費爾席克理解到這一點，覺得他能來找威廉說開真是萬幸。

　　「那麼……那孩子不會成為你在亞本德沃夫的牽絆？」

　　「不會，不是他。」威廉放在費爾席克背上的手緩緩的改環著他的腰，接著有點用力的單手把他抱住。

　　「好，如果是這樣，就這麼做吧，領養他。」

　　鼓起勇氣，費爾席克把心裡的結論告訴威廉，然後忐忑不安的把臉藏在威廉身上，不讓威廉看見表情。聽到這句話，威廉大鬆口氣，全身的肌肉放鬆許多。

　　「所以，我以後還可以回來見你？」好聽的聲音，猶疑的在費爾席克耳邊詢問。稍早費爾席克開口要威廉滾，儘管當時處於盛怒狀態，威廉知道這不只是氣話。

　　「可以……」

　　費爾席克很小聲的給了回應，拉著威廉的衣服。短短兩個字，卻其實用了全身的力氣向威廉表達他不接受威廉再也不回來。而那帶有允許含意的兩個字，也說明了費爾席克渴望掌控選擇權的意圖。

　　威廉又用了力，本來只有左臂，現在是雙臂纏著費爾席克的腰，牢牢抱著他緊貼著他。兩個人就這樣安靜的坐在沙發上，費爾席克發動治癒術，把威廉身上被自己抓出來的紅痕都一一消除。

　　威廉的聲音忽然有點啞。

　　「費爾席克，原諒我又一次唐突。但你依然不願意跟我回去？」

　　「咦？」

　　「我是說，回亞本德沃夫。」

　　費爾席克花了幾秒，才領悟威廉又再一次開口要求他一起走。就像威廉離開新大陸前提出過，就像威廉第一次回來時哀求過，就像他受傷那次威廉卑微的祈求過。

　　為什麼威廉可以一而再、再而三的希望他拋下一切跟著回去，卻無法告訴他究竟對他怎麼想？費爾席克沒辦法答應，他還記得腓特烈解釋給他聽的話語。他的心裡一直有著亞本德沃夫所製造出來的陰影，他知道只要威廉的肩上扛著子爵的重擔，威廉就沒辦法以他為優先。這個擔太重，重到他不願意承認，只有這件事情他絕對不妥協，不妥協那塊搶走威廉的土地。很死心眼，也很笨，可是他不想要和亞本德沃夫共存。

　　「我說過的……我不會跟你走，絕對不會跟你回去，你必須回來。」

　　費爾席克靜靜的給了答案，這讓威廉悵然若失的點點頭，接受費爾席克的回答。費爾席克有點抓不住威廉此刻的心情，有失望……卻好像也不覺得意外。

　　「如果──如果五年後我還是回不來，如果我只是邀請你過去玩呢？」

　　費爾席克驚訝著，威廉的言詞是不是透露著五年後可能有一個階段性的分歧？他迴避開威廉的視線，盡量裝作若無其事：「再說吧，我也不一定有空，要考慮來回的船期，家裡的任務什麼的，現在也說不準。」

　　費爾席克的說詞根本只是藉口，威廉都可以抽出時間回來見他、憑什麼他排不出空檔，說穿了，他只是不想過去。但他也不想明確拒絕威廉退一步的請求，便給了這般含糊其辭的答覆。老實說，他對前往亞本德沃夫觀光完全沒有興趣，如果亞本德沃夫是個人，那就是個他完全不想見到面的仇人。

 

　　後來威廉在沙發上壓倒了他。他只顧著親吻威廉的鎖骨，一直吻，扒開威廉的衣服。那一次應該是兩人有過最久的前戲，在他們真正交合之前，威廉已經讓他舒服得射了兩次，所以威廉進去時他整個人完全癱軟，只能被威廉撐著繼續。威廉不斷的撫摸，刺激，體內被撞擊的地方也助長了威廉的意圖，他的慾望好像是個無止盡的黑洞，隨著威廉抽插，他居然在威廉伸手觸碰他之前，就因為太有感覺而又射出來。威廉很驚訝，但顧全他的面子沒有說白，只是繼續動作，一陣子後，他又有了下一次的感覺，他真的好怕連續的血脈賁張會讓腦袋爆掉。他呻吟著，接觸著，呼吸著，威廉的汗水和他的汗水流在一塊，他的體液和威廉的體液也混在一起，威廉喊他的名字喊到聲音沙啞，才總算高潮，最後威廉不斷套弄他前方，已經解放過三次的他又痛苦的解放了第四次。

　　沙發的空間不大，他赤裸的躺在威廉身上，黏膩的躺在汗水和體液裡，體力完完全全透支。威廉顯然也是，疲憊的貼著他調整呼吸，才慢吞吞挪動身體，從他體內抽出自己的部分。

　　威廉從來不使用保險套，費爾席克也沒有要求過。隨著威廉的動作費爾席克的後面又濕了，威廉抽拿衛生紙替他把前後都擦乾淨。

　　「……想洗澡嗎？」

　　「想，但是……」

　　他的聲音更誇張的啞著，跟平常截然不同。不只如此，儘管身體早就習慣男人間的性交方式，這一次太激烈又次數太多，他的下半身從腰開始都無法自主。

　　「那先睡吧，醒來再說。」

　　「嗯。」

　　費爾席克幾乎一偏腦袋就睡著了，不過他知道威廉就在旁邊，用手臂抱著他的頭，兩個人的太陽穴輕輕的相靠著。

　　再醒來時，費爾席克發現他已經躺在臥房的大床上，一旁是還在睡覺的威廉。他並不是因為睡飽所以醒來，相反的，他實在太疲憊，身體意外的無法深眠。迷迷糊糊間，他移動激烈運動後酸楚的四肢，爬到威廉身邊，貼著威廉，然後又一次睡著。

　　第二天起床的時候太陽都快下山了，威廉肯定已經洗過澡，打著赤膊、戴著眼鏡靠在床頭閱讀一些文件，他注意到威廉一直空著右手牽著他。

　　「……這麼晚了？」

　　「你醒了，會餓嗎？」

　　「我要吃東西。」像匍匐那樣，費爾席克慢吞吞的爬到威廉旁邊，完完全全接觸著威廉的肌膚，然後如同貓咪一般用臉頰蹭在威廉身上撒嬌。

　　「請飯店的廚房準備好嗎？你想吃什麼。」威廉邊問，邊珍惜的搔著他的頭髮，掌中還施展神聖光芒，替他袪除疲勞。

　　「洋蔥湯，現烤的餐包，炒蛋。」

　　「好。」

　　緩緩放下文件，威廉下床穿上睡袍，離開臥房替費爾席克吩咐餐點的事情。費爾席克有點寂寞的躺到威廉的枕頭上，等威廉回來床上後，又取暖似的雙手穿過威廉的睡袍直接抱著威廉，磨磨蹭蹭。

　　「……這不是一個適當的動作呢。」

　　威廉苦笑著，費爾席克一愣，他知道威廉的身體正因為他而有反應。

　　「我……去洗個澡。」

　　經歷過昨天，至少現在不想要繼續，費爾席克慢吞吞的離開威廉身上，慢吞吞的下床往浴室去。

　　「你一個人可以嗎？」

　　「可以。快點把要看的東西看完啦，等等陪我吃東西。」

　　威廉開心的笑了：「浴室別鎖門，真的很累就叫我的名字。」

 

　　洗完澡、吃完東西，恢復體力的費爾席克這才踏出臥房，昨天激烈的行徑印象中讓客廳慘不忍睹，不過現在已經被整理完畢，不得不同情飯店清潔女僕的工作量。費爾席克走到書房想拿幾本書回床上閱讀，訝異的發現一件怪事……他帶著莫名奇妙的表情回臥房找威廉。

　　「威廉，書房的窗戶為什麼被加了很醜的釘子？昨天有那個嗎？」

　　威廉抬起頭來，本來他在翻看一份合約：「我叫腓特烈釘死的，昨天就弄了。」

　　「耶？」

　　總覺得這個動詞有點耳熟，費爾席克回想了一陣子後……「威廉，你居然真的這麼做！」

　　「不是我，是腓特烈。」

　　「這是飯店的窗戶耶！不是你的狼宮！」

　　「他們不至於跟大客戶計較這點小事。」

　　費爾席克整個人被威廉的滿不在乎給弄傻了：「那為什麼連起居室的窗戶也要上釘子？」

　　「那扇窗也可以從內部開闔不是嗎？」

　　「我昨天又沒有想從那裡爬出去！」

　　「我不可能等你也想從起居室的窗戶爬出去時才動作，費爾席克。你生起氣根本不顧後果，明明有懼高症，卻想要爬窗。吵架或惹你生氣我可以彌補，但萬一讓你爬出去，你卻沒抓牢，怎麼辦？」

　　威廉聲音平穩的回答，每一個字都在考慮費爾席克，這種認真讓費爾席克臉紅了，只能低下腦袋心虛的盯著威廉的手。幸好威廉並沒有深究、也沒有察覺費爾席克的情緒變化，或許對威廉來說，如此一般的思量是理所當然的吧。

　　見費爾席克沉默不語，威廉便朝他伸出一手招他靠近。費爾席克從以前就無法抗拒威廉有著邀請意味的動作，只嘟著嘴，就向前幾步，上了威廉的床。

　　「把窗戶釘死的行為很粗魯啦……」

　　「無所謂，我從來就不以優雅著稱。」

　　費爾席克心想，騙人，這傢伙是在睜眼說瞎話。

　　「對了，費爾席克，我不在科茵福羅的時候，你平常會過來這房間嗎？」

　　因為威廉太過頻繁的往返，腓特烈很早以前就把設備齊全的套房以五年為單位包租下來，一年四季隨時可以使用。房卡總共三張，威廉、腓特烈之外，第三張在費爾席克手上。

　　「嗯……偶爾吧，怎麼了。」其實不算偶爾，只要覺得寂寞，或者知道威廉快來了，費爾席克都會一個人跑到這裡，窩在臥房躺在威廉曾經睡過的枕頭上。

　　「也沒什麼，只是我已經通知飯店，等這次離開立刻改裝兩扇可以打開的窗戶，至少要改裝成成年人爬不出去的狀態，所以過陣子房間會施工，有煙塵什麼的，要過來等施工結束再過來吧。」

　　「什麼？改裝？」

　　「所以工人來之前，暫且先把窗戶釘死當替代，就是這樣。」


	19. Chapter 19

　　晚飯後，威廉在洗澡，腓特烈進來拿威廉已經處理過的文件。通常東西放在書房裡，不需要經過費爾席克，但因為費爾席克人在客廳、不在臥房，所以他和進來的腓特烈打了招呼。

　　「晚安，費爾席克。」

　　「晚安，能不能請人幫我買布丁～」

　　「當然可以，上次那家店的香草口味？」

　　「嗯，我要六杯。」

　　「好的，稍後我會親自送來。按照慣例也預約我們離開後送兩箱到克魯克斯宅邸，可以嗎？」

　　「好啊，這次玫瑰口味多一點～」

　　「好的。」

　　關於布丁，已經是腓特烈固定的工作之一，確保費爾席克待在飯店的期間取之不盡，還包括離開之後也必須填滿克魯克斯家冰箱的空間。

　　得到滿意的答覆，費爾席克窩在沙發上邊哼著歌、邊繼續擦拭一條過去從威廉身上要來的純銀項鍊。

　　「您今天心情似乎很好，和昨天判若兩人，費爾席克。」

　　「咦、什麼……你是說昨天下午？該不會你們全部都聽到了！」腓特烈意有所指的語句，讓費爾席克又害臊又生氣的鼓起臉頰，臉皮太薄一直是費爾席克容易被欺負的重點。

　　「門外輪班的護衛都聽見了，包括彼得、雅各，更何況子爵閣下還氣呼呼的吩咐釘死窗戶，讓我不得不調派人手監工。」

　　「那、那又怎樣……」

　　「兩位和好就好。買布丁需要一些時間，請您稍待二十分鐘，我現在就去安排。」

　　看著腓特烈手中拿著一疊文件就要出去，費爾席克又訥訥的開口：「等一下，腓特烈……」

　　「還有其他需求？」

　　「那個，腓特烈，威廉他跟你提過了嗎？」

　　「子爵閣下每天都會吩咐我許多事，您是指什麼？」

　　「就──領養孩子。」

　　腓特烈看著費爾席克不自覺的又低下腦袋，漸漸明白費爾席克的心思，也聽懂費爾席克到底想問什麼。

　　「是的，費爾席克，今天下午子爵閣下已經囑咐我著手準備領養霍克海姆的孩子的手續。」

　　「這的確會讓威廉更容易退位吧？」

　　腓特烈聽得出來，費爾席克的問句並不是不相信威廉跟他講的話。事實上，費爾席克根本就不是在問這句話，他不需要腓特烈背書，他只是希望腓特烈可以多跟他說一些這方面的事情。

　　「是的，雖然不能百分之百保證，但不論從哪個面向來分析，領養孩子都會有幫助。而您的同意，在我看來，絕對讓子爵閣下鬆了很大一口氣。」

　　「……這樣子啊。」聽起來就像有幫上威廉的忙，即使只是錯覺，也讓費爾席克安心的露出笑容。

　　「另外，因為您已首肯，事實上我已向子爵閣下提議利用前往貝斯法紐娜首都的機會，親自拜訪宮內省長官關照相關事宜。這部分閣下也同意，所以估計只要一切順利，不久之後就能正式遞交領養申請。」

　　處理與貴族爵位息息相關的家族法、繼承法是宮內省最主要的兩大業務。專門管理貴族婚姻親屬關係與爵位繼承認可的機構稱作宮內省，舉凡可能影響頭銜存續的部分都需要請示，其職權之大甚至會干涉舉足輕重的貴族間的聯姻。貝斯法紐娜與奧佛路特國體合併後，宮內省管轄範圍自然也包含奧佛路特貴族，當初亞本德沃夫的合法繼承人之所以會只剩下威廉一人，就是因為宮內省對於亞本德沃夫宮廷所提出的其他人選通通給與不予承認的回應的緣故。

　　「原來如此。但我聽說宮內省的人很不好相處？現在是由阿古斯‧唐道浮侯爵主持的對吧。」

　　「我們早有派人打通關節，除此之外相信子爵閣下也會妥善應對，製造有利於己的人脈，這是閣下最擅長的。」

　　說的也對。再者，費爾席克窮緊張也盡不上力，黑髮的斥候決定別再操心這部分。

　　「對了，你們明天啟程去貝斯法紐娜，本來是要忙什麼？」

　　「首都的福樂蘭的邀請。」腓特烈緩緩的回答：「亞本德沃夫擁有大片山野，每到初秋，貔虎猛獸總是在村莊附近出沒，過去由子爵閣下親自指揮，已經成功狩獵許多悍獸，這在鄰近諸省本來就有一定名氣。上個月，基於蘇末爾省的求助，子爵閣下參與了獵捕蘇末爾省境內熔岩巨龍的行動，此役的成功讓閣下的威名傳至奧佛路特舊王室，後來又輾轉被福樂蘭邀請。」

　　從以前就知道威廉特別有獵人的長才，也在與威廉的通信裡聽過腓特烈說的這些事件，只是費爾席克沒想到威廉輕筆帶過的敘述，其實遠不如其所著墨的平淡。

　　如果是福樂蘭家族的邀請，那麼就非同小可了。前十人貴族之一，是除卻皇族的菲利浦大公之外最有權勢的一位。十人貴族沒落後，福樂蘭伯爵與瑞高勒尼男爵也是唯二還保留頭銜、受女王器重的貴族。也難怪這一次威廉帶著好幾只大行李箱──以往威廉總是輕裝上路，更不用提他會固定放衣服在科茵福羅的飯店，這次卻特地用品質講究的皮箱搭載好幾套織紋有別的晚宴大禮服，飾品配件的件數更是多不勝數。

　　「菲利浦大公垮台後，福樂蘭伯爵不是因此成為女王的心腹嗎？」

　　「正是如此。」

　　「那他邀請威廉不就很有指標性？」

　　「或許遠不止於此，估計真正的邀請者另有其人，這也是為什麼亞本德沃夫宮廷完全不敢怠慢。」

　　「咦，什麼意思？」

　　「我的意思是，亞本德沃夫只是奧佛路特其中一省，更何況子爵閣下並不在貝斯法紐娜上院貴族名冊之列，想當然耳，以貝斯法紐娜女王陛下的身分，並不適合召見地處龍荒的淺資格貴族。這種情況下，如果女王陛下意欲會見子爵閣下，變通之法便是請心腹居中安排餐會，女王到時候只需恰巧順路拜訪就可以了。」

　　「什麼……所以說……」

　　「根據過去的經驗，艾斯佩樂莎女王頗好此道，她以福樂蘭伯爵為仲介，會見過不少下級貴族或有名氣的平民。或許艾斯佩樂莎女王才是真正的邀請者，就因為有這樣的可能性，明明是多事之秋，子爵閣下依然非得親赴首都不可。」

　　費爾席克歪著腦袋，表情鬱鬱。雖然他無法條理的說出個所以然，但就是覺得悶悶不樂，威廉日漸茁壯的名氣，會不會只讓兩人之間的距離越來越遠？

 

　　隔天，一大早就開始颳風下雨，這般風雨到了中午還沒有變小的趨勢，遠邊的海平面甚至出現了巨大的水龍捲。

　　腓特烈站在岸邊，神色嚴肅的和航班的船長溝通。威廉跟費爾席克則留在街道旁的馬車上等待，光是感覺雨滴打在車窗上的力度，都能知道今天的雨勢非同小可。

　　一陣子後，腓特烈來到馬車邊上了車廂報告狀況。火之島的外海有熱帶性低氣壓，此時正盤據在前往貝斯法紐娜的航道上。根據熱帶性低氣壓移動的速度，至少還要三天才會離開航道。

　　「……科茵福羅港的海事員怎麼說？」

　　「我去請他過來。」

　　「好。」

　　腓特烈離開車廂，車門關上時，也把車外的狂風暴雨一起阻擋。費爾席克擔憂的看著車廂的地毯都被雨水浸濕，這場雨真的很大，天上還在打雷。

　　「威廉……不能多留幾天嗎？」

　　威廉沒回答，只是靜靜的看著費爾席克的臉。費爾席克也知道威廉在想什麼，這一次的行程實在不好被耽擱。

　　「可是……威廉，風雨這麼大，現在所有的航班都會停開，如果路上出了事，不會有船隻能夠及時提供救援。」

　　「先聽聽海事員怎麼說吧。」

　　「威廉，可是──」

　　「費爾席克，雖然難以啟齒，照理說，我這趟行程應該從威廉霍芬港直航貝斯法紐娜，但我中途繞路在科茵福羅停了三天，導致會比原定計畫還要晚一個星期抵達。正因為我的任性，之後發生的任何意外都不能作為行程再延遲的藉口，貝斯法紐娜首都上層貴族們都知道我要過去，這行程有幾千隻眼睛在釘梢，他們不會接受我的延誤。」

　　「這──」

　　「對不起，但行程的任何疏失，賠上的是亞本德沃夫的名聲和狼宮的名譽。」

　　費爾席克還想說些什麼，腓特烈已經領著科茵福羅港的海事員來到馬車旁邊。威廉披上雨衣，握了握費爾席克的手，然後走下馬車與另外兩人在雨裡商量。

　　他們時不時看向海平面，又看看天上，最後，腓特烈領著海事員朝港邊的船長走去，交代幾句，三人乘上另一艘機動性高的作業用小船，而威廉則回到馬車裡。

　　「現在的情況是？」

　　「他們到海上探看，回報海象再作最後決定。」

　　費爾席克擔心的皺著眉，雨勢明明就大得驚人，威廉的全身被淋得那麼狼狽，他實在不希望威廉出海。

　　「費爾席克，你坐到對面，我會弄濕你的衣服。」

　　「……你閉嘴！」費爾席克被威廉迴避的舉動惹生氣了，粗魯的抓住威廉，一屁股坐在他旁邊。

　　「等等，我還穿著雨衣，費爾席……」

　　「那又怎麼樣！你為什麼不能多留兩天？」

　　費爾席克身上很快就被雨衣沾濕，威廉慌張又擔心的開始施展神聖光芒，一副費爾席克會因為這樣就著涼受凍似的。

　　「威廉明！我是男人，不像你宮廷裡的女人一樣體虛，你再不把神聖光芒收起來，我就下馬車！」

　　威廉訥訥的停止施放神聖光芒，他知道費爾席克現在脾氣很差，但還是對於是否放任費爾席克繼續靠在他身上感到很猶豫。

　　「費爾席克，我多留一天都會給許多人造成麻煩，更不用說如果這一趟確實是女王的邀請，更應該及時抵達貝斯法紐娜爭取女王的好印象。」

　　「那你怎麼辦？如果你出了事，在海上再怎麼神通廣大能怎麼辦？亞本德沃夫這個時候可賠不上唯一一名有繼承資格的領導人！」

　　說著說著，威廉注意到腓特烈他們所搭乘的小船正回到港邊停靠，腓特烈下船後和船長、海事員一塊走向馬車。費爾席克只好坐直，好讓威廉能下車，不過威廉一下去，費爾席克也披上雨衣下了馬車。

　　「費爾……」

　　聽到腳步聲，威廉轉身驚訝的看著費爾席克。費爾席克則瞪著他，一句話也不說，站在威廉面前固執的不願回到車上。半晌之後，威廉只好收回想勸阻的話，腓特烈也自動往旁邊移步，讓出威廉身邊的位子給費爾席克。站在稍遠處、本來不需要隨侍的彼得注意到費爾席克的舉動，緊張得從遠方走到和他們只有幾步距離之處，不過因為威廉跟腓特烈都在，彼得沒有靠得太近。

　　威廉沒再說什麼，伸起一手讓費爾席克過來。雨不停的落在彼此身上，風將他們的頭髮吹得很亂，遠邊的雲響著悶雷。

　　「海事員說可以過去。」大雨中，威廉極靠近費爾席克，附在費爾席克耳邊堅定的表示：「船夠大，吃水夠深，只要航過低氣壓就海闊天空，半小時後出航。」

　　費爾席克凝視著威廉的雙眼，知道自己再怎麼阻止也不會有用。他忍下挫折又想哭的情緒，故作鎮定的吞下口水，然後第一次在公眾場合親吻威廉。

　　「……一平安抵達就寄信回來，千萬記得。」

　　「好。」


	20. Chapter 20

　　才沒幾天，威廉的信就飄洋過海送抵奧修，用著帶松香的墨水報告航程平安。直到那天之前，費爾席克天天失眠，每天都神經質的確認有關海事的新聞。

　　威廉的信封裡，特地夾帶一整張貝斯法紐娜首都五十年前發行的古董紀念郵票，作為一份輕便的禮物，想也知道一定是威廉抽空逛古董文具店時挑給他的心意。

　　費爾席克迅速回信給威廉，叮囑威廉辦完正事早點回亞本德沃夫，以及動身前和抵達後都務必寫信通知。

 

　　從那一次開始，費爾席克總覺得威廉的名氣有了微妙的改變。信裡經常讀到威廉被邀請到其他地方的宮廷作客，不過大部分還是以奧佛路特的省分為主，也沒有再去過貝斯法紐娜首都。而科茵福羅，依然是最常造訪的一處。至少每五個月一定會來到此地，每次一星期的停留會是費爾席克心情最好的時期。

　　就這樣過了兩年，費爾席克跟威廉在飯店改建完成的窗戶旁早已有過好幾次關係，其中一次甚至不慎將窗櫺漂亮的木紋留下痕跡。工程剛剛完成時，窗戶還留有建材嶄新的氣味，如今卻是自然而然散發高級木材的清香。至於當年那只被意外刮花的水晶錶面，威廉不僅帶來替換的錶殼，還親自拆解，在費爾席克面前重新組裝完畢。

　　費爾席克不管去哪裡都帶著那只表，即使出使相當麻煩的任務，也會把手錶裝在小絨布袋裡，掛在胸前藏入衣內，妥善的用衣領壓著。

 

　　  
　　每次威廉來，他們空閒時除了待在飯店房間，也越來越常一起逛街。一開始是費爾席克臨時需要新領夾，所以把威廉拉到精品街挑選，那次費爾席克不僅挑到滿意的設計，還是由威廉直接付款。之後，威廉拜訪新大陸，便都習慣性的帶他到立普圖衛精品街走動，以前買的件數尚且不多，直到逐漸演變成費爾席克回家時總會提著好幾袋新衣的規模。更遑論他也經常從威廉帶來的皮箱裡搜刮喜歡的設計款項，而威廉也從來沒有阻止過。有時候，威廉甚至很明顯的，會帶上數件跟平日穿搭風格不合的設計，費爾席克可以猜到，行李箱裡比之於威廉還更適合自己的款式，應該是威廉在每一季狼堡設計師所上呈的新衣中，特地替自己留下並帶到新大陸的禮物。

　　費爾席克所獲得的這許許多多衣服，通常每穿一陣子就會淘汰部分轉贈給路爾，唯獨本來就是威廉所有多年、卻在帶來新大陸後被費爾席克任性索要走的，像是一條深褐色的貂皮毛圍巾、一件墨水綠的水牛角釦絨皮外套、或帶有刺繡蕨紋的明橘色毛海襯衫，則逐漸取代費爾席克以前替自己買的衣物，成為克魯克斯當家衣櫃裡最受寵的單品。配件收納櫃的內牆上，並且始終掛著當年強制從威廉胸前抽走、事後才知道紋有亞本德沃夫家紋的領巾。雖然說不可能再配戴這條涵義敏感的領巾出門，費爾席克從來沒有想過要歸還給威廉。

　　相當於以上的巧取豪奪，費爾席克也一天到晚利用自己所挑選的配件，裝飾在威廉的各種穿搭上。西裝筆挺時富色澤的貝殼袖釦和幾何圖紋領帶，晚宴服時細處華麗的象牙手杖或真絲領結，休閒裝束會使用到的古董蕾絲花片與克什米爾羊毛圍巾，或者幫助軟質絲巾製造完美垂墜感的純金馬頭吊飾，甚至是腰封的天鵝絨反金屬光澤緞帶；費爾席克熱中於以符合自己品味的配件妝點威廉的穿搭，他總是樂於把威廉打扮得穩重中帶著別緻。儘管威廉跟他一樣注重精緻的服裝細節，大概是顧慮到其統治者的身分，身邊搭配服裝的人總是避免設計感強烈的款式。雖然某方面費爾席克能夠理解，另一方面卻在不破壞莊重的範圍內，恣意增添他心上人的花俏程度。  
　　

 

　　有一次，費爾席克晚飯後到女朋友家，自然避免不了床上的肉體關係。完事之後，費爾席克沖了個冷水澡，回到臥房準備穿衣回家，卻見本來在床上假寐的女朋友擅自披著他的襯衫，窩在沙發上看書。

　　雖然費爾席克平常對於女孩子的不問自取不會有什麼意見，偏偏那天那件襯衫，是被威廉穿了很多年、費爾席克一直喜歡威廉穿的襯衫。上個月他因威廉忙於工作而吃醋，一個人被留在飯店房間裡悶悶不樂，後來總算盼到威廉回房，泡澡後威廉一邊替他擦頭、一邊替他披上，費爾席克這一換穿就此沒再歸還。

　　正因為那件襯衫對費爾席克來說重要性不比一般，費爾席克當下惱了火。他並沒有對女朋友發脾氣，也沒有告訴女朋友他在不開心什麼，只是冷靜地要求女友脫下，並且很快的收拾東西回家。

　　第二天，費爾席克毫無預警的和當時的女朋友提出分手。

　　往例的交往對象，無一不是忍受不了費爾席克明顯不忠誠的態度、卻問不出第三者而主動結束關係，這卻是第一個由他開口終結的女孩。他們分手過程不算和平，畢竟身為一名各方面條件都好的女人，不可能不明不白的接受。但費爾席克態度意外強硬，利用女方也不願意讓事情鬧得難堪的心理，短短幾天就把兩人間的關係斷得很乾淨。  
　　

 

　　三月份，從威廉霍芬港直航新大陸的船隻停駛於科茵福羅，威廉與親信們走下船，就看見費爾席克等在那。

　　「好久不見……晚餐想吃什麼？費爾席克。」

　　「隨便。你沒特別想法的話，就叫ROOM SERVICE也行。」

　　只有在被威廉包下的套房裡兩人能無顧忌的相處碰觸，就連一直隨侍的親信們也被勒令不准無故進房。既然每次都住同一家飯店，ROOM SERVICE的廚房當然也是同一個。根據威廉支付的帳單價碼，東西好吃是理所當然的道理，但吃久了還是會膩，這種情況下親信們就會自動降級成外送小弟，負責到其他餐廳，甚至其他城市外帶兩人想要做為晚餐的料理。

　　「這次的行程呢？」

　　「明天早上到奧修一趟，西蒙‧亞連特承諾居中牽線和獵人協會合作。艾拉克的女酋長答應見我了嗎？如果可以我也想談定進口奧古達金飾的事情。」

　　「約好了，十一號下午三點，除此之外？」

　　「這一次只有兩件工作，做完就沒了。」

　　也就是，除了這兩個時段，威廉都是他一個人的。費爾席克放任毫無根據的佔有慾，逕自下了結論。他當然知道這是自己的一廂情願，但其實他也知道威廉在這方面不會讓他失望。

　　「你手上這一袋是什麼？」

　　「上次你來不及送洗，所以沒帶回去的衣服。」

　　「費爾席克，你可以交給飯店的洗衣房就好，不用帶回家。」

　　「你管我。」

　　有鑑於經常性往返，亞本德沃夫子爵早就和科茵福羅的飯店談好長期租約，包括隨扈人員在內，威廉在科茵福羅海景酒店有固定使用的房間。最貼身的隨扈和他一起住在商務樓層，其他隨從則分散居住在較低樓層。因為已經完全撥給威廉使用的緣故，即使離開新大陸返航家鄉，威廉都不需要清出行李，房卡是一年四季都有效的狀態，總共三張由威廉、費爾席克，以及腓特烈持有。

　　一般狀況，臨走當天才換洗的衣物會交給飯店洗衣房，洗淨以後由清潔女僕幫忙送回。但實際上，費爾席克會替威廉把髒衣服帶回自己家，有時也會帶走一些其實不需要清洗、而他喜歡的威廉的衣服回去。同時費爾席克從很久以前開始，也在房間裡放了不少自己的衣服，所以每次過來和威廉住，他都不需要帶太多行李。

　　費爾席克提著那少許衣物，緩緩跟在威廉旁邊，前後都是威廉的隨從，由他們仔細將兩人圍在內側。威廉垂在身側的手因走動而觸碰到提袋，這讓拿提袋的費爾席克下意識拉開兩人之間的距離，但威廉伸出手，握住他提袋握柄的前方，形成兩個人同握一個提袋的情況。

　　「……你要拿嗎？」

　　費爾席克呆了一下，停下步伐看著威廉，想要鬆開手，不過他指間才剛一鬆，威廉就覆上握著他。

　　「沒有，一起拿吧。」

　　費爾席克嚥下口水，有點搞不清楚狀況。見威廉和親信們又向前提步，他於是跟進往前，接著實在覺得太不自在，費爾席克停下腳步，臉色泛紅。

　　「還是你拿吧。」他手腕使力想要轉移提袋，威廉卻沒有如他所願。

　　「跟我一起拿。」

　　「不要，你拿。」費爾席克咬著牙，很尷尬：「……現在在大街上耶！」

　　這話剛出口，費爾席克施力掙脫提袋。威廉一個人拿著袋子，斜側身子面向他，兩人距離很近，但畢竟還是有縫隙。

　　威廉停下動作，靜靜看了身旁的親信一眼，又看著費爾席克。

　　「我行事光明磊落……沒有什麼事情好藏，在大街上又怎麼樣？」他稍微把提袋舉高，空出一點握柄的位子：「為什麼不能一起拿？」

　　費爾席克愣愣的望著威廉的手，心跳得很快。聽到威廉的這句話讓他心底湧起複雜的情緒，威廉這是代表什麼意思？

　　威廉就這樣停在路中央好半晌，見費爾席克都沒動作，他又主動伸手，把費爾席克的手拉過來放在提袋上。這一次費爾席克沒有掙脫，讓威廉同時握著他與提袋，然後威廉才拾步。

　　他們身邊的隨扈，像是沒看到這般尷尬動作，態度自然的繼續前行。費爾席克只好按捺下不安，動作僵硬的跟在威廉身邊，威廉五指稍微施力，將他的手掌明確握在自己掌下，費爾席克頭低低的看著地上，然後回握，他感覺威廉有所動搖，接著又更貼實的抓著他不放。  
　　

 

　　那一次，威廉停留的期間事實上包含著威廉自己的生日。費爾席克安排了常去的餐廳，跟認識的老闆要求包廂和獲得特別關照的飲食，除此之外當然也有準備禮物：一柄附魔人類屬性傷害加成的炎龍匕首，這項武器只有新大陸才有、並且非得進入特定的高危險度開拓地區才有機會取得。

　　儘管威廉不像以前一樣需要東征西討從事開拓工作，畢竟還是免不了打打殺殺，加上很久以前遇襲的經驗太深刻了，費爾席克用自己的方法企圖保護威廉，但求在威廉危急時刻能夠給予一點幫助。

　　晚餐過後，費爾席克帶威廉去PUB跳舞，應該是已經喝了很多紅酒的影響，微醺的費爾席克難得不太顧慮旁人的眼光，在舞池裡就和威廉耳鬢廝磨起來。

　　威廉不像費爾席克不勝酒力，也猜到現下的費爾席克只是醉了才變得大膽，於是半哄半抱的，把費爾席克帶離PUB，回飯店房間應費爾席克要求繼續喝酒。相較之下隱密許多的空間，讓威廉較願意更進一步發展，費爾席克貼在他身上吻他，從喉結到鎖骨，再更往下。當時親信們明明還沒退出房間，費爾席克竟已伸手在解威廉的褲頭，臉龐陷在威廉雙腿之間。威廉按著他的手，把他整個人往沙發上拉，一邊出聲清場，等隨扈都離開，費爾席克逕自掙脫威廉的掌控，動作順暢的滑坐在地毯上，解開威廉的褲頭。

　　因為服務而蓄勢待發的子爵同樣沒用太多時間，就讓原本處於主動的費爾席克棄械投降。連續刺激中，費爾席克的反應一次比一次高漲，威廉完全抓住了節奏，致使費爾席克的呻吟處於一種失控的狀態。忽然被推進到某個位子，費爾席克失手翻倒一瓶酒，灼烈的琥珀色酒液灑在兩人身上，以及沙發的緹花布套上，費爾席克緊緊抱著威廉的頭，指甲在威廉背後刮出紅痕。

　　「明、明嗯……」

　　酒液順著兩人貼合的身軀，在連續的擺動中滲進胸膛之間，和熱汗匯聚，沿著肌肉線條流向下腹。威廉搔著他，撫弄著他，並在挺進的時候將他臀部與後腰捏得紅腫不堪。費爾席克的腿分得極開，卻好像還是不夠，每一次的撞擊都讓他想更深入，想讓威廉更充實的進入，他的軀幹被折成兩半，腰部被捏得發疼，威廉劇烈的抽換著氣，他自己則幾乎無法呼吸。高潮的感覺來到，費爾席克下方挺得堅實有力，連續射了兩、三次，那段期間他整個人陷於無法控制肌肉的狀態，尤其接納威廉的地方嚴重的痙攣著，威廉發出無法克制的聲音，分身隨費爾席克的痙攣不斷被刺激，最後一聲悶哼，費爾席克感覺威廉發著抖，一股流動溢進兩人之間。

　　「好緊，好緊……」

　　對他們而言，一次是不夠的，更何況在特殊節日。威廉和他花了一整個晚上，光是在沙發邊就讓費爾席克幾乎虛脫，但一被威廉半抱半撐的帶上床，費爾席克又不甘示弱的起了挑逗。那一晚，無論什麼功夫費爾席克都用上了，兩人拉鋸的痕跡遍布房間四處：起居空間與雙人床所在的臥房，面向海景的窗邊，乃至於調酒用的小型吧檯。因為是壽星，威廉想要對他怎麼做都可以。

　　兩人終於偃旗息鼓、稍事休憩，費爾席克靠在威廉頸邊即將閉上眼睛前，瞄到老爺鐘上已經是清晨四點多。再過半個小時就是日出，一想到這，費爾席克努力睜開眼皮，撐起身體，硬是強迫威廉陪他聊天。直到破曉的燦陽投射入費爾席克眼底，威廉也幾乎棄械，費爾席克的頭歪歪的靠在威廉胸膛前。印象中當時威廉的呼吸平緩到費爾席克知道他睡著了，費爾席克闔上眼，立刻就陷入夢境中。  
　　

 

　　再次恢復意識，是因為聽到腓特烈刻意壓低的聲音。費爾席克迷迷糊糊的半睜開眼，隱約看見威廉在他身邊，體溫和氣味圍繞著他，這讓費爾席克下意識伸手抓住枕邊人，貼著威廉赤裸的背重新尋找回籠覺的位子。然後才意識到，自己是被腓特烈的聲音吵醒，腓特烈會在這時進臥房自然是來叫醒威廉，費爾席克因此肌肉僵了一下，不太想鬆手，有點懊惱的覺得腓特烈幹嘛來擾人清夢。

　　身邊的威廉動了動，明顯被喚醒，費爾席克頗不甘願的蹭到威廉與床鋪之間，手還是沒放。

　　威廉和腓特烈低低交談，似乎有來自亞本德沃夫的重要信件必須優先答覆。威廉挪動身體坐起來，這才感覺到費爾席克抓著他。威廉交代腓特烈其他事情，腓特烈退出房間，然後威廉輕輕撐開費爾席克的手，拿過床頭椅擺放的晨袍披在身上。

　　「你繼續睡，我要離開一下。」

　　「……多久後回來？」

　　威廉動作慢了些，坐回床邊梳理費爾席克的頭髮：「要幾個小時，沖過澡，半小時後要進城一趟。」

　　「現在幾點？」

　　「剛過中午。我晚餐前會回來。」

　　「……幾點。」

　　「六點以前，好嗎？」

　　「哼。」

　　費爾席克的聲音帶著濃重的鼻音，半睡半醒的他脾氣向來很差，這時自然也擺不出好臉色。他背過臉，在枕頭上重新找好位子，像是對威廉生氣，又無意間蹭著威廉撫摸他頭髮的手。

　　威廉再梳了梳他的頭髮，多陪了五分鐘，費爾席克快睡著之前，感覺到威廉起身離開床榻的重量變化。

　　他自己總算願意從床上起來時，早就過了下午茶時間，費爾席克按下叫人鈴，吩咐飯店廚房準備簡單的輕食點心。沖過澡、換上輕便的衣服後，不曉得是彼得，或者飯店的侍從，已經將托著輕食的餐車推到起居間的沙發邊。費爾席克先喝一杯熱伯爵，搭配燻鮭魚三明治，再吃了鹹酥派，拿著黑咖啡打算到書房找本書打發時間。

　　威廉的書房有個木櫃都是從亞本德沃夫帶來的書籍，有用奧佛路特文、也有用貝斯法紐娜文撰寫的作品，主要以純文學居多，偶爾也會有自然科學叢書。

　　費爾席克抽了一本意識流小說，再把另一本文藝復興時期的劇作一併取下。然後他開始翻看書桌上被攤開的幾封信，想要找出威廉在忙什麼。

　　似乎是宮廷外務部的請求：鄰省臨時有地位相當的人前來拜訪。費爾席克皺起眉頭，這也難怪威廉非得進城給予亞本德沃夫足夠的應變指令。話說回來，如果是地位不亞於威廉的貴族提出友善交流，依照禮節應該提前通知並且選擇主人方便的期間，哪有人說來就來，好巧不巧威廉人不在國內。

　　如果要說最可能的理由，大概是威廉生日的外交祝禮。但這樣就更說不過去，總而言之，費爾席克認為拜訪者實在太失禮了。雖然他不曉得那個拜訪者的社經地位高到什麼程度，若是威廉因此必須縮短停留在科茵福羅的天數，費爾席克絕對不接受。  
　　

 

　　一邊嘟噥著，一邊喝下黑咖啡，費爾席克漫不經心的撥弄桌上其他信件。一封未被拆開而封緘典雅的信從文件底下露出來，費爾席克一開始並沒有很注意，直到他的眼角敏感的瞥到信封邊角的署名，這讓反應過來的費爾席克吃了一驚。

　　露絲‧R。如果放在別的場合，費爾席克不至於如此敏銳。但就如同威廉總是按捺著醋意探問與費爾席克感情有關的任何男女，費爾席克其實牢記著每一任與威廉有過發展的女性。雷肯多夫家族嫡系長孫女，威廉交往至今、時間最長的女友，就是叫這個名字，姓氏縮寫也完全符合雷肯多夫該死的字首。

　　那一刻，費爾席克體內燃起灼烈的火。並不是生氣，而是遭到背叛強烈的失望。他不敢相信威廉竟把這邊的地址透露給女友知道，還讓女友寄信過來。難道在他沒察覺的地方，威廉都和亞本德沃夫的女人保持聯繫？

　　他以為威廉跟他一樣，至少兩人相處時不希望被外界干擾。費爾席克始終阻隔過往女友接近他與威廉共同營造的地盤，畢竟他不希望那些他沒放心上的女人，入侵他真正用心的與威廉有關的領域。但看到信件的這一刻，費爾席克認為自己根本錯了，一廂情願以為威廉跟他抱持同樣的心情，這種想法根本大錯特錯。


	21. Chapter 21

　　威廉的確在六點以前回到房間。費爾席克聽到門鎖轉動的聲音，當時牆邊的時鐘顯示五點四十三分，但他完全沒有心情站起來迎接威廉，只是一個人坐在威廉的書桌前。

　　剛走進來，威廉很明顯就在找他。先朝臥房看了一眼，又看看起居間，然後感到意外他人在書房，一邊脫下風衣，一邊交代腓特烈幾件事情。腓特烈接下威廉的風衣，並沒有亦步亦趨，而是停在起居間吩咐其他親信分頭辦理威廉交代的工作。

　　威廉來到費爾席克身邊，看了一眼書桌上擺放的兩本書，大概以為這就是費爾席克人在書房的原因。不算錯，但也不完全對。

 

　　「兩本都是奧佛路特語，而且不好讀，你已經能夠看懂了嗎？」

　　「嗯。」

　　「你吃過東西了？」

　　「嗯。」

　　「洗過澡？」

　　「嗯。」

　　「我以為你會繼續睡。」

　　「沒有。」

　　實在太坐立不安，費爾席克壓著亂糟糟的想法，抬頭望著眼前的灰髮男人。然後他注意到威廉明一頭霧水，甚至有點緊張，他知道威廉察覺到他的情緒了，但因為毫無頭緒顯得茫然。

　　「怎麼了？」

　　「為什麼她的信會寄到這邊來。」

　　費爾席克低下頭，左掌將那封依舊沒被拆閱的信件推到空曠的寫字處。

　　「誰的信？」

　　威廉將信封拿起，費爾席克沒抬頭，也感覺威廉愣了愣。

　　「威廉，她很重要嗎？」

　　「你在胡說什麼？」

　　威廉皺著眉頭回答他，轉身叫來腓特烈，聲音低了兩度，聽起來很嫌惡。

　　「這封信什麼時候到的。」

　　「今天早上，和宮廷的急件一起。」

　　「她為什麼知道要寄到這裡？」

　　「不，雷肯多夫貴女不知道。這封信由狼宮的郵務局直接處理，那邊的人把雷肯多夫貴女的這封信，和其他必須寄來的文件一起寄出。」

　　「我不記得允許過這種事，什麼時候許可過狼宮代替其他人轉寄信件？」

　　「不，您並沒有許可。實在很抱歉，回國後我將盡快徹查相關人員，閣下。」

　　腓特烈在原地待了好一陣子。費爾席克聽得出來威廉並不滿意腓特烈的答覆，因為威廉並沒有主動告訴腓特烈可以退下。灰髮的子爵用書桌上的拆信刀將信封拆開，抽出裡頭的信紙，瞥了幾眼就擱到一邊去。

　　腓特烈這時才安靜的退下，關上書房的門，根據腓特烈的小心翼翼，費爾席克認為自己和威廉臉上的表情一定都難看到斃了。

　　費爾席克有一種預感，他現在的憤怒會毀掉十年來天天支撐自己的幸福的錯覺，只要他繼續刨根究柢。

　　是的，原來這一切都是錯覺。  
　　

 

　　「內容是什麼。」理應是個問句，費爾席克卻用了直述句的語氣。他抬起頭，瞪著威廉，企圖從威廉的眼底捕捉任何解釋。

　　「一些沒有內容的內容。」

　　「讓我看。」

　　費爾席克伸出手，攤在威廉面前。威廉遲疑了片刻，不曉得是在考量信件的內容，或者訝異於費爾席克的強硬態度，總之片刻後才將那封被擱到一旁的信交到費爾席克手上。

　　信的內容很簡單，太過簡單了，卻讓費爾席克燃起熊熊妒火。那都是些費爾席克沒敢在信裡告訴威廉的話語：想念威廉，期待威廉回去，愛著威廉，祝威廉生日快樂，希望他在新大陸一切平安，一切順心。

　　費爾席克惱火的把那封信揉成一團，丟到垃圾桶裡，還腳勁很大的踢了書桌的桌腳一下。

　　「她自以為體貼什麼，幫你編理由是政務忙、生日才不能留在國內？狗屎！用這種方法說服她自己，好像你不在她身邊她也可以為了你而諒解！既然那麼喜歡她，怎麼不現在就回到她身邊去！」

　　「我什麼時候說喜歡她了？」

　　威廉心裡也亂糟糟的，脾氣同樣好不到哪裡去。來到新大陸的時候，他一點也不想討論與舊大陸有關的女人。說穿了，就是當他和費爾席克相處，便懶得處理以義務為前提建立的宮廷男女關係。這一次，交往中的女人的信卻無預警的闖入，讓他的情緒大打折扣，又緊接著面對費爾席克大動肝火，他不知道費爾席克在氣什麼，好像他做錯了事。

　　「不要不明不白找我吵架，你在發什麼飆，費爾席克。」

　　「他媽的！我就是找你吵架又怎樣──不喜歡為什麼讓她把信寄過來！」

　　「腓特烈說了，狼宮擅自替她轉信，我並沒有允許，你剛才沒聽見嗎？」

　　「就算你沒允許，信就是在這裡啊！」

　　「所以我說那又不是我許可過的！你不樂見，我以後嚴格禁止那邊轉信，這樣好嗎？」

　　「問題不在那！」費爾席克從椅子上起身，唰的把桌上一堆文具都掃向地面發洩怒氣，然後越過威廉大步跨向房門，威廉立刻抓住他的手腕。

　　「不要走，把話說清楚，費爾席克你無緣無故發什麼飆？」

　　「他媽的我就是無緣無故，窗戶被你堵死了，現在我乖乖走大門你也有意見嗎！」

　　「費爾席克，你發脾氣也有個限度，不明不白把氣出在我身上，你究竟期待我怎麼做？」

　　「我期待你怎麼做？我為什麼要期待你怎麼做！」

　　「好，你不期待，所以你就只知道發脾氣，完全不用顧慮我的心情就是了！」

　　「我顧慮你屁他媽的心情──好像你就有顧慮我！你對我到底怎麼想，威廉明？我他媽的反正只夠格當你出差回來時的床伴！」

　　過於粗俗的用詞和脾氣，威廉聽到的瞬間愣了愣，臉色變得難看。

　　「……你在胡說什麼？」

　　「我倒想問床伴的表現合不合乎你的口味，付錢的金主若不滿意我還真是失職啊！」

　　「費爾席克，閉嘴！就算是你自己開的口，我也不允許任何人侮辱你！」

　　「我操，到底是誰最侮辱我！」

　　費爾席克用力推開威廉。威廉只退後一步就穩住步伐，費爾席克趁機逃出房間，然後又被抓住一次。

　　「我什麼時候侮辱你了？」

　　「那你說啊！把我當什麼？明明國內有女朋友還來招惹我，這樣賤踏別人很有趣嗎！」

　　「你在說什麼，你還不是……」

　　「居然讓她寄信寄到這，沒能親口跟你說生日快樂還真他媽的遺憾！你走的時候她是不是還親自送到港邊，還梨花帶淚的跟你說會多想你！」

　　是，就是因為明白有多遺憾，費爾席克把這句話衝口而出的同時，眼眶居然濕了，卻又因為太生氣，想哭的衝動一下子就被壓回去。威廉一定不可能知道，好幾年前明明威廉計畫三月中過來，卻被突發的凌汛打亂，導致行程延宕將近一年，那一次本來可以幫威廉慶祝生日，結果費爾席克只能等，一等再等，等不到的情況下只能幼稚的拿絲綢出氣。那之後，每一年他都在盼威廉會不會安排三月中的行程，但威廉從來沒有這麼做。亞本德沃夫年年都會慶祝統治者的誕辰，一年比一年盛大，至於費爾席克呢？只能在遙遠的奧修默默一個人祝威廉生日快樂，默默想像威廉收到他固定寄去的格禮浮家人的照片時會露出什麼表情，而那些照片裡，費爾席克根本不敢把自己的也放進去，他根本不確定威廉會不會想收到。

　　今年，終於讓他等到機會，他從一個月前接到消息就天天引頸企盼，像個初次參加郊遊的小朋友連做夢也會笑。那種殷殷期盼願望即將被滿足的狂喜，輕易得讓當初威廉特地來替他慶生的感動不值一提。沒想到，才不過一天，正牌女朋友的信就可以無視他的存在，無視他的決心和對威廉的感情，輕而易舉入侵他的領域，理所當然的把愛掛在嘴邊，正大光明的說想他的男人。

　　「我不懂，費爾席克，你說的話完全沒有前後，不要只是對我發脾氣！」

　　「不准兇我！反正女人就是比較好，你喜歡女人，尤其紅頭髮最好了不是嗎！又年輕又漂亮，你回去啊，她那麼愛你，反正你有她幫你過生日！」

　　「我為什麼要她幫我過生日？」

　　「反正你就是在乎她！」

　　「混帳──誰在乎她，在乎她的話我努力到現在站在這裡到底是為了誰！」

　　那一瞬間威廉勃然大怒。眼前的男人已經和十年前不同，十多年統治者的磨練，成就了威廉無形的領導者的氣場。費爾席克雖然隱約都有注意到，但此時面對完全被惹火的一國子爵，費爾席克有那麼一瞬間，真的感覺到害怕。

　　「──你說啊，那你是為了誰？」

　　費爾席克忍住委屈，肩膀微微發抖。不只是因為和威廉吵架，更因為威廉發號施令般的態度讓他受傷。

　　他聲音一弱，威廉才注意到嚇到他。本來還在生氣，怒氣卻立刻像空氣被抽走一樣成了真空，威廉的脾氣就這樣被通通抽掉。

　　「……對不起，我太兇了。」

　　「你說，你是為了誰？」

　　費爾席克艱澀的又重複一次問題。威廉從盛怒到說出道歉，只花了短短彈指之間，費爾席克知道這全是顧慮到自己的緣故。一種好像獨尊於他卻又不真正屬於他的體貼，讓費爾席克更加難過。他只想把自己縮小，他好想轉身就走。

　　「費爾席克，我還能為了誰？要承認這件事必須放下很大的自尊，我是個男人，卻像個女人一樣計較自己的生日能不能由你來替我慶祝，而且還只敢一廂情願的這麼想，連詢問你願不願意都沒有勇氣。」

　　聽到這段話，費爾席克的身體抖得更厲害，手緊緊握成拳頭，然後很快的低下頭，無法直視威廉。

　　「你希望我幫你慶祝？」

　　「如果你沒有非如此不可，或沒那麼在乎，那就放在心底不要告訴我。」

　　威廉的聲音難聽得像在求饒，這讓費爾席克胸口好悶，一瞬間想大聲反駁。眼前的男人為什麼可以表現得一副自己是唯一受罪者的樣子，好像費爾席克在兩人的相處裡一點痛苦也沒有。

　　而且，憑什麼威廉認為他不在乎？

　　「威廉，你對我到底怎麼想。」

　　「你這是什麼問題，我對你能怎麼想？我沒辦法回來定居，而你一直有穩定的交往對象。」

　　「這關我有沒有交往對象什麼鳥事？」

　　「當然有關，我是個男人，你也是。過去我追求你，我離開後，你選擇繼續和女人交往，這一點已經夠明白表達立場了。你並不想對一個無法久留在此、又是男人的對象認真吧。」

　　威廉的聲音像在淌血。儘管威廉只是平靜的說出他所認為的事實，費爾席克聽到他的聲音一直在淌血，就好像費爾席克一直在冷酷無情的重傷他。

　　費爾席克立刻就火了：「不對男人認真？那我都在做些什麼了！你以為我幹嘛毫無男人尊嚴的張開雙腿，淫靡的被你壓在身下？我犯賤嗎！」

　　「什麼？我並──」

　　「你才是他媽的不想跟我認真吧！威廉明，你到底把我當什麼對象！今天給我一個答案：砲友、被包養的、還是只是一個剛好住在奧修的男人！」

　　大概是過分粗魯的詞彙，也或許是費爾席克糟糕的脾氣再度抓狂所致，威廉聲音也加大。

　　「如果你只是隨便一個奧修的男人我幹嘛做這麼多、又哪時候包養你了？當然也不會是該死的砲友！」

　　「那到底是什麼？」

　　「為什麼我要一遍一遍的自取其辱？我愛你──這樣可以嗎！就算你不斷拒絕我，我比當初離開時所以為的還要愛你，我很想要你，非常的想要，我想要你永遠待在我身邊，我他媽的一直想要把你抓回亞本德沃夫──」

　　費爾席克抬起頭，激動的瞪著威廉，威廉失控的傾訴讓他的思緒忽然爆炸，威廉就站在他面前，威廉那麼憤怒，他可以清楚聞到威廉身上強勁的醋意與失落。

　　「你說你愛我……」

　　「要再狠狠的否定我就來吧，反正我已經沒什麼好損失了。」威廉的聲音垮了，就像這般表白使他散盡牌面，他甚至沒有籌碼維持最基本的自尊。

　　「……你的話好奇怪，如果你愛我又為什麼要交女朋友，為什麼要跟其他人交往？」

　　「我不懂。你可以交女朋友，我就不行？交女朋友和愛著誰有什麼關係？」

　　「告訴我原因，威廉。」

　　「費爾席克，我好歹也是亞本德沃夫的統治者，當然需要身分相應的女伴處理社交上的事宜。或者難道你期待我繼續對你死纏爛打、沒腦的騷擾你，給你造成莫大困擾？」

　　費爾席克意外的睜著大大的眼睛，專心的盯著威廉。

　　「……對你來說，當你過來科茵福羅時，我出來見你，跟你過夜，陪你吃飯，跟你上床，我丟下工作和家人，把時間都給你，你認為我為什麼要這麼做？」

　　「只要我在你就喜歡黏著我，不是嗎？你並不討厭我，我本來以為這樣就足夠了，卻很顯然僅僅如此不代表你願意給我機會，只要我不回來，你就不會對我點頭。」

　　費爾席克愣了一下，逐漸聽明白問題的癥結在哪裡。他不可思議的開始讀懂威廉的情緒，威廉那麼喜歡他，那麼想要擁有他，但威廉把過去他拒絕跟著離開的表白，都視為心意的否定。

　　不是的，不是這樣──費爾席克湛藍色的瞳孔忐忑不安的閃爍著光芒，他想要在自己的感情上誠實的盡一次全力。

　　「誰說我不願意對你點頭？」

　　「……如果願意，為什麼還一次次拒絕我？」

　　「威廉，我是說，我絕對不跟你回去。」費爾席克一個字、一個字的解釋：「但我並沒有說，我不願意對你認真。」

　　這一回，換成威廉錯愕的睜大眼睛看著他，看來在威廉的腦袋裡，這兩件事情是同一件，但對費爾席克來說並不是。

　　「費爾席克，我被你搞混了，所以和女人交往跟對我認真同時成立？」

　　「不然呢？你明明也一樣，而且我早就分了……」被威廉問到如此難堪的問題，費爾席克忍不住沮喪起來，想哭的情緒又湧上，他的自尊心其實讓他很委屈，為什麼自己都分了，威廉卻還有。

　　「……什麼時候的事情？」

　　「你管那麼多！」

　　「分多久了，費爾席克，怎麼沒聽你提起。」

　　「我不會凡事向你報告，我高興分不行嗎？」

　　「上次來的時候，安德烈明明還盯哨過你的女友，是我回去後？」

　　費爾席克啞了下，被說中，反應不及。

　　「盯哨？為什麼？」

　　威廉卻繼續問自己想問的：「你現在單身？」

　　費爾席克沒有回答，嚥了嚥口水。

　　「費爾席克，對我認真的意思是，你願意跟我建立正式的關係對不對？」

　　「你太多問句了……」

　　「我定居在亞本德沃夫，你也不會跟我回去，但你想要跟我建立正式關係，兩件事情並行不悖，所以你生氣那傢伙寄信過來，生氣我選擇跟女人交往而不給你名分？」

　　不用名字稱呼，卻用了那傢伙。費爾席克明明可以從蛛絲馬跡判斷威廉沒對女伴上過心，從威廉平常的態度或冷淡的稱呼方式就能察覺，甚至腓特烈也有透露過。

　　「是嗎，費爾席克，你是在生這個氣嗎？」

　　「我生很多很多氣！」

　　「那就告訴我你在氣什麼，通通告訴我。」

　　「我就是生氣！我生氣你選擇跟她交往卻不選我，生氣你不告訴我你愛我，生氣自己只能偷偷推理你的感情，我生氣她可以光明正大的告訴你有多想你、多愛你，而我卻不敢！我生氣每年她都可以幫你過生日，我生氣你從不在三月回來，我生氣自己連寄信祝你生日快樂都無法坦率！」

　　威廉失了笑：「你到底是在氣我還是氣你自己？」

　　費爾席克狡猾的避開威廉的提問，給他另一個問句：「你選我還是選女人。」

　　「這實在是廢話中的廢話。」威廉站在那，收起笑容，神情複雜的望著他：「單戀一個人最大的願望就是能夠得到首肯。」

　　費爾席克低下頭，眉頭緊緊皺著：「……我不懂，為什麼自從你離開後，從來沒有對我說過愛我。」

　　「我也不懂。我的確沒說過，但我對你做的一切難道不足以證明？我一直抽空回科茵福羅，用各種方法保住對你的承諾，難道只是想要拿到新舊大陸的貿易線？我所做的所有檯面上的貿易，明明都是為了掩飾回來看你這個唯一的目的，費爾席克。」

　　「那你呢？就算這樣好了，你也從沒問過我的意思，你怎麼能肯定我跟以前一樣喜歡你？」

　　「我不能。就像我剛剛說的，我只覺得你樂意有我在身邊，這就是為什麼你每次都願意見我，也願意跟我耗在飯店的房間裡足不出戶，或者看到我就笑，或者喜歡我陪。」

　　「然後呢？」

　　費爾席克想，威廉這種其實沒什麼根據但又好像有線索的推論，跟他推論威廉對他的感覺根本是一樣的。

　　「可是，我認為不適合向你求證，至少在我確定能依照你的希望回到新大陸定居之前，我應該閉緊我的嘴。」

　　「為什麼？」

　　「你不願意跟我走，而且清楚的強調：你要的是我回來。所以在我有辦法回來之前，我沒有資格要求你接受我的感情，估計你也不會接受。那麼，一直告訴你我有多愛你，或者一直向你求證你是否愛我，不就相當失禮又不負責任？」

　　「有什麼好不負責任……我明明一直在這裡等你。」

　　「我不知道，我沒有發現你在等我。我以為……在我能夠退位之前，你覺得跟我保持聯繫就好，我以為你不想被固定的關係綁住，畢竟你有其他交往中的女人。再說儘管我很努力，卻還是不知道什麼時候可以退位，如果最糟糕的情況，我永遠都離不開那塊土地，你是不是就永遠不會考慮我？」

　　費爾席克聽到這個假設，心裡慌了一下。在威廉提出之前、他並沒有把這做為可能性之一，這讓他不知所措的望著威廉。而從他的眼神，威廉也讀懂他的情緒，儘管如此，費爾席克過去的確把話說得很死──

　　「──你說你絕對不會跟我走。四次，正式的。所以我認為就算我的推想有誤、也不至於差到哪裡去，這樣還能叫我不認命？說服你回心轉意、願意跟我離開是相當思慮不周的魯莽作為，事實上我的確做了，哪次不是惹哭你或惹你生氣？我無法形容每次看到你失望透頂的表情時有多麼痛恨自己，我所剩下的明明就只有接受你所給予的定論。」

　　「威廉，如果你認命了，不是應該會想忘記我，專心跟女朋友培養感情嗎？」

　　「認命跟想忘記你是兩回事，我也沒有義務跟那些我不在乎的女人發展多牢不可分的關係。我對你會接受我或跟我走心死，不代表我非得結束單戀。」

　　「若我一輩子都不看你，難道你要一輩子折磨自己？」

　　「我並不覺得這是折磨。至少當我從緊湊的行程裡排出時間、回科茵福羅的時候你願意見我。就算有多麼見不得人，至少在短短的數天裡你屬於我。」威廉上前一步，伸手試著觸碰費爾席克的臉，在沒被拒絕的前提下，他的手掌撫上費爾席克的頰側：「更何況，現在看來，對於曖昧關係感到折磨的人，你的忍耐度比我更低。」

　　「……是你太令人惱怒！」聽到這句話，費爾席克像紙一樣薄的臉皮又被戳破了，他氣得咬牙切齒，乾脆一口咬住威廉停在他臉頰旁的手指，咬咬咬咬。

　　威廉的確會痛，但費爾席克沒有認真的想要傷他，感覺比較像被飼養的花栗鼠給咬了。

　　「告訴我一件事，費爾席克。你不跟我回去卻願意跟我在一起，意思是你甘願談一場遠距離，結果不知道在哪裡的戀愛？」

　　「我想跟你在一起，而且你有義務給我結局。」費爾席克化繁為簡的回答。手臂繞過威廉的後頸，纏抱住威廉。接觸到費爾席克的體溫，威廉淺淺吸了口氣，把頭枕在他肩膀上。

　　「所以你接受？這會很辛苦。」

　　「我受這種折磨很久了，我知道該怎麼調適。」  
  
　　威廉又吸了一口氣，然後按住費爾席克，讓他不容易後退，伸出舌頭開始舔著費爾席克的脖子，以及喉結。

　　「今晚我就寫分手信回去，費爾席克。」


	22. Chapter 22

　　威廉的信被吩咐必須以十萬火急的速度送回亞本德沃夫。腓特烈接下囑咐、並從威廉口中得知那是一封分手信的時候，用相當訝異的情緒瞥了費爾席克一眼。

　　「是，明白了。」

　　費爾席克不確定腓特烈怎麼想，怎麼看待威廉為了他與能夠結婚生子的女人分手的決定。

 

　　以前的費爾席克只是一個會跟威廉上床的男人，說難聽一點，就是沒有名分的情夫。一旦身分轉變為威廉認真的交往對象，嚴重性就截然不同了，費爾席克忽然害怕腓特烈會不會支持他。儘管按照過去腓特烈的態度，有很大可能依然站在他這邊，但另一方面腓特烈畢竟是亞本德沃夫臣民，他不確定腓特烈的立場會不會真如自己所希望。

　　趁著威廉第二天晚上單獨在飯店高級餐廳宴請幾位科茵福羅商人，費爾席克正式把腓特烈請到房間裡來。

　　「……費爾席克？」

　　「我可以跟你談談嗎？腓特烈。」

　　腓特烈詫異的望著費爾席克，一會兒後，大概也猜到費爾席克越過威廉私下約他的理由，便轉身吩咐安德烈代替自己前往餐廳到威廉身邊待命。

　　「有任何無法處理的狀況再派人通知我，否則就把握機會在閣下面前一展長才吧。」

　　「是，侍衛長。」

　　安德烈躍躍欲試，開開心心的離開了。

　　腓特烈進了房間，隨費爾席克走到沙發旁邊。

　　「費爾席克，您是不是很緊張？」

　　「腓特烈……我實現了對我來說很重要的願望，但如果因此破壞我們的友誼，我會覺得可惜。」

　　費爾席克開門見山。腓特烈馬上就明白費爾席克的意思，便以一種不重不輕的口吻反問：「願望實現遠比維持與我的友誼重要吧？」

　　「雖然對你很失禮，但沒有錯。」

　　「清楚明白優先順序，這不就好了嗎？」

　　「我有，不過除此之外，我希望知道我和威廉交往的事情，會不會改變我與你的交情，還有，會不會對威廉造成不好的影響，兩件事都很重要。」

　　腓特烈安靜的望著費爾席克，忖度片刻：「請問，關於子爵閣下的部分，閣下是否什麼都還未向您說明？」

　　「他有提到一些，像是他擔心政敵會以我為把柄，對我的人身安全產生威脅。而且我自己也知道與同性交往而捐棄女人在舊大陸貴族間是大醜聞，我不希望威廉被人議論，所以我跟威廉講好了：他不需要對外公開我們的關係。」

　　「子爵閣下接受您的提議？」腓特烈十分不可置信：「閣下對所有權的概念可是很……」

　　「喔，我們有達成協議，威廉說……如果有人接近我，我一定要表明有男人……」

　　費爾席克越說越小聲，畢竟這對黑髮斥候而言是很丟臉的一句話。

　　「但今天找你來的重點，是要問你！腓特烈。」

　　面對費爾席克不自在的害臊，腓特烈在費爾席克難以察覺的地方低低的偷笑著。十多年前，威廉來到亞本德沃夫繼承爵位，幾個月後腓特烈便從一眾貴族子弟中，由子爵親自挑選提拔成侍衛隊長。自那時起，來自丹德斯朵夫分家的獨生子一直跟在子爵身邊，可以說，他是最了解威廉每一件事情的人。也因為如此，與費爾席克有關的部分他從一開始就參與，若要說到對於現況的反對，倒也不至於……

　　「我的立場一直都很簡單，費爾席克。」腓特烈緩緩繞到沙發前，坐在費爾席克對面。當他的身分是威廉的侍衛隊長的時候他當然不能這麼做，只不過威廉其實也對於一干侍衛們私底下與費爾席克朋友般的交往睜一隻眼、閉一隻眼。威廉的侍衛都不討厭費爾席克，甚至可以說是喜歡。這除了基於費爾席克自己與人交往的成果之外，他們的領頭，腓特烈，與費爾席克立場對等的多年友誼也是重要原因之一。

　　費爾席克看腓特烈坐在他的對面，便明白腓特烈現在是以朋友的身分與他對談，取代必須將他視為與威廉同等地位的伴侶的身分。

　　「費爾席克，儘管我只是子爵閣下的侍衛隊長，事實上我所做的工作一直比職位還多，領取的俸祿當然也不一樣。更正確的描述，我能大膽的自稱是子爵閣下的親信。」

　　這並不誇張，腓特烈十多年來做著心腹的工作，在威廉身邊盡心盡力。

　　「親信和朝臣不同。朝臣忠於朝廷，也就是忠於亞本德沃夫，但我不是，我是子爵閣下的親信，換言之我只忠於閣下一人。如此一來您能理解嗎？對我而言，亞本德沃夫宮廷的優先性遠落於閣下的意志的優先性。如果閣下希望和您交往，那麼這就是我的結論。至於這會對宮廷或亞本德沃夫的未來造成哪些影響，就不在我首要顧慮的範圍。」

　　「……只考慮威廉嗎？」

　　「是的，就只有閣下一人。事實上，公開此事的確會引起軒然大波，我能想像這項消息將使閣下如何腹背受敵，所以若容我發表意見，我同樣反對閣下公開與您交往的事實。但我反對的理由並不與宮廷的期盼有關，也不是為了反對您。我是為了閣下的利益而反對。我服侍子爵閣下，我只需要考慮閣下一人。」

　　費爾席克懂了，忽然好安心：「無論如何你考慮的都是威廉的利益。」

　　「是的。並且請恕我直言，您的利益的優先性也落於子爵閣下的之後。」

　　「但只要威廉願意和我在一起，你就不會反對這件事？」

　　「不會。更何況我從一開始就知道，子爵閣下為了遵從您的希望一直努力回到新大陸。對於閣下長期以來的退位計畫，我從來沒有表達過反對意見吧？」

　　「啊……是的。」

　　「如果閣下想這麼做，我就會支持閣下。否則，我老早會勸阻子爵閣下離開您，對吧？」

　　費爾席克深深的吐了口氣，本來的擔憂都一解而空。

　　「腓特烈，謝謝你……」

　　腓特烈靜靜的低下頭，以此表明收到費爾席克的感謝。過了一陣子，費爾席克像是下定莫大決心，腓特烈注意到費爾席克極度不自在。

　　「然後，那個，我考慮很久，好像還是應該告訴你，威廉他……昨天說他愛我。」

　　這句話剛剛說完，費爾席克的雙頰從略帶潮紅變成熱度很高的紅，腓特烈訝異的覺得自己正目睹到驚人畫面。

　　「這樣呀。」

　　「嗯……嗯。」

　　「恭喜您，您一直希望他向您表白。那麼，您有詢問他為什麼之前從來不表白嗎？」

　　費爾席克完全不敢直視腓特烈，聲音越來越小：「他以為我不想聽，以為我不想接受……他好幾次希望我跟他走，但我拒絕了，結果他認為這同時也代表我不想和他交往，所以都不敢講。」

　　「這樣啊，的確很像子爵閣下會有的躑躅。恭喜您解開誤會，在我看來子爵閣下一直都只對您一人用心良苦。」

　　「謝謝你，腓特烈。」

　　紅髮的侍衛隊長接著從沙發上站起來，還行了禮。

　　「正因如此，費爾席克，能否容許我以閣下的御前侍衛的身分，對您說些或許並不中聽的話？」

　　「嗯？你說吧。」腓特烈的要求正在費爾席克的意料之內，他明白紅髮侍衛隊長一定會和自己提起這部分。

　　「一如許多年前，我曾經在您房間裡對您的提醒，費爾席克，這些話閣下絕對不會親自告訴您，所以我越俎代庖的做了，畢竟我認為您在乎。」腓特烈緩緩的，一個字一個字清晰的告訴費爾席克：「請您務必，無時無刻都將閣下的頭銜與肩負的責任放在心裡。這才是保護閣下最重要的方式。」

　　「頭銜與責任？你的意思是……嗯……」

　　「費爾席克，閣下是典型總是以他人為動力的人，在以他人為優先的情況下，閣下更容易使出全力，亞本德沃夫的政務是如此，感情面也是如此。而偏偏您的重要性又前於亞本德沃夫，也就是說，閣下會為了您赴湯蹈火。」

　　「啊，這我大概了解……」

　　「因此，費爾席克，請您千萬不要忽視閣下的地位與影響力。畢竟閣下很可能輕易的因為您的緣故傾盡全力──無論是他自己的體力、可能性、或者任何可以動用的權限。當然，我的意思並不是閣下會為了您而在宮廷裡作出錯誤決策，但閣下的確有過一聽聞您重傷的消息，立刻丟下工作趕來見您的先例，對吧？」

　　提起那件事，費爾席克忍不住心虛的點點頭。

　　「再好比，閣下為了時常與您會面，投入極大預算在開發與科茵福羅港的貿易，您能想像假使有一天閣下收回了貿易線，會對多少人的生計造成改變？」

　　費爾席克緊張的盯著腓特烈，忽然很有罪惡感。

　　「費爾席克，您一直都是閣下的重心，您的任何作為都能輕易左右閣下的情緒。所以，將來無論您接洽難度高的任務、前往未開拓地區、甚至和某些人物交往，都請您留心閣下會擔心您。萬一您因此受到傷害、生病、得罪權貴，閣下都會將此視為比他本人遭遇到還更嚴重的情形辦理。又正因為閣下擁有亞本德沃夫的統治權，閣下很可能把亞本德沃夫牽扯進來。我相信這絕對不是費爾席克您樂見的。」

　　「我……明白嚴重性了，腓特烈。我會照顧好自己，有必要的事情也會告知你或威廉，這樣子會不會好一點？」

　　「這絕對對閣下很有幫助，費爾席克，也謝謝您的諒解。」

　　費爾席克用著十分認真的表情開始思考有沒有什麼適當的做法；為了威廉，他必須比以前更注意自身，也別到處得罪人，如果有必要，他可以每個月固定讓威廉知道行蹤、知道接洽的任務難易度、或者預計前往哪些地方。除此之外，還有什麼他可以為威廉做的呢？  
　　

 

　　晚餐過後，威廉回到房裡，剛洗完澡的費爾席克坐在床邊正替自己擦頭，威廉走過去，接手吸水的毛巾溫柔的替他打理起來。

　　「剛才你找腓特烈談話？」

　　「啊，嗯。」

　　費爾席克當然沒有隱瞞威廉的意思，畢竟無論如何都不可能，也沒有必要。

　　「所以，怎麼了嗎？」

　　「沒事，只是希望確認他的確願意支持我們。」

　　「那麼答案呢？」

　　「嗯，是我要的。」費爾席克抬起頭，迫使威廉停下替他擦頭的動作。費爾席克坐在床上，威廉則站著，兩人互望好一會兒：「他說他只忠於你一個人，所以只要你想怎麼做，他就照著做。」

　　「當然，畢竟當初他宣誓效忠的是我個人，而不是亞本德沃夫。」

　　費爾席克放鬆力道，往後一躺，讓後腦枕著威廉的腹部：「你能得到腓特烈真的很幸運。你怎麼選中他的？」

　　「當年根據我的需求，腓特烈恰恰符合每一項，自然就是他了。」

　　費爾席克睜著大大的眼睛凝視著威廉，明顯想要聽故事。威廉於是先替他把頭髮擦半乾，這才坐到床上，一手抱著他的腰把他拉到懷中。

　　「當時各大家族積極薦舉自己的人，我手上選擇很多。我需要一名號召力足夠的領導者統合侍衛隊，最好在年輕貴族子弟間有一定影響力，並且這個人必須負責挑選合適人才，務必有實戰與教學經驗。這個人也不能討厭我，如果長時間待過外地、接受外來者的可能性就大，而且也要讓宮廷接受，最好有貴族血統背景，並且是庶系而非嫡系出身。綜合以上幾點，我最終選了腓特烈。另一方面比起其他職業，我非常熟悉咒師施法時的習慣和能量，顯然由一名咒師替我掌控全局是個不錯的點子。」

　　「這樣子呀……」

　　「事後證明我的選擇很正確。現在讓你知道倒是無妨：其實我剛到亞本德沃夫的第七天就遇到襲擊，帶毒的利刃刺進我腹部，讓我休養了三個多月才能下床。腓特烈上崗後，迅雷不及掩耳的替我把宮廷侍衛通通替換成可信賴的對象，並且發生第二次襲擊時，他不僅防範於未然，還一口氣揪出幕後主使者。」

　　「什麼？」費爾席克大吃一驚，身體肌肉繃緊著。他記得威廉第一次回新大陸是離開後的約莫半年，也就是說還在大傷初癒的狀態？「所以你初次回來時……」

　　「因為毒素很少見，初次回來那時稍微用力呼吸傷口都會痛呢。」

　　「但你表現得很自然！」

　　「廢話。順帶一提，亞本德沃夫境內流傳的版本是我遇襲後二個月就能自主下床。身為統治者沒有喊痛或重傷的權利，一直積弱不振只會陷己身於更危險的境地。」

　　費爾席克眉頭皺得很緊，儘管知道那是十多年前的往事，他還是很鬱悶。

　　「好了，我替你吹頭吧，今晚不要太晚睡。」威廉邊說邊挪動身體，想要下床替費爾席克拿吹風機。未料費爾席克撒嬌的抓住他的手腕，把他拉在身邊。

　　「我答應以後什麼事情都會告訴你，你也答應我無論受多麼小的傷，甚至沒受傷、只要遇到危險就要確實讓我知道。」

　　威廉愣了一下，疑惑的凝視著他，又爬回費爾席克旁邊：「好。」

　　費爾席克把自己的臉埋向威廉身上，威廉的首肯讓他的情緒有被安慰的感覺。

　　「腓特烈果然還多跟你說了什麼。」

　　「沒有多，是我該知道的。」

　　「好，你該知道。」威廉哄著他，揉著他還略溼的頭髮。老實說再拖下去不吹頭也無所謂，都快乾了。  
　　

 

　　威廉那次回去後，不到一星期就派手下前來，不曉得和科茵福羅的陸尼茲提督商量什麼。再一個月，亞本德沃夫以海貿署為名義在巴列亞雷斯廣場附近購買民房，緊接著威廉抽出空檔帶隨從們再訪，這次除了以往費爾席克熟悉的侍衛們之外，還多了只見過一面的某位名人斥候。

　　是當年因為沒回威廉信，而被威廉緊急派遣的名人斥候，曾在費爾席克的書房有過一天短暫接觸。對方的名字是約俄西姆，來自四大家族之一的舒納浮爾斯庶系，三十多歲相當年輕的年紀，卻已身兼斥候與槍手兩種名人資格，並且只是威廉身邊的護衛之一，並未領受隊長頭銜。這不禁讓費爾席克懷疑，長期跟著威廉兩地奔波的其他護衛，又都各自擁有什麼程度的實力。

　　「嗯……也不能這麼說，領有兩種名人資格在護衛中也算少見，大概只有五人左右。」

　　兩個人獨處的房間裡，連威廉倒酒的時候費爾席克也跟在旁邊。自從兩人真正交往，費爾席克變得比較黏，也更敢於撒嬌。

　　「除了他之外，有我認識的嗎？」

　　「安德烈是，其他會跟著來新大陸的則都沒有。」

　　「所以他很優秀？更何況他來自舒納浮爾斯，為什麼帶他來這裡？」

　　貴族家庭裡，除了注定繼承爵位的嫡長子之外，庶系出身的子弟除非有繼承其他頭銜的機會，否則十五、六歲以後一律會被家族安排前往宮廷、或其他貴族之下進行軍事服役，好比女孩子也會被優先送往王后或其他貴族夫人身邊擔當侍女學習社交禮儀。也因此，很容易能夠想像威廉身邊的侍衛們都有著很硬的背景，諸如腓特烈出自丹德斯朵夫家族一事完全不會讓費爾席克感到意外。

　　規則是這樣的，出身決定職位，也決定離掌權者有多近。

　　儘管費爾席克相信腓特烈之所以能成為威廉身邊最親信的人，本身優秀的文武雙才以及對威廉的忠心耿耿才是主因。但事實上，若非姓氏的緣故，即使腓特烈武藝再高強、對威廉再死心塌地，威廉也不可能無視貴族間的潛規則，提拔平民擔當身邊近衛。同樣的，威廉也不可能讓來自四大家族的子弟只擔當護衛工作，連個小隊長的頭銜都不具備。

　　因為約俄西姆年紀輕，費爾席克相信腓特烈是約俄西姆的長官。除此之外，他甚至不覺得約俄西姆的地位低於彼得。那麼威廉在這次的隨行裡多帶了一名長官級的護衛，明顯有特別打算。

　　「費爾席克，我想和你商量一件事。在告訴你之前，我想先讓你知道我極力希望你答應。」

　　拿著兩杯威士忌，威廉帶費爾席克回到沙發邊坐下。聽到威廉的開頭，費爾席克狐疑的直盯著他，什麼都沒有提就先表明這一番話，情況非同小可。

　　「說說看？」

　　「我打算讓約俄西姆長期留在這裡，他會住在奧修，我希望以後克魯克斯家的任務也盡量讓他參與。」

　　費爾席克皺起眉頭，盯著威廉的表情一陣子，消化威廉這段隱晦的話語。直到他有點聽懂了……

　　「你在顧慮我嗎？」

　　「他領有槍手和斥候兩種名人資格，一定幫得上忙，而且他個性隨和，行事低調，不至於爭搶鋒頭造成你的不愉快。」威廉緊張的解釋：「我不是不相信你的能力，或者低估克魯克斯的作戰力。我充分讓約俄西姆明瞭過狀況，他只會參與，沒必要不需要插手，你不會因此感到礙手礙腳。我只是……怕臨時出了意外，在新大陸從事開拓工作難免有風險，我不想承擔後果。」

　　老實說，威廉打算派個人在身邊的想法的確引起費爾席克的反彈情緒，但他也很快的想起腓特烈給過他的提醒，這讓他思考利弊之後，決定接受。

　　「好吧，多個人幫忙不是壞事，雖然不知道約俄西姆能不能跟家裡的人處得好，但總有辦法的。只不過你確定他甘願被外派到這麼遠的地方？」

　　「約俄西姆是我找到最合適的人選，他一直想到新大陸發展，偏偏家族強烈反對，憑著我的命令，對他來說反而正中下懷。」

　　費爾席克點了點頭，這麼一來就不必煩惱造成別人麻煩的部分。只是……

　　「科茵福羅的房子呢？你說他住奧修，但我記得你明明派人用奇怪的名目，在巴列亞雷斯廣場附近買了一棟房子。」

　　「啊，那棟房子──」威廉話停了停：「是給其他人的。」

　　「其他人？」

　　「還有許多工作人員會被陸續派遣，是文官，負責兩港貿易，必要時替我做情報工作。當然，一切跟奢侈品有關的進出口貿易都必須由你過目，你才是決策者。」

　　「我並不擔心他們搶了我分紅的工作……威廉。但一整棟房子就為了處理文書行政？我看過了，那裡原本是本國瑪黑侯爵的宅邸，拿來當使館都綽綽有餘。」

　　「嗯，就是使館。」

　　「耶？」

　　「除了約俄西姆，彼得等四人也會留下。我派遣彼得作為亞本德沃夫代表長期駐紮，替我打理行政外交事宜。當然最主要的目的還是傳遞與你有關的情報，費爾席克。跟他維持頻繁的連絡，好嗎？家裡任何狀況也讓他知情，像是即將接洽的任務、準備與哪些人合作。我知道你和他相處得好，也信任他，讓他掌握你的消息，我也比較安心。然後，執行任務時盡量帶上約俄西姆，把他當空氣也沒關係，讓他跟著就行。」

　　霸道，真的很霸道，但嚴格說起來，費爾席克本來就有心理準備必須做到相似的程度，威廉派遣彼得等人，只是恰恰讓他有最放心的管道把消息傳遞給威廉。

　　「好啦，你很煩，我知道了……」


	23. Chapter 23

　　自此，克魯克斯家經常性的多了一名合作夥伴。以前克魯克斯也和費爾席克的朋友合作過，只不過約俄西姆出現的頻率比其他人高了很多。幸好，一開始家人們並沒有察覺異狀，習慣後也無人敏感的逼問約俄西姆頻繁入夥的原因。

　　有一次，駐紮在科茵福羅的彼得輾轉聽到獎金獵人同盟的人聊天，竟聽說費爾席克一名擔任自由傭兵的好友邀請費爾席克參加往返死亡之門的任務，其難度之高，或許拜倫的秘密庭園都無可比擬。聽到消息的彼得慌忙撤下本該辦理的外交事務，趕去克魯克斯家，希望在來得及回絕之前打消費爾席克加入的念頭，否則他也想好對策：除了約俄西姆之外他打算帶領另外三人一起支援任務。

 

　　誰知道，慌張的見到克魯克斯當家的亞本德沃夫代表，費盡唇舌解釋又分析一切給費爾席克聽，力勸費爾席克放棄任務邀請，卻換來費爾席克一臉茫然。

　　「你在說什麼？喔……西提到的工作，那個我早就回絕了啊。」

　　「咦？您說──」

　　「去死亡之門威廉會擔心吧，所以我沒有答應。」

　　一臉理所當然的樣子，好像反而很困惑彼得怎麼可能認為他會去，卻沒有察覺其實拒絕才真正與費爾席克的個性相違和。

　　「這……這樣啊……」

　　「威廉擔心起來就麻煩了。難道不是嗎？」

　　看似沒有特別意思，本人也的確還未發覺自己會這麼想，正是把情人的意見看得很重的緣故，甚至連敘述的時候嘴角都幸福的微笑著。彼得安下心，暗自慶幸費爾席克的著想讓他的工作輕鬆許多，作為肩負重責大任的下屬，最期盼的就是兩位主子之間的和諧。

　　後來，威廉輾轉聽到消息，他再度抽空來科茵福羅探望情人，久違的重逢讓兩人一上馬車就來了個差點窒息的長吻。

　　「彼得向我報告時我聽得好忌妒……」

　　「哼，忌妒個屁，忌妒的話你常常回來如何？」

　　「我最大努力的盡量了。」

　　也明白威廉說的是事實，費爾席克沉住氣，決定不拿想念威廉的壞心情來對威廉出氣。

　　「但我想說謝謝，謝謝你因為我的緣故推掉那場任務。」

　　「不要再謝理所當然的事情了。」費爾席克拍了拍威廉的頭，把許久不見的威廉給看個仔細：「你呢，有好好照顧自己？」

　　「一如以往。」

　　「你是不是瘦了一點啊。」

　　「有嗎？艾琳最近並沒有在我耳旁嘮叨。」

　　「艾琳？」

　　聽到女人的名字，費爾席克下意識起了防衛態度。威廉馬上就察覺，這讓灰髮子爵低低竊笑著：「別緊張，艾琳是狼宮的女管家，負責打理狼宮內務，如果我沒好好吃飯都會被她唸好幾個小時。」

　　「……她漂亮嗎。」

　　「唔，四十年前或許吧。費爾席克，我再怎樣也不可能和六十幾歲的老婦人勾搭上。」

　　這番回答讓費爾席克重拾笑容：「二十幾歲也不行，十幾歲也不行。」

　　「廢話。」

　　馬車喀隆喀隆的駛過路面，石子地板在車輪壓碾的時候會讓車身些微跳動。費爾席克整個人跨坐在威廉身上，朝車窗外看了一眼，本想轉回來繼續親吻威廉，忽然覺得這匆匆一瞥不太對勁。

　　「威廉，這不是往飯店的路吧？」

　　威廉在他身上遊走的手掌依然慢條斯理的移動：「本來就沒有打算馬上回飯店。」

　　「什麼？」

　　威廉笑而不做解釋，一手壓住費爾席克，開始在馬車裡舔他。

　　費爾席克驚訝的闔不攏嘴，半晌後才有反應，緊張的想要推開灰髮子爵：「等等等等等，你該不會想──等等啦！馬車如果停了、腓特烈開門怎麼辦？」

　　「我吩咐到別的地方繞繞，允許之前不准有人打擾。」

　　「但你幹嘛非得現在、這個地點不可！」

　　「我好想你，還要等到回飯店才碰你太費工夫了。」

　　「咦？」

　　費爾席克努力越過威廉的肩膀往車窗外看，馬車上了寧羅德之橋，逐漸朝郊外駛去。

　　「威廉，你──」

　　威廉舔他的臉、舔他的脖子，把他舔得濕答答的，然後露出很奸詐的笑容。

　　「不給嗎？」

　　「你真的是……」

　　費爾席克開始懷疑威廉是不是有在各種地方來這檔事的癖好。

　　看費爾席克雖然沒應允，卻不再明顯反抗，威廉便伸手脫他的衣服，熟練的撫摸他的軀體，車輪行經路面的聲音好像敲打著節奏，費爾席克就這樣順著威廉。

　　那一天，結束之前費爾席克的腰就痠得無法施力，馬車裡兩人大汗淋漓，但費爾席克死都不讓威廉開窗，威廉只好吩咐馬車駛到森林深處，支開所有護衛，才打開車門讓費爾席克吹吹風。

　　「腓特烈他們根本都知道你在幹嘛！」費爾席克氣急敗壞，趴在威廉身上，享受森林裡涼涼的風吹進馬車裡，吹上他赤裸光滑的背。

　　「就算是，也不會有人表現出來，費爾席克。」

　　「但我還是知道他們知道啊！」

　　威廉的手指像彈鋼琴，沿著費爾席克的脊椎線輕緩滑過背部。動作很溫柔，不至於讓費爾席克發癢，但太過溫柔的仔細反而讓費爾席克害臊。

　　光裸的背在穿透葉間的陽光照射下，映出深淺不一的葉片剪影，並且也把淋漓的汗珠映得有些晶亮。然後威廉趴到費爾席克背上，整個人把他包覆著。

　　「……很熱。」

　　「不敢相信你都快四十歲了。」

　　「你嫌我老嗎！」

　　「你知道嗎，你的皮膚好好。」威廉對於費爾席克的抗議充耳不聞：「跟你一樣會讓我留連的光滑的觸感，我只在十幾歲的少女身上感受過。」

　　「……你眷戀嗎，十幾歲年輕女孩的肌膚。」

　　「與其說眷戀，不如說是激情，純粹享受性愛時的催情劑。但我也太多年沒碰女人，不要吃醋，好嗎？」

　　「就算只是激情或性愛，只能跟我。」

　　「嗯，一言為定。」  
　　

 

　　回到飯店的費爾席克拉著威廉進了浴室，把性事後的身體好好清洗一遍。然後他留著泡熱水澡，讓威廉先出來工作，等他也出來時，威廉並沒有如他所想待在書房裡，而是在客廳，當地由設計師安德烈背書、最專業的老裁縫師正替威廉量身，腓特烈也在一旁吩咐老裁縫各項細節。

　　「嗨。怎麼泡這麼快？」

　　費爾席克穿著浴袍，一手拿著擦頭髮的毛巾。知道老裁縫不可能洩漏客人隱私，費爾席克沒什麼顧忌的走到威廉身邊，讓威廉在他頰上親一下。

　　「你在訂做新的套裝？」

　　「不，不是，只做修改，為今晚的餐宴做準備。」

　　「這麼趕？」費爾席克詫異的挑起一眉。

　　「所以才要麻煩老師傅親自過來。預定換穿的西裝開箱時出了狀況，只好買現成的並修改應急。」

　　「……怎麼了？」

　　「宮廷裁縫顯然誤會我的意思，把一匹布料縫成我的尺寸，而另一匹花色正確的卻還包裝完整待在箱子裡。」威廉邊說邊指著牆邊攤開的行李箱最上方、一件深藍天鵝絨西裝外套，用黑色絲綢面做成漂亮的劍型翻領，二排釦，背後有兩道細緻的開衩。

　　以威廉的身分來說，這選布與用色略嫌花俏，即使是費爾席克搭配，也不會讓威廉穿上參加任何餐宴。威廉有威廉需要表現的儀態，不像費爾席克的衣著可以更有個性。

　　「這件本來是……」費爾席克歪著腦袋，好像猜出什麼，但又不肯定。

　　「上個月我的裁縫師到貝斯法紐娜首都進行新一季織品採買，帶回這匹布，我認為適合你就特地吩咐留下，本想帶來請科茵福羅的師傅為你量身訂做，結果我的人搞錯，把它縫成我的尺寸，卻留另一匹布原布裝箱。」

　　費爾席克心想果然，這布料怎麼看都比較適合他。

　　「如果你不介意，稍後也請師傅為你量身，直接把這套改成你的尺寸？」

　　「好啊，我很喜歡。」

　　一會兒後，腓特烈和老裁縫師都退出房間，趁著離晚餐還有空檔，費爾席克拉著威廉在沙發上慵懶的撒著嬌。

　　「如果你可以一直留著就好了。」

　　時不時的，費爾席克總會耍賴的如此告訴威廉。威廉沒回答，以一遍一遍梳理費爾席克頭髮的動作向他表達自己的心情。費爾席克也知道威廉不可能給他答案，何況費爾席克的本意也不在此，他只是想抒發一下。

　　「對了，你回去後……彼得他們時常幫上我們家的忙，從接洽報酬理想的任務到修理廚房壞掉的燈泡，家裡的布丁也沒缺貨過，還指導德羅的課業或替肯恩取得特殊香料。還有，約俄西姆跟家人們相處得很融洽。」

　　忽然流水帳的講起隨從們的事情，費爾席克邊說邊移開視線，笨拙的盯著空著的枕頭。

　　威廉倒是能夠明白，費爾席克用自己的方法告訴威廉，新大陸一切安好，對於威廉的安排，費爾席克與克魯克斯家一切適應。

　　「謝謝你，費爾席克，容忍我的霸道。」

　　「還、還好啦……」費爾席克想了想，忽然又跟威廉對上視線：「但你自己也要注意身邊安全！」

　　舊大陸不如新大陸兇險，畢竟還是有些洪水猛獸，否則威廉也不會因戰績被鄰省、甚至女王延請到首都了。費爾席克從威廉的信件裡知道，亞本德沃夫持續在對兇禽猛獸用兵，加之以北方省份治安不好的緣故，有時也要征討越過山脈南下的山賊團。

　　儘管如此，威廉身為統治者也不可能一天到晚御駕親征，費爾席克所知的少數幾次參與，也都在身邊隨從如雲的情況下，至今未曾聽聞受到大傷害，嚴格來說費爾席克不擔心威廉會因此遭遇危險。

　　費爾席克顧慮的主要還是亞本德沃夫宮廷，要說人心兇險，別的地方或許言過其實，但之於權力鬥爭的漩渦中心只能說稀鬆平常了。

　　「我送的匕首要好好帶著，知道嗎？」

　　「一直都是，除了沐浴從不離身，連睡覺都放在枕頭底下。」

　　「我以前就想問，在亞本德沃夫的時候腓特烈他們也跟現在一樣亦步亦趨？」

　　「腓特烈一直都會，只有很偶爾才和安德烈換班。至於其他人，腓特烈直屬的部屬會在我身邊十米範圍內戒衛，有三班人馬輪替，四人一班，彼得他們原本是其中之一，也是最資深的一班。」

　　「三班十二人，加上腓特烈和安德烈，總共十四人？」費爾席克想了一下，這十四人不正是威廉每次來新大陸都會帶領的隨員？儘管還會有侍女、僕從、馬伕，但並不包含在可佩劍並可在威廉與費爾席克面前現身的行列。也就是說威廉出國其實都把最親信的人帶上了？

　　「嗯，他們是最近身的，每一個都由腓特烈親自挑選提拔，再由我認可，才敢帶來這，也才會讓他們見到你。待在科茵福羅的期間取消輪替，二十四小時上崗，所以你應該沒有輪班的感覺。」

　　「那約俄西姆呢？」

　　「約俄西姆本來在獨立的另一班，也聽命於腓特烈，但不算護衛兵，主要負責亞本德沃夫境內情報與偵察工作，還有當我離開宮廷時，由他們掌控宮廷的狀況。」

　　「也就是，類似私兵的情報員？」

　　「對，掌握大量有利於我的情報，提起他們可會讓那群貴族聞風喪膽。約俄西姆本來領著一班，但他已經好幾次向我表達希望調派新大陸增廣見聞。」

　　「等等，所以，你現在派遣彼得他們留守在我身邊，又調開約俄西姆，等於一次少了五個跟了你很長日子、可信賴的親信？」

　　「這你不用擔心，腓特烈當然有幫我物色新人，更何況本來就不可能十年來都沒有任何人事異動。」

　　「可是新人不比彼得他們了解你……」

　　「我更不可能派遣新人照顧你，費爾席克，那太冒險了對吧？」

　　費爾席克搖搖頭：「我不懂，威廉，從以前你就很小心翼翼，到底在顧忌誰？」

　　「並不是某個特定的人。」

　　「什麼意思？」

　　「費爾席克，亞本德沃夫曾經是奧佛路特第二大府，陸路貿易興盛的時期被稱為中部的翡翠，當時統治者還能身兼親王頭銜。也因為這樣，狼宮宮廷裡的機關多到你無法想像，有歷史的宅邸地底下也都是密道。我小的時候，每個禮拜都有人死於暗殺，類似的事情對亞本德沃夫而言根本就不是新聞。」

　　費爾席克露出果然如此的表情：「就像腓特烈提過，你沐浴時出現的女殺手？」

　　「嗯，類似的意外層出不窮，都可以歸之於亞本德沃夫的特色了。來自越古老家庭的貴族越有門路，也越容易在當地安排自己的人，更不用說檯面底下有專門培養死士的管道，若要──突破絕對防不勝防。」

　　費爾席克能夠想像，只有當地勢力扎根的貴族，才知道該去哪條巷子裡找蠱師，也才知道哪一名藥師又是誰的爪牙。

　　「當然了，想要加害於我的那些人，他們都有把柄或人質在我手上，我身邊也已經五、六年沒被刺客近身，所以你不需要過度擔心。但我依然提防，畢竟沒有人能保證他們不會利用我在乎的人打擊我。」

　　費爾席克設想了一下：「照理說，他們不知道我的存在？」

　　「不知道，可是傳言一直都有，一直都傳言我在新大陸有女人，只是沒人調查出是誰。」

　　費爾席克聽了，心情有點複雜，慶幸的是他的存在不為人所知，卻矛盾的反感於別人先入為主認為威廉的對象必定是女性。

　　「總之……十四名護衛都可信賴？他們絕對不會洩漏我的消息？」

　　「他們不會。不過若說到完全的信任，你只要相信腓特烈或彼得就好。假使有一天出了事，我差遣誰連絡你，除非派遣腓特烈或彼得，否則你不要輕信。」

　　「好，但不要說會出事什麼的。」

　　「我不是要嚇你，費爾席克，我也不認為會出事，這一切都是以防萬一，好嗎？」

　　威廉刻意放鬆的語氣，確實讓費爾席克恢復鎮定。亞本德沃夫的情況也不是一天兩天，這麼多年都沒有意外，威廉的確是個有實力的統治者，費爾席克在心底下達這般結論。


	24. Chapter 24

　　費爾席克陪著威廉出席位於飯店二樓西餐廳的晚宴，與幾名科茵福羅的商人同桌吃飯，其中包括傑兒拉姆的父親，費爾席克暗自擔心如果與會名單傳到傑兒拉姆耳裡，傑兒拉姆一定又會跑來探聽八卦。

　　晚餐過後，費爾席克看威廉繼續在書房忙著工作，就咚咚咚的跑去腓特烈的房間打擾。原本威廉辦公時腓特烈都會隨侍，但顧慮到費爾席克最近也會在書房裡輪轉，腓特烈近期沒那麼亦步亦趨，沒想到費爾席克居然一個人跑了出來。

 

　　「……費爾席克？怎麼了嗎？」

　　「威廉很專心的在研究幾張水利圖，我的書剛好也讀完了，乾脆來找你。」

　　「找我？」

　　「嗯啊，問你一些事情。」

　　「您打算問什麼？」

　　「腓特烈，你一定對亞本德沃夫的政治、歷史、人文都很了解吧？各方面都告訴我，好比亞本德沃夫的地理位置為什麼很重要，和鄰近省份有哪些互動，盛產什麼、哪些又仰賴進口，哪幾家貴族是威廉的阻力，還有為什麼統治者曾經可以繼承親王頭銜？」

　　「……費爾席克，您怎麼會突然問起這些？」

　　「哪有突然，我想知道很奇怪嗎？」

　　「並不是這個意思，只不過，您詢問的可都是異常龐大複雜的資訊，三言兩語絕對回答不完。」

　　「我知道，我的意思並不是要你現在通通講完，我們有很多時間，我可以慢慢消化。我覺得這些事情問你最快，雖然也能問威廉，但看他那麼忙……從報章雜誌讀到的資訊也不夠。」

　　威廉的確忙──另一方面費爾席克也不想威廉閒暇時都得談論這些吧？與其如此，費爾席克更偏向利用威廉工作的時候進行學習。腓特烈看穿費爾席克的心思，但很紳士的沒有說破。

　　「既然如此，讓我給您一個更適當的建議，費爾席克，彼得是個很棒的講師。」

　　「彼得？真的？」

　　費爾席克雙眼一亮，畢竟彼得定居在新大陸，這意味著他甚至可以趁威廉不在時學習。

　　「是的，彼得其實是杜賽爾朵夫本家次男，從人文地理到貴族間的眉眉角角，彼得知道的不會比我少。不過，在這之前請您優先徵求子爵閣下的同意，沒有閣下的同意，無論我或彼得都不方便向您透露太多有關亞本德沃夫的資訊。」

　　「耶？威廉那方面等等再談，你說彼得他來自……杜賽爾朵夫？」

　　杜賽爾朵夫貴為四大家族之一，而彼得居然是本家次男，這意味著他的身分之尊貴或許還略勝腓特烈或約俄西姆。

　　「是的。彼得從小接受非常良好的教育，要了解亞本德沃夫的事情，沒有比彼得更適合的人選，除此之外，彼得還是宮廷裡公認排名前十的近戰士。」

　　費爾席克傻傻的望著腓特烈，表情表現得很明白：怎麼聽都像是條件非常好的一個人，為什麼只是威廉的護衛？這種出身要成為威廉的競爭對手或許也足夠吧？

　　「雖然是本家次男，年紀輕輕就鋒芒畢露倒也吃了不少苦頭，並和他的兄長有諸多摩擦，這是主要原因。是以我將彼得招攬入幕，而子爵閣下顯然也令他信服並發誓忠誠。」

　　「然後就一直待到現在嗎？」

　　「對貴族來說，家族裡有人擔當近侍衛也是一件光榮，所以杜賽爾朵夫也樂觀其成。」

　　「這麼說，如果他想要，就不會只是一名小隊長？」

　　「彼得在安德烈之前擔任我的副席，他是因為要護衛您才由閣下親自調開另成一班，而且也一直是近衛的次席。如果我不在，雖然其他人優先以安德烈是從，但若彼得開口，安德烈也得敬重他。」

　　「這樣我就大概可以想像……彼得能夠待得住近衛隊，跟個性有關吧？」

　　從日常相處，多少瞧得出蛛絲馬跡。彼得是個優秀的命令執行者，能夠將威廉下達的指示做到完善，除此之外其實是一個滿樂天的人……才會那麼容易就和克魯克斯打成一片，或者跟其他同事相處得好。彼得沒有什麼野心，也不具有威脅性，當然了，這絕對不是他很天真的意思，毋寧說，儘管他對情況瞭然於心倒也不會想要反抗或得寸進尺。

　　威廉可派了個了不起的人給他；費爾席克默默覺得有點委屈彼得，另一方面又想，以威廉的角度，彼得是個不可多得派在費爾席克身邊的理想選擇。兼具實力又了解狀況，卻沒有加害費爾席克的可能，夠低調，安於本分，必要時候又能夠讓其他護衛聽令。

　　「總之，晚一點等子爵閣下的工作告一段落，由我親自代您詢問閣下，只要得到允許您便能向彼得請教關於亞本德沃夫的事情。」

　　「嗯，好啊。所以威廉曾經下過禁口令？」

　　「不，您誤會了，閣下並沒有阻止過這件事，只是這牽扯到許多亞本德沃夫的內幕，我認為應該在閣下知情的情況下讓您知曉，也算是尊重閣下。」

　　腓特烈說得有道理，費爾席克自然應允。一陣子後，他發出一聲長嘆，不甘心的鼓起嘴：「啊──其實我超忌妒你們……」

　　「費爾席克？」

　　「彼得他們就算了，你們其他人天天跟著威廉，隨時見得到面，偏偏我好幾個月才有一星期……」

　　腓特烈沒料到費爾席克是這個意思，訝異的愣了愣：「這……」

　　「而且，腓特烈，威廉的每件事情你都知道吧。」

　　「您指的是？」

　　「喜歡吃的東西、用的墨水品牌、房間的壁紙圖案、床單的顏色樣式、習慣睡到幾點起床什麼的，你通通都知道吧？」

　　「……閣下一切日常事務都在我的責任範圍。」

　　「看吧！你整個就是犯規！」費爾席克一副有憑有據的模樣：「你說，有什麼威廉的事情是我知道你不知道的？」

　　「如果非要我開這個口的話……床事，費爾席克。」

　　聽到腓特烈的從容回答，費爾席克倏的刷紅了臉，尷尬的瞪著腓特烈，像在抗議腓特烈幹嘛故意說出讓他害臊的答案。

　　「雖然我會知道什麼時候、對象是誰、在什麼地方，不過更細節的部分就不知道也完全不想知道。」

　　「你……你……」

　　腓特烈接著好整以暇的緩緩轉頭看向房間門口，這讓費爾席克不知不覺也跟著轉向。

　　「子爵閣下。」

　　「咦，威廉？」

　　威廉不知道從什麼時候開始站在那裡，費爾席克心想，該不會站了一陣子了？

　　「閣下，您的工作已經完成了嗎？我這就去替您善後。」

　　「完成了，所以來找失蹤的小貓，結果看到你在欺負他喔。」

　　不知道為什麼，費爾席克覺得威廉情緒很好，費爾席克疑惑的望著他。

　　「回閣下，實在是若不及時堵住瓶子的口，醋意便會鋪天蓋地的將我淹沒了。」

　　威廉被腓特烈的比喻逗笑，放開本來抱胸的手，也從靠著的門框邊站直身體，並朝費爾席克邀請：「我們回房間？」

　　「作弊！作弊！犯規鬼！」

　　費爾席克抗議的朝腓特烈作了誇張的鬼臉，這才幾步來到威廉旁邊牽住他，讓威廉把他接回兩人的套房。

　　事實上，剛回到兩人房間，費爾席克就又跑去洗第二次澡，換掉餐宴所穿的西裝。等他邊用毛巾擦頭邊走出浴室，剛好看到客廳腓特烈和威廉講完事情，拿著一疊工作的成果退出去了。

　　「好香的沐浴乳。」威廉見他走到身後，便轉身抱住他的腰，雙手伸進浴袍裡撫摸。一陣子後才改拿毛巾替他將頭髮擦乾，又去拿吹風機。

　　「威廉，你曾經幫誰吹過頭？」

　　威廉替吹風機插上電源，還沒轉開先聽到費爾席克的問題，他稍微想了一下才按下開關：「你以前問過類似的問題。很久以前幫妹妹們都吹過，她們長大後就少了，只有薇若吧。」

　　「她們不算。我很怕聽到你曾經還幫誰吹過頭，威廉。」

　　「費爾席克，我沒有。」

　　吹風機嗡嗡嗡的，費爾席克閉著眼睛任威廉擺布，威廉的手掌按摩著他的頭皮，好舒服。

　　「對了，費爾席克，腓特烈剛才跟我提起你的要求。」

　　「……關於亞本德沃夫？」費爾席克張開眼，稍稍抬頭想要看看威廉的表情，但又因為這樣會妨礙威廉吹頭而作罷。

　　「對，我說了可以。腓特烈應該現在正在告訴彼得，你隨時可以去找他。」

　　「嗯……好。」

　　「還有，」趁著費爾席克又閉上眼睛之前，威廉再開口：「我在門口的時候聽到你和腓特烈說的了。」

　　「呃──哪部分。」

　　「跟其他人朝夕相處，但跟你只有一周的那部分。」

　　費爾席克尷尬的低下腦袋，這聽起來根本像在抱怨威廉撥給他的時間還不夠，他的本意並不是想要表現得無理取鬧：「我不是說我覺得一星期很少……我也知道一星期很難得了。」

　　雖然費爾席克的確這麼想，但也的確不這麼想。他不是沒有抱怨過威廉停留的時間太短或間隔太長的前例，只是這些抱怨的背後也都充分明白威廉的無奈。

　　「我聽見了。」威廉輕輕的梳著他的頭髮：「關於停留的時間我實在無能為力，所以其實我思考的是另外一部分。」

　　「嗯？哪部分？」

　　「你說，腓特烈知道很多我的事情，譬如喜歡吃的東西、用的墨水品牌、房間的壁紙圖案、床單的顏色樣式、習慣睡到幾點起床。」

　　費爾席克猛的抬頭，稍微推開吹風機好跟威廉四目相交，剛才一一提點過的威廉都聽進去了？

　　「那個……那些……」

　　威廉靜靜的繼續吹起費爾席克的頭髮。費爾席克雖然不斷找詞，偏偏在威廉替他把頭髮吹乾前，他都沒有想到應該怎麼回答威廉。

　　等到關上吹風機，拔掉插頭，威廉才又跟他交談。

　　「所以，是什麼意思呢？你還問腓特烈有什麼你知道而他不知道的事情。雖然聽起來像在跟腓特烈鬥嘴，你的確因此感到氣餒吧。」

　　「……但那不是你的錯，威廉。」費爾席克一手握住威廉的手腕：「你以前住在立普圖衛，活動的範圍遍布新大陸各地，這裡的事情你都了解，透過信件告訴你的這邊的生活你也很容易想像。但我不一樣，我沒有去過亞本德沃夫，雖然是我自己不要去。總之，就算你寫信告訴我身邊發生了哪些事，我還是一知半解。就像你告訴我有一隻蝴蝶飛進你的寢室，我想像中的蝴蝶絕對不是亞本德沃夫的蝴蝶，也不知道你寢室的窗戶有幾扇，什麼樣的款式，窗簾是薄紗還是絨布，平常拉起來還是蓋著？我根本沒辦法想像那是一幅怎麼樣的畫面。」

　　「你想要知道關於我身邊的每一件事情嗎？」

　　「我想要知道關於你身邊的每一件事情……」

　　費爾席克低下腦袋，有點失落。

　　威廉就這樣看著他，伸起一手輕輕梳著他的頭髮，剛吹乾的頭髮很柔順，威廉用指尖撥著，捲著，一會兒後又開口。

　　「費爾席克，我寫日記給你好不好？」

　　「咦？」

　　「從回去後開始，雞毛蒜皮的事情都寫下來，或許會很瑣碎，但就盡量讓你了解我身邊的情況。五個月帶給你一次的話，應該有一本小書的厚度，你可以慢慢讀。」

　　費爾席克凝視著威廉，動也不動，隨著威廉一個字一個字的講下去，他覺得他的雙頰逐漸染上熱度。

　　

　　威廉在十二月的時候踏上了科茵福羅，大雪紛飛，費爾席克穿著大氅到港邊迎接，他注意到這回威廉的行李被卸下船時多了一箱不似裝衣服的箱子。

　　「那是什麼？」

　　「回飯店開給你看。」

　　威廉笑嘻嘻的，擁著他上馬車，雪花打在兩人臉上，直到關上車門，將喧鬧的冬天精靈們給阻隔在外。

　　亞本德沃夫子爵的車隊兵分兩路，一路由安德烈負責與行李先回飯店，另一路則由腓特烈隨著威廉所乘坐的車輛，在科茵福羅附近的郊區繞路。

　　馬車裡，費爾席克被威廉壓在身下，急促的喘著氣，急促的掙扎，情慾的熱度從他的腹部擁上臉面，像一朵雲在他體內炸開蔓延，威廉每一次挺進，他都無法克制肌肉顫動，嘴裡不斷呻吟。

　　「威……威廉──嗯──」

　　完全不成聲的抖音，身體已經興奮到威廉稍微動作，他就整個人收縮的程度，不管怎麼提氣也無法抑制衝動，偏偏威廉沒有盡快讓他解放的意思，居然對其他敏感處雙管齊下。

　　「威──」

　　明明因著節奏差一步就會高潮，威廉卻忽然停下，又改而一深一淺的摩擦，擦著擦著，不經意的頂過重點，費爾席克失聲，前方濕得都快要出來了。

　　「等一下，再等一下。」

　　威廉居然拉開他想替自己套弄的手，不讓他觸碰前方。今天的威廉特別久，費爾席克興奮又痛苦得全身漲紅了。

　　終於，又維持這樣的狀態大概兜了一圈馬車，威廉帶著他的手去搓他下方，後面劇烈的進出。費爾席克用餘下的手臂緊緊抱著威廉，扣在威廉身上，隨著威廉的抽動忽地噴濺而出，他平坦的小腹霎時染上白濁。

　　「啊……哈……哈……」

　　他的身體還在顫抖，也還在噴，威廉不管摸哪裡他都在發抖，而這正是威廉臨門一腳的助力。費爾席克扭著腰，後面緊縮，威廉也在他體內噴發，而他因高潮未止不停收縮也讓威廉更失控，威廉射的時候低低的呻吟著，低低喊著只有起伏能認出是他名字的音節。

　　

　　「黏、黏人精。」費爾席克持續粗喘，惱羞的怪罪威廉特別激烈的求愛，威廉還靠在他身上，下面還沒拔出來，費爾席克想要空出發麻的手擁抱威廉，沒想到，他的身體依然異常敏銳，碰到威廉就一直發抖，一直興奮。

　　看他沒辦法好好出力，威廉於是反過來抱著他。他與威廉接觸到的肌膚都很有感覺，他的身體好燙，反應好大，卻還是努力將自己塞向威廉，看得出來他很吃力。

　　「這麼敏感啊……碰到我的部位都好誠實？」

　　「是你故意的！」

　　威廉沒繼續欺負他，而是閉上眼依戀的靠在他身上，費爾席克彆扭的鬆口氣，趕緊趁機平復自己紊亂的呼吸。

　　馬車喀隆喀隆的開著，儘管大雪幾天前一度造成當地對外交通中斷，車內卻被佈置得很暖和，皮草與溫婉的火魔法，讓馬車內維持人體最舒適的溫度。

　　「對了，威廉，彼得他們以亞本德沃夫為名義，這個月月底會在新落成的使館召開聖誕舞會。」

　　「嗯，我知道，彼得有向我報告。」

　　「但他為什麼要我出席……」費爾席克疑惑的皺著眉頭，用撒嬌的聲音尋求解答，沒想到威廉聽到他的問題，表情卻比他更困惑。

　　「這有什麼奇怪？他沒邀請你才不正常吧？」

　　「當然奇怪，他並沒有邀請我啊。」

　　「什麼意思？」

　　「他並不是發邀請函給我，而是詢問我哪一天方便，就把舞會定在那一天。我說二十五號沒空，二十四號要和家人過，他就把日期改成二十三號，還一一向我報告細節，很奇怪吧？甚至向我報告舞廳的地毯和窗簾要換過，問我喜歡什麼顏色材質。」

　　威廉愣了愣，瞇起眼睛：「然後沒有發邀請函給你？」

　　「沒有。」

　　「再兩周就是聖誕周……」

　　「沒錯，其他必須邀請的政商名流都已經收到邀請函，可是他的確三番兩次詢問我當天的衣著與交通接送，甚至連北黎、路爾的禮服都由他派專人搞定，並安排好足夠數量的馬車。我應該提醒他這項疏失嗎？但我不想弄得好像監督他的行政……」

　　威廉想了一下，忽然想通什麼，費爾席克枕著的威廉的胸膛傳來陣陣訕笑。

　　「……你笑屁啊。」

　　「原來如此，這麼想的話，他當然沒必要發邀請函給你。」

　　「什麼原來如此？」

　　「把彼得派來前，我對他耳提面命務必把你視為與我同等地位的伴侶。費爾席克，亞本德沃夫使館所召開的舞會，如果你是彼得眼中宴會的男主人，他當然不需要發邀請函給你。」

　　費爾席克先是聽進去威廉說了什麼，再聽懂，然後臉紅，不可置信的瞪著威廉。

　　「我才──」

　　「這方面，彼得真的很會抓我的心思……」

　　「威廉明！」費爾席克氣急敗壞的抗議，回想起最近彼得每一次找他商量，居然都是這麼看待他，費爾席克過薄的臉皮馬上就覺得無臉見人。

　　「說到這個，威廉！腓特烈以前說過，從最初你囑咐彼得四個護衛我開始，他們的薪水一直都比照子爵夫人護衛的比例在領取！」

　　「……啊，的確是這樣。」

　　「所以他們到底都以為什麼？子爵夫人護衛所領取的比例耶！」

　　「還能以為什麼，這就是他們不敢對你怠慢的原因，我都明示得很清楚了。我看彼得根本把你當成使館的主人，搞不好下次他會問你廁所的馬桶墊要包什麼布料才符合你的喜好……」

　　費爾席克很不舒爽的隨手拿起馬車裡的枕頭，一下子砸在威廉臉上：「虧你早就知道給彼得灌輸奇怪的觀念，卻不知道早點說喜歡我！」

　　「對不起，都是我的錯。」

　　威廉嗤嗤的笑著，馬車喀達喀達的駛回飯店。

　　

　　「這幾本都是亞本德沃夫宮廷所記載的官方史料、這一份是當地世族世系族譜、這一份是農業局去年田野調查所繪製的省份地形圖、另外這份是水利局的水路圖、這些則是一些或許你也會感興趣的其他書料。全部都是奧佛路特文，但我想對你應該不成困擾。我不確定你想學習的有多深入，總之先替你帶來了，應該會對彼得的講解有幫助。」

　　回到飯店房間，費爾席克目瞪口呆的看著威廉從防水行李箱裡取出各種文獻，忽然非常同情剛才幫忙搬行李的苦力。看也知道，這些可不是觀光客可以在書店裡買到的地圖或觀光手冊，威廉所帶來的史料是詳盡到連無法公開的毒殺、誣陷、侵占都詳實紀錄的真正的歷史，至於幾份地圖集則連哪裡有水庫、哪裡有哨站都標記得清清楚楚，是軍方專用的情資地圖。

　　「威廉……你確定我能閱讀這些？」

　　「當然可以，你是費爾席克。」威廉在撒嬌，懶洋洋的從後面抱住他，撫摸他纖細的腰枝，然後在他平坦的背上用頭輕輕蹭著。「不過，當心不要外流了。」

　　「嗯，當然。」費爾席克小心翼翼撫摸那些書的封皮，每一本都相當於亞本德沃夫的底細。

　　「然後，這本是答應給你的日記。裡面寫得很瑣碎，讀起來有點流水帳，太忙的話，也沒有太多時間，有些部分只有一兩句話，不過通常能在睡前抽空寫個段落。」

　　威廉將一本褐色書皮的日記本交到費爾席克手中，漂亮的皮革封皮有著自然的氣味，表面完全沒有字樣，只有一個燙金的亞本德沃夫家紋表明持有者身分。

　　費爾席克驚喜的，抓著那本書快步窩到沙發上。他翻開來，裡面滿滿的威廉的字，紫黑色的墨汁發出淡淡的松香味，威廉的字總是挺拔好看。

　　費爾席克開始閱讀，一篇一篇，每篇文章長短不一，卻都各自結構完整，儘管只是生活的小品記敘，都還兼顧散文的完整性。第一篇說到慣用的鬍後水帶有怎樣的香氣，第二篇提起侍女換洗床單時，總覺得洗衣房換了洗衣精成分，味道不一樣，第三篇則說早上鬧胃痛，所以起得晚了。威廉的遣詞用字向來有著層次深淺，而且腦海裡彷彿儲存著最豐富的貝斯法紐娜詞庫，費爾席克很少見到被重複使用的詞彙，他想，若讓威廉使用奧佛路特母語寫作，只會更擅長發揮吧。最重要的是，費爾席克知道威廉寫這些文章時並不刻意經營，也不需要打草稿，他是一個信手拈來就能洛陽紙貴的文才。這樣的一個人總是抽空寫文章給他，只給他。

　　「費爾席克，日記可以慢慢讀，你先過來看最後一樣東西？」

　　讀到一半，威廉伸手把費爾席克從沙發上拉起來，並且替他把日記擱到一旁。

　　「還有？」

　　威廉笑得很神秘，從行李箱底層拿出一份捲起來的地圖。他將地圖拿到最寬廣的餐桌上，左右攤開，費爾席克才發現那並不是一份地圖，而是建築平面圖。

　　「……這是哪裡？」

　　「狼宮。」兩個字，費爾席克聽了一愣。

　　狼宮是亞本德沃夫的城堡，亞本德沃夫首府，也是威廉居住與辦公之處，可以想見其戒衛之森嚴必屬全亞本德沃夫之首，而這種政治要地的建築平面圖絕對不允許外流。

　　「你說想要了解我的一切，所以我決定一一說給你聽。」

　　「但這……」還沒仔細看、只匆匆一瞥，也看得出來這份平面圖除了樓層與房間分布之外，更赤裸裸的公開著城堡密道與機關，費爾席克緊張起來：「你隨身帶著這種東西，萬一路上出事，被人劫走怎麼辦？」

　　「所以我用特殊行李箱裝著，只要鑰匙不對，強制打開，行李就會著火。」威廉又繼續抱著他、貼著他的背脊，然後一手指著平面圖：「讓我從迎賓大廳開始說給你聽，你得仔細聽，因為這份平面圖一講完就要燒掉。」

　　也明白資料外流的嚴重性，另一方面很感動威廉如此願意將重要的秘密與他分享，費爾席克心裡好暖。

　　「嗯！」


	25. Chapter 25

　　威廉在四月來到科茵福羅，兩人的交往已經正式超過一年。這一年間，費爾席克因彼得的幫助充分學習與亞本德沃夫相關的資訊，或許他對自己國家的了解都還沒有那麼透徹。

　　威廉等一行人一下船，就看到費爾席克興奮的等在岸邊，怪異的是上前迎接的費爾席克並不朝威廉走去，而是喜孜孜的湊到腓特烈面前。

 

　　威廉很不習慣，正想把費爾席克拉回來，腓特烈就從安德烈手中接過一包文件袋，並將文件袋交給費爾席克。

　　「這是您上次吩咐的部分，Pfalzgraefin。」

　　Pfalzgraefin是奧佛路特語言裡子爵夫人的意思。

　　「謝……什麼？不准那樣叫我，腓特烈！」

　　腓特烈露出惡作劇成功的笑容，威廉則相當意外的看著兩人。

　　「費爾席克，裡面是什麼？」

　　「我的獎品。」費爾席克給了不算答案的回答，然後任由小小吃味的子爵把他牽上馬車。車門關上，馬車開動，費爾席克才從封妥的文件袋裡拿出一疊照片。

　　「嗯？」

　　威廉湊過腦袋，文件袋裡裝的通通都是子爵的照片，大部分是上個月統治者誕辰時，狼宮舉辦舞會的照片。

　　「原來你跟腓特烈拿這個……」

　　「這是誰啊？」費爾席克一張一張翻看，每一張的主角都是威廉，旁邊間或有其他陪伴，最常看到的是腓特烈等一班護衛，不過總覺得某個眉清目秀的男人入鏡率也很高。

　　威廉瞄了一眼，回答費爾席克的問題：「伊森‧蒙戈爾，蘇末爾省伯爵的弟弟，本身也是子爵，領地在母親娘家的蒙戈爾地區。」

　　費爾席克聽彼得提過，與亞本德沃夫相鄰的蘇末爾省分，自從幾年前凌汛洪災受到亞本德沃夫大力捐助，統治者之間的往來便相當密切，處於良好的互利。而且也因為蘇末爾是血統純正的伯爵世家，有蘇末爾伯爵背書，威廉的地位才更穩固。

　　又翻了幾張照片，費爾席克注意到一名紅髮女人。儘管女人只在照片的邊角入鏡，費爾席克就是注意到了。

　　「……她呢？」

　　威廉愣了一下，費爾席克看到威廉的反應，就知道身為男人的自己，在面對感情的時候第六感也是很準的。

　　「雷肯多夫貴女。」威廉簡短回答，偷覷著費爾席克。費爾席克只是頭低低的盯著照片裡的女人：明亮的紅髮色，年輕而且標緻的臉孔，無論男女都會認可這實在是一名氣質出眾的美女，更不用說完美的家世了。

　　以雷肯多夫貴女的條件，嫁進皇宮也夠資格，但威廉並沒有選擇她。費爾席克不禁心想，自己真的那麼好嗎？

　　他心虛的蹭到威廉身上，總覺得自己佔著一個超過他所應得的位子。威廉雖然沒有讀懂他的情緒，卻知道他是為了雷肯多夫貴女才發起悶氣，只好溫柔的邊揉他的頭髮邊哄著他。

　　「不要吃醋，我早就跟她分手了。」

　　「……她現在有新對象了嗎？」

　　沒料到費爾席克提出的是這個問題，威廉措手不及：「沒聽說。」

　　「分手已經一年，她正值適婚年齡吧？」

　　「嗯。」

　　「威廉，你老實告訴我，去年你到底怎麼和她分乾淨的？」

　　「費爾席克，我是亞本德沃夫子爵，我說和她分手就和她分手，從話出口的那一刻便乾乾淨淨了。」

　　「你騙人。」

　　「我沒有騙人。現在已經不是非得與貴女交往、以討好雷肯多夫的情況，如果我不想聽，我可以不聽從任何人的意見。」

　　「就算這樣子，她也不可能心平氣和的接受，不可能有人能夠瀟灑的和威廉明你分手。」

　　這句話在這個世界上到底成不成立是一回事，卻絕對是費爾席克的肺腑之言。費爾席克邊說邊沮喪的看著威廉，他的經驗是，威廉是個太容易讓人流連的對象，他看過雷肯多夫貴女的信，他知道雷肯多夫貴女對威廉的感情絕對不只有政治上的搓合。

　　「費爾席克，若無法接受，那是雷肯多夫貴女、以及她的家族必須去化解的事情，而且這一點也不需要你煩惱。」

　　「威廉，你一年至少十一個月待在那，卻只有兩星期在我身邊。誰知道你會不會又迫於情勢和她在一起？」

　　「我不會，不可能。」

　　「但……」

　　「費爾席克，不要胡思亂想了。」威廉輕搖著他：「不然這樣，我回去後下令雷肯多夫貴女不得靠近我身邊五十公尺，宮廷舞宴的場合是二十公尺。好嗎？」

　　費爾席克睜著一對圓眼睛意外的看著威廉，心想，原來宮廷裡的爭風吃醋就是這麼回事，枕邊人的細語可以讓統治者一句話置人於死。禁止貴女靠近統治者身邊，這道禁令算得上是污辱，誰知道社交界因此會把女人的名聲傳得怎樣，費爾席克還真是一個念頭害慘一個女人。難言的是，費爾席克不想讓步，如果一時屏除良心可以讓威廉隔絕與雷肯多夫貴女復合的可能，他願意當壞人。

　　「嗯，就這麼辦。就算是讒言，我也認了。」

　　「什麼讒言，總之你不要胡思亂想。」

　　費爾席克頭低低的，繼續一張一張翻看照片。

　　「反正，她以後能找到適合她的對象……」

　　威廉沒有回應這句話，倒是動作溫柔的揉著他的頭髮，把他按在自己身上。

　　翻到最後一張，有別於前面的照片，這是一張正式的肖像照，威廉穿戴整齊站在巴洛克風格的拱頂大廳前，屋頂上是宣揚國威的巨型壁畫。與繁複華麗的拱頂設計相比，威廉背後螺紋交錯的白色大理石階梯幾乎沒有任何裝飾，使得一身猩紅色袍掛的他佇立其中顯得威風凜凜，而那不苟言笑的嘴角，適度並如沉思般凝望的眼神，賦予畫面向前延伸的力量，彷彿威廉能夠從照片裡看著他，睨視著他。

　　「腓特烈居然連這張都放了？」

　　看到肖像照，威廉挑起一眉，感覺很驚訝。

　　「這張照片是做什麼用的？」費爾席克好奇的問，威廉的儀表堂堂、氣宇不凡都拍得很成功，但威廉沒事不會穿戴整齊、擺好姿勢，請人特地攝影吧？

　　「這是今年的宣傳照。每年宮廷攝影師都會拍攝一組照片，交給各地商家販售，是凝聚人民對王室向心力的手段。」

　　事實上，艾斯佩勒沙女王或加菲麗維拉公主每年也會拍攝類似用途的照片。費爾席克完全可以想像亞本德沃夫觀光地區的小店裡販賣著威廉的肖像照。

　　雖然有點不甘心，費爾席克知道自己不可能禁止這種事，只好碎碎唸幾句：「我幫你拍的還是比較帥。」

　　「……但你從來沒有給過我。」威廉忽然提起。

　　「咦？」

　　「我也沒有擁有過你的照片。卻早在很多年前，就看過彼得持有和你的合照。」

　　「咦？那是──」

　　費爾席克的確給過彼得兩人的照片，事實上，幾乎每一個護衛都和費爾席克合照過，而且基於他把護衛們當朋友，照片總會多洗一張贈與合照者。

　　唯獨對威廉，費爾席克從來不覺得威廉想要，不要說自己的獨照了，就連合照也不認為有給威廉的必要。

　　「因為、我認為……」

　　「現在想想，有一次我為了彼得的靴子擦得不夠亮而對他發脾氣，罰他禁閉一周，其實只是看到他和雅各拿著你的照片在聊天。」

　　威廉笑得很開心，笑容絲毫不包含反省。費爾席克大大的傻眼，心臟怦咚怦咚的跳。

　　

　　回到飯店，在船上還沒機會沐浴的威廉先進浴室洗了熱水澡。他出來時費爾席克正在這次帶來的行李箱前東翻西看。

　　一般來說，費爾席克翻看行李箱都是在看威廉帶來哪些衣服，看到喜歡的就問威廉能不能給，不過自從威廉開始把與亞本德沃夫居住環境相關的物品帶來後，費爾席克翻找行李箱的樂趣就更多了。

　　「這是什麼？威廉。」費爾席克抓起一個搪瓷製的三角狀物，鏤空的瓷器中央是吹出來的雲彩紋，並飾有亞本德沃夫家徽。

　　「我房間的門環。上個月壞掉了，重做一個遞補，這個換下來的我就帶來給你，我想你會喜歡。」

　　儘管是損毀品，卻是宮廷標準的損毀品，事實上費爾席克認為這是保存良好的古董，絕對適合擺放在他書房的架子上。

　　「我喜歡！」費爾席克喜孜孜的說。搪瓷在光下以不同角度反射各種顏色的光芒，圓角的鏤空三角型則映出帶線條多變化的影子，同時長年使用的緣故，使得物品本身有乾淨的陳舊感，實在是出色的藝術品。

　　「啊……對了，等你出來要給你這個。」費爾席克跑到自己的包包旁邊，從中掏出皮夾，然後開始一張一張的、掏出總共七張照片。威廉驚訝的走到費爾席克身後。

　　「你從什麼時候開始，把我跟你的合照放在錢包裡？」

　　「反正很久了啦……」

　　事實上，七張照片裡只有三張是合照，其他四張都是威廉的獨照。這也難怪，畢竟兩人交往前幾乎不曾合照，拿相機的總是費爾席克，而費爾席克當時不可能熱情的拍攝自己和威廉。威廉看到的三張，只有一張有攝影時的印象，其他兩張都是睡著的。

　　有一張畫面是這樣：威廉臉側在枕頭上熟睡，費爾席克將自己靠在威廉身邊，帶著微笑凝視著威廉，一手舉高拍了兩人。

　　「這是你特地回來過我的生日的晚上。」費爾席克訥訥的說：「不過每次看到，也都覺得只敢在你睡著後偷拍的自己很可悲。」

　　「……並不是這樣，我一直想要留下和你的相片，只是我不知道你怎麼想。」

　　「哼，你又沒說。」

　　「Neither did you。」

　　至於威廉的四張獨照，就是平常威廉回來時，費爾席克拿相機拍攝後選出的作品，其中兩張也是費爾席克自己生日當天所攝影，那是一個陽光明媚的下午，威廉還記得，他們在野外一直待到太陽下山了才回科茵福羅。

　　「原來你眼中，我是這種感覺。」

　　儘管是同一張臉，隨著攝影者的不同，可以看出不同的畫面情緒。費爾席克的作品裡，威廉總是笑得很美，有點角度的側臉比正臉多，而且費爾席克喜歡讓畫面充滿著臉龐，每個角度都有，彷彿想要全面擁有威廉。

　　「總之，這七張先給你……下次我再拿更多過來，以後也會照。還有合照。所以，不要因為這種事情牽怒到彼得身上！我不想把他害得更慘……」

　　接過照片的威廉愣了一下，忍俊不住：「不只照片的事，我有太多可能對他們遷怒，費爾席克，我很容易因為你吃醋。」

　　「那你要控制一下啊！」

　　「你還是習慣吧，你本來就是紅顏禍水。」

　　「禍水個鬼啦！」

　　

　　睡前費爾席克躺在威廉身邊，一邊把玩威廉特地帶來給他、與寢室款式相同的門環，一邊聆聽威廉在他耳邊低低哼吟亞本德沃夫當地民謠。

　　

　　　　真真切切的尋覓哪，無論未來哪種可能。  
　　　　描摹的溢散的歲月消長，你在日落之處慢慢的等。  
　　　　等捉迷藏的倒數來到最後一聲，我將一如以往年輕氣盛。  
　　　　而日落的你朱唇柔滑的親吻，那雙眸深處一甲子顧盼行吟，熾烈如冷。

　　

　　費爾席克聽威廉解說，民謠的主角是神與人生下的英雄，受領主徵召赴外地打仗，臨行前與兒時玩伴、現在的心上人約定好回來，從那天起，兩人都沒有變老，等到五十年後英雄凱旋歸國，兩人長相廝守。

　　「這是亞本德沃夫流傳好幾百年的傳說，但你知道嗎，我曾在狼宮圖書館翻過記述詩歌最古老的歌行體，裡面記載這首歌的主角是兩個男的。」

　　「……咦？」

　　「事實上，有關愛情的詩歌卻完全不對女性的美著墨，也沒有提到婚禮，這在亞本德沃夫民謠裡甚算少見，歌詞甚至沒有使用到女性代稱體。如果從一開始這就不是一男一女的愛情故事，那麼以上就說得通了。」

　　「所以說，這是同性之間的……」

　　「大部分的人還是習慣把這首歌送給等待情人歸來的女子。不過，是的，以考察的角度來看，這是同性之間的情歌。」

　　費爾席克滿意威廉的回答，格外覺得民謠有認同感：「如果我們也可以不要繼續變老就好了。」

　　「是嗎，我倒是希望和你慢慢變老。」

　　費爾席克沒回答，他只是想，他的年齡比威廉還大一歲，他還能等威廉多久？如果等到七老八十、髮禿齒搖，他是不是還有時間等下去。更不用說亞本德沃夫的宮廷從來不缺年輕貌美的男男女女，他又拿什麼籌碼跟那些人競爭。

　　「歌詞裡的日落之處，是在說亞本德沃夫？」

　　「沒錯，亞本德沃夫古語裡就是日落的意思，因為亞本德沃夫剛好位於中部最高的山脈以西。」

　　費爾席克停下把玩門環的動作，躺到威廉腿上，然後把門環高高舉起。

　　「所以亞本德沃夫的家徽，才會做成西落的意象？」

　　「對。門環中間這部分就是家紋。除此之外，我的床頭、四角柱、使用的書桌、穿衣鏡等等，幾乎所有私人用品都會鍍著同樣的圖案，根據不同場合使用不同的變體。」

　　「變體？」

　　「奧佛路特的傳統，一個家紋至少有五種變體。你現在手上拿著的這種，就是其中一種，專門鍍在金屬器上，又因為最常使用的金屬是黃金，所以叫做金紋。彼得應該有提過？」

　　「有是有，但他連其他家族的家紋一起講，光亞本德沃夫家紋就有七、八種，因應不同場合還有不同色徽，太複雜了。」

　　「最常見的有使用在衣料上的千鳥紋變體和腰果紋變體，以及使用在金屬器上的金紋，使用在旗幟或勳章上的章體，以及用途最廣也最常見的標準家紋。基本上，能夠認得這幾種就足夠了。」

　　「我以前根本不知道有那麼多種，只認得標準家紋。威廉，對一般人來說，這並不算常識吧？」

　　「廢話，當然不是。」威廉睜大眼睛：「因為變化太多，出了奧佛路特，除非有專門研究的需要，否則我想即使是貝斯法紐娜貴族也不一定分得清楚。」

　　「……威廉，我問你，你以前為什麼任我拿走那條繡有千鳥紋變體的胸巾。」

　　費爾席克偏頭盯著威廉，與威廉四目相交。他的問題讓威廉眼瞳微微一縮，略感意外。

　　「你是說很久以前那條胸巾嗎？」

　　「我明明只拿過你一條胸巾。」

　　其他衣類裝飾就很多了。但胸巾確實只拿過一條，他刻意強調的聲明讓威廉忍俊不住。

　　「對不起，我的確知道你說的是哪一條。」

　　「為什麼那個時候任我拿走？」

　　「沒有為什麼，因為你想要，不是嗎？」

　　「但那條胸巾上面是你的家紋的千鳥紋變體，照理說除了亞本德沃夫家族成員，其他人沒有資格佩帶？」

　　「你那時很強硬的搶去，所以我想，算了，反正科茵福羅也沒幾個人看得出差別，若是在亞本德沃夫才真的會出亂子。至於跟奧佛路特貴族打過交道的幾家也不至於到處嚷嚷，讓明眼人明白你有人罩著，對你有利無害。」

　　「……但那相當於把我視為亞本德沃夫子爵的人對不對。」

　　「嗯，老實說，我當時心裡滿暢快的。」

　　費爾席克白眼威廉，威廉卻嘻嘻嘻的笑個不停。


	26. Chapter 26

　　第二天，費爾席克起得滿早，難得配合威廉的作息在床上吃煙燻鮭魚與炒蛋早餐，畢竟一般時候他都會賴床到快中午，才拉著讀信或工作中的威廉共進早午餐。

　　兩人用餐到一半，腓特烈敲門進來給威廉一封信，威廉瞄了幾眼，不太高興。

 

　　「這是怎麼回事？」

　　「如您報告所見。您想要怎麼處理？」

　　兩人使用的是亞本德沃夫方言，費爾席克安靜的在旁邊聽。

　　「……派安德烈回去，讓他聯繫狼宮其他幾班，全權交給他處理。」

　　「是。」

　　「提醒他當心點，可能有危險。」

　　「是。」

　　腓特烈離開房間後，費爾席克越過早餐桌移動到威廉身邊：「出了什麼事？」

　　自從很多年前費爾席克開始學習威廉的母語，威廉便知道不應該在費爾席克面前隱瞞明顯不對的狀況。

　　「有一名狼宮持續監視的法師，從大前天上午開始失蹤了，連帶麾下一名能夠使用咒術的弟子也下落不明。」

　　「什麼意思？狼宮為什麼要監視？」

　　「我手上有一批高危險群名單，包括法師、咒師、毒藥師、刺客等等，狼宮專門只對腓特烈與我負責的情報兵，日夜替我監視這批人。」

　　費爾席克愣了一下，威廉沒有說得很明白，但他打賭所謂的「高危險群」，是之於威廉的意思。

　　「法師如果不見了，能去哪裡？」

　　「估計和佛萊肯爵士脫離不了關係。這兩人私底下往來頻仍，而且老狐狸自從把女兒嫁給鄰省的伯爵，總是蠢蠢欲動。」

　　「……那在逮到失蹤的法師前，你先不要回亞本德沃夫好了。」費爾席克懊惱的說，一半是擔心的緣故、另一半是任性的想要多和威廉相處幾天。

　　「有點難度。」威廉露出為難的笑容，挖起一口松露炒蛋餵給費爾席克。費爾席克癟著嘴，堅持了一會兒還是張口吃下，神情複雜的咀嚼口中香濃的炒蛋。

　　「好了，別生悶氣，至少我在的時候開開心心，好嗎？」

　　結果，威廉這句話又輕易的讓費爾席克放棄壞情緒。黑髮斥候推開早餐桌，跨開雙腿坐到威廉身上，用大腿根部一輕一重摩擦威廉。

　　「你說要開心的。」

　　「這句話好情色。」威廉摸上他的腰，把他拉近自己，兩人鼻尖對鼻尖看了一陣子，威廉的舌頭闖入費爾席克口內，蠻橫掠奪他口腔上顎，親吻每一顆牙齒。

　　「松露炒蛋很香，你的口水也是。」

　　「你好噁。」

　　威廉笑了幾聲，抓住他繼續舌吻，這一回不只是牙齒了，嘴內每一處黏膜都被舔遍，並且纏著費爾席克的舌頭又吸又吮，費爾席克感覺自己好像被當成一道甜品，任由威廉充沛的食欲品嚐，他們的接吻伴隨威廉的強取豪奪，好幾次發出響亮的聲音。

　　然後威廉空出一手摸入他褲頭，直接掏出重點。他已經硬了，甚至前面濕濕的。

　　「我只有親吻你呢。還是你到現在還會晨勃？」

　　「你、你明明也是！」費爾席克抗議的用膝蓋觸碰威廉下方，一被碰到，威廉的形狀就更明顯：「……你看看你！」

　　「現在你全身上下對我都是敏感體。」威廉抓過他，在他脖子旁邊作勢咬啊咬，才張嘴輕輕的咬上他，然後用舌頭一下一下的舔。費爾席克覺得好癢，更不用說接著威廉故意深深淺淺的在他耳畔旁邊吐息，他的手搓揉著威廉的下面，讓威廉的吐息越來越失序。

　　威廉的聲音好色，威廉很有情緒的有了呻吟。於是威廉根本還沒有開始對他做什麼，費爾席克就很不舒服的身體繃緊。

　　「受不了了？」

　　卻看那個呻吟中的男人，雖然難過依然游刃有餘的笑望著他。費爾席克不甘心，加快手上速度，沒想到就在他以為自己即將得逞前，威廉抓住他手腕不讓動作，身體壓住他，欺在他身上再一次霸道的親吻。

　　威廉的吻很長，很窒息，費爾席克聞著威廉的體香，被威廉的胳膊牢實擁抱，意識幾乎飛到某個只剩本能的境地，然後回過神來，威廉已經撐開他腿間，一點一點把自己放進去，但該死的子爵大人連個褲子都沒脫。

　　「嗯……嗯……明──」

　　他抓著威廉的背，隨著威廉越進去，他越是以鼻音難耐的喊。裡面逐漸濕潤，威廉在他體內漲滿發熱，並且因此發出別的場合不可能有的輕喘──費爾席克充實的享受此刻的幸福感。

　　很快，威廉開始動，強烈的刺激讓費爾席克聲音失守。已經不像一開始可以維持儀態，費爾席克忠於本能的放縱自己，甚至當威廉慢下節奏，他會難過的扭腰要求更多。費爾席克抱著威廉，讓威廉一次次頂到讓他渾身發抖的位子，他哼著，叫著，肌肉縮著，並且因而繃緊的內壁，讓威廉清楚接受他的反應。早晨的性愛並不以耗盡體力為目的，威廉並沒有讓他忍耐太久，兩個人默契十足的都衝了頂，威廉先射在他裡面，然後他才在威廉鼓動的喉音中，噴得自己腹上一片白濁。

　　

　　洗過澡，費爾席克陪威廉前往艾拉克，親自和夏曼女王談定接下來五年的金飾生意。艾拉克和亞本德沃夫的貿易交流持續好幾年了，是一筆雙方都能獲利良多的好生意，當天的會議很快就達到共識，並且簽妥合約。

　　兩人走下塔臺、結束會議也不過下午四點多，腓特烈來到威廉身邊報告幾件事情，包括晚餐訂在海景飯店頂樓的餐廳，以及陸尼茲提督想要找時間一起吃飯。

　　「我沒意見……費爾席克，好嗎？」

　　「啊，都可以。我也能去？」

　　「當然。而且你可以決定餐廳。」

　　「那上次新開幕的雞尾酒創意料理怎麼樣？」費爾席克趁機提出一家非常難預約的高檔餐廳，雖然開幕有兩個月，聽說到最近為止的預約都早在開幕前就被預定了。

　　也聽出費爾席克打著什麼主意，威廉笑了笑，轉頭吩咐腓特烈：「就約在那吧，訂位你搞定。」

　　「是。」腓特烈的回答不像面有難色，費爾席克猜，大概找誰關說一下就能拿到預訂。

　　「另外，閣下，」這句話，腓特烈則是對著費爾席克報告：「您的朋友傑兒拉姆‧比思斯尼先生派人傳訊到飯店留言給你。」

　　「咦？」費爾席克吃了一驚，心想傑兒拉姆搞什麼鬼，找個人也不需要特地找到飯店──但再仔細想想，威廉過來的期間費爾席克總是處於人間蒸發的狀態，傑兒拉姆又剛好知道他和威廉同居在哪間飯店，一定是傑兒拉姆趁機調侃他。

　　「他留言的內容是什麼？」

　　「約您吃飯，任何時間、任何地點都可以，越快越好。」

　　費爾席克回想起上次威廉餐宴邀請的客人包括傑兒拉姆的父親，一定是這原因，費爾席克心想，傑兒拉姆一定是要八卦他和威廉的事。

　　「沒那個時間。派人告訴他，我接下來兩個月都沒有空檔。」

　　冷著臉如此回覆腓特烈。腓特烈答了聲「是」，表示收到命令，正要送兩人上馬車，費爾席克又叫住腓特烈。

　　「還有，警告他不要搞鬼主意，我真的會揍他。」

　　「……是。」

　　腓特烈送兩人上馬車，坐定後，馬車喀隆喀隆的往科茵福羅駛去。

　　

　　「費爾席克，你經常和比思斯尼的三代見面？」

　　路上，不知怎的，威廉用有點在意的語氣提起問題。

　　「經常？也還好，偶爾一起喝酒或交換情報。我們有幾個共同朋友，偶爾聚會，你以前不也都看過？」

　　「但他怎麼突然傳訊說要找你？或者你又拜託他什麼事情？」

　　「我不知道。我最近沒有拜託他任何事。」費爾席克避重就輕的回答威廉，畢竟他臉皮薄，不願坦承傑兒拉姆其實打算八卦他們兩個。

　　威廉沉默了一下：「費爾席克，我認為我的權力足夠幫助你，如果你有需要，比起尋求他人協助，還不如直接向我提出不是嗎？」

　　費爾席克怪異的看著威廉：「你到現在還在在意上次那件事？」

　　威廉並沒有馬上回答費爾席克，似乎在猶豫要如何表達，不過表情能夠讓費爾席克判斷，答案是肯定的。

　　「威廉，當時你剛談定一筆大的投資，那個節骨眼不好有任何動作，我會找傑兒拉姆，是因為我也想用自己的方式保護你。」

　　「但你跟他……」

　　「我和他認識很多年，雖然他白目的要死，本性倒是不壞，也值得信任。」

　　沒想到，威廉完全沉默了，情緒卻不對。

　　「……哎，如果你吃那個白癡的醋，我反而不知道該怎麼安撫你，威廉。」

　　「對不起，我想待在這裡更久一點，但我沒辦法。」

　　「什麼意思？」

　　「我不了解你身邊的事情，費爾席克，你的交友圈、工作圈、社交圈，我只看得到與我有關的部分。我也知道這是反應過度，但就是無法不去忌妒和你親近的其他人。」

　　費爾席克肯定的望著威廉：「我跟他真的沒什麼，只是朋友。」

　　「對不起。」

　　其實，費爾席克不是不懂威廉的心情，費爾席克也同樣忌妒著威廉身邊的人，而且在他的認知裡，威廉的環境更複雜、誘惑更多，每次想到這方面，費爾席克都需要專心的說服自己不要胡思亂想。他下意識的握住戴在右手上的手錶，是這面錶一次又一次讓費爾席克可以堅信威廉只在乎他。

　　他正想說點什麼，至少給威廉一點承諾，或某個可以打氣的說法。馬車忽然一陣顛簸，威廉和他都嚇了一跳。

　　費爾席克聽到拉車的馬發出嘶叫，接著車輛就被停下。他看看窗外，車子剛剛進入科茵福羅郊區，寧羅德之橋已經可以以肉眼看見，明明就快開進城裡。

　　「怎麼了嗎？」

　　「別動，別開車門。」威廉制止想下馬車的他，把他按回位子上。這番舉動冷不防的讓費爾席克起了警覺，心裡猜測威廉是不是曾經遇過情況類似的刺殺或強盜。

　　一分鐘後，腓特烈出現在車邊，威廉這才鬆開車鎖，讓腓特烈上車。

　　「出了什麼事？」

　　「報告子爵閣下，您的一匹馬踩到半截掉在路中央的刀片，恐怕無法繼續拉車。」

　　「怎麼會有刀片？」

　　「或許是……開拓民遺落在地的。」

　　聽著腓特烈不很肯定的答覆，一旁的費爾席克狐疑的想，最近附近又沒有大的開拓任務。

　　威廉又開口：「彼得那車在前面？」

　　「是。」

　　「那就讓彼得先進城調度，我們在這裡等吧。」

　　外出的時候，威廉通常會派三輛馬車一起行動。最前面由彼得等四名護衛開道，然後是威廉與費爾席克，後頭才是腓特烈所乘坐的車輛，至於其他護衛則在飯店留守。

　　他們所乘坐的馬車，馬匹拉曳的車體部分做得較寬敞，底盤也較低。這種捨棄機動性、而以舒適為主要目的，專供貴族使用的車輛，因為車輪與車廂的限制，只能走在開挖好的道路上，無法任由馬匹拖拉行駛於草地或泥道。而在新大陸這種地方，因應稀疏的車流與需求比，車道通常只會設計成容得下一輛車子的寬度。也就是說，既然威廉所乘坐的馬車因為事故不得不停駛，後面腓特烈的當然無法越過他們移動到前方，只有彼得那輛不受干擾。

　　「是。或者，是否先將後方馬匹替換上，至少讓您與克魯克斯先回城？」

　　「沒關係，你不會希望我在遠離護衛的範圍外移動的，橫豎兩輛車要一起走，就等等吧。」

　　「是，就這麼辦吧。」


	27. Chapter 27

　　腓特烈離開車廂，走到前方吩咐彼得接令，彼得那一車匆匆的走了。接著腓特烈回到自己的馬車旁邊，背對著威廉這一車與其他護衛交談。

　　這一車的車伕替受傷的馬匹卸下馬鞍，並由後面車輛的侍衛提供冷敷藥草。費爾席克看到車伕拿著一柄有缺口的匕首，稍加察看後就隨手拋到旁邊的草地裡。

　　「會等很久嗎？威廉。」

　　「或許一陣子吧。怎麼，無聊了？」

 

　　就在這時，費爾席克率先注意到窗外的不對勁，然後是威廉。天上一道黝黑巨大的影子，正以雷霆之速從側面俯衝向他們的車廂，費爾席克瞳孔微微放大，認出那是一頭成年飛龍，在他出聲示警之前，威廉抓住他，把他按倒在車廂的椅子上。

　　那一刻，一陣地動般的巨變，車體承受飛龍的撞擊翻覆了兩圈，馬匹受到驚嚇嘶喊個不停，從倒臥的狀態爬起，拖著車體失控的逃竄移動。費爾席克在車廂裡被撞得頭暈眼花，被威廉把頭壓在胸膛附近保護，車窗玻璃碎了，一堆物品壓到他們身上，他覺得胸口好痛，但多年執行任務的臨場反應，在車禍發生的瞬間費爾席克就張開治療網。

　　因為根本沒有餘裕分辨狀況，費爾席克的治癒術無差別的籠罩住自己與威廉，卻感覺接近威廉的力量更頻繁的作用，這意味著威廉受傷了而他沒有。他立刻撤下身上的治癒術，將所有法力加強施展給威廉，一直到魔法不再被威廉的身體吸收，他才稍微安下心，判斷威廉受傷的部分已經被修補完畢，而此時離意外發生，不過才過了兩秒。

　　外面傳來水瓶長槍與雙魚小槍的板機聲，費爾席克知道一定是西門。槍響之後，兩匹馬的驚叫都停止，車廂這才停止天旋地轉，但車體已經嚴重扭曲變形，兩人被困在裡頭。費爾席克掙扎著想爬起來，卻被威廉按回懷裡，他聽著威廉緊張的呼吸聲，聽到腓特烈吩咐其他人上前支援，然後是西門吃驚喊住腓特烈的聲音──腓特烈受到攻擊了。

　　費爾席克立刻憑直覺又張開治癒網，此時強烈的物理衝擊再度撞上車廂，費爾席克猜到是飛龍折返。火焰的熱度就在車廂上方盤旋，這是頭火龍，餓虎吞羊的企圖支解車體。同時間，一道魔法向他們疾馳而來，如同一把離弦的箭，撞上費爾席克的治癒網。兩股能量在箭尖接觸到網面的瞬間相互抗衡，誰也不讓誰，費爾席克胸前一熱，他長期當成項鍊佩帶的威廉的羅嘉立歐碎片忽然放出光芒，融合費爾席克本身的能量，把入侵的魔法給彈了出去。

　　「那是什麼！」費爾席克大大的恐慌了。剛才所入侵的魔法明顯帶著惡意，而且是由人類所擁有，有一個人正在意圖明確的攻擊他們，這絕對不是一場意外！費爾席克急急呼喚威廉的名字，但費爾席克所釋放的高度能量在將攻擊彈開時，震過了威廉的身體，致使威廉下意識出力，施展神聖光芒把費爾席克包覆，然後便無法維持清醒。費爾席克緊張的撐著威廉，急忙傳輸治癒術並企圖喚醒他。

　　此時外頭槍聲大作，飛龍呼吼著。為了閃避來自於腓特烈等人的反擊，飛龍一個盤旋，升到子彈無法達到的高空，這才使得地面的車廂停止搖動。

　　費爾席克剛想鬆口氣，剛才所彈開的惡意魔法卻再度折返，施法者的能量控制相當具有彈性，看準費爾席克將全副心力維持在治癒威廉，選擇將狠毒的魔法灌注向費爾席克。

　　「威──」

　　這一回，費爾席克身邊完全沒有任何防護，相等於赤身裸體的暴露在危險當中。但就如同野生動物的直覺，費爾席克的身體比他的心思更快的對身周環境做出回應：在攻擊魔法接觸到他的瞬間，原本被他釋出而投注於威廉身上的能量都違反本身意志，被收回體內，精準抵銷突如其來的入侵。

　　卻在此刻，失去屏障的威廉成了空城。

　　費爾席克還無法分出心力，就先聞到血味。被抵消的攻擊之後是接連而來的第二次襲擊，並且因此毫無阻礙的擊中了威廉。襲擊從後方橫據威廉的背，並在接觸到威廉的瞬間轉成利刃般的劇毒，入侵他體內，昏迷的威廉猛咳出一大口血，抓著費爾席克的手指鬆開了。

　　費爾席克憤怒的大吼，治癒術呼應他的情緒，從他身上大幅度挹注入威廉，企圖化解態勢。但這道陰險的攻擊附有詛咒，致使威廉的出血量持續加大。

　　終於，腓特烈的防護網籠罩住車體，不讓任何魔法進出，並且一道虛空抹消，無視常規抵減敵人加諸於威廉的詛咒，費爾席克趕緊施展狀態抵抗補強。接著，後勁渾厚的法陣啟動，一時之間車廂之外轟隆不斷，是腓特烈的墜星落隕。

　　車外的飛龍發出連續悽慘的哀嚎， 費爾席克聽見肉塊支解後墜落的聲音。直到法陣的能量釋放完畢、周圍陷入短暫寂靜，費爾席克這才冷靜下來。扭曲的車廂由約翰的巨劍砍出一道缺口，帶傷的腓特烈看見車內的他和威廉，臉色有些微變。

　　「閣下……」

　　因為外頭的光線透照入內，費爾席克也才看清楚威廉的傷勢。頭部的許多挫傷暫且不談，背後整片都是撕裂傷，一直到後腰都在淌血。儘管費爾席克馬上開始急救，卻有太多細節無法在狹窄的空間裡處理，腓特烈讓其他護衛把威廉拉出去，命令納森先治療。然後朝費爾席克伸出一手，握著他。

　　「費爾席克，剛才的騷動引來很多人，出來以後請務必鎮定。」

　　「嗯……嗯。」

　　「不要太接近子爵閣下，治療交給納森，不要引起閒言閒語。」

　　腓特烈的提醒之於費爾席克根本不可能，才剛出去，找到被平放在草地上的威廉，費爾席克就本能的衝過去。他拉起一直都當成長項鍊佩帶的羅嘉立歐碎片，利用曾經屬於威廉的能量，作用在威廉身上修補傷勢。

　　飛龍的屍塊散落在草地上，屬於獸類的臭氣、腥味難耐的大量的血，以及支解扭曲的車廂，無數子彈的彈殼和焦黑的路面，科茵福羅近郊已經很久沒有經歷這種大事件。身邊都是人，這裡本來就離城鎮不遠，飛龍出沒的意外理所當然引來警備隊以及開拓家族們的注意。

　　更有甚者，傷了威廉的魔法施展者，是不是也在某處觀望。

　　費爾席克心裡亂糟糟的想起亞本德沃夫失蹤的法師，以及法師麾下同樣下落不明的咒師。如果是咒師的確能夠控制飛龍，而三番兩次闖入、與費爾席克相抗衡的魔法，的確屬於某個高階法師所有。

　　威廉說過、腓特烈也說過，亞本德沃夫有太多人都想知道，威廉來科茵福羅到底是為了見誰。

　　躺在草地上的威廉忽然大吸口氣，並且猛烈咳嗽。費爾席克小心翼翼的把他翻過面，讓他維持甦醒姿勢，逐漸恢復意識的子爵大人迷迷濛濛睜開眼，立刻就用了力。

　　「費……費……」

　　「我在這裡。」費爾席克低下頭，施力回握威廉握他的手。腓特烈低低叫喚，提醒他們迴避親密動作，這讓費爾席克起了警覺，但又決定不予理會，溫柔的靠在威廉臉頰旁邊安撫威廉：「我沒事，我很好，不要緊張，放輕鬆。」

　　「你……跟腓特烈……」

　　「子爵閣下，我在這，我以性命擔保克魯克斯安全無虞。」

　　威廉的表情很害怕，但並不是害怕自己所遭遇的，威廉所恐懼的，明顯是費爾席克的安危。他循著聲音尋找腓特烈的身影，撐著虛弱的意識重複確認腓特烈就在費爾席克旁邊，這才鬆口氣，拖著血淋淋的身體臥回費爾席克腿邊。因用力而些微裂開的傷口，再一次在費爾席克的治癒術作用下癒合，然後威廉才抓著費爾席克的袖口昏睡過去。這讓費爾席克很不忍，當著許多人圍觀的面，他俯低上半身傾向威廉。

　　雖然費爾席克並沒有親吻威廉，對目睹的人來說也差不多了。這是種宣示，同時也是表明。費爾席克知道腓特烈在警告什麼，也知道此舉的嚴重性，偏偏現場護衛不足，彼得他們還沒回來，就算飛龍死了，也不能保證沒有第二波攻擊，他知道攻擊威廉的人的目的一定和他脫離不了關係，所以至少，他能夠正大光明讓目標轉移到自己身上，保證威廉安全。

　　「就是我，你們要找的人就是我。」費爾席克很小聲的喃喃，連腓特烈都沒聽清楚他的話語。很快的，正如他所料，有一波強勁的魔法衝著他捲土重來，他當下跳離威廉，對著腓特烈大吼：「快帶走威廉！」意外的是腓特烈張開一頂嚴密無比的防護罩，如無形的盾抵禦在所有人之前，魔法波動有如水柱撞上厚實的玻璃，向各個方向折散，沒有一點遺漏。至於費爾席克本人，則被剛剛趕到的彼得率先衝過來按倒，彼得粗重的喘幾口氣，放開他又彈性很好的跳起來作備戰姿勢。

　　「這是怎麼回事？」可以感覺彼得被眼前的混亂唬住了，圍觀聚集的人群，尖叫聲，毀壞的車廂，遍地動物屍塊，腓特烈帶傷，然後注意到躺在草地上的威廉，又變得目瞪口呆：「侍衛長……子爵閣下！」

　　「現在立刻回城！納森，你負責照顧子爵閣下；彼得，看緊費爾席克；西門、約翰，你們循消散的能量追去，活要見人、死要見屍！」

　　腓特烈的命令一出，西門和約翰提著武器，默契十足的以流水之姿向著同一個方向追蹤，約翰頻繁展開獵犬和探知領路，兩人一路以瞬步移動，很快就不見人影。納森經驗十足的接手照護威廉，抓著自己的禱鍊穩在威廉身上，事實上威廉的傷口已經癒合得差不多，他和彼得手下的達太合力將威廉扛上新調度的馬車，彼得與雅各、菲力則各自提著武器，戒衛著腓特烈把費爾席克拉上車。剛關上車門，納森就湊過來治療費爾席克，然後才是腓特烈。

　　回飯店的路上，腓特烈全程開著防護罩，彼得四人隨車戒衛。根據腓特烈的吩咐，納森放手讓費爾席克親自照護威廉，一路上這名同時能使用精靈魔法的斥候，始終維持著魔力縱橫的狀態。

　　

　　威廉睜開眼睛，咳了幾聲，才剛淺眠躺下的費爾席克立刻驚醒，有如驚弓之鳥跳起來察看。

　　意識到驚醒自己的是威廉轉醒所引起的騷動，費爾席克大鬆口氣，又是神聖光芒又是生命祝福，恨不得在威廉身上施展所有恢復體力的魔法。

　　「……這裡是我們的房間？」

　　「嗯，對，對。威廉，你覺得怎麼樣，有沒有哪裡痛？要不要喝水？」

　　「我沒事，我很好。」威廉動作緩慢的坐起來，伸展手腳動了動，並且發動魔法探察自己身上的狀況。那時已經是半夜兩點，窗外滿布星彩，除此之外漆黑一片，什麼也看不見。

　　「我恢復得很好。是你還是納森治療？」

　　「是我。」費爾席克沉默了一下才回答。納森是護衛中領有名人執照的合格治癒師，負責威廉的健康問題很多年，但這次費爾席克並沒有讓納森經手太多，幾乎獨自將威廉治療完畢，只在最重要的療程結束後，允許納森參與修復工作。

　　「我覺得很舒服，你的治癒術沒讓我感覺到任何不適，非常溫和。」威廉大概也聽出費爾席克口氣心虛，因此誠懇的稱讚。或許這會被當成客套話，威廉說的卻是真的。

　　「……大概是羅嘉立歐的緣故，這本來就是屬於你的東西，當然最能回饋你。」費爾席克怯怯的湊到威廉旁邊，拿出脖子上佩帶的羅嘉立歐。事實上，那並不是完整的羅嘉立歐，只是一部分碎片，而且費爾席克也不是原主人，那條羅嘉立歐本來歸威廉所有，一次意外碎裂之後，費爾席克跟威廉索要，改成長項鍊隨身攜帶。費爾席克捧著羅嘉立歐，發動魔法，只見羅嘉立歐從他的掌心浮起，微微發光。

　　「這條禱鍊還能使用？而且為什麼你能使用我的？」

　　每條羅嘉立歐都只有一個主人，也只會回應最初召喚者的能量，威廉沒有想到費爾席克能夠使用損壞的羅嘉立歐之餘，甚至能使用不屬於他本身所有的羅嘉立歐。

　　「我也不知道，但對我來說這從來不是難事。有一次出任務它回應了我，從此以後我一直拿它作為自己的。」

　　「你原本的呢？」

　　「我並沒有去求過，所以沒有自己的。」

　　「但你早就考過大師資格，在我給你之前，你怎麼使用提升戰術？」

　　「我不需要羅嘉立歐就能使用。當然，那會比借助羅嘉立歐吃力。」

　　費爾席克的回答讓威廉目瞪口呆，畢竟這有些超乎常理。

　　「原來你……」

　　「先別說這些，威廉，你真的覺得一切都好？任何部位只要有不對勁……」

　　「我很好，費爾席克。如果你想以防萬一，我們可以讓納森或約俄西姆也替我做檢查。」

　　「好。但我讓他們先睡了，所以明天……」

　　「腓特烈人呢？他也睡了嗎？」

　　「他在客廳不肯休息，我去叫他。」費爾席克急急忙忙的下床，打開臥房的門喚了一聲，威廉就看到腓特烈正經八百的出現在門口。

　　「子爵閣下。」

　　「……進來吧。」費爾席克知道腓特烈是顧慮到自己才沒有進房，否則威廉發生意外，腓特烈怎麼可能不隨侍。

　　「是。」得到允許，腓特烈走進臥房，來到威廉床邊，開始使用亞本德沃夫語：「昨天晚上八點十三分，已經逮捕艾何末法師和他麾下的首席弟子維爾納德，以及另外二名協助者。」

　　「活的還死的？」

　　「四人都還活著。」

　　「問出雇主了嗎？」

　　「是。佛萊肯爵士。」

　　威廉沉默了一會兒，然後才抬起頭：「就地殺了那四人，不准傳出消息，確保沒有任何跟費爾席克有關的訊息傳回亞本德沃夫。傳訊給安德烈，褫奪佛萊肯的爵位領地，並私刑處決，親等三等內的連坐，我回去之前就執行完畢。至於他女兒……已經嫁到伯爵家去就暫且放過，但把艾何末的人頭砍下來送過去。」

　　「是。」

　　腓特烈離開臥房後，威廉依然處於煩躁的狀態，費爾席克有點顧忌，但又覺得非問不可而開了口：「威廉，佛萊肯爵士為什麼要做這件事？」

　　威廉正在替自己拆除繃帶，費爾席克晚上替他包紮的時候很仔細，所以拆除時沒有牽扯到一點皮肉，繃帶上甚至一點血污也看不見。

　　「什麼意思？」

　　「彼得跟我說過幾個大家族之間的關係，威廉。你說佛萊肯爵士把一個女兒嫁給伯爵，但僅僅如此不構成他大膽到策劃行刺你，他的背景沒有四大家族硬，遠遠不及。更何況他行刺你能有什麼好處？」

　　威廉斂下眼，拿過擺放在床頭的繃帶，費爾席克走過去幫忙他替換。

　　「這和雷肯多夫有關，他們的目的也不在置我於死地。」

　　「……他們想做什麼？」

　　「想知道我身邊的人是誰，費爾席克。一旦意外發生，只要觀察身邊護衛的兵力配置就能明瞭，甚至於我的態度也能作為證據。」

　　「那麼，雷肯多夫想知道，是因為……」

　　「不是貴女，她沒有這種心機，也做不出心狠手辣的事。但雷肯多夫當家對類似的事情太駕輕就熟了。」

　　聽到這話，費爾席克本來拉著繃帶的手稍微用力，不自覺的把繃帶拉出皺褶。

　　「因為你和雷肯多夫貴女分手？」

　　「嗯。」威廉承認：「他們一直以為自己在四大家族中贏面最大，會有這番舉動還在理解範圍。更不用說近年雷肯多夫財務經營不善，為了填補赤字、事實上，差不多已到捉襟見肘的地步。」

　　大貴族對於家族財務狀況絕對是保密又保密，尤其不願讓統治者介入，威廉卻說得早已瞭若指掌的樣子。

　　「你一直在監控他們？」

　　「我以前就說過，我掌握著每一個大家族的把柄和人質，這其中有一半和財務有關。」

　　「所以，他們入不敷出多久了？」

　　「大概半年左右，這些老派貴族很能撐的。」

　　如果半年，也就是最近的事，要到迫在眉睫還要好幾年吧。

　　「好了，別談這些事，我會處理好的，過來陪我休息。」

　　費爾席克先慢吞吞的替繃帶打好平結，這才依言讓威廉把他拉到身邊，拉到床上。


	28. Chapter 28

　　第二天，費爾席克剛起床就看到威廉坐在床頭，旁邊是幫忙拆解繃帶的納森。白色的繃帶被乾淨取下後，昨晚遇襲所受到的傷害已經無法以肉眼看見，癒合狀況很好。

　　「復原得非常理想，子爵閣下，今天無需用藥了。」

　　「我知道。費爾席克從以前就是優秀的治癒師。」

 

　　費爾席克沒答話，一個人下床溜進浴室梳洗，等他出來，納森不在了，威廉正讀著報紙，早餐桌上有牛奶和柳橙汁，還有他喜歡的番茄起司烘蛋搭配法式吐司。費爾席克走到威廉旁邊，分別替兩人倒牛奶跟柳橙汁，威廉把報紙擱到一邊去。

　　「費爾席克，我想和你討論，我必須提早一天離開這裡。」

　　「……你說什麼？」費爾席克本來拿著杯子要喝牛奶，此時睜大眼睛看著威廉，像是懷疑自己聽錯了內容。

　　「我很抱歉，不過我最好能夠早點回去坐鎮，費爾席克。」

　　費爾席克聽得出來，雖然威廉說了討論，但這句話並不算是問句，比較偏向告知，費爾席克知道自己並不適合改變威廉的這項決定。

　　「我知道了……所以還剩三天？」

　　「對。」

　　「好吧。」

　　「然後，今天的行程也需要做調整。」

　　「什麼意思？」

　　「幾個家族早上都捎了問候信給我，其中路尼茲提督、雷納男爵、以及麥艾佛先生，我有必要親自回應。」

　　「問候信？針對昨天的意外嗎？」

　　「對。路尼茲提督以科茵福羅的治安守護者自居，我不能不回應他善意的歉意。至於另外兩位，最近才和亞本德沃夫有貿易關係，我最好與他們見面穩住生意。」

　　「……而且我不方便出席的意思？」

　　「與路尼茲提督的無妨，但另外兩人的部分稍微迴避，好嗎，我不想有更多唯恐置你於險地的傳言。我會把與兩人的會面安排在同一時段，就在飯店裡，所以不會拖太長時間。」

　　費爾席克挫折的望著威廉，覺得自己彷彿被拋下了，但又明白威廉說的是最恰當的處理方式，威廉已經盡力顧慮到他。

　　「嗯……也只能這樣。」

　　「另外，會面結束後我打算與蘇菲、嘉美由見個面，一樣約在飯店，我保證這些事情晚餐之前就會結束，我們可以共進晚餐，並且有一個私密的夜晚。」

　　費爾席克放下杯子，走過去抱住威廉，閉上眼睛把自己埋在威廉身上，很努力驅散不安全感：「都在飯店裡？」

　　「都在飯店裡。」

　　「帶著一個班，不要只有腓特烈一個人，至少帶著四個，絕對不可以落單。」

　　「好。」

　　「威廉，今天下午隨你，要跟誰見面都行，但晚餐以後一直到你回去，都不可以再把我支開。」

　　「好，我答應你，我會一直陪你。」

　　

　　費爾席克中午陪威廉跟路尼茲提督用餐，結束後就由彼得親自送回房裡，威廉緊接著赴了位於頂樓觀景酒吧、與兩個銀行家的約會。據費爾席克所知，會面結束在兩點多，立普圖衛的市場管理員蘇菲小姐、以及科茵福羅的食品商人嘉美由，不到三點的時候雙雙出現在海景飯店一樓大廳，腓特烈親自迎接並且帶到商務樓層的貴賓廳。

　　其實只要稍微想一下，就能明白威廉約兩位女性見面的目的。兩人的工作不約而同、總是能接觸到各式各樣的情報，以前還留在新大陸時，威廉也經常透過兩位女性獲取所需信息，更有甚者，藉由兩位女性的幫助，操控三城情報網路。

　　經過費爾席克的逼問，彼得坦承威廉打算委託兩位女性控制有害費爾席克的言論，最低限度，必須做到沒有任何消息會傳回舊大陸。

　　「這不是難事，費爾席克，新大陸的消息本來就很難傳回奧佛路特，這還得歸功於貝斯法紐娜為了壟斷新大陸資源所操控的國土開發政策。子爵閣下一定很快就會回來。」彼得拍拍費爾席克的肩膀，替費爾席克打氣，只有腓特烈和威廉都不在的時候，彼得私底下會叫費爾席克的名字，平常則是姓氏。

　　「沒關係，不用安慰我這個，至少他答應我晚餐之後到回去前都會陪我。」費爾席克當然心情還是很糟，畢竟威廉受傷在先，一行人又得比預定還要早離開，但又知道這不是身邊任何一個人的錯，只能悶悶的強打起精神。

　　「彼得，你被允許透露那個法師跟咒師現在的狀況嗎？」

　　「……您是指艾何末法師以及弟子？」

　　「嗯。」

　　「您已經不可能在世界上任何地方見到他們了，西門中午時已經處置完畢。」

　　「這樣啊。」

　　彼得的敘述很隱晦，讓費爾席克放棄深問，至少，那兩個人死了的話，威廉在地的安全是無虞的。他百般無聊的玩著沙發上的枕頭，拿枕頭一下一下的打彼得，彼得覺得煩，伸手抓住，費爾席克只好放棄這個沒有意義的遊戲，爬到冰箱前抱了好幾杯布丁，問其他人想不想吃。

　　執勤中，沒人會說想，費爾席克只好強迫雅各非得陪他不可，彼得就這樣放任可憐的雅各，帶達太、菲力到房間外繼續護衛。

　　

　　六點多左右，實在待不住房間的費爾席克跑到走廊上，跟彼得表示要到飯店地下一樓的精品街逛逛，彼得熟知如果四個護衛都跟過去、費爾席克會不自在，所以吩咐其他三人留在位上執勤，自己輕裝隨費爾席克下樓。

　　費爾席克在樓下的精品街挑了幾件當季皮衣和西裝，並選中一頂手工紳士帽，帳單按照慣例記在威廉名下。西裝師傅仔細替他量身以作細部修改，這時有個人推開玻璃門走進店內，看到費爾席克嚇了一跳。

　　「……你怎麼會在這裡？喔不對，你當然很有可能會在這裡，我才是應該被問怎麼會在這裡的那一個。」

　　「傑兒拉姆……」

　　如果不是傑兒拉姆的吃驚實在不像演技，費爾席克一定懷疑傑兒拉姆根本是故意跑來堵他。而對彼思斯尼家的少爺的印象還停留在上次灌醉費爾席克的彼得，一看到傑兒拉姆出現，立刻繃緊神經。

　　「今天小跟班只剩下一位？你的帝王陣仗哩？」

　　「別亂說話，你來這裡幹嘛？」

　　「陪老爸過來一趟。昨天發生的事情傳遍了社交界，我都沒想到亞本德沃夫子爵人緣出乎想像的好，好可怕喔。」

　　「我可不記得威廉要見的名單裡有包括彼思斯尼。」

　　「是沒有，但老爸還是見到了。我說，你們昨天真的出了事？我看子爵大人活蹦亂跳的，一點也不像目擊者謠傳的傷痕累累。」

　　「去你的──」費爾席克老大不爽的對傑兒拉姆比中指。什麼叫真的出了事？昨天那樣還不叫出事，那威廉要怎樣才算數，如果不是一天之內能夠康復的傷勢，費爾席克絕對無法像現在這樣沉得住氣。

　　「好好好、別動怒，我開玩笑，火龍的屍塊還有馬車的殘骸都千真萬確，我道歉，好嗎？」

　　「你真的是他媽的惹人嫌……」

　　一旁西裝修改師替費爾席克量完身，拿提領單給費爾席克確認，帳單卻是由彼得接手並收妥。眼尖的注意到這一點，傑兒拉姆用某種「我剛剛有誤會嗎？」的眼神怪異的盯著費爾席克。

　　「……不管你想問什麼，都識相點閉嘴！」

　　「所以是我想的那樣？是嗎是嗎？臭屁帝王你和子爵大人現在到底怎麼回事啊？」

　　「關你屁事！」

　　「就關我個屁事，最近外頭很多傳言，啊，說到這──費爾席克，自從你和貝潔妮洛分手，中間到底和她有沒有聯繫？」

　　「你提貝潔妮洛做什麼？幾百年前的事了！」

　　「沒做什麼，不過我剛剛在商務樓層看到她喔。」傑兒拉姆用那種哈哈哈很無所謂的語氣說：「就在和子爵大人的會面結束之後，在走廊上碰到她和她父親。雖然她八成是陪父親來見客戶，不過既然子爵大人也在同一層樓……」

　　費爾席克臉色驟變，丟下傑兒拉姆快速的推扉奔出服飾店，彼得追上，只留傑兒拉姆一個人八卦的原地訕笑著。

　　

　　商務樓層的走廊上一個人也沒有，費爾席克毫不遲疑的跨步衝進貴賓廳，果不其然，裡頭沒有多少客人，他很快就找到背對著他的威廉，至於前女友貝潔妮洛則穿著一襲淺綠色洋裝，戴著一頂很好看的羽毛帽，站在威廉面前。

　　費爾席克走過去，拉住威廉的袖子，然後故作無事和貝潔妮洛打招呼。

　　「好久不見。這麼巧？」

　　「好久不見，費爾席克。」貝潔妮洛看到費爾席克的出現愣了一下，威廉也是。而且顯而易見、這兩人在費爾席克現身前絕對並不進行著氣氛愉快的談話。

　　「你們在聊什麼？貝潔妮洛，我應該跟你介紹過威廉，亞本德沃夫子爵。威廉，這是貝潔妮洛，她的父親是亞佛札地，一位貝斯法紐娜的貿易商人。」

　　「我知道。很久以前你介紹過了。」不知道為什麼，威廉這句回應帶著很刻薄的敵意，甚至一手擺放到費爾席克腰上，宣示主權。

　　「費爾席克，我就開門見山的問你吧，我想知道真相，這要求很過分嗎？外傳你和子爵閣下交情匪淺，到底是真是徦，誠實的告訴我。我好歹曾經是你的女朋友，但這些年你一直和亞本德沃夫子爵見面對不對，你是不是其實根本拿我當備胎或幌子？」家教良好的淑女很少咄咄逼人，一定是威廉宣示的舉動踩到貝潔妮洛的忍耐線，才讓貝潔妮洛如此直接的逼問。

　　費爾席克鎮定的看著她，然後看向威廉，一手握住威廉的掌心，雖然語氣是哄，眼神卻不容威廉反對：「威廉，讓我私下和貝潔妮洛談談，你先回房？」

　　威廉緊握住他，似乎不肯離開，灰髮子爵的怒意從費爾席克出現就不斷提升，這讓費爾席克有點慌，倒也不肯讓步。

　　「Wilhelm，please。I want to do this on my own。」

　　費爾席克堅持立場，用亞本德沃夫語一個字一個字告訴威廉。威廉愣了一下，知道自己不該拒絕，但也無法排解妒意，只好低低的哼了聲，放開費爾席克轉身就走。費爾席克知道威廉一定很大程度的動怒了，等一下一定要好好收拾。

　　等威廉出貴賓廳，費爾席克回過頭來，鎮定的看著貝潔妮洛。

　　「你跟他的傳言果然是真的……」

　　貝潔妮洛發著抖，帶著一種被徹底背叛的情緒，費爾席克無法否認，他也不覺得需要說好聽話來哄貝潔妮洛，以貝潔妮洛的個性，想要的並不是這些。

　　「你們究竟什麼時候開始的？」

　　「我不知道妳的問題要怎麼界定，我們之間很複雜。但如果妳問的是我們開始會固定見面，那早在認識妳或跟妳交往。」

　　「你的意思是，我才是第三者嗎？」

　　「我沒有這樣的意思，貝潔妮洛，我答應跟妳交往的時候的確是自由之身。」

　　「可是你的心呢？你的心到底在誰身上？」

　　「……我喜歡過妳，貝潔妮洛，如果我不喜歡妳就不會跟妳交往了。」

　　但不是愛。

　　貝潔妮洛好像有聽出言下之意又好像沒有，疑惑的瞪著費爾席克，然後略帶遲疑的問：「你的喜歡是什麼意思，你對子爵又是哪種？」

　　「對不起，妳無法跟他比較。關於這件事我不想哄騙妳，但至少我喜歡過妳。」

　　「……真的？」

　　「真的。」

　　貝潔妮洛的雙眼微微泛起水氣，卻從有點歇斯底里的狀態冷靜下來：「那你當時跟我分手到底是為了什麼？我一直想不透。因為我擅自穿你的襯衫？明明以前我也這麼做過。」

　　對於這個問題，費爾席克無法馬上回答，他沉默了很久，不想要把實情告訴貝潔妮洛，不過也覺得自己必須給貝潔妮洛一個交代。

　　「因為我那時忽然領悟，無法再繼續喜歡妳了。」

　　「我到底做錯了什麼？」

　　「妳沒錯，是我的錯，我的問題。」

　　貝潔妮洛渾然放棄的嘆了一口氣：「你愛他嗎？席克。」

　　「嗯，我愛他，很愛。」


	29. Chapter 29

　　費爾席克離開貴賓廳時彼得還在門邊等他，兩人一起經過走廊回到威廉所承租的房間前，腓特烈跟西門站在門外，兩個人看到費爾席克出現都鬆了口氣。彼得因此更緊張的轉頭交代：「費爾席克，剛才的事情，子爵閣下一定……」

　　「嗯，我知道，我會搞定。」

　　「……祝您好運。」

　　「請您務必讓子爵閣下鎮定下來。」這句話則是腓特烈說的。

 

　　費爾席克進門，聽見威廉人在書房，他走進去，地上有好些被砸得稀爛的玻璃或中國瓷器皿，散落的文具紙張更是到處都是。書房的窗戶大開，高樓處風速很快，灌進房內的冷風讓書房的溫度很低。

　　威廉不是個發脾氣時會拿物品出氣的人，從來就沒有費爾席克的衝動火爆，所以費爾席克知道威廉這次的確很失控。一看到費爾席克回來，威廉的聲音就冷下去。

　　「你花了二十三分鐘。」

　　「你下午把我丟著五個小時，我不是也同意你了嗎？」

　　「這和那根本不能混為一談！」威廉煩躁的加大音量，費爾席克知道威廉說的有道理，但也不覺得自己理虧。

　　「威廉，我沒有做對不起你的事情，我想好好跟貝潔妮洛談過，除非你情願她總是看不開之前的事情，繼續糾纏不清？」

　　「不准！」

　　「所以我為了你和她談開，你就不能給我一點支持？」

　　費爾席克的這句話，讓滿腔怒火的威廉噤語，灰髮的子爵盡力提醒自己不要變得不可理喻，儘管這只是讓他更加暴躁。

　　「我不是不想支持你，也不是故意對你大小聲。」

　　「我知道。」

　　「在你出現之前，那女人咄咄逼人的詢問我有什麼權利，和你是什麼關係。起先我不想和一個女人計較，但她的態度惹火了我，我承認一時衝動，但我很自豪的告訴她你愛我，沒想到她卻表現得若非聽到你親口承認，這一切都是我胡扯似的。」

　　「……你沒有胡扯，威廉。」

　　「但她不相信。」

　　「她現在相信了，所以不要生氣。」

　　「我不只是生氣而已，竟敢有人質疑我的話語和權利。而你居然要求和她私下談話，我無法抑止我的想像力勾畫以前你們共處的畫面。你明明是我的不是嗎？你是我的！」

　　「我是，我是你的。」

　　「費爾席克，你是我的，就連跟她交往時，你也只是我一個人的。」

　　費爾席克訥訥的望著威廉，並且走到威廉身邊。以前威廉的佔有慾從來沒有表現得強烈，這次卻歇斯底里的宣示所有權。這個男人真的是個統治者，費爾席克想，這十幾年的統治經驗潛移默化了威廉。

　　「威廉，你冷靜點。」

　　威廉抓住他，很死心眼：「所以你到底和她說了些什麼？」

　　「我告訴她我愛的是你。」

　　「沒道理，憑什麼我講沒用、你私底下講就有用？」

　　「總之她這次接受了，威廉。」

　　「……費爾席克，你對她到底怎麼想，你愛過她嗎？」

　　費爾席克認真的注視著威廉，盯著威廉緋紅色的雙眼好一陣子：「我對她的感情不能算愛，只能稱作喜歡。自從愛上你後，我再也沒有把這種感覺分給其他人。」

　　沒想到得到這一番回答，威廉反而煩躁的放開費爾席克，撇開臉走到窗邊，又踱步回來，緊緊的握著拳。

　　「但我除了你誰也不愛……誰也不喜歡，我只在乎你一個人。」

　　威廉又生了氣，縱使生氣的對象並不是費爾席克，卻因為費爾席克所敘述的狀態如坐針氈。

　　費爾席克嘆口氣，上前一步用手指帶過威廉的眉毛，再順勢用掌心梳開威廉的瀏海：「但你陪伴了無數個對你有意思的男男女女……我也應該跟你計較這些嗎？」

　　威廉愣住，想說什麼卻說不出口，啞了似的瞧著他。費爾席克可以體會威廉忌妒的心情，同樣的，他也覺得自己有自己的忌妒，兩個人個性不同，著墨的點也不同，難道他們非得每件事情斤斤計較？費爾席克也知道，威廉本性並不是個小氣的男人。威廉只是陷在一時的情緒裡，威廉聽得明白他的意思。

　　「總之，我最愛你了。」費爾席克主動伸手擁抱威廉，那一刻，威廉也用力抱住他，把他抱得肋骨有一點點疼。

　　「……從此以後不要再主動去見她，如果她連絡你，非得赴約不可，不要約在只有兩人的地方。」

　　「好，我答應你，你乖。」

　　

　　威廉即將離開科茵福羅的當天，費爾席克到飯店樓下精品店試穿修改的西裝，並且與威廉約在大廳會合，打算一起去甜點鋪訂購接下來一個月的布丁存量。他才剛上到一樓就看到貝潔妮洛，費爾席克吃了一驚，貝潔妮洛好巧不巧又和威廉碰在一起。

　　他趕過去時，貝潔妮洛狠狠甩了威廉一巴掌，聲音在安靜的飯店大廳裡顯得特別響亮，然後嘟著嘴，喃喃說了句「這才差不多……我氣消了。」也沒理會費爾席克，愉快的離開飯店。

　　腓特烈和其他護衛雖然就在威廉旁邊，倒是沒有人對貝潔妮洛動手，畢竟有名望的子爵遭到淑女賞巴掌而不回手，是被視為有雅量的表現，但若堂堂子爵的隨身護衛對淑女動粗，傳言就不好聽了。

　　「……你沒事吧？」費爾席克趕到威廉旁邊，不是很愉快的檢查威廉的傷勢。貝潔妮洛下手沒留餘地，威廉的左頰微微發麻，並且漲紅起來，費爾席克仔細施展了治癒術。

　　「沒關係，反正你一直是我的。」

　　威廉卻不知道為什麼，滿足的露出笑容。

　　

　　溽熱的七月天，威廉還有三個月才會過來，剛剛完成一件大案子，克魯克斯全家上下都拿到好幾天休假，費爾席克因此悠哉的起得很晚，在中午前邊吃早午餐邊閱讀新大陸當地以及奧佛路特地區的兩份報紙。閱讀到奧佛路特日報的娛樂版，費爾席克差點被蘋果噎到。

　　他抓了鑰匙就出門，急急忙忙到科茵福羅找彼得。

　　大步走進亞本德沃夫使館，穿越大廳，踩著前巴洛克時期風格的大理石樓梯上到二樓，略過通報直接進了彼得的辦公室。

　　「彼得，這則新聞是怎麼回事？」

　　「費爾席克？咦？您是說哪一則？」

　　「雷肯多夫貴女怎麼會突然要出嫁，還嫁到首都去！」

　　「嗯？這個──雷肯多夫貴女本來就很炙手可熱。」彼得困惑的皺起眉頭，甚是不解：「所以說，有哪裡不對嗎？」

　　費爾席克一時之間說不出不對勁的地方，但這則新聞就是很奇怪：「上面說，這是威廉的意思，是威廉牽的線？」

　　「的確是子爵大人作為媒人出面提親，而且雷肯多夫也破產了，能夠和羅瑟多夫家族聯姻，對挽回財務赤字絕對有幫助。」

　　「雷肯多夫破產？」

　　「兩個月前宣布，狼宮的國庫總管因此提前接管雷肯多夫財政，到最近才把自主權還回去。」

　　費爾席克嚇了一跳，上次威廉提起時，明明只是出了問題，擁有悠久家世的雷肯多夫，沒道理在短短幾個月內宣布破產，費爾席克以為最快也要幾年。如果不是到達最糟糕的地步，不可能有貴族願意讓統治者介入財政，這必得包括其所藩屬的分家世族、家臣的家族、以及同一個聯盟的友家都無法提供協助。費爾席克神情複雜的瞪著彼得：「威廉是不是做了什麼？」

　　「我不確定子爵閣下是否認為您有必要知道……」

　　「跟我說，彼得。」費爾席克用篤定的眼神抓住了彼得的雙眼，一手按在彼得的書桌上：「我想要知道。」

　　「……費爾席克，上次的事情子爵閣下很憤怒，您和他獨處時竟出那麼大的意外，而且您前後共受到兩次攻擊。」

　　「所以他就讓雷肯多夫破產？」

　　「……或許吧。」

　　「他怎麼做到的？」

　　「這個……子爵閣下拋售所持有的一部分股份，再併購幾項雷肯多夫參與投資的產業。」

　　「怎麼可能這麼簡單？」

　　「費爾席克，子爵閣下本來就在奧佛路特的紡織業與銀行業作了大量投資，更不用談在新大陸所累積的財富。而雷肯多夫一直沒有積極整治財政，資產十幾年未有增進，其所持有的煤炭業又日漸消頹，從中操作影響並非難事。」

　　費爾席克腦袋裡亂烘烘的：「就因為他把雷肯多夫搞到破產，雷肯多夫才非得把女兒嫁給羅瑟多夫吧？」

　　「呃，費爾席克，我的身分不太方便評論兩件事情的關聯性。」

　　「雷肯多夫貴女會成為羅瑟多夫子爵的第幾任妻子？」費爾席克尖銳的再度提問，這問題的答案也是費爾席克會如此不可置信的原因之一。

　　「第六任。」彼得視線拉低：「羅瑟多夫子爵已經七十歲了，根據羅瑟多夫子爵的年紀，我想這個數字是能夠讓人理解的。」

　　「……威廉沒必要做到這樣吧。」

　　「費爾席克，子爵閣下是真的動怒了。」彼得低調的，用自己的方式勸阻費爾席克：「我建議您就讓這件事過去，不要和子爵閣下討論，甚至也不要提起的好。」

　　

　　之後報紙做了後續報導，費爾席克讀到雷肯多夫貴女與羅瑟多夫子爵婚禮的細節，證婚人是威廉。為了這件事，亞本德沃夫子爵還親赴首都，並且受到其他大貴族邀請，作為府上嘉賓，甚至趕上一場頗富盛名的仲夏夜舞會，在舞會裡出盡風頭。更不用說留在首都的期間天天都有文學或藝術沙龍邀請，費爾席克看到報紙上大幅誇讚這位來自奧佛路特的藩屬地貴族。

　　一星期後，費爾席克收到特地從首都郵寄來的一組復古書籤，是五年前高齡去世的貝斯法紐娜極富盛名的版畫家，年輕時為藝文雜誌設計的九張繆思書籤，每一張背面都有印製年份，保存良好，老舊藝術紙微微泛黃，墨水的顏色還很漂亮，更不用說這一套是首刷版本。

　　威廉給他的信裡只提到，這趟遠行是為了參加貴族的婚禮，並且問候克魯克斯家的近況以及費爾席克是否一切安好。

　　費爾席克聽從彼得的建議，回信裡完全沒有提起雷肯多夫，甚至對於威廉所參加的婚禮、舞會表現出興趣缺缺的樣子，把重點放在交代自己最近發生的事情，例如特地帶德羅剪了一個新髮型，弟弟相當滿意，或者佛萊拉不慎弄壞摩門的髮夾，為了安撫嚇壞的小女孩他們一起找了好幾家店。


	30. Chapter 30

　　很快的，距離威廉上次離開已經快要滿五個月，費爾席克收到彼得的通知，清楚告知威廉的航班抵達科茵福羅的日期和時間。那陣子，費爾席克參與一件與賽德克蘭地區有關的調查案，因為工作內容複雜，他不僅委託彼得幫忙，還尋求其他四位平常就交好的友人提供各方面協助。工作結束後，為了酬謝，費爾席克宴請他們吃飯，但平常大家各自都很忙碌，唯一適合的日期就在威廉回來那天。費爾席克重複確認威廉的航班至少要晚間九點才會抵港，標準時間是十點十五，這才放心的把餐宴訂在晚餐。

 

　　四位友人中，其中一位正是傑兒拉姆，其餘三位分別是從事傭兵工作的朋友、在奧修服務的公務員、以及在專屬女性出入的酒吧服務的男公關。

　　餐廳選在鄰近巴列亞雷斯廣場的一家牛排館，提供上好肉質的牛肉以及相得益彰的紅酒，這家餐廳不管是哪方面，在新大陸的餐廳裡都算排名前十的好，就連加菲莉薇拉公主殿下也經常光顧。理所當然的，威廉來到科茵福羅的期間多次和費爾席克選在這用餐，以至於從門口領班到侍餐經理都與費爾席克熟識。

　　酒足飯飽之餘，費爾席克趁離位去洗手間順便吩咐付帳，經理拿著帳單給費爾席克確認，卻低調的告訴費爾席克，帳單稍後將根據吩咐直接送往亞本德沃夫使館。

　　「咦，吩咐？」

　　「是的，使館方面三個月前就知會過，往後克魯克斯先生的花費都可以直接向使館報領。還請您在這裡簽名好方便我們請款。」

　　費爾席克有點傻傻的聽完經理的解說，傻傻的簽完名，才反應過來自己聽到什麼。事實上，這並不是第一家費爾席克可以讓使館付帳的餐廳，以前也有好幾家威廉知道費爾席克喜歡光顧的餐廳或甜點店，在彼得的安排下，費爾席克固定只需簽名而無需付費。

　　雖然這種好很物質，但的確是威廉對他的寵溺。費爾席克心底浮起暖意，他看了看威廉送他的錶，已經九點，估計威廉很快就會到了。他手伸進口袋裡，興奮的摸著一只小盒子，然後喜孜孜的放開。

　　費爾席克心情很好的回到包廂房間，催促其他人散會。走到餐廳門口，領班一一替客人披上風衣或外套，經理還特地將一盒包裝妥當的外帶盒交給費爾席克，是餐廳遠近馳名的牛奶布丁，如果他和威廉來這用餐，離開前外帶布丁永遠是慣例。

　　費爾席克的好心情又上達一個檔次，使得四名友人怪異的看著他，其中又以傑兒拉姆的眉頭皺得最緊。

　　「我說你啊臭屁帝王，都幾歲了幹嘛捧著外帶盒站在路邊傻笑。」

　　「關你屁事。」

　　「費爾席克，你外帶了什麼？我剛沒看到你加點吧？」利歐納多‧加帝蕾亞，在酒吧工作的男公關好奇的問，並且湊上前想要翻開包裝盒。

　　「喂，我沒讓你看！」

　　「我想知道嘛！」

　　「該不會你……」傑兒拉姆露出好像聯想到什麼的表情，故意用著恍然大悟的語氣試探。費爾席克一驚，畢竟傑兒拉姆是唯一知道他和威廉的事情的人，這讓費爾席克心中警戒大起，飛快揍了傑兒拉姆一拳頭，以免傑兒拉姆把話說完。

　　「──啊，你沒事幹嘛揍我！哭哭！」

　　無故被揍的傑兒拉姆一臉不明所以，而心虛的費爾席克抓著外帶盒，腳步飛快的只想離開。傑兒拉姆趕緊追上，從後面撲上去粗魯的抱住他：「靠，揍完人還跑！」

　　「放開我，混帳！」

　　「你今晚也太反常了吧帝王老大──吃飯時還好好的，付個錢回來就不停傻笑，拿了外帶盒就笑得跟喜憨兒一樣～」

　　「他媽的誰喜憨兒！」

　　傑兒拉姆故意附在他耳邊：「難道跟子爵有關？」

　　事實上，傑兒拉姆的口氣完全在開玩笑，可以聽得出來他只是想調侃費爾席克，卻未料費爾席克毫無裝傻天賦，身體僵住。

　　「……靠！」

　　沒想到會亂說說中的傑兒拉姆，反應極快的跳離費爾席克身邊，如果再慢一秒他就要被費爾席克的拳頭給揍到坐在地上了。

　　「哭哭哭哭哭哭哭你都亂揍人亂揍人！我要跟大家告狀喔，見色忘友見色忘友！」

　　「你他媽的不要胡說八道！」

　　任傭兵的西‧漢考克、公務員的藍茲‧庫柏、以及利歐都還站在路邊，看著兩位朋友宛如鬧劇般的打鬧，明顯沒有興趣搭理。

　　「今天傑兒拉姆至少要挨五拳。」藍茲‧庫柏根據以往經驗，愉快的說著風涼話。

　　「我比較好奇盒子裡到底是什麼，傲嬌帝王居然連碰都不給碰耶，裡面聞起來甜甜的，好像是甜點？」利歐和費爾席克一樣嗜甜，露出了感興趣的表情。

　　「你要的話回頭會經過，也去外帶吧，我們在外面等你。」漢考克指著身後的餐廳，如果要外帶現在回去一定還來得及。

　　就在這時，隔壁一條巷子有幾輛馬車停下的聲音。附近餐廳林立，這時間正是客人們用完餐移動的交通尖峰期，幾人本來沒有太過在意，又過了兩分鐘，逃竄中的傑兒拉姆剛躲過費爾席克的拳頭，竟詫異的瞪著費爾席克背後。

　　費爾席克狐疑的轉過身，看見馬車，看見馬車前的腓特烈，以及看見一身風塵僕僕，剛下了車的灰髮子爵。

　　「……威廉！」

　　費爾席克驚喜的喊出對方的名字，快步跑過去，本想順勢給威廉一個大擁抱，一時想起身後的友人們而大踩剎車，變成尷尬停在威廉身前的姿勢。

　　「威廉，你到了，你怎麼會在這裡？我正要去港邊等，不是要十點多才到嗎？」

　　「嗯，因為順風，航班比預定的早，彼得他們特地來接我，並告訴我你人在哪。」

　　「這樣子啊～」費爾席克心情好得不得了，把手上的甜點盒丟給威廉，回頭對朋友們以稍微加大的音量交代：「我有事先走，掰了不送！」

　　「耶？見色忘友！」傑兒拉姆立刻就喊。

　　費爾席克直接給傑兒拉姆一個中指，又對其他人揮個手才上馬車。威廉瞄了那幾個人一眼，只有在傑兒拉姆身上多停留一會兒視線，便恰當的對他們脫帽致意。此時馬車裡傳來費爾席克呼喚的聲音，威廉露出一抹笑，一邊戴帽、一邊對車內的費爾席克回應什麼，進入車廂，腓特烈關上車門，片刻後三輛馬車一一起步。

　　

　　「……那不是亞本德沃夫子爵本人嗎？」他們離開後，藍茲‧庫柏第一個開口，用一種被搞糊塗了的聲音詢問其他幾人：「那位大人怎麼又來科茵福羅？帝王跟他真的很好？」藍茲語氣強調在「很好」二個字，明顯意有所指，知情的傑兒拉姆心虛了。

　　「喔？那個人就是傳聞中的子爵閣下？但他是格禮浮的威廉明吧，帝王本來就認識他，難道我記錯嗎？」說這段話的是利歐，非常率直的把自己所知的部分說出，這讓其他人立刻困惑的瞄了他一眼，利歐所說的事情另外三人當然都知道，應該說，全三城的人都知道吧。

　　「我說的……不是那種好。」

　　「咦？不然是哪種？啊，但……我以為那只是流言蜚語？」

　　「算了，當我沒問。」

　　西‧漢考克默默的站在旁邊，因為工作性質的緣故，對於威廉與費爾席克的傳言他大概聽得最多，雖然基本上沒太大興趣。然後漢考克看向傑兒拉姆，藍茲也瞥著傑兒拉姆，兩人的表情一致推斷傑兒拉姆得知最多內情。

　　「……我不想頭上長蜂窩喔，不要看我。」

　　三人又同時被利歐的呼喚給拉回注意力。

　　「好吧──既然帝王都走掉了，接下來去我店裡喝酒如何？」利歐一個拐子，熟練的把三個人一口氣拉上開設最多酒館的街道。

　　

　　車門剛剛關上，費爾席克就滿足的趴到威廉身上，緊緊抱著威廉，用力深呼吸好幾次。

　　「……你回來了。」

　　「我想你。」威廉稍微彎腰，親吻撫在他胸膛前的費爾席克的髮際線，再一路親到太陽穴，然後咬住耳廓：「你剛剛喝了酒？」

　　「嗯，請朋友吃飯，之前那件案子他們幫了我忙，信裡跟你提過。」

　　「我知道。」

　　「……不過其實錢是你付的。」費爾席克的臉埋在威廉胸前，所以不太好分辨，威廉還是注意到他癟了嘴。威廉寵溺的伸手搔著他的瀏海。

　　「我能做的，就讓我多做點吧。」

　　「但就算你窮到連原味布丁都買不起，你還是我的。」

　　「我知道，你從來也不是為了錢跟我在一起。」

　　他們回到飯店房間，威廉注意到整理乾淨的書桌上放著一只鐵盒，這應該不屬於書房裡本來所有。費爾席克愉快地走過去，打開鐵盒給威廉看。

　　「我昨天先拿來，這些讓你帶回亞本德沃夫。」

　　盒子裡裝著滿滿的照片，是他自己，以及他照的威廉。關於費爾席克的部分有著各種各樣的表情，笑得很開心、故意嘟嘴、皺緊雙眉、假裝生氣、或活潑的鬼臉，費爾席克的自拍照每一張都不一樣，而且每一張都活靈活現。

　　威廉的照片，則幾乎囊括與費爾席克相處的片段。出浴、睡覺、用餐、辦公、走在路上、與人交談。威廉的表情比較少，通常是溫柔的看著鏡頭，或者一手伸前想要觸摸攝影者，無論哪張照片都能看得出來，他是以一種愛慕且呵護的眼神，注視著拿攝影機的人。

　　「合照的部分果然不多啊？」

　　威廉笑了笑，一張一張翻看。費爾席克輕輕的靠上去：「單人照還有些說法，我怕被人看見合照就不好了，所以這種大尺寸的，完全沒有洗。」他邊說，邊從口袋裡掏出一只小盒子，深藍色的絨布盒打開以後，露出一條卵型長項鍊，費爾席克將之取出，翻開項鍊墜飾，裡面有一張照片，是費爾席克舉著相機，擁抱背對鏡頭的威廉，笑得很溫柔的一張自拍照。

　　「這個就方便你隨身帶著。」

　　威廉抓住他交出項鍊的手腕，吻在他腕上動脈搏動處。費爾席克難為情的想收回手，威廉卻不讓，引導他親自替自己戴上項鍊。

　　「我愛你。」

　　「啊……嗯。」

　　雖然平常也會講，今天威廉講得格外篤定、認真，而且眼神特別熱情，讓費爾席克一對上視線就覺得身體快要燒起來，以至於居然連正面回應都沒辦法。

　　「你呢，費爾席克，你呢。」

　　「啊……啊……」費爾席克緊張兮兮，開始結巴，想要掙脫威廉卻不得其法，最後被逼得只好鴕鳥心態的乾脆又把臉埋到威廉身上。

　　「……我嚇到你了嗎？」

　　「不是嚇。」費爾席克聲音悶悶的，從威廉的衣服裡傳出。

　　「那是什麼？」威廉這時好像也發現原因，語氣裡有了笑意，一手抱住費爾席克的腰，另一手故意戳他。

　　「威廉！」

　　「我愛你。」威廉趁勝追擊：「你呢？」

　　「不要現在問啦！」

　　「為什麼？」

　　「沒有為什麼！」費爾席克難為情到了極點，緊緊抓著威廉的針織衫：「等等再說……你去……去洗澡！」

　　威廉嗤嗤嗤的笑了一陣，拍拍費爾席克的頭，又在費爾席克頰上留了個吻，才離開費爾席克身邊，慢吞吞走向浴室，只不過還沒走到，又回頭表情和煦的看著他：「可以邀請你一起來嗎？」

　　費爾席克咬牙切齒，天人交戰一陣，最後還是握住威廉伸到他面前的手掌。

　　

　　浴室被弄得很亂，水花灑得到處都是，而且，在浴室裡呻吟，特別有回音，讓費爾席克有種情慾會被加倍放大的錯覺。但若單純要論清理掉白濁色的痕跡，就實在是再方便不過……

　　費爾席克裹著浴巾，整個人攤在床上休息。身體還有點緊繃，肌膚也透著紅，連呼吸聲都還很大，一想起剛才浴室裡威廉壓著他的背，欺在他耳邊所發出的喘息，費爾席克的臉又整個紅到耳根子。他把威廉抓過來當枕頭，兩人都近乎赤裸，水珠沿著勻稱的肌膚曲線一點一點滴在床鋪上。

　　「威廉，你這次很多工作嗎？」

　　「後天有一件，是下午的會議，但不會拖到晚上。大後天用完餐後，八點左右跟麥艾佛先生有個協定會議，除此之外都還好，是可以在書房裡完成的工作。」

　　「那麼除了這兩個會議，都不要離開我。」

　　「好，我答應你。事實上後天下午的會議我打算讓你也出席，約在卡塔莉瀑布附近的露天下午茶店，你可以和彼得、雅各他們在隔壁桌等我。」

　　「咦，是布丁很滑嫩順口的那家嗎？」

　　「沒錯。」

　　費爾席克喜孜孜的笑個不停，威廉被他逗得心情也很好。他主動湊到威廉嘴邊，吻了威廉，舌頭在威廉嘴中品嚐，好一會兒才分開。

　　「對了，另外有一天陪我去找克勞德好嗎？我需要訂做一柄蛇夫冥槍。」

　　「蛇夫冥槍？你要給誰？」

　　「陸斯恩。你記得他嗎？」

　　費爾席克愣了一下，他當然記得，威廉領養的那個小男孩。

　　「啊……嗯。怎麼會突然要給他？」

　　「我想給他一陣子了。這次過來的期間，正好碰上他的學校的年度擊劍比賽，我答應他如果取得好的席次，會有額外獎勵，我想以他平常的實力，拿到前三名次不會有問題，所以打算帶一柄新大陸才有的蛇夫冥槍回去。」

　　威廉說起這段話時神采飛揚，費爾席克判斷，陸斯恩學習上的表現一定很優秀。

　　「……年度擊劍比賽不是很盛大嗎？以前在學時，那是男孩子學校裡最重要的大事，你應該親自出席去看他。」

　　「不，我比較想過來見你。」威廉直率的回答，彎下腰，壓在費爾席克背上，親密的在費爾席克耳鬢間廝磨。

　　費爾席克想，真是難看，自己居然和一個小男孩爭風吃醋，甚至故意做這種試探性的發言驗證威廉對他的選擇，而威廉的毫無所察，讓費爾席克對自己加倍生氣，但他就是無法心平氣和對待男孩的存在。

　　「他搬到狼宮好幾年了吧。」

　　「今年第四年。我估計半年以內，他就能在正式場合使用我的姓氏。」

　　「威廉，你是格禮浮。威廉明‧格禮浮。」

　　威廉沉默了一下，這才明白費爾席克情緒不好。子爵伸出一手在費爾席克背後撫摸遊走，雖然可以理解費爾席克的發言在表達什麼樣的情緒，卻很難給予回應。

　　「總之……你想要哪一天去找克勞德？」費爾席克改了話題，有點失望威廉避而不答，倒也沒有要讓威廉為難的意思。

　　「沒關係，我吩咐腓特烈去辦就好，這件事情也沒有那麼重要。」

　　「……還是親自去幫那孩子弄吧，我會陪你去。」費爾席克翻過身，親了一下威廉，然後才躺回去。

　　

　　威廉留在科茵福羅的第三天，天氣忽然變得很冷，費爾席克大部分足以抵擋寒流的衣物都在換季時拿回奧修的家清洗，還沒帶來飯店，雖然也可以差侍衛回奧修拿，費爾席克嫌麻煩而拒絕了，那一天，威廉計劃帶他出席會議，因此他正大光明的全身都穿著威廉的衣服出門，甚至連手套和圍巾、這些明明自己也有的部分，都搶了威廉的來用。

　　威廉的衣服剪裁通常比較嚴謹，比之於追求設計感，更著重在表現身分與地位，因此質感和修身的線條是最重要的兩件事，這和費爾席克平常的穿衣風格很不一樣，更何況披上外套之外的大風衣時，費爾席克較窄的肩型讓長風衣顯得很有份量，好像被呵護起來似的。

　　費爾席克在鏡子前看了看，意外的居然很喜歡，他很滿意這種一看就知道並不合身，是穿了威廉的衣服的打扮。

　　因為寒流的關係，本來預訂咖啡廳的戶外座位被改到有暖爐的室內，事實上，整間店都被包下來，除了他們之外也沒有其他客人。威廉和與會人士被安排在比較隱密的店內，費爾席克則和雅各等人，坐在靠窗的桌次旁。毫無坎櫺的落地窗外不遠，就是遠近馳名的卡塔莉瀑布，數年難得一遇的寒流讓卡塔莉地區覆上一層白雪，費爾席克趁此機會為難得的美景拍了好幾張照，下一次有幸目睹皚皚的瀑布流水，而且還沒有半個遊客出沒，能夠完整取景，不知道會是多久以後了。

　　會議結束，腓特烈吩咐約翰先去備車，彼得在櫃台結帳，並替費爾席克多外帶幾個布丁。威廉帶著費爾席克一同走出咖啡廳，兩人都不急著離開，先在門口耳附耳的說了悄悄話，然後威廉牽著費爾席克，踏著白雪慢慢往瀑布的方向散步，把馬車和隨從們都丟在身後。地上逐步印出兩排腳印，不只步伐，連步距都一模一樣，中間他們停下來一次，費爾席克主動親了威廉，才又拾起威廉的手掌繼續往前，兩人牽住的手被費爾席克晃呀晃的，好像貓咪心情很好時會搖晃尾巴。侍衛們都很識情趣的沒跟過去打擾。

　　隨著湍急的瀑布而被往下帶的流水，在進入河床以後水勢平緩許多。卡塔莉瀑布延伸的河面上漂流著純白色的碎冰，威廉帶著費爾席克走近，這才放開費爾席克的手，費爾席克另一手拿著相機，蹲到河岸邊專心的替河面上波光粼粼的美色取景。他照了很久，仔細調整光圈和快門，威廉一直站在旁邊陪伴，直到費爾席克起身，威廉才走過去，握著他拿相機的雙手，像對待小孩子一樣的替他呵氣。

　　費爾席克笑了，笑得很甜，湊在威廉耳邊講幾句話，然後輕輕推開威廉，後退幾步拿相機替威廉拍照。威廉站在原地，雙手插進風衣外套的口袋，一邊回著費爾席克的話，一邊緩慢轉換身體角度，讓費爾席克拍攝。

　　臉頰上好像有點涼，威廉抬頭，中午稍停的降雪又開始下著。喀嚓一聲，威廉收回視線，這才知道費爾席克剛才按下快門。威廉走近費爾席克，雙手環著，把費爾席克整個人圈在大衣裡。然後威廉看到費爾席克的髮上落著一片甫著陸的雪花，於是伸手撥掉，費爾席克抓著威廉的手，惡作劇的舔了威廉的指尖，並且不急著從口中抽出。

　　腓特烈的方向有些交談聲，費爾席克本來不以為意，但他眼角瞄到一抹熟悉的影子就在腓特烈的方向不遠，因而下意識的看過去，沒想到就愣住了。

　　威廉也愣了，尷尬的收回手指，稍微放開費爾席克。費爾席克不知所措的心想，玫爾爵菈怎麼會在這裡？

　　玫爾爵菈是克魯克斯家的管家，除協助開拓事宜還會幫忙處理繁瑣的家務。在這裡遇見威廉和費爾席克並不讓人意外，全克魯克斯都知道當家經常和子爵會面，問題是，兩名男人的行為舉止……

　　費爾席克往前走幾步，離開威廉身邊著急的靠近玫爾爵菈。玫爾爵菈本來打算進咖啡廳，但被腓特烈等人客氣的攔阻，正是因此才會讓費爾席克注意到。

　　「妳、妳怎麼會來？」

　　「家裡甜點沒了，我幫肯恩出來一趟。」

　　「……今天這裡威廉包下了，沒有對外營業。」

　　「啊，對，我現在才發覺。」

　　玫爾爵菈沒什麼表情，當然，費爾席克的確可以讀出她有意外、有錯愕，卻十分客氣的不至於一開口立刻逼問。威廉跟在費爾席克後面，雖然不到能夠聽見兩人交談的距離，玫爾爵菈還是態度普通的點頭和威廉打招呼。

　　「費爾席克，你以前有這些衣服嗎？」

　　收回視線後，身為管家的玫爾爵菈敏感的注意到費爾席克的衣著，不太確定的探問。費爾席克一驚，心虛的回答：「嗯……我借了威廉的衣服穿。」

　　「這樣啊，難怪比較大一點。」

　　都說到這種程度，如果玫爾爵菈還不懂，那也太遲鈍了。

　　「這是多久的事情？」

　　「……比一年多一些，還沒滿兩年。」

　　「家裡有誰知道嗎？」

　　「艾爾亞勒知道。我──我有說過。」

　　兩人交往的事情確定後，費爾席克慎重的把艾爾亞勒找到當家書房深談過。但是，除此之外家裡其他人還是被蒙在鼓裡。

　　「那麼，他也明白狀況？」

　　「嗯……嗯。」

　　對玫爾爵菈而言，很多以前雖然覺得奇怪、卻沒有太過深思的事情意外都說通了，像是至今依然源源不絕的布丁，或者費爾席克時常帶回家的大量舶來品（尤其服飾類），亦或三不五時家裡每個成員都會收到來自威廉的贈禮，每次都搞得很像聖誕老人大放送。

　　「雖然這個提問有些多管閒事，但你們之間的事情，對家族不會有影響吧？」

　　「當然不會！就算有……也是好的影響。」

　　「嗯，說的也是。」不知道是基於如何的想法，玫爾爵菈喃喃的表示同意。費爾席克緊張了一下，看著玫爾爵菈的視線在威廉身上游移。威廉站得其實沒有很近，聽不到兩人談話內容的緣故，玫爾爵菈的打量也讓子爵些微焦慮著。

　　「總之妳……妳對威廉怎麼想？」

　　「嗯？我嗎？」

　　「妳會不高興嗎？對於我跟他……」

　　「威廉不是壞人，我也不會干涉你的感情事，總之只要不會牽累家族，你們私下相處得好，夠穩定，那就好了。」

　　費爾席克低下頭，想要給玫爾爵菈肯定的答案，卻遲遲說不出口。他知道他跟威廉很好，他也覺得現況很好，但這能不能稱作穩定，他不是很有自信。

　　玫爾爵菈倒也不至於逼問或要得到回應，只淡淡的提起另一方面：「所以，你還不想讓家裡人知道吧，這件事情我需要替你保密到什麼程度？」

　　「……妳什麼都不必說，當我做好心理準備，會親自向大家說明。」

　　「好的，我了解。」玫爾爵菈看看商店的方向：「既然今天沒營業，我要去另一家甜點店看看，先走了。」

　　「嗯，小心。」

　　威廉看玫爾爵菈和費爾席克的談話告一段落，這才走到費爾席克身邊。

　　「你還好吧？」

　　「我沒事……」

　　「玫爾爵菈怎麼會剛好過來？」

　　「她來買家裡的甜點，北黎很愛吃這家的烤蘋果派。」

　　「原來如此。」威廉轉身叫住腓特烈，吩咐幾句，腓特烈立刻讓西門追上玫爾爵菈，而彼得則進甜點店張羅事宜。

　　費爾席克抓過威廉，感激的把威廉抱著。威廉交代了讓玫爾爵菈確實帶想帶的甜點回去，費用算使館的帳上。


	31. Chapter 31

　　晚餐前，威廉在浴室洗澡準備更換西裝，費爾席克則窩在沙發上吃從甜點店帶回來的無花果布丁。他們的房門外本來是西門站崗，為了配合稍後的行程，腓特烈安排讓彼得的人換班，費爾席克趁機走到門邊，想麻煩他們幫忙買費加莓之湖出產的草莓，不過門還沒開，就聽到有第三個人的聲音，是樓層禮賓員。費爾席克不想打擾禮賓員工作，所以在門後停了一下，意外的聽到禮賓員代表飯店櫃台前來通知，有一名叫做若拉‧蓋布瑞爾的女人來訪，希望能與威廉會面。

　　「……子爵閣下這一趟前來諸事繁冗，恐怕沒有多餘時間，麻煩櫃台直接通知若拉夫人擇日再談吧。」

　　雖然委婉的表示擇日，實際上等同於拒絕的意思。費爾席克暗地裡起了警覺，他們所談論的若拉‧蓋布瑞爾，正是蓋布瑞爾男爵夫人的女兒，費爾席克可沒忘記，他曾經因為這個女人一個人枯等威廉好幾個小時。而顯然腓特烈判斷若拉‧蓋布瑞爾的拜訪非屬必要，連把這件事情通報給威廉都沒有，就代替威廉回絕。

　　費爾席克訥訥的坐回沙發上，不想開門了。算算時間威廉也差不多要洗完澡，他才窩到更衣室裡替威廉挑選襯衫、領帶、釦飾，威廉出來時只圍著浴巾，走到他旁邊，用還帶著熱氣的肌膚擁抱他。

　　「怎麼癟著嘴，布丁又沒了嗎？」

　　「……怎麼可能，下午才帶回來很多。」

　　「那為什麼心情不好？」

　　「晚報說，費加莓夜間市集的草莓在特價。」

　　費爾席克泱泱不快的撒著嬌，讓威廉靠在他身上好一會兒，才沒什麼朝氣的轉身，在威廉身上比著兩條領帶，思考哪一條適合今天的威廉。

　　「我沒關係，費爾席克，你別心情不好。」

　　「等等你開會的時候我會去買。」

　　等威廉按照費爾席克的搭配穿戴整齊，費爾席克也差不多將自己打理好，腓特烈敲門拿著幾封信件進來，順便告知晚餐訂在二樓的牛排館，獨立包廂，以及用完餐後、威廉跟麥艾佛先生的會議已經安排在頂樓沙龍。

　　並沒有提起若拉‧蓋布瑞爾，腓特烈並不認為需要知會。

　　威廉接過信件，一封一封沒什麼表情的瀏覽。費爾席克猜測大部分是公事上的書信，然後有一封信看起來和其他信件差不多，但威廉讀著讀著，居然露出笑容。費爾席克好奇地伸長脖子，發現那是狼宮的家庭教師通知威廉，名為陸斯恩的男孩在學校年度擊劍比賽中拿到第一席次的信件。

　　威廉很快就把那封信掠過，讀起下一封，費爾席克卻有點鬱悶。

　　跟威廉吃完晚餐，費爾席克由彼得等人陪同，親自到費加莓湖畔的夜間市集選購新鮮草莓。那裡正舉行與草莓有關的食品祭典，熱鬧得很，結束後並且順道回克魯克斯家拿取禦寒衣物。弟弟妹妹們好幾天沒看到費爾席克，聽到開門聲都鬧哄哄的跑來客廳，不肯上床睡覺，結果費爾席克只好一一親自把他們哄上床，一一蓋被關燈。這樣一折騰，十一點多、將近十一點半才終於和彼得他們回到飯店。

　　讓雅各等人替他把東西都先拎回房間，他自己則在彼得陪同下迫不及待上了頂樓，想要親自去沙龍迎接威廉。從樓層大廳前往沙龍，會先經過高消費水準的觀景酒吧。威廉和他半夜偶爾選擇在這裡喝酒吃宵夜，跟吧台的酒保也混得很熟。

　　走過酒吧大門，費爾席克往裡面看一眼，想知道今天生意如何、是哪個酒保值班。他意外的注意到有個外貌出色的女人坐在吧台處，穿著本國設計師當季禮服作品，塔夫稠與雪紡紗的拼接材質，胸前有漂亮蕾絲，側腿開了很高的岔，以至於翹著側坐的姿勢讓她優美的腿形畢露無遺。她的紅色長髮以長辮綰在耳後，在吧台靛藍的燈光下呈現勃艮第紅，妝容完美，連指甲也塗著無懈可擊的蔻丹色，費爾席克心想，他從來沒有在飯店的常客中見過對方。

　　「彼得，那女人你認識嗎？」

　　好奇心驅使，費爾席克問了彼得，彼得循著費爾席克的視線看過去，倒是訝異的瞪大眼睛。

　　「奇怪……怎麼還在？那是若拉‧蓋布瑞爾夫人。」

　　費爾席克一陣錯愕，原本單純欣賞漂亮女人的心情一轉而為赤裸裸的敵意。來找威廉也就罷了，打扮成這樣究竟安著什麼心思？腓特烈明明已經拒絕她的會見要求，竟然還在飯店裡閒晃！費爾席克衝進去，讓旁邊的彼得吃了一驚，手忙腳亂的也追上去。

　　費爾席克氣沖沖的逼進吧台，一手拍上桌子，直接叫住酒保：「丹尼！我要鴨胸切片配橙汁醬，十顆水餃沾醬不要辣，威廉不喜歡，紅酒開跟上次一樣，送到我們房間去，帳記在威廉名下！」

　　「咦？好的。」

　　吩咐完，費爾席克瞪了聽到他說的話而流露出驚訝情緒的若拉‧蓋布瑞爾一眼，丟下搞不清楚狀況的酒保，氣呼呼的轉身就走。他一出酒吧，就看到威廉站在沙龍門口，剛剛和會議對象道別，費爾席克急躁的快走過去，一把抱住威廉。

　　「怎麼，還上來接我？」

　　威廉身上有雪茄的香味，以及琥珀與雪松基調的香水味。從酒吧門口可以直直的看到這頭，所以若拉‧蓋布瑞爾一定能注意到威廉，費爾席克其實並沒有故意在人前如此的意思，不過也不介意讓若拉‧蓋布瑞爾目睹。費爾席克伸手抓住威廉的領帶，把自己湊上前，侵略性的用舌頭闖入威廉口中。

　　威廉有點驚訝，退後一點站穩腳步，然後一手抬起、撐著費爾席克的後腦勺，另一手在肩膀處，熟練回應費爾席克的親吻。儘管起頭人是費爾席克，一旦威廉有了回應，費爾席克很快就被打亂氣息。威廉口中有咖啡的苦味、肉桂的清香，看來剛才的會議並沒有喝酒，而他自己嘴內則有草莓的甜味。冷天的夜晚，三種味道的結合讓費爾席克放鬆了，威廉意猶未盡的結束親吻，費爾席克心裡大鬆口氣，這才重新感到踏實。

　　放開原本搭著費爾席克肩膀的手，灰髮子爵改而牽起費爾席克，打算帶費爾席克回房間，他這才瞥見前方酒吧坐著一名不在預期內的女人。威廉眉頭皺了皺，對身邊的腓特烈投以詢問視線，腓特烈眼底也閃過意外，這才附在威廉耳邊交代。在腓特烈看來，若拉‧蓋布瑞爾還留在飯店裡同樣一點也並不尋常。

　　「若拉‧蓋布瑞爾夫人下午曾經求見，而我先行拒絕了。」

　　「下午嗎？」威廉的態度明顯也認為，若拉‧蓋布瑞爾一定從那之後就一直待在飯店裡。不過他並沒有很在乎的樣子，施力捏了捏費爾席克的手，就牽著費爾席克散步回房間。

　　

　　兩個人回到臥房，威廉慢條斯理的脫掉西裝外套，鬆開領帶，然後拆解兩手的袖釦。費爾席克坐在床上，懶洋洋的不是很想動，威廉因此走到他旁邊，費爾席克立刻把額頭靠在威廉結實的腹上。

　　「你在害怕什麼？」

　　「我明明覺得自己能滿足現狀的。」

　　威廉聽不懂費爾席克在說哪方面的事情，但並不急著逼問，而是用手掌揉著費爾席克黑色柔軟的短髮，替費爾席克脫掉外套和領帶。然後聽到客廳有些聲音，威廉走到門邊打開臥房的門，看見彼得推著一個餐車走進客廳。

　　「那是什麼？」

　　「子爵閣下，這些是……克魯克斯閣下點的。」是觀景酒吧的下酒菜、一瓶年份稀少的黑比諾果香紅酒、兩只水晶酒杯。彼得也知道費爾席克點餐時完全是在吃醋示威，意不在食用，但這些菜色都是威廉的偏好，彼得有點不知道該如何處理。

　　威廉狐疑的回頭看了看床上的費爾席克，又轉頭對彼得吩咐：「就放那吧，酒已經開了嗎？」

　　「是。」

　　「那就都放著，你可以下去休息了。」

　　「是。」

　　彼得關上大門之後，費爾席克踱步來到威廉身後，直接抱住威廉的腰：「你餓嗎？」

　　「還好。你點了什麼？」

　　「橙汁鴨胸和水餃，還有上次那瓶紅酒。」

　　「你晚餐沒吃飽？但你嘴巴裡有草莓慕斯的味道，剛吃過點心吧？你並不餓。」

　　「我並不是想吃才點……對不起。」

　　威廉偏著腦袋，不太懂費爾席克道歉的必要性。一會兒才開口：「跟若拉‧蓋布瑞爾夫人有關？」

　　費爾席克沒講話，這是默認的意思。

　　「你剛才看見她？但你怎麼知道她是誰？」威廉剛提問，又自己想通：「彼得跟你說的。」

　　費爾席克點點頭：「她從下午就一直留在飯店裡，想要等到你。」

　　「你怎麼知道她從下午就在？彼得連這也告訴你？」

　　「……你洗澡時，我聽到腓特烈他們的對話。」

　　「是嗎，我倒是完全沒聽說。」威廉輕聲哄著，像哄小孩一樣拍著費爾席克的頭：「腓特烈連通報我都覺得沒必要，那個女人根本無關緊要。所以你點了並不想吃的消夜，跟她有什麼關係？」

　　「我就……在她旁邊點餐，故意說給她聽，說送到我們房間，記你的帳……」

　　「費爾席克，你吃醋很可愛，但你邊吃醋邊臉紅就太可愛得犯規了。」

　　「那又不是重點！而且我才沒有臉紅！威廉──她為什麼來找你？還穿成那樣子，她完全就是把自己打扮成一名高級妓女的模範啊！」

　　費爾席克的問題讓威廉沉吟了片刻：「或許她以為自己有希望吧，和前夫離婚後，聽說她過得不是很順遂，男爵夫人也不可能照顧她一輩子。她在本國所投資的銀行業也拜比思斯尼家族所賜，逐年虧損。」

　　「所以我完全沒有誤會。」

　　「我會寫一封措詞強烈的信給男爵夫人，讓她明白她女兒的舉動惹我不開心，好嗎？」

　　「這不是我的重點，威廉，你和雷肯多夫貴女分手後一直都是單身，很多你身邊的女人都認為自己有勝算。」

　　費爾席克這句話倒是說得冷靜，說完之後，費爾席克一個人走回床榻邊，喪氣的坐下。

　　「費爾席克，我並不是單身，我有你。」

　　「對周遭的人來說就是單身。」費爾席克聲音鬱悶，不過咬字很清楚：「你看著的明明是我，卻沒有人知道，其他人都以為自己有希望。我也會閱讀奧佛路特、甚至貝斯法紐娜的報紙，當然知道媒體們怎麼形容你：他們說有能耐成為狼宮夫人的，才是當代真正的公主，你身邊的位子根本是童話寶座的代名詞。」然後費爾席克深深吸口氣，抬起頭對威廉伸出雙手，威廉走到他旁邊，他又把額頭靠在威廉腹上，抱著威廉的腰。

　　「費爾席克，是不是公開我們的關係，你比較不會困擾？」

　　威廉溫柔的揉開他的瀏海，費爾席克卻搖著腦袋，發出一些鼻音：「我說這些並不是為了和你爭這個，威廉，我不想要因為我的性別破壞你的名譽。」

　　「你並沒有。」

　　「我也不想要別人覺得我攀親帶故，或者看上你的權勢。我要什麼都沒有的你，什麼都沒有只會全心全意愛我的威廉明。讓我發發牢騷就好。我有的時候真的很怕沒人知道我們的事……好像萬一怎麼了，這些年的回憶都會被當成從沒發生過，然後你會消失得毫無痕跡。」

　　「對不起，費爾席克。但我保證不允許任何人否定這一切。」

　　「又不是你的錯，威廉，更何況我比你更希望隱瞞著。」

　　儘管如此，費爾席克希望隱瞞彼此關係的出發點全是為了威廉，他自己可是無法從中得到任何好處。威廉抱著他，上半身放低，讓嘴唇貼在費爾席克額上：「那你答應我，如果有一天發生了讓你忍受不了的狀況，你隨時可以、也會在沒有知會我的情況下先公開我們的事。」

　　費爾席克慌忙搖頭，威廉卻依然故我的交代。

　　「就這麼說定。下次過來，我會帶印有亞本德沃夫家徽的戒指給你，那枚戒指從三百多年前一直傳到我這一代，是只有爵位繼承人的配偶才可以持有的戒指，拿著它，你任何場合都鐵證如山。」

　　「我並不是……」

　　「我不要你像個情婦一樣，不要讓自己受委屈。」

　　費爾席克本來還算冷靜，聽到威廉的這句話忽然一陣哽咽，但馬上又控制住情緒。

　　「我絕對比任何人都愛你，所以陪我，不要丟下我……」

　　「好，不要哭，我發誓用最大的可能證明我在乎你。但每次你一哭我就什麼都亂了，這讓我變得容易緊張。」威廉莞爾一笑，用手指擦掉費爾席克臉頰上的水滴。

　　「……很亂嗎，多緊張。」

　　「往往你一哭，我就會胃痛，偏偏你是愛哭鬼。」

　　「我──我哪有！」但是聽到威廉說會胃痛，費爾席克又急急忙忙將手抬起來，搭在威廉的胃部附近，發動神聖光芒。

　　「謝謝，這樣好多了。」

　　威廉的語氣並不是在開玩笑。費爾席克有點不可置信，無法想像威廉只是因為他的哽咽就鬧胃痛，但又莫名的感動，他可以一個動作就讓威廉感到疼痛。

　　「威廉，威廉，威廉，我要大家知道這個沒權沒勢了，還是很優秀的威廉明是我的，誰都不能搶。」

　　「嗯，好，我確實聽進腦袋裡記住了，Feel。」

　　


	32. Chapter 32

　　那天晚上費爾席克幾乎整個人都碰著威廉睡，其實威廉有點熱，卻沒有推開，任憑費爾席克抓著他一整晚不放。

　　第二天起床，威廉正在書房裡處理急務，費爾席克披著睡袍走到客廳，和威廉打了招呼。

　　「要喝咖啡嗎？」

　　「啊，好，謝謝。」威廉好像特別忙碌，否則平常看見起床的費爾席克，都會暫時擱下手邊工作先給個擁抱。費爾席克倒也不是想計較，拿咖啡杯裝了兩杯咖啡，穿拖鞋走到威廉的書房裡，放在威廉桌上。

　　「對不起，給我一點時間，緊急回幾封信，讓狼宮有個指示。」

　　「沒關係，你忙吧，中午可以一起吃飯？」

　　「我保證午餐前會結束。」

　　「好。」費爾席克在威廉頰上親一口，拿著自己的那杯咖啡又回到客廳。他一個人讀著報紙，翻了翻飯店提供的男裝流行雜誌，腓特烈這時開門進來，手中拿著幾份文件。

　　「……腓特烈，那些是追加的工作嗎？」

　　「費爾席克，早安。很抱歉，早上接獲狼宮通知，盤據在北方山頭的盜賊團博伊前天由狼堡第二駐軍破獲了，一時之間有許多指示必須等待子爵閣下親自回應，我手上是剛剛調閱到的山營配置圖以及盜賊團近年已知罪狀。」

　　「原來是盜賊團。那個博伊，你們用兵很多年了吧？」

　　「是，博伊在亞本德沃夫文裡是獵場的意思，他們以獵人自居掠奪附近莊稼，甚至綁架貴族或富商的家人，要脅支付贖金，作亂很久了。幾年前子爵閣下一度御駕親征，那時他們鬧得實在太兇。」

　　「哼哼，耍什麼帥，威廉還不是什麼都沒逮到。」

　　「難道閣下告訴您，那一役鎩羽而歸嗎？」

　　「咦……不然呢？」費爾席克傻了一下。

　　「那一次，閣下領親兵指揮，少少五十騎就殺進山賊團的營寨，把首領手下第一勇將逼進事先設好的陷阱裡。子爵閣下當時還嘲笑對手，說獵捕所謂的第一勇將，就跟平時獵捕虎兕沒什麼兩樣。」

　　「……他嘴巴這麼壞。然後呢？」

　　「那一役重挫博伊盜賊團，逮捕將近八成團員，只剩在逃的部分手下與正好出寨的盜賊團長、零星幾名幹部。」

　　「那威廉信上怎麼會說沒有收穫？」

　　「應該是未能順利逮捕盜賊團長的緣故，清點人犯時子爵閣下一度感到氣餒，連帶一派親兵們也不好大肆慶祝。」

　　腓特烈笑了笑，這才繞過費爾席克，把手上的文件拿進書房給威廉。一會兒再出來時，手裡換成幾封威廉寫好的信。

　　「費爾席克，子爵閣下估計還要忙一陣子。您中午有何打算？我被囑咐根據您的希望，張羅午餐的餐廳。」

　　「那我要有烘蛋、燉飯、好吃的生菜、起司牛肉醬、跟烤布丁的餐廳。」

　　「聽起來像是西班牙菜，能夠品嚐淋上橙酒乾燒的手工布蕾，並且同時提供子爵閣下中意的淡菜料理、番紅花海鮮湯以及各式Tapas，開設於立普圖衛北門鐘塔的Gracias如何？」

　　「好。對了，威廉確定中午前真的能忙完？」

　　「是，子爵閣下在新大陸的期間也沒有其他工作了。」

　　「既然如此，威廉提過要去找克勞德訂製一柄蛇夫冥槍，要不要吃完飯順便去辦？」

　　提起蛇夫冥槍，腓特烈反而露出困惑的表情：「那件事情閣下吩咐我兩天前辦妥了。」

　　「……這樣啊。」

　　「是。」

　　回完話，腓特烈開門就要出去張羅餐廳，費爾席克忽然又想起什麼，趕緊再叫住他：「那個，腓特烈，昨天威廉胃痛，等等吩咐餐廳不要弄太刺激的口味。」

　　「閣下胃痛？昨天多晚的事？」

　　「我們回房間之後。」

　　「原來如此，我了解了。」

　　「腓特烈，威廉經常胃痛嗎？」

　　腓特烈因為費爾席克的這道問題，從原本準備離開的姿勢改而又端正的面向費爾席克：「或許並不算經常，但子爵閣下一直有緊張就胃痛的毛病。」

　　費爾席克聽到回答著實愣了愣，畢竟腓特烈所敘述的情境好像比較適合加諸在抗壓性低的貴夫人身上。

　　「一直？」

　　「至少自從我服侍子爵閣下開始就是這樣。近幾年好轉許多，不過依然會在政務繁忙、以及做出重大決策的前夕為胃病所擾。」

　　費爾席克看了書房裡專心工作的威廉一眼，有點懂了，威廉所做的事情關乎許多人的生計，而亞本德沃夫又不是多麼友善的環境，腓特烈口中的「一緊張就胃痛」都是很不得了的情況下吧。所以說，每次自己哭，對威廉來說就跟那些情況一樣不得了囉？

　　費爾席克暗地裡覺得好笑，又把注意力擺到腓特烈身上：「他胃痛時，通常有多不舒服？」

　　「如果您同意，我讓納森進來向您報告好嗎？」腓特烈頓了頓：「有關子爵閣下健康的一切事物，納森比我更清楚。」

　　「啊，好。」

　　納森被叫進來時特別忐忑，同樣的表情，費爾席克在威廉受傷那天看過。明明納森是領有名人證照的斥候，在費爾席克面前談起醫療專業卻顯得畏縮，大概是顧慮到費爾席克身為威廉伴侶的身分吧。一想到這，費爾席克就覺得威廉受傷那天很對不起納森，因為自己的私心而把納森阻隔在治療權限外，一定讓納森很愧疚。

　　「子爵閣下的胃病時而嚴重時而輕微……最嚴重時曾經由在下連續施展生命祝福，並且併用止痛劑，如此持續三天多才好轉。不過這是特例，子爵閣下通常只要適當休息、稍以神聖光芒溫暖胃部，就能舒緩胃絞痛的症狀。」

　　「三天多？那次也只是緊張？」

　　「回克魯克斯閣下，那是好幾年前的事情了，子爵閣下當時毒傷初癒，即將出席第一場奧佛路特上議院夏季議會，較資深的大人們都不把閣下放在眼裡。偏偏那幾天亞本德沃夫境內又發生數起芬里爾襲擊村莊的慘烈意外，子爵閣下親自下鄉指揮獵捕行動，安撫死傷者，一路上都沒有好好休息，並且忙得不顧進食，兩杯威士忌下肚後，在探視受難者的晚上發病。」

　　「……就這樣痛了三天嗎。」

　　「是，第二天閣下忍痛出席議會，按照預定上了講台，發表贏得滿堂掌聲的演講。要不是閣下一下台就緊急把在下喚過去，就連在下也認為子爵閣下當時胃病已不藥而癒。沒想到之後還是繼續痛了一天多，拖到第三天，閣下回狼宮睡了十幾個小時，醒來後才總算讓在下鬆口氣。」

　　「納森，你有深入檢查過嗎，威廉這已經是宿疾了。」

　　「回克魯克斯閣下，這應該是子爵閣下天生胃壁敏感，多年來的舊疾，沒有根除之道，唯一能做的就是遠離壓力、多加休息，只不過……」

　　納森語帶保留，費爾席克當然能夠明白：只不過，以威廉的責任，根本不可能遠離壓力或多休息。

　　「我了解了，謝謝你。」

　　納森退下後，費爾席克窩在沙發上又看了一本書，剛過十二點，威廉走出書房，手中拿著一疊整理過的文書與信件指示。

　　「你忙完了？」

　　「對不起，久等了。」威廉搔了搔費爾席克的頭髮，走到門邊敲敲門板，腓特烈立刻由外開門，接下威廉手中所有工作。

　　「子爵閣下，是否現在備車？」

　　「我問問。費爾席克，要現在去餐廳嗎？還是再晚一點？」

　　費爾席克沒有回答，走下沙發來到威廉面前，按著威廉的臉把他看個仔細。

　　「怎麼了？」

　　「總有一天你會回來，跟我待在一起。」

　　「嗯，這當然。」

　　「然後從那一天開始，你的健康都歸我管，你會從此好好的。」

　　威廉有聽沒有懂；費爾席克不管，拉了拉威廉的襯衫衣領，又抓抓威廉的瀏海：「你需要一條領帶，還有西裝外套，好好梳個頭。就這樣去餐廳太沒有受歡迎子爵的自覺了。」

　　「那你去替我選吧。也請腓特烈備車？」

　　「好，十五分鐘後出發。我們過去選衣服。」

　　費爾席克拉著威廉的袖子，心情很好的把威廉拉往更衣間。

　　


	33. Chapter 33

　　威廉六月份帶著五月下旬所採收的玫瑰花露香水來到新大陸。今年亞本德沃夫地區風調雨順，花卉產量大增，尤其香水基調最重要的玫瑰水品質比往年都好。他剛剛走下甲板，就笑吟吟的把特地帶來的濃縮花露水送給費爾席克。這種濃縮香水雖然無法直接拿來噴灑在身上，作用在調香上用途倒是很廣。從最簡單的加在洗衣精裡，使用在房間芳香劑裡，凝在香膏中燃燒，或者作為泡澡時的香精都可以。而且正因為是純正玫瑰花瓣凝香而成，即使食用也沒有問題，可以直接作為食用香精。

　　「我知道你喜歡玫瑰的味道。如果之後還想要，跟彼得說一聲，他會替你安排。」

　　費爾席克喜孜孜的揣著禮物，半透明的琉璃瓶，沒有多餘花俏裝飾，卻份量十足。儘管威廉的態度好像只是隨手帶了一件原料作為伴手禮，正因為亞本德沃夫地區的香水品質總是出奇的好，這樣一瓶玫瑰水即使高價收購也不一定買得到，必須有中盤商身分、以及大量購買才可能談到生意，尤其又身在新大陸，一般跟這樣高品質的原料是完全絕緣的。

　　威廉和費爾席克並肩走向馬車。他們上車前，威廉微微的瞇起眼睛，用一種奇怪的表情看著港口附近熱鬧的水手們，過了會兒才因費爾席克的催促坐上馬車。

　　「威廉，剛剛怎麼了嗎？」一上車，費爾席克坐定後也朝車窗外望，觀察著威廉注意的那群人有什麼不對勁。

　　「我看錯了？我怎麼覺得……」

　　費爾席克順著威廉的視線又望了一遍，然後明白了威廉在說什麼。

　　「你是說，那名港邊正幫忙卸下行李的水手？」

　　威廉回頭瞧著費爾席克，從費爾席克肯定的問句中，確認自己並沒有認錯：「那個人怎麼會在這裡，腓特烈當年──」

　　「冷靜點，威廉，是我當年叫腓特烈不要趕盡殺絕。他會在這裡也是我的安排。」

　　威廉眉頭皺起來：「你在說什麼？」

　　馬車正好緩緩啟動，費爾席克又朝窗外看了看，確認他們正談論的某個人：一名和他同樣有著黑髮，外貌姣好的男人正在一群水手當中參與卸貨工作。

　　「威廉，那個人只是拿錢接受委託，才會出現在四季飯店的洗手間裡。他並沒有加害你或我的意思。」

　　「但那混帳明明讓你……」

　　「我當時氣炸了，不過我不認為他必須接受我們加諸於他的懲罰，他只是在做生意。」

　　「這到底是怎麼回事？」

　　「事情快滿一年的時候，那個男人姿態很低的來找我，因為腓特烈的緣故，沒有任何酒吧敢雇用他，所以我讓他簽了白紙黑字的協議，從此以後不可以再接受色情行業的工作，也不可以和你接觸，然後替他安排現在的工作。」

　　「……你真的不會有疙瘩？」

　　「有也不是對他。」

　　威廉這才軟下態度，被安撫住：「好吧，你認為能夠接受就好。」

　　

　　一進去飯店房間，費爾席克就注意到客廳的桌上擺了一座由布丁堆疊而成的金字塔，各種口味排成五顏六色的小塔，他嚇了一跳，威廉卻早就知情的樣子，慢條斯理的走過去，從口袋裡拿出一個絨布盒，放在布丁塔的最上面。

　　「這是什麼意思？」

　　「我上次說會帶證明給你。」威廉用眼神示意費爾席克自己拿下絨布盒、自己打開，費爾席克照做了，一枚刻有亞本德沃夫最正統家徽的戒指，就躺在盒子裡。

　　「我知道你不喜歡亞本德沃夫，所以不是要讓你戴著。但如果遇到任何事情，這枚戒指足以證明你的身分，沒有人否定得了。」

　　「……你還真的帶來了，你這個笨蛋。如果引起騷動怎麼辦？」

　　「什麼騷動？」

　　「如果管理王室珠寶的女官清點的時候發現戒指不見了，宮廷裡不就……」

　　「這枚戒指雖然列在清冊裡，但不歸女官所管，代代只傳給爵位繼承人，婚後則是由配偶持有，所以沒有你說的問題。」

　　費爾席克忐忑不安的看著手中的戒指。所以，威廉這相當於求婚的意思嗎？但兩個男人……

　　「我愛你。」

　　「我知道，我也是。」

　　得到威廉的回答，費爾席克亂糟糟的趕緊把戒指收起。他以為威廉會以更浪漫的方式對待他，至少走過來把他舌吻一遍，但威廉反常的都沒有，或許，威廉也很緊張吧。

　　「你在胃痛嗎？」

　　「有一點。」威廉坦承。費爾席克兩步走過去，發動神聖光芒溫暖威廉的腹部，威廉握著他的手腕不肯放開，然後將他的手腕拿高，親吻他的指節。

　　「下個月宮內省會通過陸斯恩的領養程序，只要這事情成了，等到陸斯恩成年，我就可以根據法令宣布傳位給他，期間需要攝政一年，然後就真的可以離開。」

　　費爾席克心揪了起來，胸口忽然很緊。

　　「你說什麼？」

　　「陸斯恩今年十四歲，費爾席克，再四年，他就能即位，然後再多給我一年看著他，我保證這一定是最後的五年。」

　　費爾席克睜著一對湛藍色的圓眼睛，不可置信的瞪著威廉，威廉的手一碰到他，他就激動的抓住威廉，吻住威廉的嘴唇。

　　

　　床鋪搖晃著，費爾席克的肌肉抽搐，一聲一聲發出狀似哭泣的呻吟。

　　威廉的肌膚覆著一層薄汗，用膝蓋分開費爾席克雙腿，他腫脹的部位在費爾席克體內出入，費爾席克濕著眼，意識游離的咬著牙，緊緊抓住威廉的肩膀。

　　「明──嗯──」

　　費爾席克的裡面很濕，因此威廉移動時暢行無阻，畢竟剛才已經內射兩次了。

　　威廉的手掌梳開費爾席克的瀏海，把他的臉轉正，想要好好看著他太過舒服而扭曲的表情。

　　「不──明──」

　　威廉緩慢後退，再緩慢進入，費爾席克的內壁受到刺激大幅攪動，這讓威廉的喉頭鼓動，必須隱忍那種幾乎衝頂的飽實感。

　　「你還是……很喜歡慢進慢出。」

　　「唔！」

　　忽然迅速衝入，費爾席克全身肌肉縮住，下面更完全夾住威廉。

　　「你──那裡──」

　　「我知道，就是這裡。」

　　威廉先停住，讓費爾席克的抽搐停止並喘口氣，接著故意在費爾席克體內同樣的地點繞圈，一次一次頂入，費爾席克反應極大的渾身用力，眼淚溢出眼眶，呻吟越來越變調。

　　「嗚……不──啊……哈……哈……」

　　「讓我聽到，證明你很舒服，費爾席克。」

　　費爾席克軟弱無力的望著威廉，好像威廉的要求完全奪去他的自尊。但事實上，身體因著這樣的認知更有感覺，更是敏銳。威廉又一次到達同樣的位子，他幾乎要求饒，意志卻不允許，威廉梳著他的髮絲，密集的在他最私密的位子頂撞，他覺得下方熱得要把他燒了，為什麼還不快到頂點，翹得老高的陰莖堅挺得像石頭，痛苦得滴著水，卻還未達繳械標準。威廉好故意，一直把他懸在那，威廉是故意的。

　　「明……給──給了……快……」

　　「再等一下，再一下。」

　　威廉緩住他，抬起他右腿更換姿勢。角度一變，費爾席克幾乎尖叫出來，威廉摩擦的範圍更敏感，他最深入的內壁完全被威廉貼著進出，威廉虯結的前端那清楚的形狀他甚至可以描摹，然後威廉再一次熟門熟路找到對的位子，飢渴的撞擊著。

　　「啊──啊──那──不要，停──」

　　「你說要給你的。」

　　費爾席克眼淚撲簌簌的往外掉，忽然一聲嗚噎，身體彈起來，抓著威廉肩膀的手臂用了很大的力氣。他的後方居然像壞掉一樣不斷蠕動，攪著威廉的分身並且夾縮著，前面則失控的噴出精液。明明已達高潮，快意卻還繼續累積，他的高潮無法停止，瘋了似的哀號著。威廉貼著他的喉嚨也發出無法忍耐的粗喘，一口氣頂到最深處，腫脹的部位噴出液體，在費爾席克體內連續射了快要一分鐘。

　　結束的兩人紛紛倒在床上，費爾席克眼眶還很濕潤，大口大口喘氣，抹掉眼淚，卻不敢直接碰觸威廉，畢竟身上每一寸肌膚都還將威廉視為敏感體，卻又不願遠離而空抓著威廉一陣子。

　　「喜歡這樣嗎？」

　　威廉自己也在調整呼吸，臉頰與胸膛的熱度還未降下，呈現一片健康的緋紅色。等他稍微緩過氣，又重複一次同樣的問句，翻起身子笑望著費爾席克。

　　「喜歡這樣嗎？」

　　「閉嘴……」

　　威廉伸臂抱住費爾席克，用舌頭舔費爾席克的肩膀，結果費爾席克忍不住打了冷顫。

　　「WOW。」

　　「不要故意！」這一打顫，費爾席克體內的液體滑了出來，讓他不太舒服的扭著腰。威廉見狀抽拿床頭櫃上的面紙，先替他把沾在外面的部分按乾，然後手指闖入費爾席克還很鬆軟的內壁，攪了攪，帶出更多。

　　「你你你不用──」

　　「不要動，否則別怪我亂碰喔。」

　　「咦！」

　　費爾席克聞言立刻繃緊身體，任憑威廉擺布。但威廉手指的動作很清楚，雖然只是將黏膩的精液帶出，他怎麼可能不胡思亂想。

　　接著，他感覺到下方有著濕潤柔軟的觸感。費爾席克低頭一看，威廉的嘴唇正吻著他腫脹的穴口。

　　「威廉，你……」費爾席克緊張得翻身就想起來。威廉倒是不讓他閃躲，手指施放治癒術按在他紅腫的穴口，又輕輕吻上去。

　　「放輕鬆，深呼吸。」

　　費爾席克照著威廉所說，大力吸了口氣，讓威廉把臉埋在他腿間。他先是感覺癢癢的，然後是類似冰鎮的效果，因過度摩擦而酸楚發熱的部位很快就得到舒緩。但他還是惱羞的一手遮著臉，看向側邊，不願面對威廉。

　　「我不習慣……」

　　「費爾席克，正在對你這麼做的人是我，是威廉。」

　　聽到威廉提起自己的名字，費爾席克好像就被催眠了。他又提氣，試圖放掉緊張，自然的張開腿，任憑威廉看得一清二楚。威廉伸出舌頭舔著，因為沒有伸進去，也沒有招惹其他部位，還不至於讓他興奮，然後威廉舔上他的陰囊，他深吸一口氣，力求鎮定。

　　「威……」

　　「舒服嗎？」

　　威廉從來沒有這樣慢條斯理用嘴服侍費爾席克的下方。威廉一邊舔他後穴，一邊碰他的陰莖，有一下沒一下的套弄，並不是馬上又要讓他準備妥當的速度，但這種按摩般的愛撫方式讓他身體越來越自在。

　　「嗯……嗯……」

　　隨著威廉越來越挑火，費爾席克開始扭腰，像他想要威廉進來。於是威廉伸進手指，憑感覺在內壁四周攪動。剛才並沒有清得很乾淨，費爾席克體內還濕濕黏黏，威廉的手指輕易的滑入，並且就像分身親自進入時一樣，一下子精準摸到費爾席克最有感覺的地方。

　　「嗯──等──」

　　費爾席克全身縮了起來，腰部用力，威廉施力抓著他，一口將他的陰莖含在嘴裡，手指持續刺激他的前列腺。

　　「不要──慢……慢點──啊！」

　　威廉只溫柔了一會兒，就開始讓手指在他體內搗亂，用奇詭的角度刮搔他的敏感處。費爾席克被挑得一陣一陣發抖，反應熱烈，這同時威廉的嘴巴包覆住他的腫脹，溫暖的進進出出。威廉的舌頭，以及威廉的指尖，讓他覺得雙腿中間獨立於身體燃燒著，直到威廉終於抽出舌頭，他的陰莖沒了束縛，立刻堅挺得直貼著下腹，前端濕得不斷想出來。威廉抽出手指，改握住他陰莖，用帶繭的指腹一下一下磨蹭前端，費爾席克眼睜睜看著自己的體液泌得越來越多。

　　「你到底……到底想……」

　　費爾席克雙頰紅到發燙，微張著口喘息，伸手想要遮著，威廉卻不依他，他又急忙抬起手臂想要遮住威廉的眼睛。

　　「你這是在做什麼啊？」

　　「不要看啦……」

　　「你要求太多了。」

　　威廉揚起嘴角，撥開他的手低下腦袋繼續舔他的陰囊，費爾席克叫了一聲，那種又舒服又得不到滿足的心癢難耐，讓他的呻吟也變得赤裸。他的腿不知不覺夾住威廉，一直把自己推進威廉，眼眶濕了，他瞇著眼，後方空著的穴口一緊一鬆的收縮著，他想要威廉進來，不要再忍受了。

　　「威廉……」

　　「好啦，你太可愛。」

　　威廉的手指放在入口處，就被瀕臨高潮的他夾著往內吸，這讓威廉滿懷欣喜的，終於提起自己精神百倍的部分，並且順遂的一次就頂到最底。

　　「嗯……」威廉發出一聲悶哼，才剛進去，費爾席克的內壁就劇烈縮住，費爾席克身體繃到最緊，那一瞬間，費爾席克已經噴出來。

　　「威……威……」

　　費爾席克的雙頰染上高潮色彩，雙眸帶著溼氣迷糊的望著威廉，這眼淚除了生理上激動的反應外，還包含居然先威廉解放的不甘心。

　　「沒關係，不要急。」威廉倒是不掃興，開始頂著費爾席克私密的部位，摩搓著，費爾席克喘了幾聲，張開嘴巴，喉結因無法控制吸吐而鼓動，他居然被威廉的動作，弄得有第二次的感覺。

　　「太多了……今天……啊！明……」

　　「我知道，最後一次，我保證。」威廉閉上眼睛，迷戀又狂喜的在費爾席克身上恣意妄為。他把費爾席克的雙腿抬上自己肩膀，用著十分深入的角度，一遍一遍頂著費爾席克。費爾席克緊緊抓著床單，開始覺得喉嚨很乾，一會兒後，威廉把他拉起來，他的背失去支撐，整個人坐在威廉腰上，但每次威廉一動，他那貼著下腹的堅挺的陰莖，就會摩擦過威廉的腹肌。

　　「啊……啊……」

　　費爾席克好渴，覺得自己好濕，威廉的溫度好高，威廉的喘息好催情。再一次他的陰莖又整個被威廉的腹肌搓過，費爾席克火辣的噴出，濺在威廉下巴上，然後威廉一個頂撞，他悶哼一聲，威廉在他體內解放，這麼多年了依舊讓威廉渾身舒暢。

　　

　　費爾席克邊喘著氣，邊著急的抽拿衛生紙想要替威廉擦拭下巴，威廉卻用手背帶過，看了一下，好像覺得費爾席克的反應很有趣，躲開費爾席克的手。

　　「你不要跑！」

　　「誰說你可以擦的。」

　　「你！」

　　威廉伸舌作勢要舔，費爾席克馬上摀住威廉的嘴。

　　結果威廉就這樣在被遮住嘴巴的狀態下，開懷大笑了很久，費爾席克氣得牙癢癢，雙眼圓鼓鼓瞪著威廉。

　　「不准舔！不准笑！不准動！」

　　「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……憑什麼？」

　　結果威廉完全不理會他的抗議，手臂一伸就把他抓過來親吻，甚至不在意手背上的液體是否弄髒床鋪。費爾席克被拉過去，立刻兇巴巴的騎到威廉腰上，在威廉嘴內略嫌粗魯的回吻。

　　兩人結束後，費爾席克才惱羞的推開威廉胸膛。威廉沒讓他遠離，用衛生紙替他把身上濕黏的液體都擦乾，然後清理下面。

　　「你很煩，不要再碰裡面……」

　　「乖，我把該清的弄出來就好。」

　　結果威廉還是按照自己的意思打理費爾席克。不過也顧慮到今晚玩很多次，他沒再搧風點火，清理完畢被他揉成一團的衛生紙有好多張，就這樣隨手丟在旁邊，費爾席克轉開臉，很不好意思。

　　「今天果然太沒節制，我下次會收斂的。」都弄好以後，威廉替他紅透了的穴口施放治癒術，小心觀察一陣，然後一歪腦袋，頭顱順勢枕在他腹上，雙手纏抱著他的腰。

　　「什麼收斂不收斂……那裡本來就每次都會腫，又不是受傷。」

　　「我不是在說那個，我是說保險套。」

　　費爾席克身體一僵，挺起上半身看著在他腹上的威廉的臉。

　　「保險套什麼？」

　　「還是戴保險套吧，若跟今天一樣，在你體內來太多次，很不好清理，我不想你不舒服。腓特烈其實都有準備，也嚴肅叮嚀過我不可以不使用。」

　　費爾席克震驚的望著威廉，臉頰越來越紅。

　　「什……什麼啊，沒有差吧。」

　　「當然有差。」

　　「我是說……你不戴又不會怎樣。」

　　這回換威廉驚訝了，費爾席克的語氣居然有點生氣？根據費爾席克的個性，他所想表達的可能是……

　　「你不希望我用？」

　　費爾席克癟著嘴，安靜的瞪著威廉，一會兒，把威廉拉到與自己同高，親了嘴唇。

　　威廉不太懂：「為什麼？你不怕沒清乾淨會不舒服？一般來說都……」

　　結果威廉的問題讓費爾席克更惱羞：「幹嘛那麼愛發問！」

　　「我很認真，費爾席克，你不應該遷就我。」

　　「我哪有遷就你！」費爾席克齜牙咧嘴，差一點沒把威廉給踢下床。過了半晌，他稍微冷靜，聲音很悶的低著頭：「我很早以前問過腓特烈。」

　　「問過什麼？」

　　「你不是一個不戴套的人，你一直都很小心翼翼。」

　　「你是說跟女人的時候？」

　　「可是你跟我從第一次開始，就沒有使用過。」費爾席克移開視線，將被子拉近蓋在身上：「為什麼現在又要……」

　　威廉露出恍然大悟的表情，湊過去搔著費爾席克的頭髮。

　　「所以，為什麼跟我就不用，因為我不可能懷孕？」

　　「當然不是。跟男人更應該用，而且即使你是女人，我大概也不會使用，我是針對你。」

　　「為什麼？」

　　「第一次是意外，當時根本沒預期。之後的話，領域意識作祟吧，我想要在你身上留下記號，我不甘心對你還必須使用保險套，你是費爾席克啊。但和其他人，我從來沒想過要達到與你的親密程度。」

　　「……所以根本不是觸感問題？」

　　「那個嗎，幾年前的保險套就已經越做越薄，有戴沒戴感覺差不多。」

　　費爾席克又低下腦袋，有一點點吃醋，但決定算了，這才又抬起來：「那以後都不要用……」

　　


	34. Chapter 34

　　第二天費爾席克起床的時候，威廉已經在書房裡工作。為了不打擾到威廉，費爾席克繼續在床上賴著，翻來滾去，並且爬到床頭櫃旁邊，拿著昨天威廉給他的戒指喜孜孜的傻笑。

　　再五年，這次是真的了，本來總是不知道盡頭在哪裡的等待，現在好像是可以看到的了。為了讓五年後的那天平安順利的到來，費爾席克在心底暗暗告訴自己，這段時間一定要低調，一定別再節外生枝，不要發生任何意外。

　　費爾席克終於下床打開第一盒布丁，跳過飯店準備的營養早餐吃掉那杯布丁之後，他發現了一件讓他瞠目結舌的事。

　　在布丁杯的最底下，半透明的杯底，印了一行淺淺的字跡：M&F。

　　「威廉，布丁杯底下為什麼會──」震驚中的費爾席克聽見威廉進房的腳步聲，頭抬也沒抬的衝著情人發問，然後下一秒就聽見威廉彷彿惡作劇成功的傻笑，接著又被伸出的手臂給抱住。

　　「我以為你會更早發現。」

　　「不要轉移話題！這到底是……」

　　「你覺得呢？」威廉挑起一眉，眼神示意外面客廳那座布丁塔：「你覺得我是什麼意思？又給你戒指、又把布丁堆成塔狀、像宴請百人的層疊蛋糕塔一樣？」

　　費爾席克瞪大了眼睛，老實說，他腦袋裡一片空白了有幾秒鐘，根本不懂威廉的暗示，然後才浮現某種想法，臉頰又刷紅。

　　「我才不知道你幹嘛要這樣做！」

　　「別緊張，我不會期待你披婚紗的。」

　　「我哪有緊張，而且就算你期待我也不怕！」

　　「我並沒有強調或暗示你會怕吧？」

　　「總之我才不在乎你怎麼想！」

　　「不，你當然在乎。」威廉卻立刻用迷人且緊迫盯人的表情與笑容讓與他對上視線的費爾席克噤語，然後抽手拿走費爾席克手心裡捧著的空布丁杯：「你看，從昨天開始，所有使用這家塑料工廠盛裝布丁杯的甜點鋪，都同意在他們的杯子底部烙上這一行字。如果有人膽敢否定我們之間的事情，你大可以這樣回答：『去看看那些亞本德沃夫子爵持有股份的塑料工廠出品的容器底部。』」

　　費爾席克這回真的一句話也說不出來了，一半是感動，一半是害臊。威廉總是比他更有行動力也更懂得操作這一切，威廉用著隱晦卻又處處留痕跡的手法，在向所有人宣布他們兩人的關係，根本讓人無從抵賴。

　　

　　「所以說，為什麼戒指的戒圍會做這麼大，連我都可以戴在中指上？」下午的時間，威廉靠著床頭翻閱幾份奏章，至於費爾席克則又在床上滾來滾去，手裡依然把玩所拿到的戒指。

　　威廉倒是一派理所當然，空出一手拍了拍費爾席克；「那本來就不是女人的尺寸。歷代亞本德沃夫子爵有一半是女性，所以戒指一直是男女皆可配戴的尺寸。」

　　「……那有同性伴侶的紀錄嗎？」

　　威廉愣了一下，視線從奏章上頭稍微移開，望了費爾席克一眼：「我想……應該沒有。」

　　「這樣啊。」費爾席克的語氣聽不太出他的意思，不過或許他也沒有太多其他意思吧？

　　傍晚兩人換了衣服，到四季酒店最近新開幕的餐廳用餐。近幾年越來越流行複合式料理，就是把各種國家的傳統美食都融合在一起、形成新的料理風格。威廉並不討厭，他曾經說過，新大陸就是一鍋大熔爐，有何不可。

　　所以他們吃到義利埃南部拿手的海鮮料理、以在科茵福羅停靠的漁船所販賣的當地食材，吃到埃斯帕達地區的烘蛋與蒸燉蔬菜，還有番紅花炒飯，但同時也有塔爾格的烤肉串，也有卡塔伊地區各種各樣的東方料理（生魚肉片、酸甜的魚露醬汁、以醬油炒煮的蔬菜與肉片）。威廉注意到菜單上甚至有奧佛路特內陸的有名家常菜，便點了常見的大白腸、酸菜、香料軟骨飯。雖然很難保證異國風料理口味道地，但這些桌上菜餚的烹調水準肯定都受過嚴格控管，每一項都符合威廉或費爾席克的胃口。

　　正用餐到一半，隔壁桌的彼得卻僵了一下，這樣的反應自然引起腓特烈的注意，並且很快的讓威廉跟費爾席克也都看過去。

　　「怎麼？」威廉出聲詢問，一邊舀了一湯匙的烘蛋到費爾席克的盤子上。費爾席克嘴裡咀嚼著烤羊肉串，順著引起彼得遲疑反應的方向看，忽然有點尷尬的懂了。

　　餐廳門口剛剛走進一名腰上別著槍袋的男人，那是斯坦‧派堤，費爾席克前幾個月在任務中新認識的大師資格槍手，如果只是在餐廳巧遇認識的朋友那絕對沒有什麼，偏偏斯坦‧派堤在費爾席克沒搞清楚狀況的情況下曾經向費爾席克告白、然後被拒絕了。

　　這件事情彼得知道，並且費爾席克秉持著尊重威廉的原則也在信裡告訴過威廉。

　　斯坦在服務生帶位的過程中注意到了費爾席克。一般來說，腓特烈會替子爵安排餐廳裡的包廂，就算沒有包廂，也會安排較隱密的座位區，並且將附近的桌次淨空。偏偏這家餐廳剛剛開幕不久，他們又是臨時起意，不想為了相對隱密的位子多等半個小時，威廉難得告訴腓特烈普通的座位區也可以。

　　派堤家族是近一年才在新大陸落腳、資歷非常新的開拓家族，這意味著家族對於在地的認識有限，對於政治方面的敏感度也不夠。斯坦‧派堤明顯絕對沒有見過以前的威廉‧格禮浮，並且也不知道與費爾席克同桌的男人就是舊大陸小有名氣的亞本德沃夫子爵。

　　「費爾席克，這麼巧，你也來這家餐廳用餐？」

　　「啊，斯坦，好久不見。」費爾席克有點不情不願又尷尬的放下餐具，起身和斯坦打招呼，並且忐忑的注意著威廉的表情：「斯坦，這位是威廉明‧亞本德沃夫，亞本德沃夫子爵。威廉，這位是斯坦‧派堤。」

　　當說出斯坦的全名時，費爾席克特別感到棘手。並不是心虛、不安、愧疚之類的情緒，畢竟費爾席克都正面且清楚的拒絕過對方，但就是很不自在，並且在幾秒鐘後發現原來他也可以覺得斯坦礙眼，而那只是因為斯坦的存在可能造成威廉心情不愉快。

　　斯坦禮貌的和威廉握了手，詫異於費爾席克居然認識舊大陸的貴族，兩人客套說上幾句，但也沒有多談，告辭之後斯坦才走向自己的桌次。

　　費爾席克重新坐回位子上，偷覷著威廉，威廉看起來一切正常，正常到費爾席克腹誹難道威廉不記得這個人名？但費爾席克這幾年可不是白活的，他太明白威廉這個人，威廉就是忘掉了任何發生在亞本德沃夫至關重要的大事，也不會忘記曾經跟費爾席克告白過的所有人名，大醋桶。

　　但是一直到威廉預計返程舊大陸為止，威廉都沒有在費爾席克面前對於斯坦‧派堤這個人表示任何意見。費爾席克覺得自己主動詢問也很奇怪，結果便是到了離開的前一天，費爾席克才偶然聽到威廉跟腓特烈交談時說到這個人名，而有了切入口。

　　「……你們剛剛在說什麼？」穿著浴袍的費爾席克輕輕推開威廉書房的門，腓特烈已經出去了，而威廉正在點算這次要帶走哪些文件。

　　「把頭髮擦乾。」威廉抬頭看了他一眼，拿起幾份文件，放成一疊，再把其他的一份一份檢視，歸類為另一疊，然後走過來撫摸著他還滴著水的髮梢。

　　「你們剛剛在說什麼？」費爾席克又問了一次，但是乖順的循著威廉的帶領一起走向臥室，讓威廉拿乾淨的毛巾擦著他的濕髮。

　　「最近有一個肥缺，在凱爾采。」威廉的手指溫柔的在他頭皮處按壓，並且將水分都吸在毛巾上帶走，然後才拿開毛巾。「幾個家族都興致勃勃想要爭取，福利很好的肥缺，凱爾采的總督今天公佈申請通過的五個家族，包含派堤。」

　　聽到最後一句話，費爾席克愣了一下，雖然威廉什麼也沒承認，但哪有這麼剛好的事情。

　　「這樣啊。」

　　「明天就會動身，非常緊急、但也很肥的缺。」

　　「那還真幸運。」費爾席克沒什麼情緒起伏的回應，聽得出並不真心，然後笑了一聲。

　　算了，費爾席克想，反正也不是不情不願的強迫別人搬家，他知道派堤家族一直都對於往其他地方發展很有興趣。

　　威廉的手此時已經放開毛巾，伸入他的浴袍衣襟之內，撫摸著他剛泡完熱水澡的肌膚，然後撫摸他被包裹在浴袍腰帶裡的腰際。

　　費爾席克上前一步，將自己貼近威廉，輕而易舉的抬起一腿，讓自己雙腿之間蹭著威廉。「下一次你什麼時候回來？」

　　威廉吻上他。「不會太久，十月以前。」

　　「九月呢？」

　　「我必須到首都的國會一趟。」威廉嘆口氣，手掌撫摸過他的臉頰：「但我承諾明年三月一定安排過來，好嗎？」

　　費爾席克想了一下：「好。」

　　每年九月並沒有特殊事項，但是三月的亞本德沃夫會為了子爵的誕辰大肆慶祝，這意味著威廉必須花費更多腦筋才能空出行程過來新大陸。所以，既然威廉願意承諾三月之行，以彌補九月，費爾席克明白威廉的九月一定非常不方便。

　　在威廉感激的又親上他的唇瓣的同時，費爾席克的手指已經靈活的拆解威廉的褲頭。對於把威廉從各種衣服裡剝光，費爾席克實在是越來越有心得了。

　　「還有一件事。」

　　「嗯？」兩人唇瓣分開，嘴唇之間牽出半透明的唾液，威廉緩了緩費爾席克的動作，這讓費爾席克心底浮現小小的不安感，威廉只有在說可能會影響他心情的正事的時候會拒絕他的求歡。

　　「這次回去後，我打算安排一個新的人過來大使館。」

　　「所以呢？」費爾席克的手停在威廉的褲頭處，被威廉輕輕握著，照理說大使館的人事異動和費爾席克沒什麼關係，但從威廉的語氣可以判斷，事情沒那麼簡單。

　　


	35. Chapter 35

　　「我就直說了，費爾席克。這女人曾經在床上伺候過我一段時間，名字是路易絲‧卡拉娜‧拜羅伊特。」

　　費爾席克身體震了一下，一時沒有反應過來。但他按捺下心裡一時被激起的困惑和激動，耐著性子等威廉把話說完。

　　「她現在被稱為路易絲夫人，拜羅伊特是夫家姓。大約十年前，我將她指配給拜羅伊特爵士，她丈夫過世之後，她繼承了丈夫的頭銜和財產，所以現在是個女爵士，但不能世襲，她也膝下無子。」

　　威廉所出示的有關於路易絲夫人的文件十分詳盡，從家族背景到個人資料都有，並且包括一系列照片，從比較年輕的少女時代橫跨到近期的社交照，但是所謂的近期也就是三十來歲的年紀，對費爾席克來說──是女人最有魅力的年華。

　　這女人很漂亮；費爾席克用手指把桌面上的照片一一推開，好能看到每一禎畫面，但又矛盾的不想多加碰觸，照片裡那頭漂亮的酒紅色長髮實在太扎人眼了。

　　「她的祖父曾經是狼宮裡的林務大臣，到了父親那代，家道中落，只能依附在當時的內務大臣之下，就是個食客。到我上任的時候，你記得我告訴過你，我曾經在浴堂裡遇刺？那時埋伏襲擊我的女殺手就是她的雙胞胎妹妹。」

　　「什麼──那你為什麼還──」

　　「聽我說完。她的妹妹被抓以後，她做為親密關係人，也被送進宮裡接受審問。事實上無論是她或她的雙胞胎姊妹，都只是老一輩政要們政治遊戲的祭品罷了，我們把她抓回來原本也不指望能問出什麼。但出乎我的意料：她比她的雙胞胎姊妹聰明多了，知道的也遠比那些自以為控制住她的長輩們多，憑著這一點，她提供了不少能夠保命的情報，讓我承認她的價值，所以最後讓她活下來。」

　　「……然後讓她爬上床嗎。」費爾席克語氣酸溜溜的說，但並沒有生氣。他知道威廉習慣利用他床上的女人們，而絕對也有無數的夫人願意為了威廉、對自己的丈夫吹枕邊風。

　　「有一陣子的確經常由她侍寢。而且對我來說，她在我需要的地方的確能夠發揮非常好的成效。」

　　「所以到底是什麼地方？」

　　「社交界。」威廉回答：「我不可能在新大陸置辦屬於自己的媒體，那太招搖了，事實上也沒有必要，我只要能夠控制社交界的風向就行。她是我見過交際手腕數一數二的人，比一些外務大臣底下的人都還懂得捭闔縱橫的道理。而且她是位女性，這是她在社交場所上最大的優勢。」

　　「所以你期待她來這裡做什麼？」

　　「費爾席克，我要她打入新大陸三城的上流社交圈，替亞本德沃夫從沙龍裡開拓情報和外交，必要時候替我控制輿論或八卦。要精準做到這些，我必須有自己的人脈，而且這人脈必須深入肌理，直達最底，拜羅伊特能夠替我建立起這樣的人脈。」

　　費爾席克靜靜地思考著，威廉說得有道理，隨著威廉在當地的事業越做越大，人脈是一定必須建立的，以現在的規模，光靠威廉一個人進行外交根本就不足夠，而彼得的強項從來就不在這裡。以當今的趨勢來看，由具有社會地位的女性所主導的宴會或沙龍才是真正的社交戰場，威廉打算派一個這樣的女性過來開疆闢壤，事實上實在是再自然不過的想法。而威廉為什麼要詢問自己的意見、還如此的小心翼翼呢？

　　正是因為，威廉選中的女性，曾經擔任侍寢的工作的緣故吧。

　　「你希望我答應嗎……」

　　「是，我希望你答應。」

　　費爾席克理智上知道自己不應該感覺到忌妒，那都是多久以前的事情，威廉現在是屬於他一個人的，而且不只是威廉口頭上承諾，威廉的行為也一再表明心就只在他一個人身上。所以事實上，費爾席克覺得自己現在的心情也不是忌妒，他並不懷疑威廉別有居心才想把這個女人送來，他只是心裡彆扭，那種要爭一口氣的感覺。

　　威廉沒有開口催促他，只是站在他旁邊等待他的回答，但費爾席克能夠從威廉的眼神裡瞧出端倪：威廉是真的很希望他能不計前嫌的答應。

　　「……威廉，先讓她來給我看看，然後我們再決定，好嗎。」

　　想了很久很久，費爾席克身體靠到威廉身上，將下巴擱在威廉的肩窩處，雙臂抱住威廉寬厚的背，給了一個懸而未決的讓步。

　　「好，我讓她下個月動身過來見你。」

　　威廉說。雖然這並不是一個讓威廉最滿意的答覆，但費爾席克感覺威廉至少放了一半的心。

　　

　　費爾席克醒來的時候感到筋骨痠痛，昨天睡前威廉特別來勁，在他體內射了很多次，床單上充滿兩人體液的味道，但是大半夜的還叫人進來換寢具、費爾席克覺得實在太丟臉了，最後折衷的結果就是他和威廉在沙發床上待了一夜。

　　他從沙發床上坐起來，抬頭往臥室看，床具整齊乾淨，顯然已經有女僕進來換過床單，整理過環境。

　　他赤身裸體的起身，找到昨天被威廉輕易脫去的浴袍，穿上拖鞋，就到書房找工作中的威廉。

　　「今天幾點的船班？」

　　「下午三點。」威廉抬起頭，摘下眼鏡，帶著微笑和他問好：「早安，要吃點東西嗎？」

　　費爾席克沒說什麼，走過去，把威廉的椅子從書桌前轉正向自己，然後像個孩子一樣跨坐到威廉身上，讓自已的後穴隔著浴袍抵著威廉，慢吞吞的劃著圈。

　　威廉沒說話，看得出疑惑，但沒有拒絕，手掌撫上費爾席克的臉頰，將他的臉往下帶，便吻上乾澀的唇瓣。

　　費爾席克的手指則忙著解開威廉的褲頭，從內褲裡掏出他最熟悉的重點。

　　威廉一邊繼續吻他，手則滑向他浴袍下襬，從那裡伸進去，摸上費爾席克的後穴。費爾席克完全沒有清理，那些白濁的液體順著威廉的一點刺激，就和剛射進去時一樣濕潤的流了出來。

　　費爾席克因為滑膩的流出觸感而鼻音濃厚的「嗯」了聲，臀部夾緊，威廉於是攪動手指，刺激費爾席克的內壁，費爾席克背部肌肉緊繃，頭不自覺的仰起。

　　「你濕得馬上就可以進去。」

　　「那就進來啊。」

　　費爾席克手掌上下套弄著威廉，與此同時威廉還在他穴內大作文章，濕潤的液體在進出的動作之間發出聲音，很快的，費爾席克認為準備足夠了，便扶著威廉的挺立，自己抬高腰，一點一點的往下坐，將威廉完全吞沒。

　　威廉舒服的深深吸了口氣，發出讓費爾席克難耐不住的聲音，費爾席克開始扭動腰部，讓威廉在他體內刺激穴壁，按摩一樣的打轉著。

　　這種舒緩卻不過激的快感累積方式，讓威廉和費爾席克都穩定掌握著身體，然後費爾席克不只是畫圈，開始抽動，讓威廉在他體內進出，並且調換各種角度。直到費爾席克的內壁每一分寸都被威廉充血的硬挺給撞得麻癢，他逐漸感覺痙攣，抽搐著的壁內肌肉夾縮著威廉的陰莖，緊緻而溫熱。費爾席克抬起腰，讓威廉幾乎退出，再深深往下坐，眼睜睜看著威廉的喉頭上下鼓動，威廉與他四目相交，因為情動，彤紅色的雙眼有著水氣的潤澤，卻又銳利異常，那一瞬間，費爾席克張嘴對著威廉的咽喉咬下去。

　　

　　中午過後他又拉著威廉來了幾次，下午前往碼頭的馬車上，費爾席克又以騎乘位侍候了一次威廉。當然，以前不是沒有過由費爾席克主動誘惑的騎乘，但若把昨晚、到今朝、再到中午、乃至於馬車上費爾席克少見的接二連三的主動都考慮進去，當然就事出有因了。威廉知道原因就在路易絲夫人這件事上，費爾席克充分用行動表達了不安──或許不是字面上的不安，但內心深處的確汲汲營營的想證明什麼。

　　威廉有些後悔為什麼自己非得在這次過來時提出這個主意。只不過因為事件敏感，威廉希望能親赴說明，若這次不告訴費爾席克、拖到下一次就會錯失太多時間，而以威廉的位子和責任，他其實沒有那麼多時間。

　　下馬車前，威廉用自己的針織披風將兩人好好的擦拭過，穿好衣服，讓腓特烈處理掉披風，又吩咐去買杯蜜茶，讓馬車停在路邊，陪費爾席克喝完，再差腓特烈買幾杯牛奶布丁回來。

　　「會太累嗎？」威廉放下裝布丁的袋子，伸出手掌摸了摸他的臉頰，費爾席克搖搖頭，知道船班的時間差不多了，因此栖身又湊到威廉身上，舌頭熱情的吻住威廉。

　　從座位移動到威廉身上的過程中，難免拉扯到後背與臀部的肌肉，費爾席克鼻音濃重的「嗯」了一聲。他剛一出聲，威廉的掌心就托住他的臀部，溫暖的掌溫除了稍微緩解痠痛感之外，更以牢實的力道固定住他，以避免他在扭動中再次拉扯而感到不適。

　　費爾席克囓咬著威廉的嘴唇、纏捲著威廉的舌頭，而威廉的回應也同樣熱情如火。末了，他們同時聽到腓特烈在馬車外低低的一句提醒，音量恰到好處，不會讓人感到冒犯打擾，得宜的表示該是上船的時候了。

　　四片唇瓣分離，兩人之間牽出綿長的唾絲，費爾席克伸出手指將威廉唇邊的液體抹開，想要在威廉下馬車前幫他最後打理妥當的儀容。

　　當他的指尖帶過威廉挺直的鼻樑的時候，威廉只是稍微側了側臉頰，就吻上他的指腹，他停了一下，威廉便從善如流的吻上他無名指上的戒指，那個威廉帶來給他的，亞本德沃夫子爵伴侶才能擁有的戒指。

　　「如果你不想要讓路易絲……」

　　「威廉，就這麼決定，讓她先來給我看看。」

　　費爾席克打斷威廉本來要說的話，替兩人的這件事做下暫時的結論。他知道威廉是為他的心情著想，才會在離開之前又打算取消原本的提議。但威廉打算讓路易絲夫人過來開闢社交界戰場以控制輿論風向，何嘗不是為了費爾席克著想？費爾席克不是笨蛋，威廉企圖掌握輿論的原因，比之於是希望看照在這邊的產業、還不如說是想照顧費爾席克。

　　威廉望著費爾席克的眼神，理解了費爾席克的態度，便點點頭。

　　「我愛你。」

　　「我也愛你。」

　　「下次見。」

　　「嗯。」

　　威廉再次親吻費爾席克無名指上的戒指，用這個動作凸顯作為信物的戒指的存在感──身為亞本德沃夫子爵伴侶的信物。

　　


	36. Chapter 36

　　三個星期後，就如威廉所說，路易絲夫人被以最快的速度安排前往新大陸。不知道彼得是怎麼考慮的，但費爾席克感覺到了彼得從頭到尾伈伈俔俔的處理著相關事宜，不斷向費爾席克報告進度，諸如路易絲夫人搭乘的船班、抵達的時間、接洽的僕從、下榻的飯店等等，事無巨細，就怕費爾席克有哪裡不滿意。費爾席克猜測，路易絲夫人並不入住亞本德沃夫宮廷長期簽約的海景飯店（照理說能夠拿到比較好的房價折扣，人力佈署也不用重來一次），而被安排到四季酒店，搞不好也是彼得在顧慮自己的觀感的緣故。

　　不得不說，費爾席克還真的會介意，所以雖然沒有明白表態，費爾席克默許了彼得這樣貼心的安排。

　　路易絲夫人抵達科茵福羅的第三天，費爾席克指示彼得將會面安排在亞本德沃夫大使館。彼得打理出了大使專用議事書房，一大早就讓人把路易絲夫人接來，候在別室，又親自去接費爾席克。

　　說不緊張、沒有敵意是騙人的，從早上，家人就察覺出費爾席克的不對勁，尤其路爾頻頻擔憂的追問，只是費爾席克無一例外都四兩撥千金的轉移家人的問句。約俄西姆‧舒納浮爾斯聽到消息也特地趕到奧修，慎重強調根據子爵的旨意費爾席克隨時可以說不。誰知道家中後輩見到約俄西姆的出現，都微妙的將費爾席克的焦躁誤會成工作上的事務，因此頻頻纏著約俄西姆、追問哥哥究竟在煩惱哪件任務。

　　

　　當費爾席克穿戴整齊、踏出家門的時候，竟十分意外的看見馬車旁邊除了彼得等四名本來就告知將前來迎接的護衛之外，還候著一名不在費爾席克預料之內的男人。

　　──腓特烈‧丹德斯朵夫。

　　

　　「腓特烈？你怎麼會在這裡？」

　　身為威廉最貼身的親信，應該要寸步不離威廉身邊才對，卻居然出現在克魯克斯家的大門之外。

　　「子爵閣下特遣我親自到場監督。」腓特烈向費爾席克行了一個恭敬的禮，行禮的階級與他向亞本德沃夫子爵示敬時一模一樣：「閣下十分關心這次會面，務求不造成您的任何不愉快。」

　　「咦？所以威廉人呢？」

　　「子爵閣下人在亞本德沃夫。這周他在上議院有抽不開身的議會。」

　　讓腓特烈離開身邊絕對不是小事，費爾席克有點不知該作何感想，最後只是點點頭，就鑽身進了馬車。

　　到了使館，坐在彼得的大使專用議事書房裡，等候路易絲夫人過來的過程中，費爾席克心情煩躁的碰弄著茶杯桌巾，然後又拉拉自己的衣服。

　　「請不用緊張，費爾席克。」腓特烈站在費爾席克旁邊，此時稍微彎下身，在費爾席克耳邊態度友善的表示：「沒那麼嚴重，不喜歡趕走就好，又不是正妻面見侍妾。」

　　「……什麼跟什麼啊！」費爾席克那一瞬間耳尖完全紅了，狼狽的瞪著腓特烈。這句狀似玩笑的話很沒有腓特烈的風格，所以費爾席克知道，其實腓特烈意在提醒自己：是啊，別搞錯立場，這女的什麼也不是。

　　儘管已經做好心理建設，路易絲‧卡拉娜‧拜羅伊特走進書房的時候，費爾席克還是被那頭耀眼柔順的紅髮給吸引住了。並不是以身為一名男人對於異性的欣賞目光而被吸引，卻是以競爭者的身分，直勾勾的瞪著路易絲夫人一頭美麗的紅色長髮。

　　柔順且富有光澤的長髮，被綰成優雅的法式髮髻，別了一個以水晶裝飾、蝴蝶概念的髮飾；幾縷髮絲則被刻意的沿著白皙的頸部線條留下，帶著微微的捲度，一點也不毛躁，健康而沒有半點分岔。即使是在書房的燈光下，紅色的長髮都可以隨著動作反射出漂亮的顏色──那種如同上好葡萄醇酒被注入水晶杯裡裝盛時、飽滿動人的最吸引眼珠子的顏色，更遑論想像其在陽光底下的呈現了，該有多麼奪目耀眼。

　　臉蛋和身材也同樣不可挑剔，那簡直是嫮目宜笑，娥眉曼只，的確是個十足的美人胚子。她身上穿著一套以當今流行趨勢而言、略顯樸素的外出服，費爾席克猜測，應該是為了今天的會面特地挑過，刻意不要太過出彩的緣故吧。

　　「克魯克斯閣下。」

　　路易絲‧卡拉娜‧拜羅伊特朝費爾席克敬了標準的宮廷仕女禮。按照威廉的說法，路易絲夫人的頭銜是女爵士，所以她以宮廷仕女禮向費爾席克問好完全沒有問題，但是一般宮廷仕女禮只要求女性頭部持平輕點，而不需低頭，唯有面見統治者的時候──也就是對威廉或威廉的伴侶行禮時，才需要以眼視地，而現下路易絲夫人對費爾席克所作的明顯是後一種更為莊重的行禮。

　　這一行為稍稍的退卻了點費爾席克的敵意。

　　「請坐，夫人。」基於對女性的尊重，費爾席克在路易絲夫人走進房間時就已起身，直到夫人入坐後才跟著坐下。奉茶之類的事情自然有專人進行，這部分完全不需要費爾席克的吩咐，更何況彼得和腓特烈也都在房間裡。

　　雙方先是凝視著彼此，沒有人開口說話。路易絲夫人一臉平靜的瞧探著費爾席克，看起來似乎不帶多餘的意思，而費爾席克卻是緊盯路易絲夫人身上每一個環節，從髮、到臉、到胸、到腰、到臀、再到腳，心裡無可抑止的消化著：這就是威廉曾經挑選的床伴，威廉喜歡這樣的條件，這般的高水準，然後注意力又死心眼的回到那頭顏色柔美的紅髮上。

　　直到費爾席克忽然發覺房間裡安靜太久，而路易絲夫人正一臉平靜卻疑惑於他的沉默的時候，費爾席克才搪塞一般的吐出一句話：「嗯……抱歉，只是覺得妳頭髮的顏色很漂亮。」說完，為了掩飾尷尬還拿起茶杯輕斟一口。

　　「謝謝您的稱讚，克魯克斯閣下。」回應於此，路易絲夫人倒是不慌不忙的回答：「可惜這顏色是染出來的，並非天生。」

　　「咦……咦？」

　　「這種顏色在亞本德沃夫是種時尚，克魯克斯閣下。畢竟子爵閣下對於紅髮女性的偏好是很出名的。」路易絲夫人淺淺淡淡的解釋，瞥了費爾席克一眼，也拿起茶杯頓了頓，才繼續開口：「如果我說，直至今日在亞本德沃夫地區，染紅髮依然是最入流的風尚，甚至有一陣子這陣流行一度吹到貝斯法紐娜首都，導致調製帶絳紫的紅色的螺貝被大量收購、以至於物價偏漲，不知道閣下您會不會吃醋？啊，啊，看這表情，的確會介意吧，如此一來我會被子爵閣下責罵多嘴的。」

　　她這段話還沒說完，費爾席克整個人就僵住了，站在費爾席克身邊的腓特烈立刻發話：「沒規沒矩，帶出去。」

　　喝令剛下，旁邊的菲力便上前一步要求路易絲夫人起立；反倒是路易絲夫人態度冷靜的望了望費爾席克、再望了望腓特烈，才放下茶杯優雅的起身。

　　「安排最早的船班，現在就讓人去四季酒店取行李。」

　　「是。」

　　不愧是所有護衛的頭子，腓特烈一發話，達太也接令轉身去執行。所有人裡，費爾席克反而是最慢反應過來的一位，直到菲力打開議事書房的門，要求路易絲夫人離開，費爾席克才意識到腓特烈剛才說了什麼。

　　很顯然，路易絲夫人的發言超出腓特烈的接受度，而費爾席克聽到後的反應也成了背書，以至於腓特烈第一時間就中斷談話，並且作出遣送路易絲夫人回去的判斷。

　　「等一下……」

　　卻沒想到費爾席克在最後一刻出了聲。事實上，就是費爾席克也沒料到自己會出聲制止，因為他可以百分之百肯定剛才對方所說的那一段關於染紅髮的資訊，完全正中紅心的射在他對威廉的不安全感的死穴上。更進一步，他能夠聽出路易絲夫人是蓄意的，路易絲夫人絕對不是無心多嘴而說出那段話，她是在試探自己、或者說挑釁自己。

　　

　　這個女人對自己抱有某種類似於競爭意識的敵意。

　　

　　光是察覺到這則概念，就能讓費爾席克大動作的指使護衛們把女人給送回亞本德沃夫，一輩子不讓再踏上新大陸；但是腓特烈的出聲反倒讓費爾席克亂了陣腳，以至於出聲制止。

　　「克魯克斯閣下？」腓特烈小聲的提出詢問，音量很明顯是只與費爾席克一人說話，完全忽視房中的夫人。

　　費爾席克腦子裡亂糟糟的左思右想，他的確從路易絲夫人說話的態度裡感覺到莫大威脅，這女人的身分也一點都不討他喜歡，但就這樣貿然把人遣送回去，威廉該怎麼辦？威廉有沒有其他替代方案？他自己的任性，會不會反而讓威廉難辦事？

　　正這麼想著，心裡在「順應自己心情」、跟「顧慮威廉」之間不斷搖擺的時刻，路易絲夫人倒是意料之外先有了動作。只見夫人旋了身，從原本即將被請出房間而面對門口的方向，轉而面向費爾席克，並且在身邊的菲力跟腓特烈都面露不快、要求她別輕舉妄動之前，堂堂的女爵士忽然就跪了下去。

　　雖說花面樸素，做工依然講究繁複的洛可可風格衣飾，讓路易絲夫人這麼雙膝一跪，霎時裙襬如同怒放的野花般散了一地。其他人都還沒反應過來，這位妝容完美、穿戴整齊的女爵士，已將整個上身伏向地面，額頭幾乎貼著地毯。

　　雖說無論新舊大陸都不似東方國度有著五體投地的伏禮，但這不影響當遇上最需要展現誠意的場合時，人們發自內心的將身體貼伏地面以表達服從之意的誠心。

　　路易絲夫人從頭到尾以平靜的神態完成這一番動作，表情沒有一絲波瀾，就好像無論要求她離開、或者當眾下跪，都不過是喝杯茶那樣沒必要大驚小怪的行為。

　　

　　「克魯克斯閣下。」

　　路易絲夫人出聲呼喚。事實上在她這聲叫喚出口的同時，一屋子的人都詫然的不知該作何反應。連腓特烈的指令都亂了，只吐出原本要下達的驅逐令的第一個字，就噤聲不語。

　　腓特烈並不是會對下指令拖泥帶水的人，很多時候，尤其是護駕的時候，指令差一秒就是生死之距，但是貴族女性當眾下跪果然不能算做太尋常的狀況，費爾席克事後猜想，若眼前這人有一點點的攻擊能力、或者不是個女性，腓特烈搞不好就不會有這一秒的遲疑了。

　　就是這一秒，費爾席克揮了揮手示意腓特烈稍等，打算看看這女人到底想做什麼；當然，低垂著頭的路易絲夫人不可能看見費爾席克的手勢。

　　現場沒有任何人開口，費爾席克也沒有回應路易絲夫人的那句呼喚，房間裡頓時很安靜，只剩下幾個人的呼吸聲。

　　又過了片刻，路易絲夫人維持著同樣的姿勢再度發言，她維持著眼睛直直盯著地板的姿勢，毫無偏斜，儘管很難察覺頭上其他人的情緒，卻毫無退縮。

　　「克魯克斯閣下，妾身願為方才發言內容的魯莽不智、愚逞自負致上萬分歉意，妾身甘願以任何形式領受責罰，但是在下令將我送回亞本德沃夫之前，請閣下務必細細考量，子爵閣下為何派遣妾身前來。子爵閣下所委託於妾身的職責，放眼狼宮，妾身膽敢宣稱是唯一且最適任的人選。」

　　「……妳這是在拿威廉壓我嗎？或者是威脅我？」

　　「不，妾身是真的知錯了。妾身希望還有補救的機會，望請克魯克斯閣下不要因為妾身的一時失言，反倒讓子爵閣下的計畫延生諸多困擾。這一切都是妾身的錯，是妾身多嘴得罪了閣下，於此但憑閣下責罰處置，妾身都不會有一絲怨言。除此之外，能不能人對人、事對事，一碼歸一碼，不因人廢言，好讓子爵閣下交付於妾身的任務也能有順利開展的機會？」

　　房間裡再度安靜了一陣子，在路易絲夫人說完這段話之後，費爾席克沒有馬上給予回應，身邊的腓特烈雖然看起來像是想要出聲處理，但礙於費爾席克的神態比起剛才的慌亂，還要多了點從容和不悅，腓特烈也就不方便越俎代庖替服侍的對象開口了。

　　「我想妳誤會了，根本就沒有那麼多對人對事的道理，夫人。」費爾席克的聲速很平緩，但語氣中挾帶著冷度。並非那種具有攻擊性的冷冽，反而是不放在心上的冷漠：「事情從來都很簡單，就是看我的心情而已。我說好，妳或許就能對我感恩戴德的留下；我說不好，就是送來個頂著亞本德沃夫子爵夫人頭銜的女人，我都有辦法讓威廉下令把她轟出這座海港。雖然在那之後我也絕對會把威廉一起轟出去。」

　　「是，您說的是。」

　　「所以不要跟我談因人廢言，這件事情我不會因人廢言，因為根本就不需要，重點從來就不是發言的內容，而是我看妳順不順眼罷了。以及，妳剛才，的確拿紅頭髮這件事情狠狠的剮了我一巴掌。」

　　「妾身願為此領受任何責罰。」

　　「我憑什麼要花時間責罰妳？」

　　「妾身願為此領受任何責罰。」

　　路易絲夫人又再重複了一次，語氣堅決謙卑，頭低得更低。儘管費爾席克嚴峻冷淡的語氣在氣勢上佔了上風，死死的壓了路易絲夫人一場，但不可否認，路易絲夫人先前的發言，的確還是在一些地方說進了費爾席克的心坎裡。威廉是費爾席克的罩門，唯一的罩門，所以光憑著能夠讓威廉好辦事這個概念，其實就很有可能讓費爾席克讓步。

　　「唯爾臣民，赤忠何鑑？」

　　冷不防的，費爾席克問出了這句話。並不是新大陸所通行的貝斯法紐娜通用語，而竟是奧佛路特的語言，帶著威廉親自糾正指導過的亞本德沃夫宮廷口音，厲聲疾色。

　　這是一句很敏感又很古老的問句，事實上，這是很正式的古語，只在最傳統的場合被書寫或背誦，雖然因為它太敏感了，所以在場的任何一名亞本德沃夫人都不會誤會它的意思，但也正因如此，整屋子的人都詫異的望向了費爾席克。

　　就連路易絲夫人也抬起頭快速瞥了費爾席克一眼，然後才發現自己的失態，又趕緊低下頭。

　　「唯爾臣民，赤忠何鑑？」

　　費爾席克再問了一次，擲地有聲，用更堅酷的態度強調給在場的眾人──他們沒有聽錯，他就是問出了這句話。

　　只見路易絲夫人渾身出了細密的冷汗，那一瞬間，心底湧現出恐懼與敬佩兩種情緒，用同樣的古語戰戰兢兢的答道：「願以暮狼為誓。」

　　半晌，她用更為堅定的語氣再補充。以她對於氣氛談話的敏感度，十分清楚費爾席克這句古語所求為何：

　　

　　「以微暮之狼為誓。」

　　

　　房間裡又陷入一片安靜。

　　「……記住妳今天說過的話。」費爾席克走前兩步，來到路易絲夫人的正前方，路易絲夫人低垂的雙眼能夠清楚看見他的鞋尖。「記住妳說過的話，我有五名狼宮最精銳的侍衛為證。」

　　「是，克魯克斯閣下。」

　　路易絲夫人點了頭，額頭貼地。費爾席克掠過她身邊，將她身畔的裙襬微微吹起，便快步離開房間。彼得一個眼色帶著其餘三名近衛追上，只餘腓特烈還待在裡頭，神色複雜的望著這位貴族夫人。

　　「請起吧，夫人。」腓特烈如同一名尊敬女性的紳士那般伸手將路易絲夫人扶起，但是動作帶著制式化的嚴謹，沒有一絲苟且。「既然您已發誓，我會吩咐安排讓您進行相對應的儀式，還望您能對自己說過的話負責。」

　　「我以這條性命擔保，絕不棄誓。」

　　「望您守諾。」

　　


	37. Chapter 37

　　「克魯克斯閣下……您……」

　　彼得追著費爾席克，沿那道鋪著厚實白羊毛地毯的走廊穿過好幾間房間。菲力、達太、雅各緊追其後，直到費爾席克推扉進了一間長期空著的書房，彼得跟進去，門扉虛掩，另外三人趕緊很有自覺的止步在外。

　　那間房間是彼得專門為費爾席克準備的書房，從挑選瑪黑侯爵的前別墅作為使館新址的時候就已經包含在室內規劃的重點項目之內。大使館二樓是各項外交事務辦公樓層，所以規劃在此的房間都是辦公室或議事書房。儘管是工作場所，卻唯獨走廊底端這一間費爾席克的書房不見使用過的痕跡，因為費爾席克來到大使館的時候，更偏愛於到彼得的辦公廳串門子或吃布丁，使得這間房間大多數時候都處於閒置狀態。

　　費爾席克走進書房，兩隻手緊緊的按在空蕩蕩的書桌上。鑲嵌象牙並有著雙排抽屜的古董書桌是以桃花心木製成，就算費爾席克再怎麼施力其上也不至於損害一星半點，彼得卻能夠從費爾席克雙掌上浮現的紅痕與手臂上暴起的青筋，看出費爾席克有多麼壓抑自己現在的情緒。

　　「我，」費爾席克手掌又是一緊：「我討厭那個女人。」

　　「克魯克斯閣下，只要您一句話，丹德斯朵夫侍衛長就會下令將夫人遣送回國，子爵閣下絕對不會因此怪罪於您或心生不快……」

　　「我知道，但是，然後呢？我也希望威廉能夠擁有自己的社交勢力，他的確非常需要在這裡發展亞本德沃夫的沙龍外交。如果這項決定是必要的，我寧可威廉派一個最好的人選到任，反正再難搞我也總有辦法搞定她！」

　　話到最後又動了氣，幾乎是低吼了。對於這樣的狀況彼得有些類似於慌張的情緒，並不至於手足無措，不過的確是帶了幾分旁觀者的無奈。

　　「事實上，我也認為路易絲夫人應當是最適當的人選。」最後彼得只能選擇冷靜地發言，不偏不頗十分中立的語氣。

　　在圍繞費爾席克的這一干亞本德沃夫侍衛當中，每一個都毫無例外的對費爾席克畢恭畢敬，將費爾席克視為與亞本德沃夫子爵同等地位的貴族。這樣的概念體現在很多方面的行為上，吃穿用度、進退應對，最明顯的就是交談時候的遣詞用字；而在這之中，彼得和腓特烈，是唯二兩位與費爾席克交談時，不以「在下」自稱的人。

　　彼得和腓特烈總是稱「我」，而不是使用更客氣溫和，也更退讓的說法。腓特烈身為亞本德沃夫子爵的心腹，在威廉的刻意安排與提攜下，可以說是狼宮宮廷內部文官武職兩方面最重要的近臣，加之以出身於丹德斯朵夫家族的顯貴身分，其在費爾席克與威廉面前以「我」自稱絕對合情合理。至於彼得‧杜賽爾朵夫，雖說職權與軍銜都沒有腓特烈來得烜赫奪目，卻其實光憑「杜賽爾朵夫本家次男」的頭銜就足以將腓特烈給打壓到隔壁省份──在重視門第血統的亞本德沃夫，貴族彼此之間的排外與驕傲是相當驚人的，因此，有著這般良好出身的彼得，想必也不可能養成以「在下」自謙的習慣。

　　而也正因為彼得的家世如此之好，在那樣的文化和環境接受教育並長大成人，對於那個階級的規則與運作有著極高敏銳度。很多關於亞本德沃夫上層社會的眉眉角角，如果彼得提供了看法，費爾席克不會有任何其他的懸念。

　　以至於費爾席克聽到彼得的認證，心就更往下沉。

　　「所以如果威廉必須派個女人過來，她的確是最好的選擇。沒有道理要派還派個半吊子，所以就這樣定了。」費爾席克輕輕閉上眼睛整理自己的情緒，然後再睜開眼：「一個月之內，我要看到她完成儀式，以微暮之狼為誓。」

　　「是。」

　　「一定要在一個月之內完成。」

　　「是。您是否要親自出席？最嚴謹的儀式，宣誓者必須親吻您戒指上的寶石──不過夫人是女性，應該會以觸額祈禱代替。」

　　「我會。再把時間告訴我。並且，」費爾席克隱隱的咬著牙：「通知她儀式前把頭髮染回原本的髮色，該是怎樣就怎樣，這輩子不准再碰酒紅色的染料。」

　　「……是。」

　　

　　亞本德沃夫家族的家徽是西落銀狼，也就是落日與狼的組合──因為「亞本德沃夫」這個詞本身的含意是黃昏，而家族守護獸是銀灰毛皮的苔原狼。在當地，這種作為統治者家徽的苔原狼也被稱為暮狼。暮狼又可以分為兩種──微暮之狼，以及薄暮之狼。這是因為落日存在著兩個階段：微光的Twilight、以及薄光的Dusk。薄暮之狼是屬於亞本德沃夫子爵爵位繼承者的最高精神象徵；而微暮之狼，則是屬於子爵的唯一法定配偶──這微暮之狼在家徽裡栩栩如生的形象，如今正棲息於費爾席克手指上屬於統治者配偶的戒環上頭。

　　「唯爾臣民，赤忠何鑑」出自奧佛路特古語，當彼得在對費爾席克進行亞本德沃夫宮廷教育時，曾經仔細的講授給費爾席克聽。事實上，在語文方面，費爾席克主要把學習重點放在奧佛路特現代語文上，但因為每一個亞本德沃夫當地古老家族都會讓子女背誦《歌日暮》，彼得也就把《歌日暮》中最重要、最帶有政治傳統意義的第十一篇拿出來逐條講解給費爾席克聽了。

　　《歌日暮》是亞本德沃夫中世紀晚期流傳下來最有文學價值的貴族詩篇選集，迄今經常以經典文學的形式被應用在宮廷典禮或宗教祝辭之上。而「唯爾臣民，赤忠何鑑」這句古語，通常是統治者向他的臣民要求絕對忠誠之時才會出口的一句口敕。

　　這句敕問的正面回答只有一種，就是「願以暮狼為誓」。儘管暮狼是亞本德沃夫家族的守護獸，在這裡卻單單只作為「亞本德沃夫子爵」一人解。其所代表的含意為：不效忠於亞本德沃夫宮廷，而只將忠誠奉獻於眼前的唯一主：現任亞本德沃夫子爵。即使有一天亞本德沃夫子爵爵位擁有者易主，都不能更變他們宣誓效忠的對象。

　　宮廷裡大部分臣民效忠的是亞本德沃夫家族或亞本德沃夫宮廷，而並非爵位繼承人。但是這條誓詞是一種超越國族家姓的存在，只將忠誠凝聚於唯一一人。即使是威廉身邊赤膽忠心的宮廷近衛，也只有最近身的這批親信們曾經許下此等層級的莊嚴誓詞。

　　費爾席克向路易絲夫人要求的，就是這般程度的立場表明。

　　並且路易絲夫人的回應也十分耐人尋味。她補充強調了「以微暮之狼為誓」。不只是以暮狼為誓，而且還是微暮之狼。薄暮之狼代指亞本德沃夫子爵，色調淺上一階的微暮之狼則代指子爵的配偶。這是一種十分隱喻的說法，也就是說，夫人宣誓效忠的對象，正是費爾席克‧克魯克斯。

　　如果路易絲夫人沒有在當時表態對費爾席克效忠與臣服，或許費爾席克就不會容許路易絲夫人留在新大陸。不得不說，路易絲夫人擅於審時度勢，先是用一個長跪延緩腓特烈的遣返命令，再以對威廉有利為餌，以退為進的誘使費爾席克讓步，並且看穿費爾席克最擔心的事情──若是路易絲夫人不夠聰明，而按照一般邏輯在道歉之後發誓效忠於威廉、或者保證自此一切以亞本德沃夫的利益為前提，都不可能讓費爾席克放下戒心。相反的，她選擇對費爾席克低頭，服從於費爾席克，讓費爾席克站在她和威廉之間。她讓自己明明白白的被費爾席克掌握，聽從於費爾席克，而這一切還有威廉身邊最精銳的近衛為證。

　　

　　在亞本德沃夫，詆毀誓言者、情節嚴重的情況下，證人有權以正義的名義將宣誓者格殺。

　　

　　當然，這也是因為，通常證人會是有軍事背景的貴族。而這群人在法律與傳統的保障下向來擁有一定程度的執法權。

　　也就是，萬一路易絲夫人違背了自己的誓言，費爾席克背後可有著腓特烈、彼得，以及一干侍衛為其撐腰。

　　

　　路易絲‧卡拉娜‧拜羅伊特的儀式舉行於三星期之後，費爾席克作為被宣誓人，佩帶著威廉所給予的戒指出席儀式。那天的路易絲夫人已經將一頭酒紅色的頭髮染成濃墨般的黑色，費爾席克不得不承認，真正的美人胚子無論搭配什麼樣的髮色都不掩其華彩。

　　自此，路易絲夫人在新大陸上流社交界正式開始她的縱橫捭闔。威廉的面子很大，請動蓋布瑞爾夫人作為路易絲夫人的引薦者，將路易絲‧拜羅伊特男爵夫人引入新大陸上流社會交際圈。

　　那之後路易絲夫人也很快積攢起自己的人脈，舉辦一場又一場沙龍，地點都位於科茵福羅亞本德沃夫大使館附近不遠的前伊爾薩侯爵行館、現拜羅伊特宅邸。為了讓路易絲夫人替亞本德沃夫站穩腳步，在做足面子這方面威廉明完全不惜重下資本。

　　費爾席克逐漸聽到一些傳聞，關於有錢有勢的人們如何接納這位男爵夫人來到他們之中。很顯然路易絲夫人融入新大陸融入得很徹底，才一會兒日子，費爾席克就聽到不少夫人的美譽。例如她的學識與品味如何讓新大陸貴族們趨之若鶩，她的談吐與行止又如何引起年輕名媛們爭相模仿。

　　這種風氣是可以理解的，畢竟新大陸有頭有臉的商賈貴冑們，大部分都來自於貝斯法紐娜上層社會，次之的則是佛利斯帝亞。相比之下，來自奧佛路特的路易絲夫人所帶來的，充滿異國風味的亞本德沃夫當地文化風俗，就顯得稀有又新鮮。畢竟亞本德沃夫的宮廷貴族作風，都帶著另外兩國少見的古典、節制、隱晦的美感，於是這樣的風格倒是成為貴族之中忒具特色的一道風景，引起人們爭相模仿。

　　一如獨特婉轉的亞本德沃夫宮廷口音、奧佛路特思想家的人本哲學著作、宮廷禮服流行的阿西西十字繡，或亞本德沃夫風格的三角打磨藍寶石，都因這陣風潮而洛陽紙貴。

　　一些極具特色的舶來品，諸如亞本德沃夫調香師才調配得出的香水（使用的原香材料有太多只有當地氣候與技術才能生長供應，外地人就算得到配方也毫無用武之地），價格也因此水漲船高，甚至由於船運耗時而讓新大陸的販售市場到了有價無市的地步。於是，手上握有一定資源可以分配的費爾席克，甚至接到一些朋友們的請託，想要靠他這條關係拿到購買亞本德沃夫進口貨品的優先權。

　　（有兩個居然還是為了求婚，有一個則是要挽回離家出走的老婆；費爾席克之前從來沒有想過亞本德沃夫出產的香水居然也成為了相當於鑽戒般足以證明「愛之永恆」的存在。當然，無論香水還是其他舶來品都是品質非常好的物品，這點無庸置疑，否則亞本德沃夫也不會自古以香水花卉的產區聞名。但這陣風氣也吹得未免太誇張了點，德羅亞荷甚至偷偷把之前威廉贈送的男香的一小部分拿去分裝發送給同學，贏得同儕們羨慕又崇拜的眼光，雖然事後落得被費爾席克狠揍一頓的下場。更不用說傑兒拉姆居然有臉皮跑來請他幫忙跟亞本德沃夫使館牽線談生意，不過由於傑兒拉姆總是三番兩次把費爾席克帶到酒吧裡灌醉，深深得罪了彼得等四人，以至於使館最有說話權的四名長官沒人對彼思斯尼家族有好感。活該。）

　　


	38. Chapter 38

　　很快的，費爾席克也聽聞炙手可熱的路易絲夫人與新大陸最大報社幕後的股東之一過從甚密。而且這遠遠不只是傳聞，費爾席克不只一次在科茵福羅極其講究的一家餐廳，目睹路易絲夫人與對方進入同一間包廂，互動親密。

　　威廉五個月後的再訪，在費爾席克也在場的情況下面見了闊別已久的路易絲夫人。地點同樣是科茵福羅的亞本德沃夫大使館，而費爾席克從頭到尾以伴侶的身分坐在威廉身邊。

　　照理說，這種面見屬臣並聽取匯報的政務場合，如果只是情人、未婚妻，是不被允許入坐、旁聽或發言的，但是威廉給予費爾席克與自己完全相等的權利──那是非常完整的，與費爾席克手上佩帶的戒指相呼應的權利：只有子爵明媒正娶的配偶才能享有的平等的權利。

　　威廉檢視著路易絲夫人這幾個月來的成就，諸如與何人交好、與何人建立社交關係、哪些人文組織又對亞本德沃夫釋出善意、或者她所舉辦的沙龍又造成哪些交際影響。末了威廉道了聲「好」，期許路易絲夫人繼續維持，然後就結束這場會面，讓隨從帶領夫人離去。

　　費爾席克有些驚訝；就算從頭到尾沒有為自己美言半句，路易絲夫人所上交的成果也無疑十分優秀，費爾席克認為即便當初派遣一名學識更深廣、更有經驗的人來擔任路易絲夫人的工作，也不見得會做得比她還好。當初威廉選定這樣一名女人遠渡重洋開疆闢壤，的確是十分有遠見且正確的決定。而身為一名賞罰分明、唯才適用的統治者，威廉向來不吝於給予獎勵，費爾席克意外於威廉從頭到尾沒有提起賞賜或其他什麼，就讓路易絲夫人告退。

　　等路易絲夫人離開房間、房門被關上後，威廉才朝後方伸出一掌，站在沙發之後的彼得立刻上交一柄古銅輝石打造的鑰匙，威廉又將這柄鑰匙轉遞到費爾席克面前。

　　費爾席克注意到，拿出鑰匙給威廉的是彼得，不是腓特烈。

　　「這個給你。」

　　鑰匙的匙柄上裝飾著一些顏色晦暗的綠寶石，透度雖然還在，看得出是十分高的品質，但由於年代久遠，外表被磨得坑坑疤疤，所以光輝程度低了不少，看樣子近幾十年來說不上被保管得好。儘管還有些裝飾用的玫瑰金流線刻槽，與古銅色有些蝕鏽的匙面相襯映，勉強看得出這件古舊的古董當年肯定份量十足。

　　費爾席克接過這把鑰匙，從勾面判斷這其實只是一把毫無實質用途的藝術品，這把鑰匙的勾面顯然不能打開任何一道鎖。

　　「這是什麼？」

　　「雖然只是個象徵物品，但這是亞本德沃夫駐科茵福羅大使館的庫房鑰匙。」

　　威廉笑著說，看著費爾席克把玩著鑰匙，一手將他抓到自己身邊，喜愛的揉著他的黑髮。

　　庫房在字面上雖然相當於倉庫之意，但稍有規模的建築物的庫房，都是用來存儲貴金屬與貴重寶物之處，相當於大戶人家的家財命脈。至於規模大到像亞本德沃夫駐科茵福羅大使館的庫房，考慮到亞本德沃夫經濟面向的鼎大強盛，其在概念上絕對遠遠不只是「財物重地」四個字可以概括。

　　「既然路易絲已經對你宣示，那麼她就是你底下的人，要賞要罰全權由你決議；但她為亞本德沃夫工作，理當由亞本德沃夫支付賞賜，所以這把鑰匙給你，有需要時方便你調動物資。」

　　在這一瞬間，費爾席克冷不防的心虛了，頭抬起來，眼睛睜得大大的看著威廉。他的這份心虛是針對威廉說的第一句話── _既然路易絲已經對你宣示，那麼她就是你底下的人_ 。

　　費爾席克當然不至於天真的覺得，幾個月前他要求路易絲夫人對他個人宣以暮狼之誓，這麼大的事情威廉會毫不知情。無論彼得還是約俄西姆肯定都會第一時間向威廉匯報，更不用說整個亞本德沃夫大使館都是威廉的眼線。照理說，依照費爾席克的處事常識，他覺得自己也該主動將宣誓的事情告訴威廉──並不是他有義務對威廉報告自己的臣屬關係，他又不是威廉的屬下；但路易絲夫人是，在威廉眼皮子底下讓一個效忠威廉的人對自己宣誓忠誠，於情於理自己都不該一聲不吭。

　　但實際上，幾個月來費爾席克的確一聲不吭，只告訴威廉自己同意有關路易絲夫人的任命。除此之外，與威廉的魚雁往返裡隻字未提暮狼之誓、這次見到威廉後也是半個字都沒談論。不為什麼，只是在賭氣，想知道威廉對於自己的這番任性會不會主動表達關切。

　　本來還對於威廉跟他一樣不作表態的態度隱隱有些惴惴和失落，誰知道威廉這番話一出，費爾席克忽然明白：威廉的表態就在這裡等著他。用一種篤定的，堅固的，但是又平實的，理所當然的，且波瀾不驚的態度。

　　費爾席克的心境平息了下來。那就像威廉在他耳邊低語：我的一切的確都有你的一份，我的就是你的。

　　「……通通由我來決定嗎？」

　　「是的，通通交給你。彼得已經向庫房的駐兵打過招呼，你可以在任何時間自由進出調度。儘管那些駐兵認的是你的人，但鑰匙畢竟是一種象徵。如果抓不準賞罰慣例，讓彼得告訴你，給你一個標準。但是否要按照標準賞賜，你可以自己調配。」

　　費爾席克點點頭，將那把鑰匙收進口袋裡。等腓特烈和彼得他們被威廉用眼神支出去後，費爾席克整個人放鬆了，剛才的安心慢慢昇華為感動，這讓他動作懶洋洋的反身蹭了蹭威廉，又被威廉抱到大腿上，費爾席克乾脆擁抱著他。

　　「什麼時候回飯店？」

　　「再等一下，中午過後路尼茲提督要來拜訪，等見了他我們一起回去。」

　　「嗯。」費爾席克閉上眼睛，臉孔埋在威廉的肩窩處，深深呼吸，汲取著威廉的氣息。威廉自己私下不怎麼用香水，但是出席社交場合時，例如今天到大使館來辦正事，就會視情況使用味道相近的幾款香水。在亞本德沃夫，這幾款香水都是基於同一瓶主香變化而來，主要在濃淡上作分別。主香的名字被取名為「暮狼」，是專屬於每一任亞本德沃夫子爵才可使用的香水。新任子爵即位時，宮廷調香師會根據子爵的個人特色作成分調整，就像威廉的這瓶用了不少柑橘類，包括佛手柑、葡萄柚、橘子、檸檬，還使用了杜松和香檳，並且在中味加入鳶尾花、薰衣草、鼠尾草等等溫暖的淡花草香，以及琥珀、萊姆酒、檀木、薰草豆和海藻融合，雜揉成一種成熟男人清新胴體般的香氣，聞起來十分強大，且帶著一種旁人會不自覺溫順起來的魅力。

　　這是屬於威廉明‧亞本德沃夫一個人的「暮狼」。直到這一任子爵退位或逝世，舊的「暮狼」的成分就會被史官隱去，待得下任子爵繼位，才由宮廷調香師調配出新的味道。

　　威廉的確越發的像一頭狼，一頭潛伏的狼，在暮光下蟄潛卻精神抖擻的狼。亞本德沃夫家族歷代以暮狼為家徽自是有其道理，看著威廉就懂，他們的血統裡的確流淌著苔原狼的血性與危險。而且，狼這種生物，對於伴侶可是相當忠誠，一生只會選定一名不離不棄。

　　費爾席克想到這一點，抬起頭來情不自禁的咬吻了一下威廉的唇角。

　　「……過來，坐上來一點。」威廉在接受這毫無預警的親吻之後，手臂施力托起費爾席克的臀部，將他整個人更往自己身上帶；費爾席克不明所以的被拉高些許，接著才明白威廉的意圖：威廉解開他的褲頭，將長褲拉到大腿處，然後褪去他的內褲。

　　「威廉……」

　　儘管語帶責備，卻遠遠不到能夠喝止威廉的程度。費爾席克眼角瞥了房門的方向一眼，知道腓特烈他們出去後的確帶上房門，還上了鎖，而且門外大概是由西門站崗，沒人可以在不被允許的情況下闖入。

　　威廉一手握住他的前端，用過於豐富的經驗開始撫慰他的陰莖，揉捏和按壓的力道恰到好處，費爾席克最先只覺得舒暢享受，然後很快發出呻吟。

　　他的腰不自覺的扭動，上半身將體重壓在威廉肩上，雙腿分開，岔在威廉左右。威廉起初只照顧他的莖身，然後開始在每次完整上下搓揉時也搔著他的睪丸，粗糙的拇指好幾次同時帶過頂端，在他溽濕的出口處打轉。

　　「嗯……嗯啊……」

　　費爾席克弓起身體，岔開大腿艱難的打著顫。他的分泌物越來越多，乾淨的顏色都還在前列腺液的範疇，隨著威廉的手勁，從黏糊糊的濕潤感可以判斷，他已經弄濕自己的下身，以至於液體都流到後面。

　　威廉此時調整了下姿勢，於是費爾席克靠在他身上分攤體重的上半身支撐力明顯不太足夠，偏偏費爾席克膝蓋跪著的沙發質料很軟，起不了支撐作用。再加上威廉分出原本還托著他臀部的手臂，讓手掌改而探向他後方，導致費爾席克身子低了幾公分，虛虛的往下坐。就在這個同時，威廉的手指帶著他所分泌的液體擠入他的後穴，費爾席克「哼」了一聲鼻音，說不出是難過還是舒服，他的穴內肌肉緊緊的夾住威廉的手指。

　　「放鬆，放鬆……夾太緊我怎麼更進去？」

　　「嗯──」

　　費爾席克呻吟出聲，有點像在抗議威廉的那句話，但也可能只是情不自禁。威廉嘴邊出現一抹帶揶揄意思的淺笑，親了親費爾席克的耳朵。那一瞬間，湊近的威廉身上的香水味比之先前還要濃郁，那香氣就像是正從威廉沸騰的血液中透出似的。

　　「乖，放鬆……」

　　不知道是不是安撫奏效，威廉的手指又順利的伸進去一些，在費爾席克的壁內攪動，拓寬之後，找到了對的點，一下一下的按壓著。

　　「威──」費爾席克放在威廉肩上的手掌忽然收緊，因為受到的刺激過大而整個人身體緊繃，顫抖不停，雙腿夾住了威廉的手。

　　「威廉──威廉！」

　　威廉太熟悉他的身體，所以在他被威廉連續頂撞上前列腺，差點噴發出來的前一刻，威廉已經以拇指抵住他的前端。費爾席克感到自己被迫處於一種爆發前的疼痛，整張臉漲紅，全身都努力的想要蜷起，實在苦不堪言。

　　「親親我。」

　　威廉又在他耳邊啃啃咬咬的要求，聲音透著歡愉。香氣雜揉著威廉的汗水，形成對費爾席克更具殺傷力的體香味。費爾席克被生理反應逼出眼淚，知道在這個時候跟情人講求道理或發怒都沒有用處，所以順依威廉的要求親了他的臉頰，但是神智迷濛時候的親吻坑坑疤疤，導致很快就被威廉逮住舌頭，自己大張旗鼓的按照所想來了。

　　這個吻被索取到費爾席克已經懵了的地步。他只感覺每次快要無法呼吸，威廉就剛好讓他大吸口氣，然後舌頭又被含住，直到下一次缺氧。他和威廉的口水糾纏在一起，從唇邊溢出流下，流進他的襯衫領口。等他下半身一陣激靈，猛然抖動，他才發現威廉已經分開他雙腿，打開自己的褲頭，讓分身對準費爾席克的後穴，壓著費爾席克往下深坐。

　　「啊、嗯──」

　　費爾席克又是渾身打顫，在前端依然被緊握的情況下，威廉的進入竟是完全對準他的前列腺而去。他的大腿痙攣得身體感覺不到存在，威廉退出些許，再度闖進，深深的將他占領，然後懶洋洋的後退，摩擦他的穴壁，並且再一次打進同樣的深度。

　　「太、太深，威廉──出去、出去！不行──」

　　不知道是哪個因素起了作用，是香水，心情，或者地點，費爾席克今天特別敏感難耐，他狹窄的甬道被威廉特別腫脹的陰莖充滿，直到令人崩潰的深度，彷彿整個人都要被貫穿了那般的瘋狂。他的壁內肌膚幾乎都能描摹威廉陰莖上突起的每一條青筋，威廉的粗壯在他體內埋得更深，不放過任何一吋領域。那種感覺太真實，威廉抵在他前端馬眼的拇指一鬆開，他就被自己身體的興奮激得射了出來。

　　「太深？這樣嗎？」威廉又微笑了一下，費爾席克泛淚的迷濛視線裡感覺那笑容好看得太欺負人，終於高潮一次的身體稍微冷靜了些，但很快又感覺到體內依然精神抖擻的粗壯的意圖。

　　「威廉──」

　　一下一下，每一下都擦過他太有感覺的那處，再往更裡處撞，費爾席克依然維持騎乘的姿勢，但卻掌握不到半點主動，反而是威廉的腰部不知疲憊的挺動，每一次都撞得深刻。

　　「你知道這不是我們最深的體位。不是嗎？」

　　就像是要說到做到，威廉用右臂將他整個人托著臀部抬起，跨開步伐帶他走向門邊。費爾席克雙膝離開沙發的那一瞬間，整個人受到驚嚇而猛然抖動，竟把威廉攪得興奮得喘了好幾口氣。直到威廉將他的背抵在門板上，他不禁發出虛弱的尖叫──儘管有一條手臂的支撐，他的體重依然抗拒不了地心引力，一往下陷，威廉的陰莖便挺入到一個難以想像的深度。

　　「不──」

　　費爾席克睜著大大的一對眼睛，整個人跨開大腿被釘在門板上。他的喘息完全亂套，邊呻吟邊發出哭音，威廉開始動起來，一次次的撞擊太過精準，在門邊不過被頂了幾分鐘，他又一次噴射出來。

　　「你好漂亮。」

　　威廉梳開他濕透的瀏海，最後一次，威廉緩慢的在他體內來回摩擦，然後開始越來越快的進進出出，費爾席克知道威廉終於到點了，他將鼻子埋在威廉的頸窩，配合著威廉的節奏讓雙腿繃緊，肌肉用力，後穴一陣收縮。威廉將他抱得死緊，他的背和威廉環抱他的手臂一起被重重的推抵在門板上，門框都震了一下，威廉就著這樣的姿勢在他體內長射了出來。

　　


	39. Chapter 39

　　要說門外的護衛不知道剛才發生了什麼事，費爾席克絕對不相信。就算不說兩人的呻吟聲或事後派人進來清理所能目睹到的痕跡，光是門板不自然的連續震動也能讓明白人看出他們在裡面做什麼了。

　　費爾席克並不是不害臊，但話說回來，他也不覺得跟威廉理論這種事情會讓下一次有改善空間。雖然很多方面威廉十分願意尊重他的感受，不過其他的某些時候，威廉的隱私概念和費爾席克簡直南轅北轍。而且事實上費爾席克也的確覺得，和威廉在一起那麼多年，他的臉皮也因為威廉的關係越來越厚，至少如今的他早就能夠在事後假裝鎮定、盡量視威廉的親衛們於無物。

　　沐浴過後，他們的午飯是在大使館裡享用的。大使館有專門聘請的廚師與高規格設備的廚房，以因應特殊節日的必要宴客，以及平日照顧使館員工們的三餐。

　　儘管這是威廉和費爾席克第一次一起在使館裡用餐，廚師也能周到的準備合乎他們胃口的菜色，諸如香煎奶油鱈魚、番茄蔬菜清湯、玫瑰松子明蝦。用餐過後，威廉吩咐收拾一間有沙發床的房間暫且讓費爾席克睡個午覺，當酒足飯飽的費爾席克懶洋洋的抱著威廉的腰，臉頰在威廉胸前的襯衫上磨蹭時，腓特烈才來敲門通知路尼茲提督已經到了。

　　威廉先吩咐讓人將路尼茲提督招待到會客的書房，又慢條斯理的換了件襯衫（雖然洗澡之後威廉換過襯衫，但很顯然剛才陪費爾席克躺在沙發床上，新的襯衫又皺了），再打理好儀容，叮嚀費爾席克睡個午覺，晚飯前一起回飯店，威廉才離開房間前去會見路尼茲。

　　

　　抓著威廉換下的襯衫，費爾席克側趴在枕頭上，沒一會兒工夫就沉沉睡去，畢竟劇烈運動之後他真的累了。這個午覺不長，費爾席克是被一陣不該出現在使館裡的喧嘩給吵醒的。他醒來時不慎碰倒桌上的水杯，引起足夠大的音量，以至於馬上就看到彼得開門進來關心。

　　「閣下。您睡醒了？」

　　「嗯，外面怎麼了？」

　　費爾席克隨手將水杯扶正，看著彼得彎下腰，拿起手帕擦拭桌面上溢出的水痕。鬧哄哄的人群說話聲來自於窗外，而位於三樓的這個房間的窗戶是面向街道的，儘管之間還有一片花園相隔，這棟樓距離外圍牆並不是太遠。

　　「閣下別擔心，和子爵閣下沒什麼關係，使館只是稍微受到牽連而已。」彼得擦完水漬，重新直起身子，淡定的解釋道：「是衝著路尼茲提督來的一些抗議民眾，因為看樣子路尼茲提督近期會按照貝斯法紐娜的女王陛下的命令，提高科茵福羅港的進出口賦稅。」

　　原來是這件事；費爾席克點了點頭。說無關也並不是完全無關，畢竟目前為止科茵福羅港依然是新大陸第一大進出口貿易商港，任何關稅規則的改變都會對貿易商人們影響甚巨，而亞本德沃夫也是這個有著龐大貿易額商體的一部分。費爾席克之前已經不只一次聽傑兒拉姆抱怨相關事情，想必亞本德沃夫也不可能置身事外，今天威廉約路尼茲提督到使館商談，開會的內容八成也和賦稅新法有關。

　　不過，奧佛路特貴族果真是到哪裡都是奧佛路特貴族，無論如何也不會將「貝斯法紐娜的女王陛下」改稱為「女王陛下」，對於奧佛路特的上層貴族們來說，從小的教育便根深柢固的讓他們認為自己與貝斯法紐娜是不同的兩個國度吧。

　　雖然之於費爾席克，並不會對彼得等人的國籍認同有任何意見，但費爾席克知道對於貝斯法紐娜的大貴族們來說，這絕對是一個非常好的打擊政敵的切入點。或許現在的亞本德沃夫與威廉明還沒有耀眼到引起遙遠本國大人物的反感，但以後就難說了。費爾席克暗暗的在心裡將本國他所能夠利用的人力資源列表分析。

　　

　　費爾席克待在原本的房間裡，吃了一杯玫瑰布丁當下午茶，但他發現外面聚眾抗議的民眾隨著時間越晚反而越聚越多，而且開始出現記者採訪，這份認知隱隱讓他感到有些不對。

　　他叫來彼得，「我想先回飯店。如果再晚人群更多，我和威廉一起行動會有些麻煩吧。」

　　很顯然，費爾席克的顧慮有其道理。因為名義上費爾席克與亞本德沃夫使館有生意往來，所以他若隻身一人從使館離開，感覺上沒有什麼不對，他或許只是過來商談工作上的事情。但費爾席克若是和亞本德沃夫子爵一起從使館共乘一輛馬車、返回同一家飯店，其中的貓膩就足夠人們發揮想像力。

　　「……說的也是。請稍待片刻，我先去請示子爵閣下，然後我們……」

　　「不用了，威廉還在開會，別去打擾他。讓雅各和達太留下，等威廉開完會跟他說一聲，你跟菲力先和我回飯店等他。」

　　原本費爾席克的打算是自己一個人回去，但他知道彼得不可能放任他獨自行動，所以才下達這樣的吩咐。彼得想了想，的確可行，於是便點點頭。

　　「了解了，我去通知其他三人。您要步行離開嗎？」

　　「嗯，我們到兩個街區外再叫馬車吧，省麻煩。」費爾席克再次從窗戶口眺望門口聚集的抗議者們。雖然也可以選擇從使館側門悄悄離開，但他明明沒做虧心事，實在犯不著屈就，反正走幾個街區再叫車就行了。「我先到一樓大廳等你們，快點來吧。」

　　「是。」

　　彼得出去之後，費爾席克找了件威廉留下的外套披上。雖然新大陸東岸已經迎來春天，傍晚太陽下山後的涼意還是很能滲人。把自己打理好後，費爾席克悠悠哉哉的下樓了，他沒有什麼東西要帶，和彼得一起行動的話，費爾席克連錢包都不需要隨身。這就是有個經濟富裕的子爵作為配偶的好處──費爾席克心裡喜孜孜的又重複強調了一次「配偶」這個重點詞彙。

　　他在一樓大廳等了一下，走到花園的大門口探看情況。亞本德沃夫大使館維持秩序的哨兵在門口持槍站崗，但是對於沒有侵入到領土的抗議民眾基本採取不干涉態度。說來也對，畢竟如果抗議產生效果，亞本德沃夫絕對也是既得利益者。

　　再回頭，費爾席克就看見彼得輕裝與菲力一起出現在大廳，快步朝他走來。就在這個當口，另一邊威廉居然也剛好帶著路尼茲提督沿著走廊步向大門。很顯然，威廉剛剛結束與路尼茲的會談，正一副交談甚歡似的將他送來門口。

　　這還真是有點巧。更尷尬的是，路尼茲提督一眼就注意到費爾席克，因而大聲叫住他與他打招呼。路尼茲提督雖然不能說是八卦或愛抓人把柄的人，但近年來與威廉的頻繁合作接觸，多少也能感受到費爾席克在威廉身邊的真正身份，所以並不覺得費爾席克出現在這裡有任何奇怪之處。

　　其實這本來也沒什麼，跟提督打完招呼，輕描淡寫的告訴威廉一句他先離開，相信威廉能夠明白用意，他們前後再在飯店會合，沒有什麼大不了。

　　誰知道意外就在此時發生。路尼茲提督一現身，門口聚集的群眾們情緒就起來了，費爾席克還沒來得及說話，便先聽到身後一陣不尋常的腳步聲。是瞬步，不到高手般無聲無息，但門口到這裡的距離過短，已經足夠快了。費爾席克下意識感受到危機，治癒術的光芒從他身上散發，同時間，威廉整個人撲到他身上，他脖子上的羅嘉立歐碎片湧出一陣光暈，將兩人包裹在內，緊接著竟是震天嘎響的一股強力治癒波動。

　　費爾席克在這陣波動中微微一凜，敏銳的感覺到這是從羅嘉立歐內部爆發的一股能量，遠遠大於威廉或他剛才所施展的魔法。而且羅嘉立歐之所以有反應，起因竟非他本身的魔力，而是威廉的。

　　這不合乎常理，但現場狀況不容費爾席克深究，他耳邊聽到身後彼得和菲力紛紛出手的金屬撞擊聲，以及有一道陌生的聲音先吼了半句又嗄然而止。

　　費爾席克抬起頭，當時威廉以保護者之姿將他按倒在地，用身體護住他，死死的瞪著大門。那裡有一個人被囚禁在菲力所使出的連空氣都能隔絕的結界裡，下半身被炸藥炸得血肉模糊，但由於結界保護，炸彈的聲波和威力都沒有擴散出來。除此之外，那人的一條手臂抓著炸藥的引信，卻完整斷在身側不遠。從肩膀斷面來看是個切面痕跡，並非炸藥所致，目測是遭到闊面鋒利武器完整切除。有鑑於門口眾人只有彼得手握著一把滴血的軍刀，剛剛那一瞬間彼得和菲力分別做了什麼就不言而喻了。

　　那個人有著黝黑的皮膚，以及標誌性的長辮髮型，一看就是個艾普西尼亞移民，他的嘴巴歙動，卻沒人聽見其所說的內容，直到費爾席克發現威廉正讀出其唇語：「提督該死……」

　　路尼茲提督也辨認出這名炸彈客的呢喃，一滴冷汗從額頭上流下。儘管提督從來都是軍旅出身，憑著從戎前半生的功績而被女王委以重任，調派到新大陸接管科茵福羅，但很顯然隨著離開拓前線日久，早被磨去年輕時引以為傲的野獸般的警覺。

　　被威廉調派到後院去的腓特烈此時和其餘親衛匆匆趕來，一見現場狀況，神經立刻繃到最緊，訓練有素的將威廉和費爾席克包圍在中間。威廉見得力副手到場，這才帶著費爾席克起身，緊緊握著費爾席克的手，彷彿視在場如此多雙眼睛、以及那些記者們的相機於無物。

　　「提督，這事因你而起，差點傷了我的人。我記住他的臉了，艾普西尼亞人，你看著辦吧。」

　　丟下這句話，威廉摟著費爾席克返身進了大使館。腓特烈點名彼得安排路尼茲離開、安德烈留在現場善後，便跟上威廉的腳步，少見的吩咐重重關上使館大門，謝絕一切訪客。

　　

　　「閣下，是否先回飯店再說？」

　　「你去安排，盡快離開這。」

　　「是。」

　　「威廉，那些記……」費爾席克著急打斷威廉與腓特烈的交談。過去他陪威廉出席宴會、而讓上流社會多少心知肚明是一回事，見報的話就又徹底是另一回事。剛才這麼多位記者、這麼多雙眼睛、這麼多台相機，不可能沒有人捕捉到威廉與他不尋常的互動。

　　「別擔心。腓特烈，連絡拜羅伊特夫人，讓她證明她對我有用的機會來了。」

　　「是。」

　　腓特烈再度快速對身邊人下達指令，然後跟威廉點了個頭，就告退忙碌起離開大使館前的善後工作。威廉身邊跟著餘下的護衛，摟著費爾席克繼續沿走廊往下走，上二樓進入彼得的大使書房，闔上房門，納森和西門非常有自覺的在門外站崗。

　　費爾席克一時說不清楚心裡在想什麼，緊張、害怕失去、驚訝、擔心都有，但結果他最能夠馬上具邏輯條理思考的，反而是「原來對威廉來說，路易絲夫人早上報告的社交成果都不是她很有用的證明」，這樣一件在當時環境下最無關緊要的事情。

　　雖然很無關緊要，但費爾席克說對了，如果不能夠發揮保護費爾席克的作用，無論路易絲夫人在其他方面做得多好，對威廉來說也不具意義。

　　終於進了房間，威廉明顯大鬆口氣。費爾席克有點反應過來，儘管威廉一路表現得很冷靜自持，想必其實也捏了一大把冷汗。費爾席克能夠理解，剛才突如其來的自殺炸彈攻擊的危險性，若擺在開拓前線的標準來看實在不值一提，他和威廉都是久經磨練的人，甚至他們過去一起碰到的飛龍的攻擊也遠比這種危險百倍。但，有了心愛的人就絕對是輸不起的，無論多不起眼的傷害也可能觸犯到彼此的逆鱗。

　　想到這裡，費爾席克就起了安撫威廉的心。不管怎麼說，狀況已經控制住了，他希望威廉開心點。

　　「好了，讓我看看你，剛剛有受傷嗎？」

　　其實，從腓特烈處理事情的優先順序與對兩人的態度，費爾席克也能肯定威廉應該沒什麼大礙，只不過小心一點總是好的。

　　「不，我沒事，倒是你呢？」

　　「我能有什麼事。」費爾席克沒好氣的回答。威廉都把他護在身下了，如果威廉安然無恙，那他就更不可能受傷。想到這裡費爾席克回想起意外發生時的怪異，便拿出羅嘉立歐項鍊，交到威廉手裡：「威廉，你是不是很久沒有測試過自己的治癒術程度了？」

　　「你說什麼？」

　　「你拿著它，發動治癒術，然後就懂了。」

　　威廉皺起眉，順依著費爾席克的指示接下禱鍊。費爾席克所交給他的羅嘉立歐是一枚不完整的、只剩下已經破碎的晶體部分的羅嘉立歐，理論上無法再被使用，費爾席克之所以將其留在身邊，是因為這枚羅嘉立歐原本是威廉所有，費爾席克想留個紀念。

　　威廉無法明白費爾席克的意思，但還是聽從費爾席克的指示發動魔法。奇妙的事情發生了，本應不該有所反應的羅嘉立歐居然回應了威廉的魔法，綻放出溫暖而清新的米白色光芒，像棉花一樣軟軟的，令人安心，那是費爾席克十幾年沒有見到過，屬於威廉施展高級治癒術時羅嘉立歐所散發而出的獨有的色彩。

　　威廉狐疑的望著手心裡的景象，羅嘉立歐的這種反應說是異象也不為過。一般來說，損毀的羅嘉立歐不可能還能再被召喚使用，羅嘉立歐的毀壞是不可逆的。

　　費爾席克倒是露出一種「果然如此」的表情，很開心，他上前一步，握住威廉的掌心，也發動治癒術。

　　羅嘉立歐碎片同樣回應了費爾席克，這一次是清涼冷調的淺藍色。

　　肩負著「神賜」的美名，羅嘉立歐是治癒師們的良伴，如同咒師的法杖、權杖，或者法師們的魔法手鐲。沒有羅嘉立歐的治癒師同樣能夠施展一定程度的治癒術，但更高階的就不可能了，可以說，羅嘉立歐是治癒師與世界溝通的媒介。治癒術是一種能量，生生不息的能量，充滿在天空與大地，在世界上的任何一個角落。治癒師正是以驅使或調度這股能量，來達到治癒修補的目的；羅嘉立歐則能夠在這樣的基礎上，輔助治癒師匯聚出更強大的能量。而這樣一種神奇的魔法器皿，其本身在使用時帶有認主特性。

　　一條羅嘉立歐只能擁有一位主人，羅嘉立歐只認得主人的魔法波動，治癒師之間無法共用。但這種理所當然的規則在費爾席克面前形同虛設，因為他的魔法與常人不同，對於治癒師來說，正是所謂的天之嬌子。他能不借助羅嘉立歐便施展出高級治癒術，更有甚者，他能夠自由使用所有目前為止他所接觸過的羅嘉立歐，不受認主的限制。

　　幾年前，費爾席克將威廉這條已損壞的羅嘉立歐拿過來戴在身上，一開始只想留個紀念。誰知道某次任務的執行過程，這枚羅嘉立歐碎片回應了施展法術中的費爾席克。自此以後費爾席克便把這條羅嘉立歐當作自己的，在各種場合下使用。

　　威廉曾經對此嘖嘖稱奇，畢竟費爾席克打破了兩個治癒師們普天之下的慣例：他既能使用並非自己所有的羅嘉立歐，甚至還讓已損毀的羅嘉立歐回應了他的召喚。

　　威廉在亞本德沃夫宮廷的圖書館裡翻查出答案。費爾席克之所以還能使用損毀的羅嘉立歐，是因為費爾席克使用治癒術的方法和其他治癒師並不一樣。同時也是為什麼他能自由使用任何一條羅嘉立歐的原因。

　　一般治癒師驅使身邊生生不息的治癒能量以為己用，但對費爾席克來說，倒更像是由費爾席克本身製造出那股波動。所以正規治癒師們必須讓羅嘉立歐認主，好讓羅嘉立歐匯集能量，回應主人的要求，而費爾席克則是以羅嘉立歐為通道、放大他本身的能量。既然不需要羅嘉立歐回應，當然也就不需要羅嘉立歐認主。

　　這樣的情況下，費爾席克能夠使用已破損的羅嘉立歐也沒什麼好奇怪，畢竟通道依然存在，只是無法說話了而已。可是，今天這條羅嘉立歐回應了威廉，就證明已破損的羅嘉立歐仍舊擁有開口的能力。

　　「你說這條羅嘉立歐當初是因為你沒有控制好魔力匯聚的強度，導致核心爆開才損毀。這麼說來，施展法術的當下你一定很急對不對？」

　　「都是很多年前的事情了，」威廉苦笑：「當然急，看到好幾個人在我身邊因為受到攻擊而倒下，命在旦夕，救人心切，怎麼不急？」

　　「所以，情況緊急的緣故，你匯聚了超出尋常水準的治癒能量，但羅嘉立歐沒有來得及回應你的召喚，這才會讓晶體炸裂。」費爾席克頓了頓，笑開口。

　　事實上，威廉的羅嘉立歐並不是損毀，更正確的說法，應該說是在遭受強度過大壓力的擠壓下，能量在晶體裡發生衝突，導致晶體內部發生爆炸。但這樣的衝突不足以毀去羅嘉立歐，只要能量疏導而出，就不會有後續問題。卻偏偏羅嘉立歐的導出端也在爆炸之下坍塌，法陣受損，這才使得晶體內部的巨大能量來不及宣洩，堆積在內部，冷卻後飽和的晶體進入類似休眠的狀態。

　　現在羅嘉立歐之所以重新回應威廉的呼喚，代表的是，威廉的治癒術以足以和當時並駕齊驅的渾厚，震開毀去的導出端，疏通晶體內部法陣，喚醒冬眠的能量。費爾席克被威廉護在身下時，忽然從羅嘉立歐內部湧出的強大治癒波動，就是多年前被困住的同一股能量。

　　畢竟費爾席克是永遠不會錯認來自威廉的魔法的。

　　「我想，你回亞本德沃夫後，找個時間測試一下你的治癒術程度吧。」對費爾席克來說，威廉的治癒術有長進，他一定是最開心的人。這不僅僅是代表當遇到事情時威廉會擁有自保的能力，也代表威廉的確沒有荒廢他與威廉之間最有關連的一種身分。

　　「嗯，好。我知道了。」

　　威廉承諾，手指梳過他的頭髮表達寵溺之意。顯然威廉也明白他在想什麼，他的好心情又是為了什麼。

　　


	40. Chapter 40

　　將路易絲夫人派遣到新大陸的政策，除了獲得亞本德沃夫文化盛行的收穫之外，更多政治上的實質作用也很快就體現出來。當天晚報發行時各大報社紛紛報導亞本德沃夫大使館門口所發生的意外，幸好這場抗議最初引起的關注不大，並不是每家報社都有記者到場，所以擁有影像資料的只有新大陸最大報社以及旗下的小報社，其他幾家只能援引他們的說法。而這家大報社所刊登的無論照片亦或文字，都直接忽略了費爾席克的存在，也對於威廉眾目睽睽帶有保護含意的舉動隻字不提，重點都放在炸彈客的攻擊上。

　　當天晚上九點多，艾爾亞勒和路爾兩個人突然拜訪他們下榻的海景酒店，經過通報後，被腓特烈領進房間。

　　「哥哥，我們看到報紙了，你有沒有受傷！」

　　路爾一進房就緊張的拉住費爾席克，上下打量哥哥，確定費爾席克身上沒有擦傷、挫傷、燒傷或燙傷後，才鬆了一口氣。

　　一旁的艾爾亞勒也將威廉完整看了一圈，再看看弟弟，又看看其他護衛們，表情明顯很想知道事情的經過。

　　「沒……我們沒事。等等──你們怎麼會問我有沒有受傷？你們怎麼知道我也在場？哪家報紙寫漏了什麼嗎？」費爾席克緊張的把彼得買的所有晚報都拿過來，重新翻閱，即使是小到不能再小的小報也不放過，就怕哪一家報社不長眼睛暴露了他和威廉。

　　「沒有，哥哥，我們沒有從報紙上看到什麼。」路爾嚥了嚥口水，慢條斯理的解釋：「只不過如果威廉人在新大陸，哥哥你就一定會跟在身邊，所以我們知道意外發生時哥哥一定也在現場。」

　　費爾席克一聽這話整個人愣了一下，尷尬的不知道該說什麼，手上的報紙要放下又不放下的；相比之下威廉倒是覺得路爾的發言很動聽，回應一聲歡愉的輕笑，這是他整個晚上的第一抹笑。他走過來，把費爾席克往自己的方向帶，用手掌順毛一樣的撫拍費爾席克的背。

　　「時間這麼晚了還勞煩你們跑一趟，你們晚餐吃過什麼，要不要用點消夜？」

　　威廉自然而然的帶開話題，看看路爾又看看艾爾亞勒。這兩人平常可沒什麼機會在飯店裡用餐，雖然也不至於是多麼稀奇的事情，但貴在難得，更何況自從威廉離開新大陸，他們幾乎沒有坐下來和威廉聊天用餐了。

　　「好啊！」

　　率先得到路爾的回答，以及艾爾亞勒的頷首，威廉轉頭看了腓特烈一眼，腓特烈便去張羅飯店頂樓酒吧的位子，那是威廉最喜歡的消夜餐廳。

　　

　　在頂樓的觀景酒吧，飯店替他們安排窗邊座位，俯瞰下去就是深夜裡月明星稀的科茵福羅港，海水溫柔的隨潮汐拍打岩岸，時不時在燈塔晃過來的照明下帶起波浪，遠離岸邊的漁船挑燈在近海工作著，景致靜謐宜人。

　　路爾和艾爾亞勒分別點了低酒精調酒，費爾席克陪威廉喝高地威士忌。艾爾亞勒相當堅持要點菜單上的炸咖哩餃；路爾沒什麼意見；費爾席克選了一道瑪格莉特薄皮披薩。威廉又另外再叫起司拼盤、碎羊肉捲、橄欖調味的三色鷹嘴豆泥配皮塔餅。

　　儘管酒先上來，費爾席克卻也如往常一般不准威廉空腹喝烈酒，費爾席克給威廉的要求向來是沒有先吃東西墊胃之前不能飲酒。

　　「我今天晚餐吃得很多，你忘了嗎？費爾席克。我想那些東西都還在我的胃裡沒有消化。」

　　「不管，沒吃東西之前就是不准喝。」費爾席克蠻橫的把威廉的酒杯給攏到自己面前，一副無論如何都不肯通融的模樣。艾爾亞勒和路爾從沒看過這樣的哥哥，比起在家裡對弟弟妹妹們發號施令的當家模範，這時的費爾席克更增添幾分帶撒嬌意味的霸道。這種近乎於示弱的任性的一面，或許也只有威廉能夠讓費爾席克展現出來。

　　一會兒後，酒吧的廚房終於將他們的餐點一一送上，威廉拿起皮塔餅，在餅皮上放了一大坨鷹嘴豆泥，送到嘴中咬一口，示意給費爾席克看，費爾席克總算把他的威士忌推還給他。

　　因為威廉能喝酒了，路爾和艾爾亞勒也才好意思跟著喝，不然擱著威廉一個人未免有些尷尬。

　　「那個，所以今天發生在大使館門口的案子，大使館會如何處理啊？」艾爾亞勒夾起一塊咖哩餃丟進嘴裡，主動開了話頭。無論如何都事關弟弟，艾爾亞勒不能不了解。

　　「科茵福羅裝甲兵在晚間六點的時候，已經帶走那名炸彈客了。」威廉雲淡風輕的回答。

　　「咦，大使館不自己調查嗎？爆炸發生在大使館門內，可以算作在亞本德沃夫的領土上吧？」

　　「嗯，你說的是對的，這是外交豁免權的保障範圍。」威廉先肯定路爾的觀念正確，才繼續解釋：「雖然如此，這件自殺攻擊的目標明顯是路尼茲提督一個人，沒有其他疑慮，所以大使館不需要干涉科茵福羅城市自治調查權。」

　　費爾席克聽到威廉的這段話，心裡立刻大聲反駁「才怪」，威廉才不可能胸襟開闊的願意全權放手。費爾席克當時所處的位子比路尼茲提督還更接近炸彈客，雖然他會出現在大門口純屬意外，但費爾席克的確差一點點就要受路尼茲提督牽連，被炸到不曉得哪裡去了。威廉最好願意輕而易舉的放過任何相關人士。

　　威廉喝了口酒，然後被費爾席克強制塞了一口手上拿著的瑪格莉特披薩：「如果你們顧慮的是媒體，不用擔心，我保證費爾席克的名字絕對不會見報。」

　　「也不是啦……自殺炸彈攻擊的起因是科茵福羅打算調漲進出口關稅，對吧？新大陸很多人的家計都因此受到影響，最近討論的聲音很大。要我說，本國針對科茵福羅的賦稅政策未免太不厚道了點。」艾爾亞勒吞下嘴裡的咖哩餃，眼神少見的有些嚴肅的探問意味：「路尼茲提督究竟是怎麼想的？他應該會對此有所回應吧？威廉你聽說些什麼嗎？」

　　「這我可不知道。」威廉頓了頓：「但如果我是他，接下來我會用更強硬的手段鎮壓示威抗議，我會讓科茵福羅的居民們知道，恐嚇我非但沒有作用，還會適得其反。」

　　「……可是，提督不怕科茵福羅的居民造反嗎？」路爾訥訥的插嘴詢問。

　　「怎麼會，誰來造反？」威廉輕笑一聲：「新大陸青壯年人口與最優秀的人才，都因為國土開發政策移往前線營地或佛利斯帝亞，現在留在科茵福羅的都是積累家產的資本家或老弱婦孺。革命需要的是無家無累、無懼無畏的青年人，我不認為科茵福羅現在的環境能成氣候。」

　　「但是奧修的自由之家……」

　　「不用把自由之家跟西蒙‧亞連特想得太美好，路爾。自由之家的黨員都不是笨蛋，這個黨派歷經幾十年來的磨礪與沉澱，已經到了可以和本國女王勢力分庭抗禮的地步。依照他們對政治的敏感度，不難理解這場針對賦稅的抗議行動只是蚍蜉撼樹，區區科茵福羅的關稅調漲，絕對不至於打亂雙方平衡，現在出手太早了。」

　　「這樣啊。」路爾發出原來如此的感嘆，消化著威廉的一番分析。費爾席克則在一邊想，以前威廉就三番兩次表達過對於西蒙‧亞連特的反感，看來威廉無論政治立場或意識形態，都和自由之家的理想嚴重相牴觸。

　　「既然如此，關稅一定會漲的吧，舶來品的物價也會調高，就算不至於影響到在地民生必需品，還是會造成不小的困擾。」路爾嘆口氣，到時候衝擊最大的當然會是科茵福羅商人，想必走私貿易也會更加猖獗。

　　「咖哩粉、南洋香料、茶葉，這些新大陸種不出來的產品才真正會受到衝擊。」威廉咧出壞笑，衝著艾爾亞勒說。

　　「所以我每天都在收購咖哩粉，能撐多久就撐多久！」

　　「……你不知道，家裡廚房旁邊有個儲藏室，都被他堆滿各種咖哩香料。」費爾席克很受不了的往威廉身上一靠，嘟嘴抱怨：「堆到都快滿出來了！」

　　「我有定時消耗啊……」

　　「消耗了又買，不減反增！」

　　威廉樂於看費爾席克和艾爾亞勒拌嘴：「別過份擔心，如果到時候價格實在居高不下，我可以試著在過來時替你帶一些，有外交豁免權，免稅，艾爾亞勒。」

　　「威廉，不要寵壞咖哩！」

　　「為什麼不？我得把你的家人們服侍得妥妥貼貼，他們才會同意你跟我永遠在一起。」

　　費爾席克聽到威廉說了「永遠」兩個字，臉頰倏然刷上兩片紅，瞪大雙眼緊張的目視著威廉。

　　「喔，如果知道威廉你這麼說，德羅會更得瑟。」旁邊的艾爾亞勒和路爾倒是不覺得威廉的用詞有什麼值得大驚小怪之處，艾爾亞勒自顧自的提起費爾席克最年幼的那位弟弟：「威廉，你還記得上次你送德羅的香水嗎，帶香柏木與鳶尾花，你說適合年輕男孩的那瓶。」

　　「嗯，我知道。」威廉點點頭。

　　「最近亞本德沃夫產的香水在市場上的價格居高不下，有錢也買不到，誰要是手上有一瓶大家都很羨慕，德羅就把你送的香水拿到學校獻寶，還意思意思的分了一點給幾個朋友，費爾知道之後就把他狠狠地教訓了一頓。」

　　聽到艾爾亞勒提起這件事情費爾席克就有些癟嘴，自己的弟弟也太白目，居然膽敢把威廉送的禮物拿去分送給其他人，簡直是無視威廉的好意，不知好歹。

　　卻沒想到威廉聽到最後一句話樂了一番，轉頭看向費爾席克：「教訓？怎麼個教訓法？」

　　「你管我，重點是以後不用再送德羅太好的東西，他很笨不懂得珍惜，聽到沒！」

　　「他年紀才多大，稍微不懂事罷了。」

　　「還有，威廉不說，你們兩個也別當他說得那麼好聽打算吃悶虧。無論路尼茲提督調不調漲關稅，亞本德沃夫都不會受到太大影響，這傢伙早就都想好了。」費爾席克看了路爾與艾爾亞勒一眼，然後向威廉求證：「我沒說錯吧，到時候針對舊大陸其他港口出發的船隻的進出口關稅都會進行調整，大概就只有與威廉霍芬港的那一條航線不會受到影響？」

　　「咦？為什麼？」路爾和艾爾亞勒都露出不明所以的表情。

　　威廉露出讚賞的笑容：「這是我的最低底線。因為路尼茲的關係，我的大使館門口被炸了，他當然得好好向我賠禮。萬一處理不好，怎麼說也是國際糾紛。更不用說現在亞本德沃夫在新大陸可是很受歡迎的，他總得關照關照社會輿論風向。」

　　「……底線？你還想更進一步？」費爾席克倒是抓住威廉用字的微妙之處，簡直不可置信。儘管新大陸三大主城都有一定程度的財稅自治權，大體上還是要對本國女王伏首稱臣的，所以既然進出口關稅的調整來自於本國授意，說實話，能由路尼茲提督從中斡旋的部分本來就很有限，那些抗議民眾、以及自殺炸彈客針對路尼茲的攻擊，其實更像是對於提督的無端遷怒。而在這種情況下，威廉居然將跟路尼茲提督談定一條海線的特殊關稅，稱作「最低底線」？

　　「我今天落下話，告訴路尼茲看著辦。等他有空來找我商量時，我會跟他討要至少兩條線路的特殊關稅、而不只是一條線而已。」

　　「先不說路尼茲提督能否讓步這麼多，另一條是哪一條？」費爾席克大疑，亞本德沃夫對科茵福羅的商港就只有威廉霍芬一座，難道威廉打算再開發第二座領土內的對新大陸國際貿易商港？有這樣的必要嗎？

　　不是費爾席克瞧不起亞本德沃夫──根據費爾席克的了解，在新大陸賣得好的亞本德沃夫舶來品都是真正的好東西，這些商品產量本來就稀少，並不是增加貿易出口的港灣和船隻，就能創造更大外銷利潤。而且說句實話，這些商品就算不往新大陸送來，光是銷往舊大陸也很有賺頭。新大陸之所以能做成這筆生意──根本是威廉為了掩飾固定來見費爾席克的目的的幌子。

　　「不，亞本德沃夫顧好威廉霍芬這條線就很足夠。另一條線倒是可以創造更大的利益。」

　　「譬如說？」費爾席克心裡忽然成形了一種念頭。

　　「這就要看其他人的意思了。奇貨可居、待價而沽，任何人只要拿得出我感興趣的價格，我不介意另一條線落在何處。」

　　

　　


	41. Chapter 41

　　之後的一切就如威廉所說，路尼茲提督在事發第三天親自到他們下榻的海景飯店拜訪，表示向威廉、以及亞本德沃夫賠罪的誠意。威廉帶著費爾席克，跟飯店要了間會議廳，與路尼茲提督進行長達三小時的會談，期間費爾席克全程作陪。

　　科茵福羅主持商業財稅議題的財務官並沒有一起出席會議，因為那位財務官恰恰是一名艾普西尼亞人──意外發生當天，威廉對於人種問題敏銳異常，在路尼茲提督面前特意點出自殺炸彈客的少見人種。所以，為了表示賠罪的誠意，該位財務官避席未至，是由副手代替。這直接導致商談一開始路尼茲提督就落入下風，被威廉牽著鼻子走；身為軍人，路尼茲提督絕對不適合與威廉在政商場合上周旋。

　　出於對威廉的了解，看到談判桌上的情形費爾席克也明白了，原來當天威廉對路尼茲提督多說的那句話背後有這般政治含意。費爾席克知道，自殺炸彈攻擊與人種無關，是地域問題，威廉本人也沒有種族歧視，所以威廉當時遷怒般多強調的一句話就只有一個目的──為了在今天斬斷路尼茲提督談判時的左膀右臂，以更快達到威廉想要的結果。

　　費爾席克看著威廉在談判桌上一步步逼迫路尼茲提督接受他的不合理要求，直到路尼茲提督費盡千辛萬苦，削掉威廉獅子大開口的六成要求，終於讓威廉「勉強」同意兩條線路特殊關稅保障的前提下，對科茵福羅的疏失既往不究。

　　隔天他們簽下合約。再隔一天，威廉手中握有兩條特殊關稅保障線路的消息已經悄悄傳遞出去，威廉和費爾席克卻閉門留在飯店裡，謝絕一切訪客，足不出戶。直到第三天威廉刻意帶著他、大搖大擺的到四季飯店的景觀海鮮餐廳用餐。

　　敢於趁這機會過來示好的貿易商人都是當地有頭有臉的大人物──過去威廉雖然因為成功開拓兩港貿易，以至於在新大陸的商界佔有一席之地，但憑藉威廉霍芬港的貿易吞吐量，是無論如何也無法和貝斯法紐娜籍的國際商賈們相提並論。那些動不動就能支使幾千艘貨船，全世界滿地跑，任何港口都設有專屬會館的大商人們通常是把威廉視為一名貴族或政客更多，但是此時他們才終於明白，威廉從來不是只知道紙上談商，商場也是政治戰的一種，若是威廉動動手指，他們就得反過來巴結他了。

　　剛回飯店，費爾席克就聽到櫃台告知傑兒拉姆來找過他的消息，用膝蓋想也猜得到傑兒拉姆在這時找他是為了什麼，絕對不是友誼萬歲。因為費爾席克還挺樂於看其他人想盡辦法討好威廉卻不得其法的樣子，所以費爾席克第一個想法裡，並不是很想幫傑兒拉姆所屬的比思斯尼家族說點好話，但轉念一想，如果接下來幾天跟威廉的相處也要像中午這樣也太累人了點，以至於費爾席克最後還是決定留張紙條派人送給傑兒拉姆，也算賣朋友一個人情。當然，是在威廉知情默許的情況下。

　　紙條上就引用了威廉說的那八個字：「奇貨可居、待價而沽。」再沒有其他。兩天後，比思斯尼家族傳來消息，傑兒拉姆的父親派親信來到飯店，留下一份函件以及一句話，「望能撥冗一會」。

　　威廉拆開那份函件，發出一聲輕笑，告訴腓特烈：「去問問，能的話就安排今天晚上跟比思斯尼先生吃頓飯。陪我一起去吧，費爾席克。」

　　費爾席克狐疑於為什麼這麼多大商人對威廉示好，威廉獨獨決定和比思斯尼家族吃飯，好奇地把函件拉過來看，發現那是新大陸第二大報社「新世界日報」的股東名冊和股權結構分析表，其中顯示持股最多、在股東會議上最有發言權的就是比思斯尼家族。

　　當天晚上，費爾席克與威廉受邀到比思斯尼本家宅邸用餐，傑兒拉姆也出席晚宴。晚餐過後，傑兒拉姆的爺爺──偉恩羅姆‧比思斯尼，也就是現任比思斯尼當家──先行退席，而傑兒拉姆的父親──范克海姆‧比思斯尼，則邀請威廉到餐廳旁邊的雪茄室深談。

　　比思斯尼家族家底深厚，生意遍布大部分的已知大陸，是少數連在遠東中國沿海都建有會館的大公司。科茵福羅的進出口貿易關稅提升無論如何都不至於減損比思斯尼的元氣，但如果在其他商會逼不得已必須提高貨物成本的時候，比思斯尼家族卻能保有決定一條特殊關稅保障的優勢，這其中能產生的利潤差絕對不容小覷。

　　關鍵在於，特殊關稅協定並不適用於某一船隊，這是港對港的協定，就像威廉霍芬港對科茵福羅港。也就是說，既得利益者並不限於單一商行，而是來往於兩港口之間的船隊都將一定比例的受惠。威廉是個政治家，毫無懸念他將會為自己的領地爭取利益，而如果比思斯尼家族握有第二條線路決定權，他們就能針對花落誰家這道問題，將新大陸幾大商家的排行重新洗牌。

　　因為在比思斯尼家族，科茵福羅港的貨品進出口是屬於范克海姆負責的業務範圍，這次才會由他來跟威廉洽談（話雖如此，這幾年也正有逐步轉移給傑兒拉姆的風向），但也由於威廉頭頂著舊大陸貴族的頭銜，傑兒拉姆的爺爺禮儀上必須出席餐宴，宴請威廉與費爾席克才行。

　　從威廉答應比思斯尼家族的晚餐邀約的那一刻，費爾席克就知道比思斯尼家族已經拿到第二條特殊關稅保障路線。飯廳裡剩下他和傑兒拉姆，傑兒拉姆便拉著他到娛樂室打發時間。

　　「真沒想到，這次你腦筋動得滿快的，是看了我的紙條才向你父親提出建議？」

　　「是啊，多虧你，我得到不少好處，這件事情只要談成，兩條南線的船運會交到我手底下主持，利潤頗豐，下次請你吃飯。」

　　「當然。」費爾席克正大光明的接受了傑兒拉姆口頭上的回饋，並且有把握傑兒拉姆不敢不兌現。在他看來這完全是應該的。「不過，你怎麼會想到報紙？」

　　關於比思斯尼家族派人送上的新世界日報股東名冊，費爾席克不得不說，完全正中威廉的胃口，他沒想過傑兒拉姆能敏銳成這樣。

　　「巴結永遠是門藝術，除了巴結對人，還要挑人心最軟的那一點使勁巴結。在威廉明‧亞本德沃夫的例子上，當然就得挑我最好的朋友、偉大的臭屁帝王你啦！」

　　「……他媽的少噁心我。」

　　「喂喂喂，不得不承認我說對了吧，專挑對你有利的事情巴結，子爵大人當然很受用。而現在什麼對你最有利，就是能夠保護你的資源嘛。再看看幾個月前被子爵大人派來新大陸的交際花幹了些什麼？這一推敲，還不知道哪種大禮能夠立馬收買子爵大人的心？」

　　西港時報──這是新大陸最大報社的名字，已經因為路易絲夫人的關係完全向著亞本德沃夫子爵的意向；那麼，只要再搞定新世界日報，威廉就不需要擔心費爾席克會受到任何報導的傷害。身為該報社最大股東，比思斯尼家族要做到實質上具保障性的承諾，實在一點也不難。

　　威廉那天似乎和范克海姆‧比思斯尼交談甚歡，從雪茄室出來時臉上帶著笑容，心情很好的走向費爾席克，在范克海姆面前親暱地幫費爾席克整理儀容，還親了親他的額角。

　　雖然這樣的舉動的確是出自真心以及兩人相處時的習慣，費爾席克多少知道其中也含有一些表現給比思斯尼家族的人看的成分，好讓比思斯尼知道，只要對費爾席克友善，就能贏得威廉的友誼。有趣的是，當威廉的視線帶到傑兒拉姆臉上，威廉一貫的露出對傑兒拉姆頗有意見的表情，傑兒拉姆只好故作無辜的朝費爾席克擠眉弄眼，費爾席克只回了一記白眼：活該。

　　威廉和費爾席克由比思斯尼三代嫡系送出大門，乘上馬車。在馬車裡，威廉問了費爾席克一句話：「你和傑兒拉姆‧比思斯尼的友情可以信賴嗎？」

　　費爾席克不太明白威廉為什麼這樣問，以為比思斯尼家族還沒有穩拿第二條特殊關稅保障的線路，便當了一回好人：「我跟他是從以前就認識的好朋友，他雖然油嘴滑舌了點，但人不壞，遇到大事也可靠，對朋友很講義氣。他們家族人品也不錯，商人難免重利，但比思斯尼在大原則上不會出錯，違反合約或侵吞合作對象之類的事情是不會發生的。」

　　「嗯。」威廉點了點頭，然後便陷入沉思。費爾席克這幾天陪著威廉折騰，玩轉政治和商業，說實在也累了，便安靜的靠著威廉的肩膀休息，馬車駛回飯店之前他便疲憊地睡著了。那天晚上，他被威廉輕柔的抱下馬車，過程中雖然稍有轉醒，卻放心的把頭蹭在威廉胸前，讓威廉把他抱回房間。

　　等威廉那次離開新大陸，他才明白馬車上那問句的用意。傑兒拉姆邀請他到高級餐廳吃飯，順便告訴費爾席克，他們家族從中斡旋讓亞本德沃夫購買了一定比例的新世界日報股票。雖然不多，但已經在股東會議裡擁有席次。而且，比思斯尼還把家族內所屬的新世界日報股東權，通通交到傑兒拉姆一個人手上。

　　所以威廉才問費爾席克那道問題。威廉是在向費爾席克確認，如果費爾席克遇上麻煩，傑兒拉姆會不會力挺朋友到底。

　　


	42. Chapter 42

　　那次威廉離開後，路尼茲提督不久就頒布新的進出口關稅協定，幾乎所有與新大陸往來貿易的商港都受到影響，一時間，舶來品物價有了不小的波動。只除了從亞本德沃夫威廉霍芬港，以及從貝斯法紐娜的羅德里哥港（是貝斯法紐娜吞吐量第三大商港）進出的貨物受到的影響最小。

　　而有關自殺炸彈客的事件也如同威廉私下的推論，路尼茲提督採取少見的鐵血姿態，無視抗議民眾訴求、嚴懲炸彈客餘黨。儘管不至於鬧出人命，倒也毫不掩飾其高壓的不妥協態度。此番作法引起多方勢力公開表達不滿──例如奧修的自由之家、科茵福羅的幾大商會，只不過後續雷聲大、雨點小，這些勢力在公開譴責路尼茲提督的手段的同時更像是隔岸觀火，並沒有任何實質上的作為。

　　費爾席克多少嗅得出來這些大勢力究竟在盤算什麼，威廉先前告訴路爾的一番話更助長了費爾席克的肯定。想必近年內，貝斯法紐娜的女王陛下還會有其他大動作，而且科茵福羅很可能不是她唯一的目標。

　　也因為威廉返回亞本德沃夫，費爾席克總算有餘裕處理路易絲‧拜羅伊特的事情。費爾席克沒有忘記亞本德沃夫大使館還未針對路易絲‧拜羅伊特的好表現賜予賞賜。

　　費爾席克找了一天空檔，跟彼得打聲招呼，一個人拿著威廉給他的亞本德沃夫大使館庫房鑰匙，拜訪了使館庫房。

　　庫房位於大使館建築的中心地帶，建立在地下一樓。儘管是亞本德沃夫大使館財務重地，它並不如街坊小巷流傳的那般隱密而機關重重。

　　新大陸是一個秘密足夠多的地方，例如立普圖衛地底下不為人知的下水道、鐵特拉遺跡和艾莫雷哲隱藏的地下城、就連托勒第宅邸也擁有屬於它自己的神秘。而作為本國瑪黑侯爵所閒置多年的產業，在亞本德沃夫出高價將其產權買下之前，這座宅邸也在冒險者之間流傳過不少故事。

　　老實說，大使館剛剛啟用時，費爾席克顧及著鬼故事，而不願在太陽下山之後繼續逗留在使館內。是後來大使館越來越有人氣，而且也跟著彼得將使館各處混熟了，他才真正安下心。所以，當費爾席克由彼得親自帶領第一次踏入庫房時，不免相當訝異，位於地底下作為倉庫所使用的寬敞房間被打理得相當妥善，貴重物品分門別類，被鎖在一排又一排櫃子裡，帳目清冊與鑰匙則放在隔壁另一間小房間當中。

　　費爾席克可以感覺，小房間的大門外有結界鎮守。

　　「這間房間只有您、子爵閣下、我、丹德斯朵夫侍衛長，以及財務官可以進入。」彼得為費爾席克解說，帶他進去看清冊擺放的位子，以及不同儲物櫃的鑰匙分別長成什麼模樣。

　　費爾席克好奇地拿起帳目清冊，一頁一頁翻看。

　　「這本清冊是魔法書，會自動追蹤，只要物品被放進庫房裡，就會被記錄在清冊上；如果有任何取出行為，清冊也會跟著作出調整，不用親自書寫。」彼得解釋給他聽：「庫房門外有侍衛鎮守，一般來說也同樣只有我們幾個人會被允許進入。」

　　清冊裡羅列的收藏物品比費爾席克想像中要少一點，不過這也難怪，亞本德沃夫大使館畢竟不是家底深厚的老宅舊邸，甚至不是任何家族的本宅，只是一處辦公行館，本來就沒有必要將一大堆好東西往裡頭塞。如果使館拿到了什麼稀奇的寶貝，費爾席克還寧願彼得派幾艘護衛艦，運送回去給威廉比較實在。

　　費爾席克大致瀏覽過清冊，對於庫房內的物品有了基本了解。大部分都是新大陸難得的奢侈品，像是顏色稀缺的天鵝絨布匹，織法特殊的東方織錦畫，足有拳頭這麼大且剔透無瑕的深海珍珠，或者亞本德沃夫珍貴的香精原料。除此之外就是可以馬上用來作為流通貨幣的貴金屬，純銀、黃金、白銀樣樣不少，庫房裡這些易於流通的貴金屬，費爾席克簡單估算一下，其市價應該差不多是富商家庭一、兩年的年收入了。要從中調撥犒賞路易絲‧拜羅伊特夫人的預算絕對綽綽有餘。

　　費爾席克事先詢問過彼得有關於亞本德沃夫宮廷的賞賜慣例，他殿量著，按照心裡的打算再打了八折，取出同等份量的銀幣，吩咐彼得將這筆賞賜提撥給路易絲夫人。

　　

　　威廉不在的時候，兩人依舊頻繁的書信往返，費爾席克也將自己對於拜羅伊特夫人的賞賜提筆告訴威廉，但並沒有使用任何詢問句。威廉的回信也不對此置評，完全就像當初所說，全權交由費爾席克自行決定。他的信裡提的皆是生活瑣事，像是子爵從書房回臥房時在地毯上看見僕人收拾所遺漏的細物，或者早晨起床時注意到一隻蝴蝶因露水而停留在窗櫺上休息，抑或是內宮大門口的積雪除晚了，結果下午時分庭院裡簡直一片泥濘狼藉。這些瑣事並沒有什麼特別，卻可貴在它們正是威廉每天的生活。儘管或許幾個月後，費爾席克會在威廉交給他的日記本裡重新讀到同樣的片段，配上威廉稱不上精緻但至少傳神的示意塗鴉，克魯克斯的當家顯然還是覺得威廉的文字分享永遠迷人丰采。

　　比較特別的是，這次的書信裡還提到陸斯恩‧亞本德沃夫，那位被威廉以準繼承人身分領養的男孩。威廉知道費爾席克並不喜歡陸斯恩的身分，所以很少寫到，通常要好幾封信才有短短的一段話，看得出威廉在這方面小心翼翼，顧慮著費爾席克的心情。但因為陸斯恩毫無疑問在威廉的私生活裡佔著很大的比重，威廉並不想隱瞞費爾席克，所以還是會挑選話題透漏給費爾席克了解。費爾席克能夠感覺，喜歡孩子的威廉在亞本德沃夫的生活，肯定有很大半是和陸斯恩息息相關的吧？

　　信裡短短幾行字：自從陸斯恩被當成下一任繼承人培養，已經學習佛利斯帝亞語文兩年左右。宮廷專門聘請的佛利斯帝亞語文家庭教師近期正好要回國省親，威廉計畫讓陸斯恩也跟著去，到瀧帝尼安開開眼界，順便糾正陸斯恩那口不甚標準的佛利斯帝亞官方語。

　　然後威廉轉了個話鋒，自然的帶開話題。他說起，語言是一門活生生的地理史學，所以不同環境下發展而出的不同口音，抽絲剝繭之後能夠聽出家鄉獨有的地域特性。猶如亞本德沃夫地處內陸高山、平野和深谷，猶如貝斯法紐娜港都坎特布里亞的一馬平川，又猶如義利埃大城膜里賽的火灰熔岩。從一個人的說話腔調，能夠窺視出他成長的家鄉的景貌。而克魯克斯家低沉卻輕快、總是充滿活力的口音，絕對來自於平和古老的平原城市。

　　威廉信裡的字跡因為停頓而使筆劃的最後墨色稍深，但威廉從來都能很好的控制墨水，尋常信件裡屢見不鮮的墨漬從來都不會出現。在信件的下一行，威廉又提起另一件事，之前不好告訴費爾席克，但如今事件已然收尾，自有向費爾席克報告的必要：其實上個月威廉的一把匕首不見了，這事給狼宮造成不小動盪，因為那把匕首不是隨便一把匕首，那是費爾席克贈送給威廉的炎龍匕首。

　　可想而知，威廉在發現匕首失竊時可說龍威大怒，炎龍匕首一直是威廉的寶貝，沒有任何武器珍寶的重要性可以與之比擬。儘管在亞本德沃夫的狼宮裡，並不缺乏比炎龍匕首還更珍貴稀有的物件，卻只有這一柄，因為贈送者的緣故，始終是威廉的心頭好。

　　炎龍匕首的失竊理所當然是狼宮上個月最嚴重的一件事，宮廷上下被翻找了許多遍，失竊當晚的守衛、女僕、侍從的排班一再遭到檢驗，所有嫌疑人士都受到嚴格審問，最後才在腓特烈的盤查下，鎖定能夠進出威廉書房的一名書僮，並在御用馬廄其中一個馬槽的乾草堆裡找到被以換洗衣物包裹的炎龍匕首。

　　這可不是小事，費爾席克眉頭皺起，心裡嘀咕。除了炎龍匕首本身的稀少與珍貴性，匕首上附魔著針對人類的傷害魔法，比起同階級其他武器，這把匕首在對人類方面能夠造成更高更危險的傷害。當時是因為費爾席克認為以威廉的位子，相比起洪水猛獸還更需要防範刺客政敵的不懷好意，所以才將一柄如此帶有針對性的武器贈送給威廉。威廉把匕首帶在身邊是自保用途，但有人特地去偷竊，其背後的考量可就不好說了。

　　威廉在信末告訴他，事情已在腓特烈的審問下水落石出。書僮年紀雖小，卻好歹也是一名男爵旁系的嫡子，這次竊案給那名男爵造成不小的政治傷害，失去了原本競爭的北方林業開墾權。而至於書僮為什麼這麼做呢？竟是男爵的政敵派人唆使搞鬼的緣故。為此之故，威廉在宮廷上大大的開了一次刀，將男爵的政敵也一併轟出宮廷，並以此事件作為給其他貴族官員的警告，別私底下做任何愚蠢的黨爭，更別動狼宮裡的物品分毫。

　　

　　一星期後，費爾席克因為家族任務的關係受了一點傷，在家裡靜臥休養一個下午，期間約俄西姆全程以治癒師的身分作陪。那次受傷，費爾席克趁機給威廉寫信，去信除了交代近日大小細事，也鉅細靡遺的提及讓他受傷的任務，並把治療過程紀錄詳細，末尾再讓約俄西姆擔保絕對沒有大礙。寫到這裡，費爾席克才落款，趁約俄西姆返家時將信件交給對方，請他拿到大使館讓彼得把信寄給威廉。

　　不到幾天，威廉已經回信，字裡行間看得出對費爾席克的放心，但還是不厭其煩的耳提面命費爾席克一定要照顧好自己，等下次見面會帶來各種傷藥。十幾年下來，費爾席克隨家族開拓難免遇到大大小小的傷害，而自從與威廉交往，每一回負傷他都會對威廉據實以告，也盡量避免接洽危險度高的任務，為此之故前幾年還讓以前的合作夥伴不諒解，費爾席克只是簡單回答「不想家人擔心」，幸好比較親近的朋友們都還是比較尊重費爾席克的想法。

　　費爾席克將信讀畢，才放下信紙開始回信。對於威廉的叮嚀一一答是，但同時也叮囑威廉處理政事的同時不要忘了照顧自己，三餐要正常，睡眠要充足，酒別多喝，不要整天窩在宮廷裡，但也別在酷暑與寒冬中在野外待上太長時間。

　　二月底，威廉的來信終於告訴費爾席克他下次拜訪新大陸的確切日期，就如同威廉上次所承諾，這次來訪的期間包含了威廉自己的生日。費爾席克忙碌起來，張羅各種事項，並且一面去信詢問，想知道威廉對於生日當天的餐廳或禮物有沒有任何想法。

　　

　　威廉回了這樣的一封信：

　　……在我生日那個下午，我想牽著你的手，和你優游在科茵福羅的大街小巷。我們可以散步到港阜邊，行走於巴列亞雷斯廣場，或拾級而上到達天台，經過食品集散地──無論哪一處都毫無疑問，充滿熱鬧歡快的人潮。我會從這些地方挑選一個你所中意的，在那裡輕柔的褪下你的衣褲，愛撫你，喚醒你的渴望，再將我交放到你體內。是的，我會在人群中、眾目睽睽與你交歡。

　　就如同之前我所熟知，我在進入之後就能感受到你身體的默契。我的撫摸、我的吐息，會如細雨般一一遺留在你的肩背與耳畔、你的後腰、以及你的大腿內側。於是你的身體會從最深處開始，緊緊吸納我的進入，即使我不做任何動作，我的陰莖也會被緩緩吞入。我只需要享受，讓你的本能成為我波滔情慾忠實的嚮導。你的表情充滿渴望，依偎著我的肩頭，你會為了體內的蠕動急急嬌喘，徐徐呻吟，緊緊擁抱我的背脊。我會支撐你的雙腿，將你架在我的腰上，一次又一次，挺進你的身下。我的動作將使你渾身發軟，思緒混亂無法自理。我會望著你潤澤失焦的雙目，從那片藍天裡讀懂情色何意，你抽搐的後穴會使我欲仙欲死，讓我漲硬的慾望疼得發紫。我與你的相連之處，因著你實誠的生理反應，黏膩的體液如潮水般湧出，潤滑我們的動作。你的身體吸吐著我的昂揚，幾近攪殺，又但留一線，好讓我將你復送上一輪境界。但在你完全達到高潮之前，我會驀然停止，壞心眼的替你裝上陽具套，鎖頭認的是我的指紋。只有我的指紋。

　　我將不再碰觸你的前方，並讓我的堅硬留於你體內，摩擦你的敏感點。時而如小貓撓爪，時而如猛虎出柙，不停歇的，時輕時重。你會持續感覺射精前的快意，卻因陽具套的阻擋無法達頂。急躁與飢渴讓你來到難耐的高點，我卻故我的不願放過任何一秒，將你的敏感處來回捻壓。

　　你的指甲在我背上留下抓痕，你的牙齒甚至狠狠地咬住我的肩頭。但我的進出，依然惡意打亂你忍耐的節奏，致使你每一次企圖放輕的呻吟都變成尖叫。直至你啞著嗓子，淚水湧出眼眶。人們在你身邊來來去去，你卻是下身赤裸，騎在我威廉明的腰上扭動。只要有人恰恰往下一瞥，他們能見到我的慾望因你而粗漲到前所未有，深埋入你體內。你的穴口，你的陰莖，以及你的恥毛，都因你所分泌的體液濕潤一片，你的手臂勉強攀著我的脖子與我接吻，而我的手掌流連在你胸前。你胸膛上豔紅的兩點，赤裸的在風中挺立，由我的指腹輕輕刮擦，那上頭是你所再熟悉不過的我的指繭。

　　你的求饒細膩綿密，如羊犢嬌喘；我心蕩漾，迷亂不已。終於，我的手撫摸上你身前的陰莖，撫摸上陽具套，我打開了鎖頭。你身上每一寸肌肉都在抽搐，因高潮而失控。你的精液噴勃而出，濕潤濃稠，一股又一股。那一瞬間，你的五感失去了功用，思考成了最沒意義的事情。足足有半分多鐘，你才緩過神來。你靠著我的胸膛喘息，恢復你的生氣，而當我終於放開你，從你身下的後穴流出白濁，我會若無其事的替你擦淨，再協助你穿好衣褲。

　　但當我牽著你，與你邁出返回飯店的第一步時，你才會驚覺我遺留在你體內的激情有多驚人。儘管剛才擦拭過一遍，此時你的後穴再次湧出精液，滲過褲裝，如失禁般溽濕你的下身。我聽見你低低咒罵，加快腳步，於是後穴湧出的白濁更多，包裹你臀部的布料一片深澤。你是如此憤怒，穿梭在人群間，我只好咧嘴笑著追了上去。而這一天最美好的一點是，一切都只屬於我腦海裡的幻想，沒有人能夠聽見或看見你的模樣。……

　　

　　費爾席克給威廉的回信只有短短一行字：快回來吧，混帳。

　　


	43. Chapter 43

　　兩星期後，威廉拜訪新大陸。威廉的名聲一年比一年響亮，所以有關於三月十五日是這位子爵生日的事情，在社交界已經不算秘密。這導致從威廉下船當天開始，飯店禮賓員就不斷替一樓櫃台送來上流社會各方請柬或禮品。如果是祝賀的生日禮品費爾席克還可以忽略不計──但那些千方百計想要在威廉生日當天邀約威廉的人，就讓費爾席克十分的不舒爽了。不過威廉也理所當然一一回絕，表示這趟拜訪新大陸，是有大使館的重要事項必須處理，一切以低調為主，除賀禮外謝絕其他禮節，才換回費爾席克一點笑意。

　　今年，費爾席克準備給威廉的禮物是他自己手工製作的文件皮夾，皮件來自於帕哈瑪沼澤地區出產的變異邪牛，嚴格來說不是太稀有的原料，但可貴之處在於，從鞣皮到上油，再到打洞、縫製成文件夾都是費爾席克親自經手，文件夾的設計也是費爾席克的主意，裝放紙件的地方分前後兩層，正面有個適合塞印鑑的空間，鋼筆與墨水的放置處也經過設想而大小適當。至於袋口是用一條牛皮繩纏綁住，所纏綁的圓形皮件上留有費爾席克烙上去的「W.G.」。

　　威廉生日當天，費爾席克騎在威廉身上度過了一整個白天與黑夜。除了該死的鎖頭和人群中的性愛，費爾席克幾乎把威廉那封黃信裡提及的花招都玩過一遍。後來他才知道，即使威廉事前拒絕所有邀約，三月十五日當天的訪客依舊絡繹不絕，只不過腓特烈和彼得都沒有笨到通報給他們知道罷了。

　　到了這個年頭，當他和威廉結束一輪酣戰，威廉把他抱到客廳後，他已經能夠平靜的視進來料理床鋪的女僕於無物。比起從前覺得害羞、覺得難為情，現在似乎還有更多事情需要感受，譬如有限的與威廉相處的時間。威廉從亞本德沃夫調了一批家世不夠漂亮、但絕對口風很緊的女僕長駐飯店，只有名單上的僕人能夠在費爾席克也在房間裡的期間進出。而每次費爾席克視線越過沙發椅背，看著那些僕從進進出出整理他和威廉的臥房，取出那些濕淋淋的床單、留有咬痕的枕套、帶有氣味的被墊時，他都會有意無意的，覺得這是一種標記領地的必要性行為，一切痕跡都在向亞本德沃夫的人民宣稱：這個男人無疑是我一個人的。

　　然後他會收回視線，轉而又在威廉脖頸上留下一個肯定很痛的咬痕。

　　

　　過完生日，威廉帶著費爾席克拜訪幾處新大陸的福利機構，例如育幼院或者養護所，並由腓特烈指揮捐贈一筆又一筆款項，以此賺得好名聲，也算是對於前段時間閉門不出的一點社會致意。

　　威廉回國前一天，費爾席克和威廉還赤裸著在床上發懶時，腓特烈一臉嚴肅的敲門進來。他先是看著費爾席克，然後才望向威廉。當費爾席克與腓特烈四目相對，費爾席克就明白一定發生了不得了的事情，他吸了口氣，做好心理準備。威廉臉色沉了沉，將床單拉起蓋住費爾席克，才替自己套上浴袍。

　　「怎麼了？」

　　「請移駕書房吧。」

　　腓特烈給費爾席克一抹極歉意的眼神，這才帶走威廉，行色匆匆。彼得在那之後走進來遞補兩人的離開，並且交上一張狼堡宮廷傳遞急件的專用紙張，上頭寫著：波紅地區強震，山腳城鎮失聯，山川潰堤，川水氾濫。

　　

　　當天下午，科音福羅的報紙頭條就報導這則國際要聞。

　　

　　波紅地區位於亞本德沃夫省邊陲，與蘇末爾省相接，幾年前嚴重凌汛時也是受災地區。這次一發生強震，坐鎮狼堡的子爵準繼承人──陸斯恩‧亞本德沃夫當機立斷親赴災區，同時蘇末爾省的統治者也第一時間伸出援手，伊森‧蒙戈爾率領一批賑災部隊，進入災區協助搜救。

　　那一天，費爾席克又不得不承認，威廉從來就不是他一個人所能獨有。遠在海洋對岸的一整個省份的人民，比他更有正當權利可以得到威廉的全神貫注。

　　遠在新大陸，威廉的命令已經一條條發出，並陸續傳回前往災區的陸斯恩的消息。整個下午威廉都待在大使館裡，直到晚上才回飯店，費爾席克看見他時並沒有太多表情。

　　「對不起，我知道你不開心，但我得趕回去。」

　　「多趕？」

　　「腓特烈安排了二小時後的船班。」

　　費爾席克一點也不意外，傍晚的時候，腓特烈就先派遣僕從回飯店收拾行囊。

　　「好，聽見了。」

　　費爾席克悶悶不樂的起身，轉身往浴室走。理智上他當然理解人命關天，他不應該在緊要關頭任性，災區的人民絕對需要統治者的關注──威廉應該待在亞本德沃夫的領土上，照顧亞本德沃夫的屬民，威廉有義務對領地內每一個人民負責。但情感上他沒辦法排解自己挫折失望的情緒，就好像命運真的具有人性、還總是捉弄他，往往當費爾席克覺得自己幸福透頂的時候，就會發生一件事情來把他的美夢打碎。

　　費爾席克到浴室洗了臉，用毛巾將水滴按乾，看著鏡子裡的自己。他的表情並沒有很糟，至少不是哭喪著臉到威廉根本不敢離開的地步。事實上，費爾席克也沒有想要威廉為他留下，這麼多年的經歷已經讓他習慣──或者說，麻痺──只要消息別來得太過措手不及，他還是能夠抑制自己的情緒，並且表現得足夠成熟。

　　以這一點來說，費爾席克默默覺得腓特烈的確是個好輔佐，越來越懂得如何讓費爾席克接受無法改變的一切。

　　威廉看著他走出浴室，表情很擔憂，但是感覺得出並沒有要改變當晚離開的決定的意思。費爾席克心想，如果這場天災再早個幾天，如果是在威廉生日之前，威廉會不會連生日也不跟自己過，就急急忙忙搭上返回亞本德沃夫的船班？

　　「好歹睡一下吧。」費爾席克吐出的卻是這一句：「船班在兩個小時之後，一個鐘頭後再出門也綽綽有餘。多少躺一下，船上沒辦法好好休息，一到那邊你又要趕赴波紅，得抓緊時間睡覺。」他走過去，將被子拉開，催促威廉上床：「過來，我看著你睡，時間到了叫你。」

　　威廉盯著他半晌，聽話地走過去，但是抱住他的腰：「讓我抱著你。」

　　「嗯。」

　　費爾席克懷裡，威廉睡著了，費爾席克梳理著威廉的頭髮，一遍一遍，然後將嘴唇靠上威廉的太陽穴，小聲的囁嚅：

　　 _Alles Gute zum Geburtstag，mein Geliebter。_

　　

　　威廉回去之後，費爾席克持續關注後續消息，指示彼得備留了很多新大陸物資，準備一一運回亞本德沃夫作為賑災之用。威廉的船班一抵達亞本德沃夫，立刻改乘陸上馬車直奔災區，而陸斯恩‧亞本德沃夫在與威廉碰頭後，做過交接，當晚就趕回狼堡，由威廉留在重災區。

　　陸斯恩這一趟前行處置很受好評，許多人都給予亞本德沃夫爵位準繼承人高度評價，也連帶誇讚身為監護人的威廉教導有方。災區災情很快被控制住，坍塌的山體和潰堤的川水也在法師、咒師的幫助下一一恢復秩序。但是通往失去聯繫的城鎮的道路被重新挖掘，第一批搜救隊伍進入之後，就帶回不甚樂觀的消息。

　　城鎮將近一半居民死於強震當晚，餘留下來的倖存者則在往後數日因疾病蔓延死傷大半，到了亞本德沃夫派遣的隊伍進入時，存活人口竟低於百分之十，而且其中有大半都在瀕危階段。

　　留守後方的威廉聽到報告，連夜率領一批治癒師進入城鎮。當天的報紙花了大篇幅報導此事，畢竟災區城鎮傳染病蔓延，身為統治者親自前往，雖然令人動容，倒也不完全是明智的決定。

　　費爾席克一連幾天都很緊張，每日留在亞本德沃夫大使館等待最新消息，後面幾日乾脆住在使館內，讓彼得空了一個房間出來。威廉進入災區重鎮的當晚就回傳消息給科茵福羅大使館，告知費爾席克自己的位置，以及為什麼會做下這般令人擔憂的決定。其實威廉的說詞並不令人耳目一新，但費爾席克看著紙條上的字跡，知道威廉所寫下的每一個字，都發自肺腑。

　　威廉明‧亞本德沃夫絕對是個愛民如子的統治者；只不過，身為愛人，費爾席克寧可威廉自私自利一點。

　　三天後，威廉又傳消息回亞本德沃夫大使館。信紙上寫：「一切安好，情勢已控制住。我的治癒魔法發動後比先前還要渾厚飽滿，Feel，我想你希望知道。」

　　費爾席克在報紙上讀到更具體的說法：威廉進入城鎮，以治癒師的身分和其他人一起對災區災民進行救治，親力親為。當中好幾天，災民們根本不知道這位親自替他們送飯、救治、搬運民生必需品的，就是一個省份的最高層統治者。威廉手上救回好幾個瀕死的病患，他的治癒魔法因此引起不小關注，報紙上甚至寫起威廉以前待在新大陸時、就是以治癒師為業。

　　蘇末爾省派往波紅地區的賑災隊伍，包含一名德高望重的治癒師，由於能力高強，是醫療隊伍的總領導。當威廉做出親自前往災區城鎮的決定時，該名治癒師在會議上痛斥威廉，怒罵威廉腦袋不清、婦人之仁，但是威廉當場發動治癒術，表明自己的能耐，獲得治癒師的認可。

　　雖然費爾席克明白報紙上的說詞多少經過狼堡外交部門的包裝，但也應該相去不遠，畢竟空穴來風。他在信裡詢問威廉，威廉回覆：「並沒有挨罵，而是直接被否決了。除此之外報導都還算屬實。」接到回信時，費爾席克知道威廉早已返回狼堡，因此安心不少。那次威廉返回狼堡還帶著一名來歷不小的孩子，是從災區山裡救出來的貝斯法紐娜王族──艾斯佩樂莎女王陛下的姪子，末西亞小王子。

　　小王子才十一歲，正與僕從在大陸上遊歷，由於小王子的父親的吩咐，這次遊歷並沒有對外公開，旨在鍛鍊孩子，卻沒想到行走於深山時遇上萬分驚險的天災。雖說由於隨行人員的保護，小王子沒什麼大礙，名目上依然是在地震後被威廉救回來的。

　　聽到這樣的消息，說實在，費爾席克並不能單純為威廉立了功勞感到高興。他想到的是威廉的名氣又要攀得更高，而這絕對意味著威廉會更身不由己、費爾席克則必須吞下更多委屈。

　　那天費爾席克在寫給威廉的信裡忍不住問： _如果地震在你生日之前發生，你會不會沒跟我過生日就趕回亞本德沃夫？_

　　但是他把信件壓了兩日，還是揉掉信紙，重新謄寫一封沒有上述問句的版本。

　　


	44. Chapter 44

　　新大陸的六月天，蟬鳴盛夏，費爾席克如同往常那般收到威廉寄來的信。隨信一起跨海而來的，還有每星期固定送到他手上的亞本德沃夫當地三種日報（隨貿易船運一批批送來；由於船期不定，並非每日送達，而是一次會來五到八天的份數，基本上會連同宮廷邸報一起送達彼得那裡，但因為費爾席克的要求，尤其波紅強震之後費爾席克養成讀亞本德沃夫報紙的習慣，以至於乾脆加派一套給克魯克斯宅）。

　　費爾席克按照以往習慣，先拆開威廉的信閱讀，這一次不知道為什麼有兩封，他先拆開日期較遠的那封，是與平常魚雁往返無異的信件，威廉用一手好字報告近況，回答費爾席克上一封信件的繁瑣問候和叮嚀，並且在信末補充想念。而很顯然，第二封是這批信件被送上貨船之前匆忙寫成，連落款封緘也很潦草，攤開來信裡只有筆跡凌亂的一行字： _我處理好這邊就盡快過去當面見你，等我。_

　　費爾席克不明所以，不曉得無緣無故的，威廉怎麼這麼寫。他想著反正沒事，乾脆到亞本德沃夫大使館找彼得問問，不要是狼堡出了狀況才好。於是，這麼打算的費爾席克，決定趁中午開飯之前把亞本德沃夫一周份報紙看完，下午就可以出門，還能留在大使館找彼得他們吃晚餐。費爾席克開始一份一份的，從頭版讀起報紙，翻到新自由報第三份時，一則過於顯眼的標題閃進費爾席克眼底：「狼宮新子？未被承認的子爵私生子」。

　　費爾席克心一緊，手握的報紙摺出皺痕。「私生子」三個字對他而言簡直是莫大刺激，他緊張的把那篇報導從頭到尾看過一遍，又抓起下一天的同一份報紙，再抓起另外兩份報紙，把相關報導通通翻閱，威廉奇怪的第二封信件忽然有了合理的解釋。

　　費爾席克大致拼湊出事情的頭尾；一名在狼宮工作過、帶著兒子的女人，前幾天趁亞本德沃夫子爵車隊行經時撲到馬車前，哀求子爵照顧他們母子。子爵的馬車停下釐清狀況，親自下令把母子接回宮裡。當時目擊的民眾不少，還有多家媒體守候，關鍵是，記者查出女人曾經是威廉的侍寢，離開狼宮正是十二年前，而她的兒子正巧就是十一歲。加之以子爵毫不避嫌的接入宮廷，私生子一說呼之欲出，更不用說據目擊者所言，男孩有著一對與威廉明‧亞本德沃夫萬分相似的紅色眼瞳。

　　

　　亞本德沃夫當地有三家大報社，分別是狼堡日報、百花報、跟新自由報。狼堡日報說起來一開始只是首都狼堡的地區性報社，但由於其處於全亞本德沃夫領頭地位，歷史悠久而傳統優良，歷來也發行到亞本德沃夫各地，規模增大後更肩負起整個亞本德沃夫的新聞訊息傳遞，是亞本德沃夫相當有口碑的老報社，最大股東是亞本德沃夫子爵，官股。

　　百花報的前身是花農、花商、調香師與香水相關產業人士的圈內報紙，後來由於經濟發展，越來越多商人入股，並因應媒體需求，以至於股東們在一百年中不斷擴增規模，直至轉型成為專業的全國日報。百花報的股東清一色為亞本德沃夫資本家，相對於傾向狼宮立場的狼堡日報，商人出資的百花報更多時候會站在被統治者的角度。

　　儘管各自有其立場，總體來說，狼堡日報與百花報無疑都是亞本德沃夫的在地報紙，並且帶有亞本德沃夫當地獨有的新聞特色：例如嚴厲的查證過程、謹慎的用詞傳統、節制的新聞圖片，而且報紙對於「報導」抑或「社論」的辨別向來一絲不苟，不容混用，幾乎很少能在這兩份報紙上看到猜測性、不確定性的發言。

　　相對於此，新自由報則完全就是外來的報紙了。儘管表面上，新自由報是由狼堡近郊幾個勞工工會所成立的「屬於勞工們的報紙」，明眼人卻相當清楚，新自由報背後的出資者其實是貝斯法紐娜。這家報社是在貝斯法紐娜與奧佛路特國體合併案、亞本德沃夫當地統治階級與貝斯法紐娜王室頻起衝突之後，才成立的，說白了就是要與淵遠歷久的在地媒體抗衡，資歷比另外兩份報紙來得更短。

　　即使百花報在很多情況下絕對不能說是站在官方的角度，卻也無庸置疑的和新自由報的立場有著本質上的不同；百花報提倡亞本德沃夫在地文化、肯定當地特色，有著相當鮮明的敬愛這片土地、以亞本德沃夫人為榮的傳統，新自由報很多方面卻宣揚勞工與年輕人們諸如「貝斯法紐娜是我們的母邦」、「世界大同」，等等足以消除地域性的概念。也因為其背後出資者的意念動轉，很多時候新自由報會打著勞工們的名號，與亞本德沃夫的統治階級高唱反調，鼓舞勞工們的意見，給統治者帶來不小麻煩。

　　體現在這次事件，百花報只按照事實報導了有人攔下亞本德沃夫子爵坐駕，並列出其身分、家庭等等資料，狼堡日報更是冷處理帶過，新自由報卻大張旗鼓地、用各種雖非明指但絕對暗示性十足的推測，將「私生子」這麼詆譭統治者顏面的三個字，公然放在新聞標題上。內文則又處處把陸斯恩‧亞本德沃夫牽扯進來，大肆評斷陸斯恩和威廉並不具有血緣關係，以正統性而言或許還不如一名私生子。

　　

　　而遠在新大陸的這邊呢？由於威廉霍芬與科茵福羅長期以來的船務貿易，以及亞本德沃夫子爵頻繁拜訪新大陸，對於新大陸的住民們而言，「威廉明‧亞本德沃夫」這個名字已經不算陌生，更不用提威廉在貝斯法紐娜上層社會遠播的好名聲，在在背書了名字背後的話題性。這麼件八卦甚至連貝斯法紐娜的報紙都有報導（其中一家用詞較誇張的報社還用「白馬國王的拖油瓶」這樣不倫不類的說法），卻沒想到這條新聞偏偏絕跡於新大陸媒體，僅有國際版一筆帶過，其筆法甚至比狼堡日報還要冷淡。

　　這就是控制媒體的力量──費爾席克心想。當然，能夠如此一手遮天，地域遠因此減低了新聞的話題性也是原因之一，卻也讓費爾席克不得不佩服並體會媒體控制的重要性。如果路易絲夫人和傑兒拉姆能夠在關鍵時刻替威廉擋下十具話題的醜聞，看來要達到威廉最初的目的：保護費爾席克與威廉的關係，也就可以說是小菜一碟。

　　但是回到事件上，費爾席克將威廉的第二封信拿出來再看一次。信裡依然是簡短的一行字，沒有費爾席克最需要的真相，沒有承認或否認私生子，就只有「等我」。

　　威廉是什麼意思？他那封信是擔心自己看到報導後的反應嗎？雖然按照彼得往日來告訴他的亞本德沃夫當地情資，新自由報向來是逮到機會就對威廉與狼宮開砲，火力十足，所以不能說這裡面沒有加油添火的成分，但報紙上所做的推論合情合理，包括女人離開狼宮的年歲，包括孩子的年齡，包括妊娠的時間，包括女人走投無路的選擇與威廉的反應，只能說枳句來巢、空穴來風。

　　威廉要處理什麼？安頓女人和孩子的意思？如果那男孩真的是威廉的孩子，威廉打算怎麼辦？迎娶孩子的母親嗎？那威廉又要拿已經領養的陸斯恩如何是好？他還會回來見自己嗎？

　　費爾席克想到後來，整個人都焦慮的無法自拔，連艾爾亞勒敲門提醒他下樓用午餐都沒有注意到，直到被進入書房的艾爾亞勒一聲嚇醒，這才趕緊整理情緒，遮遮掩掩的到樓下去。

　　雖然嘴巴裡吃著艾爾亞勒讚不絕口的咖哩卻完全沒有心思品嚐，用過午飯，費爾席克抓著外套和包包匆匆趕往科茵福羅，一進去彼得的辦公廳，就把彼得抓起來，兩人關上房門杜絕任何閒雜人等的打擾。

　　「那則新聞到底是怎麼回事？彼得，十二年前你也跟在威廉身邊，這女人真的做過威廉的侍寢？」

　　「咦？嗯……說、說起來是這樣沒錯，但是……」

　　「但是什麼？」費爾席克緊張的追問。說實在，威廉的侍寢們是費爾席克萬分不願意碰觸的話題。儘管真要追究起來，過去費爾席克也有女朋友、也跟女人上床，而且那時與威廉的關係，讓威廉稱不上對他有忠誠的義務，所以他知道自己沒有資格怪罪威廉的性史。但理智上的理解是一回事、情感上的接受又是另一回事，如果他能平衡這兩者的話，也就不至於讓威廉處處讓步成現在這樣子了。

　　「但是……但是子爵閣下當時……不只她一個……床伴啊。」彼得結結巴巴的說，一邊小心翼翼的觀察費爾席克的臉色：「所以說……怎麼可能剛好是她中招？老實說……我不認為閣下有粗心大意的可能，為了杜絕這種可能……閣下與侍衛長在相關的管理上非常嚴苛，怎麼會……對吧？」

　　費爾席克不是沒聽過宮廷裡相關的避孕醫學，這在亞本德沃夫宮廷也算是一門特色，因為亞本德沃夫貴族們對於控制子嗣這件事情，簡直要求精確到了執著的地步，畢竟嫡出庶出、可以是嚴重的大問題──會有這樣的傳統和舊奧佛路特宮內省的制度有關。直到奧佛路特名存實亡，宮內省不復存在，相關職權轉交給貝斯法紐娜的宮內省為止。儘管如此，相關的宮廷醫學倒是傳承了下來。

　　沒錯，費爾席克深深吸口氣，手掌下意識撫摸著威廉送給他的腕表。雖然報導的推論合理，但以費爾席克對威廉以及宮廷醫學的理解，沒有道理會有不在統治者預期內的子嗣出生。超越倫常推理的是更有條據的科學性的推理。就算有那萬分之一的可能，比起機率極小的不幸中招，費爾席克還更傾向於這一定是政治陰謀所導致的結果。費爾席克猛然想起：波紅地區的地震讓威廉聲名大噪，難道就不能是貝斯法紐娜借題發揮想要打壓威廉嗎？

　　

　　一星期後，威廉風塵僕僕的趕來了。並不是預定行程裡的拜訪，而屬於臨時起意，這意味著低調而不能表露身分，費爾席克理所當然的把威廉給藏在自己的臥房裡。

　　「那個孩子不是我的，相信我。」

　　甚至連一口水都還沒有喝，披風也還沒卸掉，威廉一見到費爾席克就先吐出這句話，然後像是害怕費爾席克下一秒就會消失一般，緊緊抱住了他。

　　「嗯……嗯……我知道了。」

　　不得不說，費爾席克亂糟糟的心神定錨似的踏實了。在得到威廉這句話之前，費爾席克雖然情願相信威廉，但的確沒有證據足以斬釘截鐵的證明。威廉這時的一句話，無疑終止了費爾席克的風中凌亂，紛紛擾擾一瞬間光風霽月。他安定自己，好好觀察威廉的情緒。

　　「你怎麼又這麼著急的趕過來……我說過就算再怎麼急，都不要搭商船啊。」一邊用很弱很弱的責罵語氣說話，一邊梳理著威廉靠著他肩膀的銀髮，頭髮變長了，已經到勉強可以編個小小的辮子的長度了。

　　「因為怕來不及。」

　　「來不及什麼？」

　　「等我。」

　　「來不及等你？為什麼會？」費爾席克皺起眉頭，不是聽得很懂。自己人就在奧修，有什麼好來不及的呢？

　　「怕你會逃走。以前跟你提領養陸斯恩的主意，你就氣得要我永遠不要再踏上新大陸。如果你這次又生氣了，我不知道你會不會說要分手或逃走，讓我找不到你。」

　　「……那又怎麼拖到一星期才過來。」費爾席克癟起嘴。他這句話純屬任性，就是想說一說。

　　「對不起。因為我得先把這次事件平息。」

　　「如果我一星期內就跑了，你怎麼辦？」

　　「所以我通知了彼得。如果在那之前你不見了……他們就提頭來見我。」

　　費爾席克忽然沉默了一下，有點懂為什麼這幾天彼得老是找各種理由跑他家蹭飯，連約俄西姆也變著戲法一天到晚跟他有約。

　　「……好了，先去洗澡。」費爾席克把威廉弄進他臥房裡的浴室，開始脫威廉的衣服：「所以事情都處理好了？」

　　「對。」

　　「告訴我，把詳細都告訴我。」費爾席克卸掉威廉的外衣之後就讓威廉自己脫衣，他則轉身扭開蓮蓬頭的熱水，調整水溫，並且也開始替浴缸注入泡澡用的熱水。

　　在浴室裡，威廉鉅細靡遺的解釋給他聽。

　　

　　女人名字叫做西爾琳德，她的祖母是來自鄉下沒落貴族家庭的么女。是威廉的外祖母嫁給外祖父、也就是前任亞本德沃夫子爵時，從家鄉莊園帶到狼堡來的隨身侍女。

　　根據宮廷律法，任何進入狼堡工作的人的身家都要進行嚴格盤查，三代直系與旁枝有任何犯罪紀錄者，都不被允許踏入宮廷一步。一般而言，經過層層審查，最終能夠被允許進入狼宮核心、服侍子爵與子爵夫人的侍從們，多半是狼堡當地最權貴家庭的旁系子弟（就像威廉身邊的貼身侍衛們各個都頂著不凡的姓氏一般）。但由於當時的亞本德沃夫子爵夫人並非出身狼堡，所以那次婚姻帶來不少外地鄉下貴族的旁系進宮，西爾琳德的祖母就是其中之一。

　　這名來自鄉下的貴族么女，除了盤查之後得到家世清白的證明之外，還由於子爵夫人對其的偏愛，而得到一品鳶尾的授勛。一品鳶尾對於僕從階級的人們而言向來都是莫大殊榮，如果祖上有此榮譽，其子女在應徵貴族家庭或宮廷的工作時，都會被優先錄取，是一般品階的貴族後代能夠和大家族旁枝後代競爭少之又少的王室服侍名額的唯一機會。

　　但是一品鳶尾的授勛同時也代表了一件事，那就是地位的改變。擁有一品鳶尾授勛的對象，將被從原本的家族裡獨立出來自成一支，也就是說不再是貴族的旁支，而可以另取新氏自成主家。

　　在亞本德沃夫的傳統，「姓」與「氏」是相似但有著些許差異的兩種概念。以階級優先來說，氏比姓要低一階，就好比有些大貴族會將母方家族的姓做為自己的氏，本姓卻絕對還是父系家庭。姓的地位比氏高，這在貴族法中無論如何都不可逆。同樣一個家族名，例如「沃森豪爾」，有些人以姓繼承之，有些人則以氏。以姓繼承者才有可能獲得沃森豪爾當家的繼承權，以氏繼承者永遠不可能入主之。

　　姓與氏階級上的分別，對應在一品鳶尾的制度裡，就成了辨認身分的方式之一。事實上，所有的一品鳶尾授勛者都必須捨棄舊姓、統一套用新姓「鳶尾」，所以為了辨識家族支派與輩分，才會再取新氏。以鳶尾為姓之人都是貴族或統治者的服侍者，而他們的子女也會繼承相同性質的工作，成為僕從、管家、訓練員，為貴族們提供優良且無微不至的服務。

　　西爾琳德就是這樣的出身，除了祖母為前任子爵夫人所信任，她的父親二十多年前還曾經主持宮廷冬季舞會的接待大廳。雖然聽起來似乎沒什麼，但是對於以服侍為畢生志向的人們來說，能夠最直接的招待宮廷最重要的一批客人、擔當狼宮門面，簡直是至高無上的榮耀，伴隨而來的金錢上的賞賜也向來不無慷慨。

　　也因為這番家庭背景，西爾琳德當年很快就從同一批適齡的少女當中，被挑選出來成為威廉寢室的侍女之一。更甚者，因為西爾琳德的祖母與父親都服侍於宮廷，西爾琳德有機會在宮廷裡接受良好教育，使得飽讀詩書的她能與威廉進行深刻對談，入了威廉的眼，成為某段時期威廉的侍寢。

　　也正由於一開始是這女人的學識與涵養讓威廉注意到她，乃至於威廉後來多留了點印象。與情愛無關，更像是關心，雖然地位並不對等。所以，威廉一直都知道，儘管出身於人人稱羨的鳶尾一姓，西爾琳德並不志於此。她不想要一輩子就只能在宮廷裡度過。

　　如果要擺脫鳶尾這個姓氏也不是不可能。對於女人而言，最快的莫過於依靠婚姻關係改姓了。威廉因此在一次冊封小貴族的機會裡，將西爾琳德賜婚給一名受勛騎士，領地在南邊的霍伊布納。西爾琳德離開宮廷之後，威廉並沒有放更多注意力在這件事情上。事實上，之後過了不久亞本德沃夫就迎來那幾年最嚴重的淩迅，還因此讓威廉耽擱了回新大陸的時程，導致費爾席克拿絲綢出氣。

　　一直到這次西爾琳德忽然出現，威廉才知道這麼多年來女人到底過得如何。他沒有想過當年霍伊布納一帶的小貴族竟然膽敢沒有完成威廉所指定的婚姻，但是除此之外身為一名妻子所該盡的義務，倒是都要求西爾琳德必須做到。西爾琳德因此兩次懷胎，生下兩名男孩，這次被誤認為是威廉私生子的，正是頭胎。

　　「所以她是來尋求你的幫助？」

　　「不盡然，準確來說，一開始她的確是被派來製造有關於我的醜聞。」

　　已經將身體清洗乾淨的威廉舒舒服服的把自己泡在費爾席克的浴池裡，並且用盡各種費爾席克不想用言語描述之的手法將費爾席克也剝個精光，以至於現在的兩人雙雙坐在花崗岩浴池裡，威廉整個人枕在費爾席克的身上。

　　亞本德沃夫與貝斯法紐娜的衝突雖然不見於表，卻也從沒停止。在當地，立場堅決力挺亞本德沃夫子爵的派系多半是世家大族或由威廉扶持的新興貴族。前者雖然會為了權力經濟的緣故與統治者唱反調，倒也不想將子爵一脈徹底剔除以便宜貝斯法紐娜王室，做這種迎合外敵而讓歷代祖宗蒙羞的事；後者是由於他們的權力地位本身就源自於亞本德沃夫子爵，當然更願意對子爵盡心效忠，可以說他們是子爵最可靠的子弟兵。

　　但是有些不屬於這兩者的末梢小貴族，不占有重要社經地位，比較像是高級一點的平民，偏偏在鄉下地方還有一點微不足道的勢力，這樣高不成低不就的他們，是在態度上最容易傾向貝斯法紐娜王室的一群。原因很簡單，統治者一貫的保障貴族權益、又要討好平民階級的政策裡，他們是最容易被犧牲掉的一群。況且客觀來說，只有普羅社會與貝斯法紐娜有更多接觸，刺激更多階級流動，他們才有地位上升的可能。再加上來自貝斯法紐娜的說客們在旁邊美言幾句，這群小貴族們很容易就被貝國煽動。

　　西爾琳德所被指婚的丈夫就是這樣的存在。而且這樣的小貴族在霍伊布納當地委實不少，彼此朋黨私結，發展了自己的小小組織。西爾琳德此次在狼堡的現身，算得上是該組織自以為是的反擊，他們控制西爾琳德的幼子以為人質，強迫西爾琳德北上到狼堡給威廉增添醜聞。

　　「因為西爾琳德出自狼宮，又是我賜婚出去的，她的丈夫多年來一直深信長子是我的孩子，又受到某些勢力鼓吹，就把西爾琳德丟到狼堡，然後轉身對所有人大聲嚷嚷我故意讓他戴綠帽。」

　　雖然威廉說得雲淡風輕，費爾席克還是聽得出來威廉並不打算原諒這些人。

　　「你要怎麼收尾？」

　　「出兵。」威廉吐出兩個字。浴室裡霧氣瀰漫，連帶著威廉這兩個應該鋒利無比的字也好像邊緣都化開了些。

　　「……你說什麼？」

　　「事實上，已經出了，明面上我現在正在出征的路途中，所以一回亞本德沃夫我會直接和軍隊會合。」

　　「等等、這是內戰的意思嗎？」

　　「還稱不上戰爭，比較像討伐盜賊的規模。事實上西爾琳德從霍伊布納被帶出來的同時，暗地也帶走不少他們結黨營私的證據給我，其中幾條頗有借題發揮的價值，我不打算浪費。」

　　費爾席克安靜了一會兒：「你是因為知道有這麼一天，才把她嫁給那男人嗎？」

　　「當年我告訴她我需要一個人到霍伊布納監視當地貴族，但沒有想過她會受到不公平的對待，以及有一天會用這樣的方式帶著情報回來。如果我知道，我不會派她去，這種傷害女人的行為不該被允許。」

　　「可是……就算這樣好了，有必要對霍伊布納的小貴族出兵嗎？」

　　「這是更複雜的政治問題，費爾席克。我必須為自己正名、更要為陸斯恩正名，我必須拿出鐵血果斷的態度表明亞本德沃夫血脈的清白，以及陸斯恩的地位的合法性。當然更重要的，這其實是給貝斯法紐娜的警告。今年三月波紅地震時，我因為有幸救治末西亞小王子，輿論高到讓很多貝斯法紐娜貴族不滿，才會有今天這一檔事。霍伊布納那群小貴族如果不是認為背後有貝斯法紐娜撐腰，也不至於天高皇帝遠就搞不清楚狀況，膽敢跟我作對到這種地步。將幾個小貴族削藩之後所多出來的大量資源，可以就地分配，攏絡當地資本家和農民的心。下次，其他地區的小貴族打算蠻幹類似的蠢事之前，也會深刻體會三思而後行的重要性。」

　　說完這段充滿魄力的話，威廉卻溫柔的蹭了蹭費爾席克的脖子。因為熱氣的緣故，毛孔都舒張開來，也讓費爾席克對觸碰的感覺過份敏銳，費爾席克癢得縮了起來。

　　這一次威廉只能待兩天，明天下午就要離開，再踏上舊大陸的土地時將朝著軍隊奔馳而去。

　　「……你一定要小心。」費爾席克認真的看著威廉：「就算勝算很大也要小心。你是指揮官，不是兵，威廉。」

　　「我知道。而且還要把西爾琳德的小兒子救出來，絕對會採取最安全的包圍網戰術。」威廉親了他的鼻尖和眼角：「不要擔心，下個月我還會按照預定計畫過來一趟，時程都排出來了。」

　　「嗯，好。我等著你，凱旋回來。」

　　


	45. Chapter 45

　　七月上旬，亞本德沃夫雷厲風行的打了一場大勝仗，將霍伊布納地區五位小貴族斬首，家屬貶為平民，並且依法連坐了十幾個家族。之後，威廉將他厲兵秣馬多年、只服從於他的各地親兵集合起來，一字排開晾在狼堡郊外練兵，一時聲勢浩大、各省爭相報導。緊接著，亞本德沃夫子爵對他的子民發表一場公開演說，除澄清私生子疑雲，更順水推舟把這次事件定義為霍伊布納地區部分貴族以下犯上、桀驁不遜、乃至於朋黨謀害未來合法統治者的名聲。雖然威廉的指謫不全然是捏造出來的，卻的確讓原先單純的毀謗事件無限上綱成謀逆主君的層級，這般的欲加之罪讓一個月前唯一以「私生子」報導事件的新自由報上上下下都捏了一把冷汗，連著好幾天完全不敢碰觸任何政治議題。

　　就像是要明擺著試探新自由報的態度，威廉接著一反常態在多個公開場合密集發表充滿奧佛路特地域色彩的言論，言詞中不經意的頻繁出現「我奧佛路特」與「鄰國貝斯法紐娜」等等用詞。換在以前，新自由報一定會抓緊機會抨擊威廉的用詞不慎，指責威廉「守舊貴族式」的發言給已經國體合併的兩地區（而非兩國）帶來動盪不安的負面影響。

　　但這一次，新自由報很安靜，就像鴕鳥一樣不報不寫不說，完全沒有提及敏感內容。威廉明‧亞本德沃夫看起來似乎對此相當滿意。狼堡郊外終於收兵了。

　　從霍伊布納貴族手中回收的資源也被威廉重新分配，大部分的好處由當地自由農民與勞工們拿走，其次才是資本家與商人。這讓威廉在霍伊布納的聲望來到新的高點，募軍的活躍度也遠勝其他地區。附加效應就是，各地鄉下磨刀霍霍，自由農與勞工們都期待著自己的家鄉能重新進行資源分配；與之對應的小貴族們則噤若寒蟬，不約而同向中央表達堅定的忠誠之意以尋求庇護。

　　威廉因此趁機收回部分小貴族當作貢品上繳的資源，再將之分配給當地平民，不費一兵一卒就在好幾個地區做出重新分配的動作。

　　以上這些，都是費爾席克看了報紙國際版，再配合彼得的透露與自己的理解所得出的結論。令費爾席克惴惴不安的是，威廉經此一役在亞本德沃夫、乃至於奧佛路特地區聲勢大漲，貝斯法紐娜本國會怎麼想？

　　問題的解答很快就到來。七月下旬，將各種繁雜政事告一段落的威廉，按照原定計畫拜訪了新大陸。費爾席克一如以往親自到港口接風，一上馬車，就緊緊的把威廉給抱個滿懷。

　　每次一但頻繁的在報紙頭條上看見威廉，費爾席克就有一種這個人離他越來越遠的感覺。威廉的世界比起他的世界，太過複雜又太受矚目，如果可以，他希望威廉永遠就只是當年那個會一邊嚼著薄荷葉、一邊甩著帽子，佻達地朝他走來，痞痞的問他要不要一起去征討亞森羅蘋馬戲團的威廉明。

　　但他知道，威廉早就離自己心裡的那份回憶太過遙遠。

　　「你這次可以待幾天？」

　　「六天。最近過得如何？你是不是有點瘦了。」威廉隔著衣服撫摸他的背部，捏了捏他的腰，有些不滿的得出這樣的結論。

　　「是你多心，就是自然的胖胖瘦瘦，大概最近運動量比較大。」

　　「我會把你養回來的。」威廉瞇起眼睛，舒服的將額頭枕在他肩上。兩人身體隨著馬車前進而些微上下顛簸，這句話在語尾帶了點淘氣的精神，又有點撒嬌的意味，是威廉放鬆時候才會有的情緒：「用布丁、用羊排、用炸鱈魚、用……」

　　費爾席克忽然笑了。他的威廉依然是威廉，即使報紙上的威廉做過那麼多讓他感到陌生的行為，回到他身邊靠在他身上的，永遠還是那個他愛的威廉。

　　

　　費爾席克仰著頭，後頸繃成一道曲線，身體顫抖，從唇瓣中洩出一聲一聲破碎的呻吟，威廉的分身充漲在他體內，隨著他本能的扭動改變角度，他已經無法控制自己敏銳的五感，威廉的手掌一下一下拍著他的臀瓣，讓騎在威廉腰上的他為了舒緩被懸在高潮邊緣的刺激，只能驅使發軟的腰部杯水車薪的扭動著，卻做不出完整的抽插動作。

　　「威……威……」

　　「自己動，Feel，自己動動看。」

　　威廉壞笑著，搭配費爾席克的痛苦顯得特別游刃有餘。費爾席克簡直是在求饒，他不管再怎麼努力，都無法做到更徹底的運動，而不痛不癢的扭轉碰觸，只是讓他的情欲更暴躁難耐。

　　「威……」

　　威廉腰部用力，稍微抬高上半身，將唇湊到費爾席克面前親吻情人的嘴唇。威廉的腰總是這麼有力，完全不靠手臂支撐就從床上騰起，這起身所帶動的挺進讓費爾席克悶哼一聲，後穴被又闖進一些的巨物撐得漲紅，因為不習慣而緊緊的縮咬著。

　　「連一點點都不想放開……是要我更進去的意思？」

　　威廉用他低沉性感的聲音覆在費爾席克耳邊，鼻息惹得費爾席克一陣戰慄，後穴又咬得更緊。威廉的手指來到穴口，指腹撫摸費爾席克的肌膚，刺激附近脆弱的神經，每搔癢似的摸一下，費爾席克就無法控制肌肉的把威廉夾得更緊。

　　「威……威廉！」

　　費爾席克簡直帶著哭音，巨大的肉棒深埋入裡卻動彈不得，全身上下沒有一個地方能夠被精準控制，而那種來自身體深處的搔癢卻像潮水般一波波襲來，他好比被放在水裡逐漸溺斃，痛苦卻又狂喜得不知該如何是好。威廉眼睜睜看著他全身紅遍，理智盡失，才終於在一個臨界點出手，將他壓倒在床上，按著他兇猛的抽插起來。

　　「嗯、啊……嗯……哈──哈嗯！」

　　高潮來得很快，費爾席克射出來的瞬間雙眼一閉，從眼角流出大量液體，威廉的動作非但沒有慢下，甚至有更快更粗魯的趨勢。他感覺到射精的同時體內的興奮點被重覆重重的撞擊，以至於高潮被延續，威廉就像要把他榨乾一樣不停的讓他射精，威廉的五指粗糙的磨蹭他的莖身，他所噴發的液體將威廉的手掌弄得濕滑，量多得像是失禁。

　　直到威廉用力挺進、深埋在他體內，不再運動，也開始射精。威廉用一種要把他釘死在床上一樣的姿態挺進他身體裡，他感覺威廉簡直是把所有東西都孤注一擲留給了他似的。

　　威廉射精結束後，從狂喜的歡愉中逐漸回過神，兩具在床上互抱的赤裸身體都大汗淋漓，空氣裡是濃郁的汗味與麝香味。威廉拿陰莖在他體內溫柔的繼續摩擦幾下，彷彿想要把精液塗滿他穴內每個角落，然後才將發軟的兇器給抽了出來。

　　費爾席克悶悶的「哼嗯」了聲，當威廉完全抽出時，他知道自己的穴口縮緊，對於體內空蕩的感覺湧現一種無法言明的空虛，更因精液流出接觸到空氣而不由自主的打了寒顫。威廉察覺到他的情緒，嘴角勾起，在一邊親吻費爾席克的唇瓣的過程中，一邊用手掌帶著費爾席克的手，規律撫摸自己的陰莖，直到陰莖在費爾席克的掌心下再度堅挺。

　　「再來。」

　　費爾席克聽話的坐下去，帶著威廉深入，被充滿的充實感讓他全身起了雞皮疙瘩，他閉上眼睛朝威廉張開手臂，威廉也依照他的期望抱住他，然後慢吞吞的讓腰臀施力，在他體內一下一下的撞擊。

　　「這一次慢點來，我可以撞一個晚上。」

　　「哼──哼嗯！就這樣，嗯──」

　　

　　第二天早上，當費爾席克起床時，他發現威廉的一部分身體依然留在他體內，他全身因而放鬆又滿足的朝枕頭倒回去，一點也不想起床。過了會兒，他聽威廉的呼吸聲像是快要醒來了，這才張開眼睛，雙臂一覆，像無尾熊一樣把威廉緊緊抱住。

　　「嗯？」

　　剛醒的威廉帶著迷糊的呻吟，認出他的身分而自然的回抱著，然後才想起兩人睡前所維持的姿勢，原本還有點賴床的意思，這下子倒是精神來了。

　　「Feel，一大早精神很好？」

　　費爾席克被這句話問得有點惱羞，沒好氣的瞪了威廉一眼，卻主動坐起來挪到威廉腰上，緩慢的擺動起臀部。

　　「沒有比這更好的早餐。」威廉躺在床上，懶洋洋的仰頭看他，早晨的威廉下巴上總是帶著淺淺的鬍渣，讓他的笑意顯得佻達，眼皮腫腫的，眼神就更挑逗，這樣的威廉擁有費爾席克心目中最私密的性感，只有他自己能夠看到。

　　費爾席克跨坐在威廉身上，一下一下的畫著圈，威廉的性能力總是不會辜負費爾席克的期待，使得費爾席克體內很快就被威廉所充滿。威廉仰躺著，蜜色強而有力的脖子如苔原狼在唯一的配偶面前那樣毫無防備的露出，當威廉開始洩出舒服的呻吟時，費爾席克注意到威廉些微偏了偏頭，脖子上的青筋因身體緊繃而顯露。那麼的好看。

　　但或許，承受方在性事上總是注定失去一點優勢，等到威廉開始因為費爾席克的技術起了更大反應，費爾席克自己也無法維持冷靜的觀察者身份了。

　　到最後，又是威廉搶去主導，威廉反身把他壓在床單上，猛烈的進出他體內，費爾席克全身漲紅得不像自己，興奮地呻吟哭泣，最後和威廉同時射出來時，他的牙齒緊緊咬在威廉裸露的脖頸上，他所噴發的精液將自己和威廉的腹部染上一層濁燙，而他的嘴裡是威廉脖子上的血味。

　　

　　威廉慢悠悠的拿衛生紙替他清理身體，還用手指將他體內的精液帶出，費爾席克躺倒在床側，任由威廉動手，他能夠從威廉觸碰他的方式判斷威廉到底這次是真心想幫忙清理、還是純粹挑逗。

　　等威廉把他打理好後，亞本德沃夫的領導者忽然又像一隻溫馴無害的小兔子那樣的朝他湊近。費爾席克伸出一掌順梳著威廉的銀髮，髮長比上次見到又更長了點，威廉怎麼最近都沒有把頭髮修短的意思呢？

　　費爾席克的手指順著威廉的髮絲往下帶，不經意滑過威廉的頸側時，威廉忽然縮了一下。費爾席克偏了偏頭，撐起上半身朝威廉湊去，才明白自己不小心觸碰到威廉脖子上的傷口，是自己剛才高潮時在威廉頸動脈附近咬出的傷口。

　　「小獅子，長牙了。」威廉笑出聲音，伸出拇指按進費爾席克嘴裡，在費爾席克的牙面上磨磨壓壓，但是到後來手指卻像在模仿著什麼，跟費爾席克的舌頭靈活得纏動著。

　　直到威廉抽出手指，指尖帶出一條透明的絲線，威廉凝視著費爾席克碧藍色的雙眼好半晌，湊近上半身吻住費爾席克的唇。

　　「走吧，沖個澡。」

　　威廉意猶未盡的抽回自己的舌頭，帶著費爾席克進浴室清洗身體。

　　


	46. Chapter 46

　　用過真正的早餐，威廉喚來腓特烈，到書房簡單處理幾件工作，但不到十一點就又回到臥房，手裡拿著一份類似請帖的文件。

　　「費爾席克，這次過來其實有件事情告訴你。昨天沒馬上講是希望能夠慎重一些。我想，現在挺合適。」

　　費爾席克坐在已經換過床單的床上看書，這陣子費爾席克所能閱讀的奧佛路特書籍又更深了，就算有看不懂的，他喜歡趁威廉在新大陸的時候纏著威廉發問，威廉總是能用最好讓人理解的方式，解答費爾席克由於文化差異所無法明白的文句含意。

　　「……什麼事情？」

　　每次聽威廉這樣開頭總是有大事發生，費爾席克不禁心裡一緊，不斷思考這個月來威廉對霍伊布納地區貴族的征討是否可能橫生枝節，或者威廉又有什麼非得解決不可的問題？

　　──不，不行，威廉上次說了，領養陸斯恩之後只要再五年就能退位，他滿懷期待的又熬了一年多，這五年之約不可以反悔，否則簡直是給費爾席克的牢期判上更多徒刑。

　　「威廉……你要告訴我什麼事情？」

　　費爾席克的聲音明顯帶著顫抖，讓威廉愣了一愣，不明白費爾席克何來如此抗拒的反應。

　　「Feel，我是想讓你知道，我近期必須到貝利亞姆一趟。」

　　貝利亞姆，是貝斯法紐娜的首都。其距離貝斯法紐娜最大港口奧斯津只有三十公里遠，周邊腹地廣大，在奧勒菲西亞大陸上可說是數一數二的泱泱大城。

　　「你又要到那裡去？」威廉已經不是第一次拜訪貝利亞姆，上次是由於協助蘇末爾省境內獵捕熔岩巨龍的行動，而受到尤勒肯福樂蘭伯爵邀請，這次又是為什麼呢？

　　「波紅地震時我剛好救回來的末西亞小王子，有一個才剛出生的小妹妹，下個月滿週歲，要舉行洗禮儀式，」威廉頓了頓：「小孩的父親，也就是艾斯佩樂沙女王的弟弟邀請我過去參觀儀式。」

　　「邀請你？」費爾席克腦中閃過一個念頭：「該不會是找你當小公主的教父……」

　　威廉愣了一下，「本來親王的確有這個意思，但於宮內省的規定不符，我可沒有如此高攀的資格。」

　　「沒有資格？去他媽的資格，他們簡直瞎了狗眼！」費爾席克聽了威廉的話莫名惱了起來。事實上，一開始他以為威廉是被邀請擔當皇室教父時，心整個沉了，再聽到威廉的否定便安下心，但一聽到宮內省認為威廉資格不符，立刻又大大的惱火。在他心裡，無論如何威廉都是最好的，這麼好的一個人他幾乎拱手讓給亞本德沃夫和貝斯法紐娜，所以，威廉可以嫌棄拒絕他們，但費爾席克絕對無法容忍他們對威廉品頭論足。

　　「別生氣……」饒是已習慣運籌帷幄、可以完美與貝斯法紐娜一票貴族進退應對的威廉，對於費爾席克翻臉跟翻書一樣的態度也是有些猝不及防。

　　「去他媽的不夠格，不夠格就不要一天到晚把你找去啊！」費爾席克自顧自地發著脾氣，好半晌才氣呼呼的又看向威廉，兇巴巴地問，「然後呢！」

　　「你別生氣，我根本不在乎。」搶在費爾席克又要大聲反駁之前，威廉趕緊把話說完：「總而言之，我會出席這場儀式。除此之外，大概是為了補償我，王室將頒發給我嘉德勳章，由女王親自授勳，如果可以，我希望你……」威廉在這裡停頓了片刻，注意著費爾席克的神情：「希望你能出席。」

　　費爾席克愣愣地望著威廉，消化威廉剛剛提起的「嘉德勳章」四個字。雖然談不上有多麼稀罕這枚勳章，但費爾席克確切知道，嘉德勳章和其他種類的勳章不同，不是一天到晚可以隨意頒發的。這種類型的勳章每一年都有一定配額，少之又少不說，一般而言十年來配額都不見得能全用完一年。宮內省因為資格不符沒同意讓威廉成為小公主的教父，倒是用另一種可以說是「過份優渥」的方式補償了威廉。

　　「……出席？」

　　「我希望授勳儀式你能在場。」威廉邊說，邊將手中一直拿著的請帖交給費爾席克：「這是證明文件，得拿這份帖子才能觀禮。好嗎？」

　　最後這句「好嗎」是在詢問費爾席克的意願，威廉的語氣聽起來過份忐忑。

　　「為什麼？」費爾席克抓住手上的請帖，沒有拆開來看，語氣困惑不解。他不用想都知道威廉不是個會對嘉德勳章領情的人，卻似乎很看重這場儀式的樣子。

　　威廉低下頭，和他額頭相碰，露出一抹笑容，「大概是因為，多少希望現場出席者中能有一個真心希望我好的人吧。」

　　一句簡單的話，卻如悶雷般重擊在費爾席克心頭。那瞬間，所有對威廉的憐惜愛護一股腦地湧上來，雖然費爾席克一直都知道威廉肩上擔有多重、在各勢力間角力的壓力有多大，卻從沒有一次從心底生出這種有如護犢般的情緒過。彷彿現在只要有任何人露出一點不夠喜歡威廉的表情，哪怕只是一點點，都足夠費爾席克咬牙切齒的跳起來揍人。

　　費爾席克閉上眼睛深呼吸一口氣，才張開眼望著威廉。沒錯，大概自從崛起之後，威廉就是貝斯法紐娜貴族心中的一根刺。屢建奇功、頗有建樹，的確是個絕頂人才，但也絕對不為貝斯法紐娜所用。地震之後英勇的救了小王子，貝斯法紐娜本該論功行賞，沒想到威廉馬上藉由霍伊布納打過來一個響亮的巴掌。如果威廉不要做得太過──例如至少別在狼堡近郊擺出一場聲勢浩大的練兵，貝斯法紐娜大概會更心甘情願的犒賞威廉。不過，就算時光倒回，威廉還是會麼做，那場演習完全就是在替威廉發聲，態度明確、鐵骨錚錚的告訴貝斯法紐娜：「別拿我當你們自己人」。

　　這也導致後面一連串的政治妥協，最終演變為頒發給威廉一枚名聲響亮卻無實惠的嘉德勳章。勳章聽起來很厲害，但其實對於自認為是「奧佛路特人」的威廉而言，貝斯法紐娜的授勳更像是硬扣下來的一頂大帽子。更不用說，在堅持奧佛路特獨立主權的奧佛路特貴族眼中，威廉簡直就是牆頭草。

　　這麼說來，出席觀禮的無論是貝斯法紐娜或者奧佛路特貴族，的確都不會真心希望威廉好。

　　「我……我考慮考慮。」費爾席克手上抓緊了請帖，有點緊張。

　　「好。」威廉聽他鬆口，希望就來了一半，已很滿足。「你能來最好，但還是看時間安排。如果能來，讓彼得替你準備一切，他會搞定的。」

　　費爾席克撇了撇嘴，心情有點複雜。威廉根本不知道，如果要到貝利亞姆，費爾席克一點也不需要彼得代為安排。

　　下午威廉到大使館面見路尼茲提督，趁著一點空檔，費爾席克把彼得叫來問話，彼得果然已經被告知貝利亞姆的嘉德勳章授勳儀式的事情，還以為費爾席克是要找他商量細節，一見面就鉅細靡遺的交代一大堆行前安排，連出席典禮所須穿著的禮服，都等這邊一聲令下就能趕製。

　　「……等等，我什麼時候說我要去了？」費爾席克打斷彼得的一串長話，挑起眉毛，話音中毫無玩笑之意，讓彼得吃了一驚。

　　「什麼──費爾席克你不去嗎？」並不是尊稱，而是平時威廉不在才會使用的較隨意的平輩稱呼，可想而知彼得真的被嚇了很大一跳。費爾席克有些悶。

　　「我根本沒說我會去，威廉問，我也只是回答考慮考慮。」

　　「可是──」彼得一臉欲言又止，其實費爾席克何嘗不知道彼得心裡想著什麼，大概跟他不相上下，都是希望觀禮的人能多一、兩個威廉的自己人吧。

　　「這件事先放放吧。」費爾席克的手輕輕的撫著桌上那張請帖，「我理解你的意思，不過讓我再想想。」

　　「……費爾席克，我能問為什麼嗎？」正因為彼得相信費爾席克也考慮到，到時候在場觀禮者有大半都不待見威廉，所以更不明白為什麼費爾席克還要猶豫，而不是篤定的表示一定會去。

　　費爾席克抬起頭來，與彼得對視了一陣子，從彼得的眼中，費爾席克能感覺到彼得的殷切期盼。如果可以，費爾席克也希望事情能簡單一點，他就能乾脆的決定出席，這樣無論是威廉或彼得，甚至自己，心態上都能輕鬆些吧。

　　但費爾席克就是沒辦法，有根刺一直扎在他心頭，怎麼都拔不出來，也不會有能夠被拔除的一天。因為自從許多年前，威廉選擇踏上前往奧佛路特的大船、而不是他的時候起，這根刺就和威廉這個人密不可分。這麼多年過去，費爾席克雖然已經學會接受，卻不代表能夠看開。

　　「嗯……這些話你別去告訴威廉，我怕他多想。」費爾席克煩惱的用手撐著下巴，心不在焉:「你想想，到時候他畢竟是以子爵的身份出席，這是不可能改變的，但我一直不想承認，更不想親眼見證。我能想像授勳的那一刻他將如何萬眾矚目；事實卻是，我不能與他比肩。那一刻的我只能站在儀式的另一頭，以一名陌生人的身分。」

　　話說到這，費爾席克轉過頭，一對寶藍色的眼瞳平靜地望著彼得，波瀾不驚卻又藏著一份歷久經年的不甘心。

　　「簡直遙不可及。」

　　


End file.
